


Hermione Granger ja kaksoisolennon arvoitus

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2000s, Adult Hermione Granger, Adventure, Age Difference, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Aurors, Azkaban, Babies, Babysitting, Chess Metaphors, Children, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Clothed Sex, Daily Prophet, Dementia, Dementors, Diagon Alley, Dildos, Doppelganger, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasizing, Female Friendship, Grimmauld Place, Hangover, Headmaster Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Hot Chocolate, House Elves, Howlers (Harry Potter), Malfoy Manor, Masturbation, Ministry of Magic, Murder Mystery, Mystery, New Year's Eve, Non-Consensual Groping, Novella, Obliviation, One True Pairing, Parenthood, Plot Twists, Postpartum Depression, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Slug Club, Students, The Burrow, Weasley Family
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermione pyörähti vielä kerran peilin edessä mutta ei löytänyt juhlakaavustaan enää ainuttakaan kissankarvaa. Hän nykäisi helmastaan vielä ruskean, säkkärän hiuksen ja vilkaisi kelloa. Kiirehtiminen oli tietenkin turhaa, sillä Ron oli aina myöhässä."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suuria uutisia

**Author's Note:**

> Bannerissa on käytetty Fridouw'n upeaa Hermionea, taiteilijan luvalla - http://fridouw.deviantart.com/ 

"Pysy vain siellä, senkin rontti", Hermione komensi suurta, oranssia kissaa, joka murjotti hänen sohvallaan. "Tämä on minun upouusi juhlakaapuni eikä sinun vilttisi."

Hermione pyörähti vielä kerran peilin edessä mutta ei löytänyt juhlakaavustaan enää ainuttakaan kissankarvaa. Hän nykäisi helmastaan vielä ruskean, säkkärän hiuksen ja vilkaisi kelloa. Kiirehtiminen oli tietenkin turhaa, sillä Ron oli aina myöhässä. Hermione kurkisti käsilaukkuunsa varmistaakseen että avaimet, rahapussi ja pikkujoulukutsu olivat tallessa.

Kimaltelevassa kutsukortissa naureskeli tonttulakkiin ja punaiseen nuttuun pukeutunut tanakka hahmo, joka tarkemmin katsottuna paljastui professori Kuhnusarvioksi. Vaikka Kuhnusarvio oli eläkkeellä, hän järjesti yhä pikkujouluja. Hermione oli oikeastaan yllättynyt saatuaan kutsun, sillä Kuhnukerhon jäsenyys oli elinikäinen vain niille, jotka olivat päässeet elämässään eteenpäin. Harry ja Ron tekivät nousujohteista uraa auroreina, vaikka eivät olleet edes suorittaneet S.U.P.E.R.-kokeita. Huippuarvosanoin valmistunut Hermione puolestaan vietti toista vuottaan harjoittelijana taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosastolla.

Samassa kuului räksähdys ja huone välähti vihreäksi. Hermione sujautti kutsun takaisin laukkuunsa ja katsoi kelloa uudestaan. Tällä kertaa Ron olikin täsmällinen.

Tulisijassa seisova nuori mies pudisteli tuhkat olkapäiltään ja asteli sitten halaamaan Hermionea.  
"Vau, näytät upealta", Ron sanoi tarkastellen Hermionea päästä varpaisiin. "Vihreä sopii sinulle."  
Hymy levisi Hermionen kasvoille. "Niin Ginnykin sanoi. Me sovitettiin valehtelematta kymmentä eri asua, ennen kuin hän kelpuutti tämän."

Ron kumartui silittämään Koukkujalkaa, mutta kissa luikahti mielenosoituksellisesti tiehensä. Hermione ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että Roninkin juhlakaapu istui täydellisesti ja näytti aivan uudelta. Jopa kengät kiilsivät.  
"Sinäkin näytät oikein komealta."  
Ron punastui mutta näytti olevan hyvillään. "Ginny saattoi auttaa minuakin vähäsen."  
"Toivottavasti hän on ehtinyt valita päällepantavaa myös itselleen", Hermione sanoi poimien vielä yhden kissankarvan hihastaan. "Olin muuten vahingossa lipsauttaa... uutisemme hänelle tänään."  
"Et kai –"  
"En tietenkään. Mehän sovittiin, että kerrotaan tänään yhdessä. Mennäänkö?"  
Ron virnisti ja viittasi kohti tulisijaa. "Sinun jälkeesi."

Kuhnukerhon pikkujoulujen puitteet kävivät vuosi vuodelta prameammiksi, ja tällä kertaa Kuhnusarvio oli onnistunut saamaan käyttöönsä taikaministeriön juhlasalin. Hermione viskasi tulisijaan kourallisen hormipulveria ja kiisi tuota pikaa taikaministeriön atriumiin.  
"Tiedätkö mitä", hän sanoi Ronille, joka oli seurannut perässä. "Tuntuu aivan kuin olisin menossa töihin."  
Ron nauroi. "Aina kun näen tuon Dumbledoren patsaan, minusta tuntuu kuin olisin menossa taas kouluun!"

Hermione seurasi Ronin katsetta. Sodan päätyttyä taikaministeriössä oli suoritettu joitain kiireellisiä sisustustöitä, ja enemmistön toive professori Dumbledoren patsaasta oli toteutunut. Valtava, valkoisesta marmorista veistetty hahmo seisoi ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena ja näytti kovin vakavalta ja viisaalta. Rehtori oli eläessään ollut paljon ilmeikkäämpi, Hermione ajatteli. Hän hymyili Ronille ja karisti mielestään sodan, koulun ja jopa työt. Tänään juhlittaisiin. Hän tarttui Ronin ojennettuun käsivarteen, ja yhdessä he suuntasivat kulkunsa kohti nuorta velhoa, joka tarkasti vieraiden kutsukortteja.

"Terve Ron ja Hermione!" velho sanoi ja viittilöi heidät eteenpäin ennen kuin he ehtivät kaivaa kutsunsa esiin.

Hermione soi velholle kohteliaan hymyn. Hän ei ollut vieläkään tottunut olemaan velhomaailman sotasankari, jota tuntemattomat puhuttelivat etunimellä. Ron suhtautui kuuluisuuteen paljon mutkattomammin: hän tuntui kasvavan pituutta ja alkoi astella rempseästi kohti hissejä.

Kun hissin ovet aukesivat seitsemännellä tasolla, Hermione henkäisi ällistyksestä. Tavallisesti niin virallisen harmaa käytävä oli koristeltu kauttaaltaan punaisin ja vihrein nauhoin, ja samanvärisiä palloja kellui kaikkialla katonrajassa. Juhlasali oli koristeltu samaan tyyliin, minkä lisäksi katosta leijaili hiljalleen lumihiutaleita. Hermione kohotti kätensä, mutta hiutaleet katosivat juuri ennen kuin ne osuivat hänen käteensä tai lattiaan.

"Kuinka kaunis loitsu", hän ihasteli.  
"Vilkaisehan ylöspäin", Ron sanoi. Hermione oli tuskin ehtinyt huomata oviaukon yläpuolelle ripustetun mistelinoksan, kun Ron kaappasi hänet suudelmaan.  
Hermione naurahti hämillään.  
"Harry ja Ginny ovat tuolla", hän sanoi. Heidän ystävänsä juttelivat Kuhnusarvion kanssa salin toisella puolella. Harry vilkutti, ja hetken päästä Harry ja Ginny olivat raivanneet tiensä heidän luokseen.

Ginny näytti tyrmäävältä. Olkapäät paljastava juhlakaapu oli... valkeahko. Ginny oli kyllä maininnut tarkan värisävyn, mutta Hermione ei millään muistanut oliko se norsunluu, samppanja vai kenties kermakalja. Eikä Ginny ollut vieläkään paljastanut, mikä loitsu sai hänen hiuksensa asettumaan nutturalle, joka ei näyttänyt liian sotkuiselta tai huolitellulta, vaan juuri sopivalta. Se oli kuulemma perhesalaisuus. Ginny loi arvioivan katseen sekä Hermioneen että Roniin ja näytti kelpuuttavan heidän ulkomuotonsa. Äkkiä Hermione tunsi kihelmöintiä vatsassaan. Olisiko parasta kertoa uutiset heti vai odottaa rauhallisempaa hetkeä? Hän vilkaisi Ronia, joka nyökkäsi vakavana.

Juuri kun Hermione oli avaamassa suutaan, Ginny henkäisi. "Meillä on teille uutisia!"  
"Ai..." Hermione sanoi häkeltyneenä. "Itse asiassa meilläkin on teille jotain kerrottavaa."  
"Me ensin", Ginny sanoi. "Meille tulee syksyllä vauva!"

Hetkeen kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Hermione räpytteli silmiään, ja Ron näytti siltä kuin ei olisi oikein ymmärtänyt kuulemaansa. Sitten Hermione syöksyi halaamaan Ginnyä.

"Onneksi olkoon", hän sai sanotuksi. "Ihanaa."  
Ginny rutisti Hermionea tiukasti.  
"Kiitos", hän kuiskasi ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmiaan. "Halusin kertoa jo aiemmin tänään, mutta lupasin Harrylle, että me kerrotaan yhdessä."  
"Vau, eikä häistä ole kuin pari kuukautta!" Ron sanoi ja läimäytti Harrya olalle. "Minusta tulee sedän lisäksi vielä enokin!"  
Hermione halasi seuraavaksi Harrya. "Onneksi olkoon."  
"Kiitos", Harry sanoi hymyillen leveästi. Sitten hän vakavoitui ja madalsi ääntään. "Eikä sitten sanaakaan kenellekään. Pidetään tämä vielä perhepiirissä."

Hermione ei voinut lakata hymyilemästä, sillä sodan jälkeen iloiset uutiset olivat enemmän kuin tervetulleita. Billin ja Fleurin esikoinen oli syntynyt keväällä. Se oli ollut ensimmäinen päivä, jolloin Weasleyn perheessä oli taas naurettu. Elämä jatkui.

"Mitä uutisia teillä sitten oli?" Harry kysyi.  
"No..." Hermione jäi valitsemaan sanojaan.  
"Me mietitään yhteen muuttamista", Ron sanoi.  
Harry näytti ilahtuneelta. "Hieno juttu!"  
"Jo oli aikakin", Ginny lisäsi.  
"Itse asiassa –" Hermione aloitti.  
"Joko haetaan juotavaa?" Ron kysyi hilpeästi. "Nyt on todellakin syytä juhlia. Ginnylle tietenkin pelkkää kurpitsamehua."

Harryn ja Ginnyn siirtyessä kohti boolipöytää Hermione pysäytti Ronin.

"Eihän me olla muuttamassa yhteen", hän sanoi. "Miksi ihmeessä menit sanomaan niin?"  
Ron huokaisi. "Etkö näe, miten onnellisia he ovat? Ei pilata iltaa kertomalla, että me ollaan juuri erottu."


	2. Tuiskeessa

Hermione metsästi boolimaljassa kelluvia mansikoita vaitonaisena. Ron oli tietenkin oikeassa: erouutinen musertaisi Harryn ja Ginnyn. Tuntui silti väärältä teeskennellä.

"Ei mutta sehän on..." sanoi miesääni hänen selkänsä takana.  
Harry kääntyi katsomaan puhujaa.  
"Harry Potter", hän vastasi kohteliaasti pyylevälle, keski-ikäiselle velholle.  
"No mutta tämäpä... Voisinko mitenkään... En tietenkään..."  
Harry ojensi kätensä sanoissaan sekoilevalle velholle, joka ravisti sitä silmät loistaen.  
"Salman Sharma", velho esittäytyi. "Entinen johtajapoika, Tylypahkan huispausmestari vuosimallia seitkytkaks, Rowena Korpinkynsi -stipendiaatti, tietokirjailija, opetuslautakunnan pitkäaikainen –"  
"Hauska tutustua, herra Sharma", Harry keskeytti päättäväisesti.  
"Niin... Aivan... Tahdon vain sanoa, mikä suuri kunnia –"  
"Ronald Weasley", Ron keskeytti kaapaten pyylevän velhon käden omaansa. "Tiesitkö, että minä tuhosin yhden Voldemortin hirnyrkeistä?"  
Velhon katse seurasi yhä Harrya, joka oli siirtynyt syrjemmälle Ginny käsipuolessaan. "Tuota..."  
"Haluat varmasti kuulla, miten kaikki tapahtui."

Kun Ronin tarina alkoi kerätä uteliaita kuulijoita, Hermione livahti Harryn ja Ginnyn perään.   
"Olen kuullut tuon jutun ainakin sata kertaa, ja joka kerta se on paisunut entisestään", Ginny sanoi.  
Hermione tirskahti, sillä Ronilla todella oli paha tapa liioitella. Tarkemmin ajateltuna Hermionella ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten Salazar Luihuisen medaljonki oli todellisuudessa kohdannut loppunsa.  
"Äh, antakaa Ronin olla", Harry sanoi. "Hän todella tuhosi sen kamalan medaljongin Rohkelikon miekalla. Sitä paitsi minusta olisi mukavaa keskittyä kerrankin juhlimiseen eikä puristella joka ikisen vieraan hikistä käpälää."  
"Tuolla on sopiva pöytä", Ginny sanoi osoittaen juuri vapautunutta syrjäistä sohvaryhmää, jonka vieressä seisova valtava joulukuusi antoi näkösuojaa uteliailta katseilta.

Hermione hautautui upottavan nojatuolin pohjalle ja katseli lasinsa yli Ronia, joka hauskuutti nyt kauniita nuoria noitia, jotka näyttivät hädin tuskin täysi-ikäisiltä. Tavallaan Ronilla oli täysi oikeus flirttailla kenen kanssa halusi. Mutta jos kukaan ei tiennyt Ronin olevan vapaa mies, oliko Hermionella syytä olla myrtynyt?

He olivat seurustelleet kaksi vuotta, seitsemän kuukautta ja kaksi viikkoa, sillä niin pitkä aika oli kulunut Tylypahkan taistelusta. Oikeastaan he eivät olleet koskaan sopineet asiasta virallisesti; sodan päätyttyä kaikki, he itse mukaan lukien, olivat vain olettaneet heidän seurustelevan. Se oli tuntunut oikealta. Kaiken kauhean jälkeen heidän kuului päätyä yhteen ja elää elämänsä onnellisina loppuun asti. Vähitellen molemmista oli kuitenkin alkanut tuntua, ettei se tarina ollut heitä varten. Hermione tulisi aina rakastamaan Ronia – ystävänä. Makuuhuoneen puolella ei ollut tapahtunut mitään mainitsemisen arvoista moneen kuukauteen. Ron oli kylläkin tehnyt muutaman lemmekkään aloitteen, mutta Hermionella oli aina ollut jokin mielenkiintoinen kirja kesken. Vaikka eropäätös oli ollut vaikea, se oli lopulta ollut molemmille suuri helpotus.

"En ole juonut häiden jälkeen tippaakaan alkoholia", Ginny sanoi pyöritellen mehua lasissaan.  
Hermione kulautti lasinsa tyhjäksi irvistäen boolin väkevyydelle. Ilta oli pilalla, eikä hän aikonut viettää sitä kuivin suin. Orkesteri oli alkanut soittaa jotain ikivihreää suosikkia, ja rohkeimmat parit olivat jo löytäneet tiensä tanssilattialle. Hermione katseli tyylikkäästi pukeutuneita velhoja. Tummatukkainen nuori mies, jonka kasvot näyttivät etäisesti tutuilta, iski hänelle silmää, ja Hermione laski hätäisesti katseensa. Hän ei ollut sillä tuulella, ja sitä paitsi – kiitos Ronin päähänpiston – hän oli yhä varattu.

"Minun tekee koko ajan mieli jäätelöä", Ginny jatkoi.  
"Sinun pitääkin syödä sitä kahden edestä", Harry sanoi ja kurottautui suukottamaan vaimoaan.  
Hermione käänsi katseensa kohteliaasti toisaalle ja hätkähti tuntiessaan jonkun huulten hipaisevan poskeaan.  
"Anteeksi kultaseni", Ron sanoi. "Pari Tylypahkan oppilasta ei suostunut jättämään minua rauhaan ennen kuin kerroin seurustelevani maailman ihanimman tytön kanssa."  
Hermione hymähti. Hän ei enää tiennyt, pitäisikö hänen olla ärtynyt vai mielissään.  
Ron tarttui hänen tyhjään lasiinsa. "Haen sinulle lisää boolia."  
"Mikä Ronia vaivaa?" Ginny kysyi Ronin mentyä. "En ole koskaan nähnyt häntä yhtä kohteliaana."  
Hermione kohautti olkiaan. Ronin tuntien tämä oli hänen mielestään jokin ratkiriemukas pila.  
"Hän jopa pyysi itse apua uuden juhlakaavun kanssa", Ginny jatkoi. "Aikaisemmin hän ei ole ottanut neuvojani kuuleviin korviinsa."

"Tiedätkö mitä, Ginny?" Ron sanoi palattuaan uusien juomien kanssa. "Et näytä vielä yhtään lihavalta."  
Ginny näytti veljelleen kieltä. "Kiitos vain, herra hienotunteinen. Mitä edes kuvittelit? Vauva on vasta nuppineulanpään kokoinen!"

Hermione hymyili. Syksyllä tuosta nuppineulanpäästä olisi kasvanut kokonainen pieni ihminen. Hieman niin kuin Harry ja hieman niin kuin Ginny, mutta lopulta kuitenkin jotain aivan ainutkertaisen omanlaistaan. Ja Harrysta ja Ginnysta tulisi tietenkin maailman parhaat vanhemmat.

"Katsokaa, Ruikuli", Ron sanoi.  
"Ron!" Hermione ja Harry huudahtivat yhtä aikaa.  
Ron naurahti. "Anteeksi. Joskus en millään muista, että Kalkaroskin on sotasankari. Tiedättehän, mitä Robards sanoo..."  
"Mitä hän sitten sanoo?" Hermione kysyi. Gawain Robards oli auroriviraston päällikkö, Harryn ja Ronin pomo.  
"Ei yhtään mitään", Harry sanoi tiukasti.  
Ron kohautti olkiaan.

Hermione vilkaisi synkkää hahmoa, joka näytti oudon irralliselta hilpeän juhlaväen keskellä. Voldemortin kukistuttua oikeudenkäynnit olivat erotelleet jyvät akanoista, ja kun professori Kalkaros oli todettu kaksoisagentiksi, joka oli kerta toisensa jälkeen vaarantanut nahkansa Dumbledoren käskystä, oli hänet ollut pakko julistaa sankariksi. Vaikka itse Harry Potter oli puolustanut entistä arkkivihollistaan oikeuden edessä, eivät pahat kielet olleet hiljenneet. Kukaan ei vaikuttanut halukkaalta kättelemään Kalkarosta.

"Hän näyttää yllättävän terveeltä ottaen huomioon, että hän virui vuoden Pyhässä Mungossa", Ginny sanoi.  
"Kolmetoista kuukautta", Hermione tarkensi. "Hän palasi rehtoriksi vasta valmistumiseni jälkeen."  
"Voi Ginny", Ron sanoi ja hörppäsi lisää boolia. Ronin posket olivat alkaneet punoittaa, mistä tiesi, että hän alkoi olla aika tuiskeessa. "Olisitpa nähnyt hänet silloin rääkyvässä röttelössä. Vannon, että hänen päänsä oli lähestulkoon irti!"  
"Ron!" Ginny kivahti ja näytti hieman pahoinvoivalta.

Hermione värähti, sillä Ron oli aivan oikeassa. Näky oli ollut kammottava. Kalkaros oli ollut yltä päältä veressä, ja kaikki olivat olleet varmoja, että hän oli kuollut.

"Oli todella kilttiä, että kävit katsomassa häntä sairaalassa, Harry", Hermione sanoi tuntien pistoksen omassatunnossaan. Hän oli aikonut mennä joskus mukaan, mutta jotenkin se oli vain jäänyt. Eihän hänen suhteensa Kalkarokseen ollut koskaan ollut yhtä intohimoinen kuin Harryn.  
Harry nyökkäsi vakavana. "Se oli vähintä, mitä voin tehdä. En ole koskaan tuntenut urheampaa miestä."  
"Enkä minä surkeampaa opettajaa", Ron sanoi kulauttaen lasinsa tyhjäksi.  
"Ron!" kaikki huusivat yhteen ääneen.  
"Älkää nyt viitsikö..." Ron mutisi lasiinsa.  
"Kukahan opettaa taikajuomia nyt kun Kuhnusarvio on eläkkeellä?" Hermione pohti, mutta kukaan ei kuullut. Gwenog Jones oli tullut tervehtimään Ginnyä, ja keskustelu siirtyi huispaukseen.

"Minua pissattaa ihan koko ajan", Ginny valitti hetken päästä. "Hermione?"  
Meni hetki ennen kuin Hermione tajusi nousta. Miksi ihmeessä naiset eivät voineet käydä asioillaan ilman seuraa, hän ihmetteli seuratessaan Ginnyä naistenhuoneen suuntaan. Ja miksi naistenvessaan piti aina olla niin pitkä jono? He jäivät odottamaan vuoroaan.

Ginny haukotteli. "Me ei voida olla kovin myöhään tänään. Minua väsyttää nykyään niin kamalasti."  
Hermione nyökkäsi. Ginnyn raskaus oli ihana asia, mutta puhuisivatko he seuraavaan yhdeksään kuukauteen enää mistään muusta?

"Oletteko te Ronin kanssa ajatelleet...?" Ginny kysyi ja nyppäisi Hermionen juhlakaavun selkämyksestä jotain, joka näytti oranssilta kissankarvalta.  
"Mitä?" Hermione kysyi.  
"No... Perheasioita."  
"Ei mitään sellaista", Hermione sanoi kykenemättä kohtaamaan Ginnyn katsetta. "Katsotaan nyt ensin sitä... yhdessä asumista. Oletteko muuten jo miettineet nimiä?"  
Ginny silitti hymyillen vatsaansa. "Jos se on tyttö, siitä tulee Lily. Mutta luulen kyllä, että se on poika, joten siitä tulee James."

Ginny pääsi viimein naistenhuoneeseen, mutta Hermione jäi vielä jonottamaan ulkopuolelle. Hän tunsi käsivarrellaan jotain kylmää ja kosteaa, joka näytti aivan sulavalta lumihiutaleelta. Hän rypisti kulmiaan, mutta samassa ympäriinsä taapertava herkkupalatarjotin vei hänen huomionsa.

"Hei Binky", Hermione tervehti.  
Tarjotin hypähti yllättyneenä, ja sen alta kurkistava kotitonttu hymyili leveästi tunnistaessaan Hermionen.  
"Hermione Granger! Saisiko olla vannike?"  
"Totta kai. Ne näyttävät herkullisilta." Hermione nappasi tarjottimelta leivonnaisen. Hän arvioi nopeasti Binkyn ulkomuotoa ja totesi sen siistiksi. Katse oli terävä, kasvot vastapestyt eikä nenäkään punoittanut. Tonttu vaikutti kaikin puolin hyvinvoivalta. "Myös koristelut ovat onnistuneet."  
Binky näytti paisuvan ylpeydestä.  
"Hermione Granger on aina niin kovin ystävällinen", tonttu piipitti. Sitten sen ilme vaihtui syylliseksi. "Aivan toista maata kuin sisarensa. Hermione Grangerin sisar potkaisi Binkyä."  
"Sisareni?" Hermione kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
Tonttu kiemurteli kärsivän näköisenä, samalla kun vannikkeet liukuivat uhkaavasti tarjottimen reunalle. "Binky on pahoillaan! Binky ei saisi puhua pahaa Hermione Grangerin sisaresta!"  
"Mutta ei minulla ole siskoa."  
"Eikö? Ainakin hän näyttää aivan teiltä."

Hermione seurasi Binkyn käppyräistä etusormea, ja äkkiä kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Lumisateen lävitse hän erotti nuoren noidan, jolla oli ruskeat, kähärät hiukset. Nainen oli pukeutunut vaaleanpunaiseen juhlakaapuun ja muistutti Hermionea itseään niin elävästi, että Hermionea alkoi heikottaa. Näkikö hän unta vai oliko hän vain lipittänyt liikaa boolia?

Hermione ryhdistäytyi. Ei tässä ollut mitään kummallista. Nainen oli varmasti vain joku hyvin samannäköinen, ja jos hän näkisi naisen kunnolla, yhdennäköisyys osoittautuisi harhaksi. Lisää lumihiutaleita oli alkanut putoilla hänen käsivarsilleen ja kasvoilleen. Lumisateen läpi oli hankala nähdä, mutta ottaessaan askeleen hän liukastui ja löysi itsensä istumasta lattialta. Miksi kaikkialla oli aivan märkää? Lumi ei enää kadonnut, vaan muodosti lattialle likaista räntää. Muutkin vieraat olivat alkaneet kaatuilla, ja orkesteri lakkasi soittamasta. Tuiskun käydessä yhä sakeammaksi juhlat olivat muuttuneet kaaokseksi.

Hermione kompuroi ylös yrittäen löytää vaaleanpunaisen juhlakaavun uudestaan. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli nähnyt aivan samanlaisen asun jonkun päällä vasta äskettäin. Hän näki vilauksen ruskeasta hiuspehkosta lähellä ulko-ovea ja alkoi kiiruhtaa tönien ja anteeksipyydellen samaan suuntaan. Sitten hän jähmettyi ja oli kaatua uudelleen silkasta hämmästyksestä. Hänen kaksoisolentonsa oli kävellyt professori Kalkaroksen luokse ja tarttunut miehen käsivarteen.

Kalkaros kääntyi ja virnisti. Hän veti naisen kiinni itseensä, ja pariskunta suuteli intohimoisesti.


	3. Armo voittaa oikeuden

Severus ei ollut vieläkään tottunut uuteen kotiinsa. Vaikka kaapit ja hyllyt oli tyhjennetty edellisen asukkaan henkilökohtaisista tavaroista, tuntui huoneisto yhä kuuluvan Dumbledorelle. Usein Severuksesta tuntui, että hän oli paikalla vain nuuskimassa ilman lupaa.

Ulkona oli harmaata. Kalpea talviaurinko oli vasta nousemassa ja valaisi kovin heikosti mutta silti häiritsevästi. Severus kiskaisi verhot kiinni. Huone ei soveltunut taikajuomien valmistamiseen alkuunkaan, mutta vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Tylypahkassa oli tietysti sopivampiakin tiloja, mutta tämä liemi oli parasta pitää omana tietona.

Severus siirtyi tarkastelemaan tislauskolvissa kuplivaa väritöntä nestettä. Hän poimi pöydältä pinsetit, jotka lipsahtivat hänen otteestaan ja kilahtivat lattialle. Kumartuessaan nostamaan pinsettejä hän murahti kivusta. Selkä vihoitteli taas. Hän suoristautui hitaasti ja avasi koristeellisen metallirasian, jonka pohjalta hän poimi pinseteillä pienen, kellertävän lehden. Auringonkukan terälehti, poimittu vuoden pisimmän päivän viimeisten auringonsäteiden valossa ja säilytetty sen jälkeen täydellisessä pimeydessä. Päivänpaiste tuhoaisi sen voiman välittömästi.

Severus ei vaivautunut sulkemaan rasiaa, sillä se oli tyhjä. Lehti oli viimeinen.

Pinsettejä puristava käsi oli alkanut vapista. Severus pudotti terälehden tislauskolviin ja pidätti hengitystään. Lämpötila oli juuri oikea, ainekset puhtaita ja kaikki välivaiheet suoritettu säntillisesti; mikään ei voinut mennä pieleen. Lehti alkoi hitaasti upota, ja äkkiä se katosi. Väritön neste lehahti kauttaaltaan kullankeltaiseksi.

Severus uskalsi taas hengittää. Hän avasi verhot ja vilkaisi kelloa. Aamiainen oli taas jäänyt väliin, mutta oli aika mennä. Hän etsi viittansa ja astui tulisijaan.

"Taikaministeriöön."

Kukaan ei voinut välttää valtavaa marmori-Dumbledorea, jonka mahtipontinen asento ja poissaoleva katse toivottivat ministeriön vierailijat nykyisin tervetulleiksi. Patsas sai Severuksen aina huonolle tuulelle. Kaiken kukkuraksi hänen kengänpohjansa jäi kiinni johonkin tahmaiseen, joka lähemmin tarkasteltuna osoittautui vihreän koristenauhan riekaleeksi. Siellä täällä lojui lisää vettyneitä riekaleita, joita yksi kotitonttu taikoi kadoksiin samalla kun joukko muita moppasi. Valiten askeleensa tarkemmin Severus suuntasi kohti hissiä, jonka hän joutui jakamaan paperilennokkien ja valtavan, punaisen pallon kanssa.

"Ensimmäinen taso. Taikaministerin toimisto ja taikaministerin apuhenkilökunta", hissin viileä naisääni ilmoitti.

Kun Severus kulki osaston läpi, useat päät nousivat, mutta laskivat saman tien. Käytävää pitkin lähestyi pienikokoinen noita, joka oli syventynyt tutkimaan papereita. Severus ei muistanut naisen nimeä, mutta aikoinaan he olivat opiskelleet samalla vuosikurssilla Tylypahkassa. Kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat, nainen säpsähti niin että pudotti yhden papereistaan. Hän ei jäänyt nostamaan paperia, vaan kääntyi kiireesti kannoillaan. Severus hymähti ja astui sisään taikaministerin avoimesta ovesta.

Kingsley Kahlesalpa istui työpöytänsä ääressä kahvikuppi kädessään, syventyneenä Päivän Profeettaan. Severus ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että entinen aurori oli tanakoitunut. Mies näytti paljon rentoutuneemmalta kuin sodan aikana.

"Severus", Kahlesalpa sanoi hymyillen ja viittasi kohti tuolia. "Kuinka voit?"  
Severus yritti löytää istuma-asennon, joka kelpaisi hänen selälleen. Hänen voinnissaan ei ollut hurraamista, mutta tuskinpa taikaministeri oli kutsunut hänet luokseen vaihtaakseen kuulumisia.  
"Oliko sinulla hauskaa eilen?" Kahlesalpa jatkoi kevyesti.  
"Voit mennä suoraan asiaan."

Severuksella ei ollut mitään Kahlesalpaa vastaan. Päinvastoin, Kahlesalpa oli aina ollut hänelle poikkeuksellisen kohtelias, ja ilman taikaministerin tukea Severus olisi tuskin voinut palata Tylypahkan rehtoriksi. Aurorina mies oli ollut aivan omaa luokkaansa ja vaikutti myös pätevältä uudessa asemassaan. Silti ei ollut mitään syytä rupatella joutavia.

"Itse poistuin hyvissä ajoin", Kahlesalpa sanoi hörpäten kahviaan. "Atrium oli silloin vielä siistissä kunnossa. Eikä taikalumi ollut vielä alkanut kenkkuilla."  
Severus veti syvään henkeä. Hänellä ei ollut aikaa tähän.  
"Luitko jo päivän lehden?" Kahlesalpa kysyi nyökäten kohti Päivän Profeettaa. Severus rypisti kulmiaan ja yritti etsiä aukeamalta jotakin mielenkiintoista.  
"Kadlein Kanuunat joulutauolle sarjajohdossa", hän luki pääotsikon ylösalaisin. "Kutsuitko minut tänne saakka keskustelemaan huispauksesta?"  
Kahlesalpa hymähti. "En tietenkään."  
"Skandaali Selestina Taigorin konsertissa?" Severus ehdotti seuraavaksi. "Suosikkilaulajattaren väitetään korjailleen ääntään taikakeinoin."  
Kahlesalpa pudisti kärsimättömänä päätään, ja viimein Severuksen silmät osuivat suttuiseen kuvaan, jossa komeilivat Dolores Pimennon hymyilevät rupikonnankasvot.  
"Doloreksella on ollut aikaa miettiä, mistä hän todella pitää. Nykyisin hän vetää akvarellikursseja ja pitäytyy erossa politiikasta", Severus luki. "Sinun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt päästää mokomaa maanvaivaa vapaalle jalalle."  
"Azkaban on ääriään myöten täynnä paljon pahempiakin rikollisia, joista suurimman osan tunnetkin aivan henkilökohtaisesti", sanoi viileä ääni Severuksen takana.

Severus kääntyi katsomaan isokokoista, vaaleaa miestä, joka täytti koko ovensuun. Se oli Gawain Robards, auroriviraston päällikkö.

"Gawain", Kahlesalpa tervehti.  
Robards risti käsivartensa ja nyökkäsi Severukseen päin. "Mitä hän täällä tekee?"  
"Olen kutsunut teidät molemmat keskustelemaan edellisyön tapahtumista. Sulkisitko oven?"  
Robards ei hievahtanutkaan. "Sinuna en paljastaisi mitään arkaluonteista hänelle."

Severus ei vaivautunut vastaamaan. Hänen pitkän ja piinallisen oikeudenkäyntinsä aikana oli käynyt selväksi, että auroriviraston päällikkö inhosi häntä sydämensä pohjasta. Mutta Severus Tobias Kalkaros oli julistettu vapaaksi mieheksi, ja se oli isku, josta Robards ei näyttänyt tähän päivään mennessä toipuneen.

Kahlesalpa synkistyi. "Severus on hoitanut työnsä moitteettomasti, kuten sinäkin. Luotan teihin molempiin täydellisesti."  
"Kerran kuolonsyöjä, aina kuolonsyöjä", Robards sanoi kiivaasti. "Ja nyt hän on palkannut kuolonsyöjän pojan opettamaan meidän lapsiamme! Minun lapsiani!"  
"Hillitse itsesi", Kahlesalpa jyrähti. "Ja sulje se kirottu ovi!"

Robards paiskasi oven kiinni ja rojahti istumaan niin, että tuoli natisi liitoksistaan. Kahlesalpa kääntyi taas Severukseen päin.

"En tarkoittanut viihdesivuja. Luitko yleisönosaston?"  
Severus kohotti kulmiaan. "En seuraa yleisönosastoa."  
"Kuuntelehan tätä", Kahlesalpa sanoi ja lehteili viimeisen aukeaman esille. "Olisiko jo aika unohtaa vanhat kaunat ja kääntää uusi lehti? Jätetään kauhistuttava sota viimein taaksemme armahtamalla kaikki sotarikolliset."  
Severus hymähti. "Yleisönosastolle voi kuka tahansa kirjoittaa mitä mieleen juolahtaa."  
"Niin minäkin ajattelin, kunnes..." Kahlesalpa taitteli sanomalehden kasaan ja paljasti työpöydän pinnan, jossa oli jotain omituista. Joku oli polttanut siihen kirjaimia.

"Armo... voittaa... oikeuden", Severus luki. Armo voittaa oikeuden? Mitä se muka tarkoitti?

"Yleisönosastokirjoituksen oli allekirjoittanut nimimerkki Armo voittaa oikeuden", Kahlesalpa sanoi. "Ja pöytäni tärveltiin viime yönä. Luulen, että tämä on tarkoitettu jonkinlaiseksi painostukseksi. Tiedätkö tästä jotain?"  
Severus pudisti päätään.  
"Älä valehtele!" Robards pärskähti. "Teit tämän itse! Sinulla on yksinäistä ilman kuolonsyöjäkavereitasi, joten haluat vapauttaa heidät!"  
Severus ponnahti ylös tuolista. "Naurettavaa! En ollut eilen lähelläkään taikaministeriötä!"  
Robards oli myös noussut ja astui nyt uhkaavan askeleen eteenpäin. Hän näytti valmiilta käymään käsiksi Severukseen hetkellä millä hyvänsä. "Hevonpaskaa! Näin sinut hiippailemassa täällä!"  
"Gawain, tuo on vakava syytös", Kahlesalpa sanoi rauhallisesti. "Severus, väitätkö, ettei sinua ollut kutsuttu Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluihin?"  
"En ole väittänyt mitään sellaista. Väitän vain, etten ollut paikalla. Minulla oli... tärkeämpää tekemistä."

Severus oli työskennellyt taikajuomansa parissa myöhään yöhön saakka.

"Pystyykö joku todistamaan sen?" Robards tivasi.  
"Tämä menee liian pitkälle!" Severus ärähti. "Hyvää päivänjatkoa."  
Severus antoi Robardsin kaivaa taikasauvansa esiin ja osoittaa sillä itseään. Mies, jonka sauvakäsi oli noin toivottoman hidas, oli parasta pitää paperihommissa.  
Kahlesalpa nousi ja astui Robardsin eteen. "Rauhoittukaa, arvon velhot. Lakkaa huitomasta sauvallasi, Gawain. Ehkä näit väärin. Lumimyräkkä haittasi näkyvyyttä huomattavasti."

Robards tuhahti, mutta tunki sauvansa takaisin kaapunsa poimuihin.  
Kahlesalpa kääntyi taas Severuksen puoleen. "Kysyn uudestaan: tiedätkö jotain tästä? En usko hetkeäkään, että olisit tämän takana, mutta sinulla on yhä... yhteyksiä. Kuka haluaisi vapauttaa kuolonsyöjät Azkabanista?"  
Severus kohautti olkapäitään. "Ainahan voitte kysyä Päivän Profeetasta, kuka kirjoituksen lähetti."  
"Olipa nerokasta", Robards äyskähti. "Tiedät aivan hyvin, että he väittävät minun lähettäneen sen!"  
Severuksen huulet kaartuivat vienoon hymyyn. Nimimerkillä Armo voittaa oikeuden oli selvästi huumorintajua.  
"Sitä suuremmalla syyllä tämä vaikuttaa vain ilkivaltaiselta kepposelta. Joulujuhlien turvajärjestelyt vaikuttavat pettäneen", Severus loi merkitsevän katseen Robardsin suuntaan, "ja jopa kuka tahansa oppilaistani pystyisi tilaisuuden tullen polttamaan kirjaimet pöytään. Siihen ei menisi kuin hetki."  
Kahlesalpa huokasi. "Toivon, että olet oikeassa. Mutta jos kuulet jotain, mitä tahansa..."

Severus nyökkäsi. Hän hyvästeli Kahlesalvan ja poistui suomatta Robardsille katsettakaan.

Matkalla takaisin hisseille Severuksen valtasi outo tunne, joka voimistui joka askeleella. Häntä seurattiin.


	4. Salaperäisyyksien osasto

Hermione kurkisti sisään Ronin työhuoneeseen. Tai ehkä työhuone ei ollut aivan oikea sana kuvaamaan seinäkkeillä eristettyjä työpöytiä, joiden ääressä aurorit kyyhöttivät silloin kun sattuivat olemaan toimistolla. Ron näytti kalpealta ja väsyneeltä, mutta tunnistaessaan Hermionen hän nousi ja hymyili leveästi.

Hermione perääntyi tajutessaan, että Ron oli aikeissa halata häntä.

"Mitä nyt?" Ron kysyi kummastuneena.  
"Meidän pitää puhua."  
Ron virnisti. "Puhu pois."  
Hermione vilkaisi merkitsevästi ympärilleen. Seinäkkeiden yli näkyi lisää työpöytiä ja auroreita juttelemassa toistensa kanssa. Naapurikoppi, joka kuului Harrylle, oli kuitenkin tyhjä.   
"Ei täällä."  
"Kävisikö… neuvotteluhuone?"  
"Erinomaisesti."

Ron näytti tietä huoneeseen, jonka seinät oli tapetoitu kartoilla, valokuvilla ja työvuorolistoilla. Pyöreällä tammipöydällä lojui vanhoja sanomalehtiä ja jonkun likainen teemuki.  
"Siinähän se onkin", Ron sanoi napaten mukin.  
"Ron", Hermione sanoi tiukasti. "Me ei enää seurustella. Me erottiin, ja se oli meidän yhteinen päätös."  
Ron näytti loukkaantuneelta. "Kai minä nyt sen tiedän. Mutta eikö me voida enää edes halata?"  
"Ei", Hermione puuskahti. "Ei voida. Ei ennen kuin me ollaan kerrottu kaikille. Minulla oli eilen ihan kamala olo, kun jouduin valehtelemaan Harrylle ja Ginnylle. Haluan kertoa heille heti!"  
"Tietenkin", Ron sanoi pyöritellen mukia käsissään. "Se oli ihan hölmö temppu. Menin vain jotenkin ihan sekaisin, kun Ginny..."  
Hermione hymyili muistaessaan iloiset perheuutiset. "Ymmärrän. Olihan se aikamoinen yllätys. Mutta tänään me syödään neljistään lounasta ja silloin me kerrotaan."  
Ron nyökkäsi. "Ilman muuta."  
Hermione huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Hetken hän oli jo ehtinyt pelätä, että Ron oli muuttanut mielensä.  
"Mutta oli minulla muutakin asiaa", hän sanoi.

Hermione paloi halusta keskustella pikkujouluista. Seonnut sääloitsu oli lopulta taltutettu, mutta sekä vaaleanpunaiseen juhlakaapuun pukeutunut noita että professori Kalkaros olivat kadonneet. Harry ja Ginny olivat ehtineet lähteä kotiin, mutta viimein Hermione oli onnistunut löytämään hyvin humalaisen ja läpimärän Ronin sönköttämässä jotain "Rokhelikon" miekasta aivan yhtä humalaiselle ja säänpieksämälle Kuhnusarviolle. Kun Hermione oli kertonut näkemästään Ronille, tämä oli ollut tikahtua nauruun eikä ollut millään suostunut uskomaan, että "sillä vanhalla variksenpelätillä" voisi olla "sutinaa" kenenkään kanssa.

Asia oli kuitenkin vaivannut Hermionea koko yön, ja aamulla hän oli heti ensimmäisenä marssinut ministeriön kirjastoon lainaamaan kirjan, josta saattaisi olla apua.

"Katso", hän sanoi ja kaivoi kirjan laukustaan.  
"Kaksoisolennon kohtaaminen, uudistettu ja kuvitettu laitos?" Ron luki luoden Hermioneen hämmentyneen katseen.  
"Etkö muista, mitä eilen tapahtui?"  
"Mitä sitten tapahtui?" Ron kysyi ja näytti äkkiä huolestuneelta. "Meninkö taas törttöilemään? Olen todella pahoillani. Se booli..."  
Hermione huokaisi. Ron ei näyttänyt muistavan mitään loppuillan tapahtumista. Hermione joutuisi kertomaan kaiken uudestaan.

Samassa ovensuusta kuului niiskaus. Hermione yllättyi nähdessään luudanvartta olallaan kantavan Ginnyn.  
"Olet etuajassa", Ron sanoi Ginnylle. "Eikö sinulla ole harjoitukset?"  
"Missä Harry on?" Ginny kysyi vaisusti. Hänen nenänsä ja silmänsä punoittivat.  
"Voin hakea hänet", Ron sanoi. "Onhan… kaikki kunnossa?"  
Ginnyn olkapäät vavahtivat, ja hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Ron ja Hermione vilkaisivat hädissään toisiaan. Sitten Ron lähti juoksujalkaa hakemaan Harrya.

Hermione oli juuri saanut Ginnyn istumaan, kun Harry törmäsi hengästyneenä sisään.  
"Mikä hätänä?" Harry kysyi tiukasti.  
"Harry", Ginny sai sanotuksi ennen kuin uusi nyyhkäys ravisti hänen olkapäitään. Hermione ojensi Ginnylle nenäliinan ja kuivasi toisella omat silmäkulmansa. Ginny niisti nenänsä ja sai hetken nieleskeltyään koottua itsensä. "Tänä aamuna... Kuukautiseni alkoivat tänä aamuna. En koskaan ollutkaan raskaana. Luulin... Olin aivan varma..."

Hermione nyyhkäisi silkasta helpotuksesta.  
Harrynkin kireä ilme suli. "Voi rakas, älä sure. Kyllä vauva tulee, kun sen on aika tulla."  
"Olit niin innoissasi", Ginny voihkaisi. "Ihan turhan takia."  
"Ettekö käyneet parantajan luona?" Hermione kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
"Meillä oli aika varattuna tänään", Ginny sanoi ja henkäisi syvään. "Tein itsestäni täyden idiootin! Nyt kaikki pitävät minua ihan höpsähtäneenä luulosairaana!"  
Harry hymyili. "Eihän me ehditty kertoa vielä muille kuin Ronille ja Hermionelle. Meidän piti kertoa vanhemmillesi vasta, kun olimme jutelleet parantajan kanssa."  
"Ja me tiedettiin jo, että olet höpsähtänyt", Ron lisäsi.  
Ginnynkin onnistui hymyillä. Hän kuivasi kasvonsa ja niisti nenänsä uudelleen.

Samassa ovelle ilmestyi vaalea mies, jonka Hermione tunnisti Harryn ja Ronin pomoksi. Gawain Robards oli niin isokokoinen, että hän tuntui täyttävän koko oviaukon.  
"Harry, Ron", Robards sanoi kuulostaen pahantuuliselta. "Tarvitsen tätä huonetta kohta. Mutta ensin minun pitää kovistella sitä vihoviimeistä vapaalla jalalla kuljeskelevaa kuolonsyöjää. Vannon, että passitan Kalkaroksen vielä Azkabaniin, vaikka se olisi viimeinen tekoni."

Hermione muisti taas kaksoisolentonsa. Oliko professori Kalkaros kenties käymässä taikaministeriössä? Hermione ei saisi rauhaa ennen kuin selvittäisi, kuka Kalkaroksen salaperäinen seuralainen oikein oli, ja nyt hänellä oli tilaisuus kysyä sitä mieheltä itseltään.

Robards oli jatkanut matkaansa vastausta odottamatta.  
"Täytyy hoitaa yksi juttu", Hermione sanoi. Hän halasi Ginnyä pikaisesti ja kiirehti sitten käytävään. Robardsin leveä selkä katosi hissiin, joka nousi ensimmäiselle tasolle. Hermione tilasi viereisen hissin, mutta päästyään taikaministerin apuhenkilökunnan osastolle hän ei nähnyt Robardsia enää missään. Mihin mies oli ehtinyt livahtaa?

Kuin vastauksena kysymykseen Robardsin ääni jylisi etäämpänä. "...palkannut kuolonsyöjän pojan opettamaan meidän lapsiamme! Minun lapsiani!"  
Sitten taikaministerin huoneen ovi paiskattiin kiinni.

Pieni, tummahiuksinen noita kurkisti kulman takaa ja riensi sitten noukkimaan käytävällä lojuvan paperin. Hän nyökkäsi Hermionelle, ja Hermione hymyili kohteliaasti takaisin. Hermione oli ollut ensimmäisellä tasolla usein, ja kaikki tiesivät hänen tuntevan Kingsley Kahlesalvan henkilökohtaisesti. Hän alkoi kävellä kohti kahvinurkkausta pitäen taikaministerin suljettua ovea silmällä. Oliko Kalkaros parhaillaan keskustelemassa Kahlesalvan kanssa? Robardsin seuraaminen oli ollut hetken mielijohde, mutta tarkemmin ajateltuna Hermionella ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten lähestyä entistä opettajaansa, nykyistä velhomaailman hyljeksityintä sankaria. Oikeastaan pelkkä ajatus sai hänet kiemurtelemaan kiusaantuneisuudesta.

Samassa hän törmäsi suin päin kohti pitkää ja hoikkaa velhoa. Mies kantoi kädessään teemukia, jonka kuuma sisältö roiskui molempien päälle.  
"Olen tosi pahoillani!" Hermione henkäisi.  
Velho kohensi sarvisankaisia silmälasejaan. "Hermione?"  
"Percy!" Hermione huudahti tunnistaessaan Ronin isoveljen. "Anna kun siivoan sotkuni."

Hermione kaivoi esiin taikasauvansa ja kuurasi teetahrat Percyn tyylikkäästä liituraitakaavusta, jonka napit näyttivät olevan kultaa. Sitten hän astahti taaksepäin, sillä Percy oli tänä aamuna tainnut lorauttaa niskaansa hieman liikaa partavettä. "Miten sinulla nykyään menee?"  
"Loistavasti", Percy sanoi mielissään. "Tiesitkin varmasti, että olen nykyisin yksi taikaministerin henkilökohtaisista avustajista. Minulla on oma huonekin!"  
Percy osoitti ylpeänä kohti avonaista ovea taikaministerin huoneen vieressä.  
"Taidat olla aika kiireinen?" Hermione kysyi epämääräisesti. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut erityisen läheinen Percyn kanssa, mutta keskustelu oli hyvä tekosyy odotella ensimmäisellä tasolla.  
"Meillä on paljon isoja hankkeita meneillään. Kun ministeriö lopetti yhteistyön ankeuttajien kanssa, Azkabaniin piti rekrytoida lisähenkilökuntaa. Nyt emme enää tarvitse kiireapulaisia, koska olemme juuri armahtaneet merkittävän määrän tuomittuja hyvän käytöksen nojalla, ja kuntoutusohjelma…"

Hermione nyökkäili, mutta ei enää kuunnellut. Hän yritti keksiä, miten avata keskustelu Kalkaroksen kanssa. Ehkä oli parasta käydä suoraan asiaan turhia kiertelemättä. Mies ei ollut koskaan ollut tunnettu kärsivällisestä mielenlaadustaan.

"Entä sinä?" Percy kysyi yllättäen. "Olet varmasti jo hakenut ylemmän virkamiehen pestiä?"  
"Itse asiassa… olen vasta harjoittelija."  
"Vai niin", Percy sanoi eikä kuulostanut kovin vaikuttuneelta. "Puuhasteletko edelleen kotitonttujen parissa? Suoraan sanottuna pystyisit kyllä parempaankin. Minusta sinussa on aina ollut valtavasti potentiaalia."

Hermionella ei ollut aikaa miettiä nasevaa vastausta, sillä taikaministerin ovi oli juuri avautunut. Kalkaros harppoi ulos ja suuntasi kulkunsa kohti hissejä. Hermione epäröi, sillä mies näytti tavallistakin ärtyneemmältä. Pitäisikö hänen antaa koko asian olla?

Nyt tai ei koskaan, Hermione päätti.  
"Oli hauska jutella", hän sanoi hätäisesti Percylle, joka jäi seisomaan kahvinurkkaukseen hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan. "Nähdään!"

Kalkaros asteli niin ripeästi, että musta viitta hulmusi kaukana hänen takanaan. Vaikka Hermione oli jäänyt jälkeen, hän ei tohtinut juosta, saati huutaa Kalkaroksen perään. Hissin ovet ehtivät sulkeutua ja veivät miehen mennessään. Hermione tilasi viereisen hissin, toivoen saavansa Kalkaroksen kiinni atriumissa. Mutta Kalkaros ei ollut atriumissa. Hermione katseli neuvottomana ympärilleen. Mies ei mitenkään ollut voinut ehtiä tulisijoille saakka. Hermione vilkaisi viereistä hissiä ja rypisti kulmiaan: hissi oli pysähtynyt yhdeksännelle tasolle, salaperäisyyksien osastolle. Tässä oli jotain omituista.

Hermione palasi hissiin ja laskeutui yhdeksännelle tasolle. Hänen eteensä avautui pelkkien soihtujen valaisema, tumma käytävä, jonka päässä häämötti ovi salaperäisyyksien osastolle. Hissin ovet kolahtivat kiinni hänen takanaan. Käytävä oli autio, eikä hän kuullut muuta kuin oman hengityksensä. Salaperäisyyksien osasto ei ollut erityisen miellyttävä paikka, mutta Hermione ei suostunut luovuttamaan näin helpolla. Joku oli juuri tullut tänne. Hän alkoi kävellä päättäväisesti kohti ovea.

Tumma hahmo astui esiin seinäsyvennyksestä, ja ennen kuin Hermione ehti tajuta, mitä oli tapahtumassa, sanaton loitsu sinkoutui keskelle hänen rintaansa. Huuto tukahtui hänen kurkkuunsa, hänen kehonsa jäykistyi ja hän kaatui tikkusuorana taaksepäin.


	5. Toistaitoinen amatööri

Kangistumis tyystilus.

Severus heilautti taikasauvaansa suorastaan laiskasti. Loitsu lähti kauniisti ja osui keskelle kohdettaan: häntä varjostanut aurori huojui hetken paikallaan ja kaatui lopulta selälleen käytävän lattialle. Hiljaisuus. Kaikki oli käynyt yllättävän helposti, sillä Robards oli lähettänyt hänen peräänsä aloittelijan, joka oli kävellyt suoraan ansaan eikä ollut edes ehtinyt vetää sauvaansa esiin. Toistaitoinen amatööri saisi jäädä odottamaan seuraavaa ohikulkijaa ja pohdiskella sillä välin, miten toimia ensi kerralla viisaammin.

Valitettavasti Severus ei voinut poistua kulkematta uhrinsa ohi. Hän lähestyi käytävällä makaavaa hahmoa sauva yhä ojennettuna eikä voinut olla huomaamatta, että tämä oli nuori noita. Nainen makasi luonnottoman jäykkänä, jalat tiukasti yhdessä ja kengänkärjet kattoon sojottaen. Hänellä oli suuret, ruskeat silmät, ja samansävyiset kiharat lainehtivat pitkin lattiaa. Hän näytti tutulta.

"Neiti Granger", Severus sanoi katuen välittömästi sanojaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt kangistamisen sijaan tainnuttaa aurori. Eikä hänen olisi pitänyt puhutella tätä. Naisen heitteillejättö kävi hetki hetkeltä vaikeammaksi.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui uudelleen, sillä Granger ei kyennyt vastaamaan eikä liikuttamaan muuta kuin silmiään. Hän näytti kaikessa avuttomuudessaan käsittämättömän säälittävältä. Severus huokaisi ja kohotti sauvansa. Kun kangistusloitsu purkautui, nainen rentoutui ja alkoi kömpiä pystyyn.

"Tuo oli tarpeetonta", Granger sanoi hieroen takaraivoaan. "Halusin vain puhua kanssasi, professori."  
Severus tuhahti. "Voit säästää selityksesi. Tiedän, että Robards lähetti sinut. Käske hänen ensi kerralla pistää asialle joku taitavampi."  
Granger näytti aidosti yllättyneeltä.  
"Minulla ei ole mitään tekemistä auroriviraston kanssa", hän sanoi. "Minulla oli ihan oikeasti asiaa."

Severus epäili sitä suuresti, sillä nykyisin entistäkin harvempi etsiytyi hänen seuraansa vapaaehtoisesti. Toisaalta Granger ei todellakaan ollut aurori, siitä Severus oli lähes varma. Severus huokaisi uudestaan. Hän oli mennyt palauttamaan naisen puhekyvyn ja joutuisi nyt kärsimään virheensä seuraamukset.

"Pidä sitten kiirettä", Severus sanoi, sillä Granger vain väänteli käsiään eikä tuntunut saavan sanaa suustaan.  
"Tämä on vähän kiusallista", Granger aloitti. "Tai siis, eihän yksityiselämäsi kuulu minulle, mutta..."  
Severus vilkaisi hissiä, jonka joku oli juuri tilannut atriumiin. Kunpa se olisi ollut hän itse. Hänen yksityiselämänsä ei todellakaan kuulunut kellekään muulle, ja kaikkein vähiten se kuului tälle neiti Grangerille, jonka etunimeä hän ei kyennyt muistamaan.  
"Satuin näkemään sinut eilen Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluissa ja –"  
Severuksen käsi toimi nopeammin kuin hänen ajatuksensa. Hänen taikasauvansa oli Grangerin kurkulla.  
"Mitä tämä on olevinaan?" Severus kysyi. "Sanoin jo sille Robardsin paukapäälle, etten ollut paikalla, ja jos aiot kulkea ympäriinsä toistamassa hänen valheitaan..."  
"Voisitko laittaa sauvasi syrjään?" Granger pyysi niin sävyisästi, että Severusta alkoi hieman nolottaa oma räyhäämisensa. Hän tunki sauvan taskuunsa.

Grangerin otsa oli rypistynyt, ja nainen näytti miettivän ankarasti.  
"Et siis ollut eilen pikkujouluissa", hän sanoi hitaasti.  
"Sanoinhan jo –"  
"Uskon sinua", Granger keskeytti hymyillen.  
"Mitä?"  
"Uskon sinua, kun väität, ettet ollut paikalla. Mutta uskotko sinä minua, kun väitän nähneeni sinut?"

Grangerin kasvoilla oli nyt oudon salamyhkäinen ilme. Oli selvää, että nainen tiesi tietävänsä jotain, mitä Severus ei tiennyt, mutta halusi ehdottomasti tietää.  
"Minulla ei ole aikaa arvoituksille", Severus tokaisi. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan pelata mitään peliä Grangerin kanssa.  
Granger hymähti. "Sepä harmi, itse pidän niistä kovasti. Olen pahoillani, että hukkasin aikaasi, professori."

Ruskea hiuspehko heilahti, kun Granger kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän kutsui hissin ja jäi odottamaan. Hissi saapui kilahtaen, ja kun ovet avautuivat, lämmin valo virtasi kolkkoon käytävään.

"Odota", Severus sanoi juuri kun Granger oli astumassa hissiin.  
Granger käännähti ja kallisti päätään raivostuttavan teennäisesti.  
"Puhutaan", Severus sanoi.  
"Puhutaan vain", Granger vastasi hymyillen. "Atriumissa on nykyisin kiva kahvila. Oletko koskaan käynyt siellä?"

Severus saattoi tuskin uskoa, että antoi entisen oppilaansa johdattaa itsensä taikaministeriön kahvilan nurkkapöytään. Hän oli kiusallisen tietoinen siitä, että he olivat epäsuhtainen pari ja käänsivät päitä. Grangeria se ei vaikuttanut haittaavan. Silti tai kenties juuri siksi Severus ei luottanut Grangeriin tippaakaan. Nainen saattoi vaikuttaa harmittomalta, mutta Severus oli oppinut jo kauan sitten, että vihamiehiä oli monenlaisia, ja Grangerin mielestä luultavasti kuka tahansa, joka oli kehdannut vähentää Rohkelikolta tupapisteitä, jouti telkien taakse. Uteliaisuus oli kuitenkin vienyt voiton. Granger tiesi jotain edellisillan tapahtumista, ja Severus oli päättänyt nyhtää naisesta kaiken, mikä irti lähti. Robardsilla tuskin oli mitään tekemistä asian kanssa: hän oli suoran toiminnan mies ja liian tyhmä kyhätäkseen monimutkaisia juonia.

Kotitonttu kipitti pöydän viereen. Otus oli verhoutunut taikaministeriön vaakunalla kirjailtuun keittiöpyyhkeeseen ja näytti aivan samanlaiselta kuin Tylypahkankin tontut, jotka tosin näyttäytyivät hyvin harvoin.   
"Se tavallinen?" tonttu kysyi Grangerilta.  
Granger hymyili ja nyökkäsi. "Kiitos, Wonky."  
Tonttu kääntyi seuraavaksi Severuksen puoleen. "Entä rehtorille?"  
"Ei mitään."

Severus vilkaisi naapuripöytään, jossa eräs velho tunki parhaillaan suuhunsa täytettyä patonkia niin innokkaasti, että majoneesi roiskui ympäriinsä. Murahtava vatsa muistutti, että oli jo lounasaika. Jos Severus olisi aavistanut vierailunsa ministeriössä venyvän, hän ei olisi lähtenyt matkaan ilman aamiaista. Nälästä huolimatta hän ei aikonut pitkittää keskustelua millään ylimääräisellä, sillä istuminen kipeän selän kanssa oli tuskastuttavaa. Hän vilkaisi vaivihkaa edessään istuvaa noitaa. Hermione. Naisen nimi oli Hermione Granger, ja hän näytti huolettomalta. Ja mitä muuta voisi odottaakaan? Hänelle sota oli ollut vain pari synkempää vuotta, joista hän oli selvinnyt elossa ja, mikä tärkeintä, voittajien puolella. Eipä aikaakaan kun hän jo olisi naimisissa ja parin suloisen lapsukaisen äiti. Severus vilkaisi Grangerin vasenta kättä: ei vielä sormusta. Ehkäpä siinä menisi vielä hetki, mutta nainen oli nuori ja hänellä oli vielä aikaa etsiskellä itseään.

Tonttu palasi täyden tarjottimen kanssa ja asetti Grangerin eteen kupin höyryävää teetä, sokeriastian ja maidon.  
"Talo tarjoaa", se sanoi kruunaten kokonaisuuden vielä valtavalla palalla suklaakakkua.  
Granger annosteli teehensä maitoa kaikessa rauhassa. Kakku näytti niin herkulliselta, että kun nainen upotti lusikkansa leivonnaiseen, Severus katsoi parhaaksi kääntää katseensa toisaalle.

"No niin", Granger sanoi viimein. Hän kaivoi laukustaan kirjan ja laski sen pöydälle. Kirjan kannessa luki: Kohtaamisia kaksoisolennon kanssa. "Lainasin tämän –"  
"Väitätkö, että minulla on kaksoisolento?" Severus kysyi saadakseen keskusteluun vauhtia.  
Granger ei selvästi pitänyt siitä, että hänet keskeytettiin.  
"Näin sinut eilen", hän sanoi. "Jos se et ollut sinä, mitä vaihtoehtoja jää jäljelle?"  
"Päihtymys."  
Grangerin suu nipistyi kiinni närkästyksestä. Naisen ärsyttäminen oli tavallaan aika viihdyttävää.  
"En ollut niin humalassa", Granger sanoi terävästi. "Sitä paitsi ystävänikin näkivät sinut. Ja ilmeisesti Robardskin näki. Mutta jos et usko sanaani, niin tiedän vielä erään puolueettoman silminnäkijän, jolta voimme kysyä."

Severus kohotti kulmiaan. Tämä alkoi käydä mielenkiintoiseksi.

"Olisikohan Binkyllä hetki aikaa jutella?" Granger kysyi – keneltä, Severus ei tiennyt. Kysymys roikkui kuitenkin ilmassa vain hetken. Kuului vaimea poksahdus, ja pöydän viereen oli ilmestynyt kotitonttu. Kenties sama, joka oli toiminut tarjoilijana tai sitten ei. Niitä oli mahdotonta erottaa toisistaan.  
"Binkyllä on aina aikaa Hermione Grangerille", tonttu vakuutti, ja Severus olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että se vilkaisi häntä peitellyn epäystävällisesti.  
"Sepä mukavaa", Granger sanoi. "Atrium on todella siisti. Kukapa arvaisi, että täällä oli eilen niin hauskat juhlat!"  
"Binky moppasi koko aamun oikein ahkerasti."

Severus ei vaivautunut peittelemään huokaustaan. Tontun selostaessa siivoamisen yksityiskohtia hän vilkaisi velhoja ja noitia, jotka katosivat atriumin laidalla sijaitseviin tulisijoihin. Hän ei halunnut mitään muuta kuin liittyä jonon jatkoksi, palata Tylypahkaan ja hotkia pikaisen lounaan. Sen jälkeen hänen täytyi saada ajatella, sillä se ei onnistunut vilkkaassa kahvilassa Grangerin tuijottaessa häntä noilla raivostuttavan vilpittömillä kauriinsilmillään. Mutta olisi ollut typerää lähteä ennen kuin kiusankappale oli paljastanut kaiken tietämänsä.

Granger siemaisi teetään ja maistoi lisää suklaakakkua. "Entä Dinky? Yhä vastuussa rohkelikkotornista?"  
Kotitonttu, jonka nimen Severus oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, nyökytteli. "Hän viihtyy erinomaisesti, mutta tiedäthän, että Dokey alkaa olla jo aika iäkäs..."  
"Dokey on Dinkyn isoeno, eikö niin?"

Severuksen katse osui kaksoisolentoja käsittelevään kirjaan, joka lojui yhä pöydällä, ja hän huomasi ensimmäistä kertaa kirjailijan nimen. Salman Sharma. Kummallista, ettei hän ollut kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota aiemmin, sillä hän tunsi Sharman lähemmin kuin olisi halunnutkaan. Oliko se vain sattumaa?

Severus poimi kirjan käteensä. Se näytti aivan uudelta. Sivut olivat paksua, kiiltävää paperia ja näyttäviä värikuvia oli runsaasti. Tarkemmin katsottuna kirja vaikutti kokoelmalta erilaisia enemmän tai vähemmän uskottavia kertomuksia kaksoisolennoista. Severus valitsi sattumanvaraisen tarinan ranskalaisesta noidasta nimeltä Bertrande. Vuonna 1548 Bertranden aviomies Arnaud katosi palaten vasta kaksi vuotta myöhemmin. Useita vuosia myöhemmin Bertranden kotiovelle ilmestyi kuitenkin toinenkin mies, joka väitti olevansa Arnaud. Lopulta kävi ilmi, että jälkimmäinen mies oli oikea Arnaus. Ensimmäinen Arnaud olikin kaksosveli, joka oli esittänyt Arnaudia usean vuoden ajan niin taitavasti, että jopa tämän vaimo oli erehtynyt.

Severus oli kuitenkin varma, ettei hänellä ollut kaksosveljeä.

Granger jaaritteli yhä tontun kanssa. "Entäpä Dibby sitten?"  
"Yhä emäntänsä kanssa matkoilla."  
"Kuinka jännittävää olla kotitonttu, jonka koti onkin laiva. Laivatonttu."  
"Hermione Granger on aina niin nokkela."

Severus valitsi seuraavan tarinan. Vuonna 1970 21-vuotias Albert McDonald matkusti ajankääntäjällä menneisyyteen kohdaten samanikäisen ja samaa nimeä kantavan isoisänsä. Miehet päätyivät niin katkeraan sanaharkkaan, että vanhempi McDonald uhkasi lopulta olla hankkimatta lapsia. Nuoremman McDonaldin oli lopulta pakko turvautua unhoitusloitsuun taatakseen syntymänsä.

Ajankääntäjä, Severus pohti. Tulisiko hän vielä joskus matkustamaan menneisyyteen osallistuakseen Kuhnukerhon joulujuhliin?

"Juttelin Oljon kanssa äskettäin", Granger sanoi. "Hän vaikuttaa varsin tyytyväiseltä Kalmanhanaukiolla."  
"Parempaa isäntää kuin Harry Potter voi tuskin toivoa."

Severus ei halunnut ajatella Harry Potteria, joten hän valitsi kolmannen tarinan. Myös kirjailija Salman Sharma oli kohdannut kaksoisolentonsa. Hän nimittäin uskoi vakaasti kaksoisolennon kohtaamisen tietävän huonoa onnea. Kun hän sitten vuonna 1987 Intiassa vieraillessaan törmäsi mörköön, se otti kaksoisolennon muodon. Juuri tämä tapahtuma sai Sharman perehtymään kaksoisolentoihin lähemmin ja julkaisemaan aiheesta lopulta "teoksen, jonka uudistettua ja kuvitettua laitosta arvon lukija parhaillaan piteli käsissään".

"Mutta onko Hermione Granger jo kuullut Tinkeristä?" kotitonttu supatti vilkaisten ympärilleen.  
"Nyt riittää!" Severus ärähti. Hän ei suostuisi kuuntelemaan enää yhtään enempää tonttujuoruja.  
Granger loi Severukseen loukkaantuneen katseen.  
"Jutellaan Tinkeristä joskus toiste", hän sanoi tontulle. "Saanko kysyä yhtä asiaa eilisistä juhlista?"  
Tontun korvat painuivat luimuun. "Binkyn mielestä Hermione Granger voisi valita seuransa tarkemmin."  
"Ketä tarkoitat?"  
Tonttu oli alkanut kiemurrella epämukavan näköisenä.  
"Häntä!" se kirkaisi lopulta osoittaen Severusta. "Rehtori sekoitti kauniin lumisateemme! Kamala sotku! Juhlat menivät aivan pilalle!"


	6. Varjosielu

Kuului vaimea poksahdus, ja Binky oli poissa.

Hermione vilkaisi vastapäätä istuvaa miestä, joka oli uppoutunut kaksoisolentoja käsittelevään kirjaan ja jättänyt kiihtyneen kotitontun rauhoittelun Hermionen harteille. Ihmiset olivat joskus niin raivostuttavan epäkunnioittavia kotitonttuja kohtaan, eikä heitä tuntunut kiinnostavan muu kuin tonttujen käskyttäminen. He eivät edes vaivautuneet opettelemaan tonttujen nimiä! Entä jos... Entä jos kahvilan tontuilla olisi pienet nimikyltit? Hermione oli nähnyt sellaisia monissa kahviloissa. Hän voisi ehdottaa sitä seuraavassa taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosaston kokouksessa.

Hermione oli ylpeä itsestään: hän oli saanut kuin saanutkin professori Kalkaroksen mielenkiinnon herätettyä. Mies oli istunut alas ja suostunut vaihtamaan muutaman sanan. Se oli erinomainen saavutus, kun otti huomioon, kuinka kehnoissa merkeissä tapaaminen oli alkanut. Yllättävä kohtaaminen lattian kanssa jomotti yhä Hermionen takaraivossa, mutta ankarimman kolauksen oli kärsinyt hänen itsekunnioituksensa. Miten hän oli voinut antaa yllättää itsensä niin helposti?

Kalkaros vaikutti unohtaneen Hermionen läsnäolon. Miehen tummat silmät etenivät riviltä toiselle rivakasti. Oli uskomatonta, että Kalkaros kielsi ehdottomasti olleensa Kuhnusarvion joulujuhlissa. Normaalisti Hermione olisi suhtautunut väitteeseen epäillen, olihan Kalkaros kieroilun mestari. Mutta jos Hermionella oli kaksoisolento, miksei Kalkaroksellakin voinut olla? Mutta mitä kaksoisolennot tekivät joulujuhlissa? Miksi he sotkisivat sääloitsun? Oliko puhdas sattuma, että alkuperäinen Kalkaros oli heti seuraavana aamuna tapaamassa taikaministeriä? Tämä kaikki oli hyvin hämmentävää.

"Mielenkiintoinen kirja, vai mitä?" Hermione sanoi lopulta. "Jotkut uskovat, että kaikilla ihmisillä on varjosielu. Että sielua seuraa varjo, samoin kuin kehoakin. Varjosielu saattaa hetkellisesti irtaantua ja näyttäytyä kaksoisolentona. Sen väitetään tuovan huonoa onnea."  
Totta puhuen Hermione ei ollut vielä ehtinyt lukea kirjasta juuri muuta kuin takakannen. Kalkaros todennäköisesti tiesi kaksoisolennoista enemmän kuin hän, sillä mies oli ehtinyt selailla opusta jo hyvän aikaa.

Kalkaroksen katse jätti kirjan ja porautui nyt Hermioneen. Hermione joutui käyttämään kaiken tahdonvoimansa ollakseen väistämättä katsekontaktia. Kalkaros ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään varsinainen hurmuri, mutta nykyisin mies näytti entistäkin kurjemmalta. Hän oli laihtunut, silmät vaikuttivat uponneen yhä syvemmälle kuoppiinsa, eikä korkea kaulus täysin peittänyt kaulalla kulkevaa ilkeännäköistä arpea.

"Tai ehkä kyseessä olikin etiäinen", Kalkaros sanoi. "Varjosielu, joka kulkee ihmisen edellä enteillen tulevia tapahtumia."

Äkkiä Hermione tunsi punan lehahtavan poskilleen. Etiäinen? Kaiken keskellä hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa, että kaksoisolennot olivat vaikuttaneet rakastavaisilta. Hän painoi katseensa teekuppiinsa ja tajusi ensimmäistä kertaa, miten omituisilta he kaksi näyttivät yhdessä. Virallisesti heillä ei ollut mitään tekemistä toistensa kanssa. Ei kai kukaan vain kuvitellut, että he olivat... treffeillä? Ajatus oli yksinkertaisesti sietämätön. Hermione sekoitti teetään niin kiivaasti, että lusikka kilahteli. Pitäisikö hänen kertoa Kalkarokselle koko tarina? Tarvitsiko Kalkaroksen tietää, mitä heidän kaksoisolentonsa tarkalleen ottaen olivat puuhanneet?

"Niin", Hermione mutisi aistien Kalkaroksen tiiviin tuijotuksen. "Ehkäpä näin etiäisen."  
"Roskaa!" Kalkaros pamautti kirjan kiinni niin äkillisesti, että Hermione hätkähti. "Etiäisiä! Varjosieluja! Ajankääntäjiä! Minäpä kerron eräästä kohtaamisesta kaksoisolennon kanssa. Joku onneton Tylypahkan oppilas nimittäin törmäsi kaksoisolentoonsa joitain vuosia sitten, kun hänen oppilastoverinsa näpisti juomamestarin tarvikekaapista puukäärmeen nahkaa ja valmisti monijuomalientä!"

Tällä kertaa Hermione kesti Kalkaroksen tutkivan katseen tyynesti. Kyseinen oppilas oli tietenkin ollut eräs toisluokkalainen Hermione Granger, mutta hän ei aikonut jäädä kiinni ikivanhasta kolttosesta.

Samassa Hermione näki jotain omituista. Erään hissin ovet olivat avautuneet, ja ulos oli juuri astunut yksinkertaiseen työkaapuun pukeutunut nuori noita, jolla oli tuuheat, ruskeat hiukset. Oudon epätodellinen tunne valtasi Hermionen, kun hän seurasi naisen kävelyä atriumin halki kohti tulisijoja. Hän olisi yhtä hyvin voinut katsella itseään matkalla kotiin työpäivän päätteeksi.

Kalkaros oli seurannut hänen katsettaan. Mies kääntyi katsomaan Hermionea ja sitten taas tämän kaksoisolentoa. Hän ponnahti pystyyn ja alkoi sanaakaan sanomatta harppoa kohti vierasta naista. Mutta kaksoisolennolla oli etumatkaa. Kalkaros ei mitenkään tavoittaisi naista ennen kuin hormiverkosto veisi tämän mennessään.

Hermionekin sai jalat alleen. Kerättyään häthätää tavaransa hän kiiruhti Kalkaroksen perään. Kalkaros oli kohottanut sauvansa ja heilautti sitä voimallisesti. Sauvan päästä erkani loistava, vihreä nauha, jonka pää tavoitteli kaksoisolentoa. Nauha ei kuitenkaan osunut kohteeseensa vaan tempaisi hatun ohikulkevan velhon päästä. Kun sydämistynyt velho alkoi manata suureen ääneen, nainen kääntyi katsomaan, mistä välikohtauksessa oli kyse. Hermionen ja hänen kaksoisolentonsa katseet kohtasivat ensimmäistä kertaa, ja molemmat jähmettyivät aloilleen. Sitten nainen käännähti ja alkoi juosta kohti tulisijoja.

Hermione syöksyi naisen perään. Kalkaros oli päässyt eroon hattunsa kohtalosta suivaantuneesta velhosta ja juoksi edellä. Kun Kalkaros pysähtyi ja kohotti sauvansa uudestaan, Hermione törmäsi mieheen.

"Pysy täällä", Kalkaros ärähti ja tönäisi Hermionen kumoon. "Älä yritäkään seurata minua."

Se ei tullut kysymykseenkään. Hermione ei voinut jättää kaksoisolentoaan Kalkaroksen armoille. Nainen oli päässyt tulisijoille saakka ja viskasi tulisijaan kourallisen hormipulveria.  
"Viistokujalle!" hän huudahti ja katosi.  
Hermionen kompuroidessa pystyyn Kalkaros oli ehtinyt tulisijoille. "Viistokujalle!"  
Hermione ryntäsi miehen perään. "Viistokujalle!"

Hormiverkosto imaisi Hermionen syövereihinsä. Maisemat vilisivät, ja pian hän näki edessään hyllymetreittäin kirjoja. Hän seisoi lempikirjakaupassaan, Säilä & Imupaperissa. Kalkarosta tai kaksoisolentoa ei näkynyt, mutta nokiset kengänjäljet johtivat kohti ulko-ovea, jota kaupan asiakkaat tuijottivat hämmentyneen näköisinä. Hermione juoksi kadulle ja näki Kalkaroksen harppomassa kohti Iskunkiertokujaa. Kaksoisolento kipitti edellä, mutta pysähtyi yllättäen. Hermione arvasi, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Nainen oli tajunnut olevansa viimein vapaa kaikkoontumaan. He eksyisivät jäljiltä.

Hermione ja Kalkaros kohottivat sauvansa samanaikaisesti. "Liana!"

Molempien sauvoista erkani vihreä nauha. Kalkaroksen nauha kietoutui kaksoisolennon nilkkaan ja Hermionen nauha puolestaan Kalkaroksen käsivarteen. Nainen kääntyi kannoillaan, ja valtava voima kiskaisi Hermionen kädestä joka puolelta puristavaan mustuuteen. Seuraavassa hetkessä hän makasi rähmällään mudassa.

Hermione haukkoi henkeään äkillisen rasituksen jäljiltä. Joku yski, pihisi ja huohotti lähistöllä. Hermione nousi ja katseli ympärilleen. Kaikkialla oli kuraa ja kitukasvuisia kasveja. Ympärillä leijaili epämiellyttävän raskas sumu. Pihinän alkuperäksi selvisi Kalkaros, joka oli kontillaan mudassa. Kaksoisolentoa ei näkynyt.

Miksi ihmeessä nainen oli kaikkoontunut keskelle rämettä?

"Ääliö!" Kalkaros sai sanotuksi huohotuksen lomasta. "Minähän kielsin sinua seuraamasta. Kiitos sinun, hän pääsi irti ja kaikkoontui uudestaan! Hän voi nyt olla missä hyvänsä!"  
"Ei kai se minun vikani ole..." Hermione sanoi. Hänen hengityksensä oli alkanut tasaantua, mutta Kalkaros vaikutti olevan yhä liian heikko nousemaan. Hänen ikäisensä miehen ei pitäisi enää rasittaa itseään näin.  
"Sinun liaaniloitsusi osui sauvakäteeni. En pystynyt tähtäämään!"  
"Se oli minun kaksoisolentoni", Hermione puolustautui. "En voinut vain jäädä katselemaan tumput suorina."  
Kalkaroksen vastaus hukkui yskänpuuskan alle.

Hermione värähti kylmästä. Hän ei pitänyt tästä paikasta lainkaan. Sumu oli sakeaa, mutta tarkemmin katsottuna hän erotti suon keskellä kohouman, jolle oli kyhätty jonkinlainen tönö. Hermione oli aikeissa kävellä lähemmäs, kun hän haistoi jotain yllättävää: jostain leijaili vieno kukkien tuoksu. Se oli outoa, sillä oli joulukuu.

Äkkiä Hermione ei enää muistanut mihin oli menossa. Tuoksu voimistui, ja hän kuuli jonkun sanovan: Vaikka et ole enää luonamme, valaisee muistosi jokaista päiväämme. Joku toinen sanoi: Ihmisen elämä on lyhyt, mutta rakkaus on ikuista. Kolmas ääni liittyi mukaan: Kun yksi matka päättyy, toinen alkaa. Hermione näki edessään valkoisen ruumisarkun, joka oli peitetty tuoksuvilla kukilla. Hän seisoi arkun vieressä, kädessään valkoinen ruusu, eikä kyennyt saamaan sanaa suustaan. Hänen katsellessaan herra Weasley, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy ja Ron asettuivat arkun molemmin puolin. Miehet kohottivat sauvansa, ja arkku kohosi hitaasti ilmaan. Kyyneleet sumensivat Hermionen silmät. Fredin viimeinen matka oli alkanut. 

Kun näky katosi, Hermione näki jonkin liikahtavan sumussa. Hän niiskaisi ja pyyhki silmäkulmansa hihaansa ennen kuin kääntyi Kalkaroksen puoleen. Mies oli viimein pääsemässä jaloilleen. Hänen kaapunsa oli ravan peitossa, ja Hermione arvasi omien vaatteidensa olevan samassa kunnossa.  
"Tuolla on joku", Hermione sanoi hiljaa.  
Kalkaroksen huulet mutristuivat ivalliseen hymyyn. "Ei joku vaan jokin."  
"Mitä tarkoitat?"  
"Se on ankeuttaja. Sinun on nyt parasta kaikkoontua, sillä minulla ei ole nenäliinoja."

Hermione näki tumman hahmon nyt selvemmin. Kalkaros oli oikeassa. Se oli ankeuttaja. Juuri tällaisilla paikoilla ne lepäsivät ja lisääntyivät. Se selitti, miksi Hermione oli äkkiä muistanut Fredin hautajaiset. Hermionen valtasi halu kaikkoontua niin kauas kuin mahdollista. Mutta jos hän kaikkoontuisi, hän ei saisi tietää, mitä suon keskellä nököttävä tönö piti sisällään.

Hermione oli kohdannut ankeuttajia ennenkin. Nuo kammottavat kokemukset olivat saaneet hänet harjoittelemaan suojeliusloitsua sinnikkäästi. Hänen suojeliuksensa ei ollut koskaan ollut yhtä vahva kuin Harryn, mutta sen pitäisi pärjätä yhdelle ankeuttajalle. Ankeuttajan liikehdinnässä oli nyt määrätietoisuutta, joka sai Hermionen ihon kananlihalle. Hän astahti askeleen lähemmän Kalkarosta. Kuka tahansa elävä olento tuntui juuri nyt lohdulliselta.

Kalkaros katsahti häneen inhoten.  
"Häivy", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä. Jos Hermione ei olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi kuvitellut miehen äänen värähtävän.  
Hermione pudisti päätään. "Se on vain yksi ankeuttaja. Meitä on kaksi."

Hermione pystyi näkemään ankeuttajan lepattavan kaavun ja hupun, jonka alla oli pelkkää mustuutta. Vilunväristys kävi hänen lävitseen, ja hän huomasi ajattelevansa kaikkia heitä, jotka sota oli vienyt. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dobby, Dumbledore... Jokainen nimi oli kuin isku palleaan. Maailma oli järjetön ja epäoikeudenmukainen paikka. 

Keskity, hän komensi itseään. Tee niin kuin Harry on opettanut. Ajattele jotain onnellista.

Joulu lähestyi. Äiti harjoittelisi joululauluja vanhan, epävireisen pianon ääressä. Isä huolehtisi tavalliseen tapaan ruuanlaitosta. Koko talo tuoksuisi kalkkunalle ja ruusukaaleille. Hermione koristelisi kuusen ja turvautuisi taas johonkin sopivaan loitsuun selvittääkseen jouluvalot sykkyrältä.

Ankeuttaja oli nyt niin lähellä, että Hermione kuuli sen rahisevan hengityksen.  
"Odotum suojelius!" Kalkaros huudahti käheällä äänellä. Miehen sauvasta purkautui laiha hopeinen hahmo. Hermionella oli hankaluuksia tunnistaa suojelius naarashirveksi, sillä se oli kovin himmeä ja katosi ennen kuin ehti ankeuttajan luo. Ankeuttaja pysähtyi vain hetkeksi.

Ajatus joulusta sai Hermionen pakahtumaan iloisesta odotuksesta.  
"Odotum suojelius!" hän kiljaisi, ja hänen sauvastaan ampaisi matkaan säkenöivä saukko. Se kieppui ja teki pari leikkisää volttia ennen kuin hyökkäsi kohti ankeuttajaa. Ankeuttaja päästi pettyneen kirkaisun, alkoi perääntyä ja katosi. Hermione huomasi hymyilevänsä, ja äkkiä suo ei enää vaikuttanut niin kamalalta.

Samassa kirkas välähdys valaisi koko tienoon. Maisema heitti kuperkeikkaa, ja kaikki pimeni.


	7. Kadonnut muotokuva

Joku hengitti.

Sisään. Ulos. Sisään.

Hermione makasi jollain kylmällä ja kovalla. Se, joka hengitti, hengitti eri tahtiin kuin hän.

Ulos. Sisään. Ulos.

Keho oli oudon tottelematon, ja päätä särki. Vasenta kättä särki. Oikeastaan kaikkialle särki. Ympäröivä tuoksu oli hyvin tuttu mutta samalla etäinen. Se toi hänen mieleensä Tylypahkan.

Sisään. Ulos. Sisään.

Kun Hermione avasi silmänsä, hän näki miehen kumartuneena ylleen. Miehen kasvoja hallitsi haukannenä, jonka ylitse kulki mutainen viiva. Mustat hiukset roikkuivat kasvojen molemmin puolin. Hän tuijotti Hermionea tiiviisti.

"Mikä sinun nimesi on?" mies vaati tietää. Asia vaikutti äärimmäisen tärkeältä.

Samassa Hermione tunnisti miehen. Se oli professori Kalkaros. Hermione makasi koulun lattialla, ja juomamestari vaati saada tietää hänen nimensä. Mitä oikein oli tapahtunut? Oliko hän mennyt pilaamaan jonkin liemen? Kamalaa! Rohkelikko menettäisi takuulla tupapisteitä.

Hermione köhäisi. "Hee-hermione Granger, professori."  
"Milloin on syntymäpäiväsi?"  
Syntymäpäivä, Hermione ihmetteli. Mitä se tähän liittyi? Ei se ainakaan tänään ollut, ja vaikka olisikin, Kalkaros tuskin aikoi onnitella.  
"Yhdeksästoista syyskuuta."  
Hermionen katse säntäili ympäriinsä. Pöydänjalkoja, tuolinjalkoja, koko seinän peittävä kirjahylly, astrolabi, vanhoja muotokuvia... He olivat rehtorin kansliassa! Oliko Kalkaros Tylypahkan rehtori? Tietenkin. Dumbledorehan oli kuollut. Mutta eikö Hermionen pitäisi siinä tapauksessa olla etsimässä hirnyrkkejä? Missä Harry ja Ron olivat?  
"Kuka on Britannian taikaministeri?" Kalkaros jatkoi tivaamistaan.  
Hermione rypisti kulmiaan. Taikaministeri? Sehän oli tietenkin... Kingsley Kahlesalpa. Helpotus löi hänen lävitseen kuin lämmin ja lempeä aalto. Sota oli ohi. Hermione oli valmistunut erinomaisin arvosanoin ja työskenteli taikaministeriössä. Hän oli yhdessä Kalkaroksen kanssa seurannut kaksoisolentoaan suolle, kohdannut ankeuttajan ja... Ja sitten kaikki oli pimennyt.  
"Kingsley Kahlesalpa", Hermione vastasi ymmärtäen viimein kysymysten tarkoituksen. "Muistissani ei ole mitään vikaa."

Kun Hermione yritti nousta, huone keinahti, ja hän rojahti takaisin lattialle. Kalkaros vaikutti olevan kahden vaiheilla mutta ojensi lopulta kätensä. Hermione tuijotti laihaa, mutaista kättä ja päätti hyväksyä minkä tahansa keinon, joka auttaisi hänet mukavannäköiseen nojatuoliin. Käsi osoittautui nihkeäksi ja jääkylmäksi, mutta upottava nojatuoli oli sen arvoinen. Ritisevä takkatuli alkoi heti lämmittää hänen kylmettyneitä jäseniään.

Hermionella ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, miten hän oli päätynyt rehtorin kansliaan. Hän oli joka tapauksessa kiitollinen, ettei Kalkaros ollut hylännyt häntä keskelle ankeuttajien suosimaa suota.

"Kiitos", Hermione sanoi vaisusti etsien Kalkaroksen katsetta.  
"Odota siinä." Kalkaros kääntyi kannoillaan ja hävisi toiseen huoneeseen.

Hermione huokaisi ja alkoi tarkastella vasenta kättään. Hänen oli täytynyt loukata se suolla. Käsivarren liikuttaminen tuntui hankalalta, ja kämmen oli vereslihalla. Hänen kaapunsa oli rapainen, ja suon lemu oli tarttunut jopa hänen hiuksiinsa. Olkoot. Hän oli liian uupunut korjatakseen asioiden laitaa juuri nyt.

Kun Hermione sulki silmänsä, huone alkoi pyöriä. Oli parempi kohdistaa katse johonkin, joten hän alkoi tarkastella rehtoreiden muotokuvia. Vaikutti siltä, että kaikki rehtorit olivat yllättäen vaipuneet uneen. Phineas Nigellus Musta jopa kuorsasi. Kun Hermione katsoi toisaalle, osa raotti vaivihkaa silmiään. Hermione hymähti. Ehkä Dumbledore suostuisi vaihtamaan hänen kanssaan sanasen? Mutta missä Dumbledore oikein oli? Muotokuvan paikalla oli vain tyhjä kohta.

Samassa Kalkaros palasi käsissään kaksi taikajuomapikaria. Laskettuaan ne pöydälle hän rojahti itsekin nojatuoliin.

"Juo."

Hermione loi epäluuloisen katseen pikareihin. Höyryävä liemi oli mudanväristä, ja sen pinnalla kellui likaisenvalkoista vaahtoa.

"Juo", Kalkaros toisti. "Tunnet olosi paremmaksi."

Miksi kaiken terveellisen täytyi aina olla niin ällöttävää, Hermione ajatteli tarttuessaan kuumaan juomaan.

"Kaakaota", hän sanoi hämmästyneenä haistaessaan herkullisen tuoksun. Kuumaa kaakaota kermavaahdolla. Juoma maistui taivaalliselta. Suloinen lämpö täytti hänen sisuksensa, ja maailma tuntui taas valoisemmalta paikalta. Kaikki oli hyvin. Täydellinen taikajuoma ankeuttajaa vastaan. Hermione oli vähällä hihittää: kukapa olisi uskonut, että eräänä talvipäivänä hän nauttisi kaikessa rauhassa kaakaota professori Kalkaroksen aina yhtä leppoisassa seurassa! Ehkä rehtorin kaappien kätköistä löytyisi vielä pipareitakin!

Kalkaros tyhjensi juomansa yhdellä kulauksella ja pamautti pikarin takaisin pöydälle. Hän hengähti syvään ja jäi tuijottamaan takkatulta.  
"Mitä tapahtui?" Hermione uskaltautui kysymään.  
Kalkaros käänsi katseensa Hermioneen. "Hökkeli räjähti."  
"Räjähti?" Hermione kysyi. "Räjäyttikö joku sen?"  
"En tiedä. Joka tapauksessa siitä singonnut puunpala osui päähäsi. Olit tajuton. Toin sinut... tänne."

Hiljaisuus laskeutui. Kalkaros oli kyyristynyt ja haudannut kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän vaikutti pohtivan niin ankarasti, että se teki kipeää. Hermione ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Kalkaros oli entinen kaksoisagentti. Hän oli pystynyt valehtelemaan jopa Voldemortille vuosikaudet. Pitikö selitys paikkansa? Suolla oli todellisuudessa saattanut tapahtua mitä tahansa. Samassa kamala ajatus valtasi Hermionen mielen. Olisiko Kalkaros voinut itse hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa? Hermione joi kiireesti lisää kaakaota ja hautasi ajatuksen epätodennäköisenä.

Mikäli hökkeli oli todella räjähtänyt, olisiko se ollut kaksoisolennon tekosia? Hermione muisti äkkiä, kuinka kummalliselta oli tuntunut katsoa itseään silmiin keskellä taikaministeriön atriumia. Kaksoisolento oli näyttänyt aivan yhtä järkyttyneeltä.

"Mitä luulet", hän aloitti. "Oliko se oikea kaksoisolento vaiko joku, joka vain sattui olemaan hyvin samannäköinen kuin minä?"  
Kalkaros ryhdistyi. "Sen täytyi olla sinun varjosielusi."  
Hermione nipisti suunsa kiinni. Oliko mies tosissaan? Varjosielut olivat jotain, joista Hermione odotti keskustelevansa professori Punurmion kanssa. Kalkaros ei voinut uskoa mihinkään sellaiseen.  
"Niinkö?" hän kysyi epävarmasti.  
Kalkaroksen mutaiset kasvot vääristyivät ilmeeseen, joka saattoi olla virnistys. "Et voi kieltää, että se on tuonut sinulle kosolti huonoa onnea."

Hermione puuskahti ärtyneenä. Kalkaros oli tietenkin vain pilaillut hänen kustannuksellaan.

Äkkiä Kalkaros vaikutti saaneen idean. Hänen päänsä nytkähti pystyyn, ja hän katsoi Hermionea hetken tutkivasti. "Sinähän tiedät jotain kotitontuista, eikö?"  
Hermione nyökkäsi hämmentyneenä. Hän tiesi kotitontuista kaiken, mitä niistä suinkin oli tiedettävissä. Sekin oli yllättävän vähän.  
"Kerro minulle, ovatko kotitontut rehellisiä?"  
"Rehellisiä?" Hermione kysyi ymmällään.  
Kalkaros heilautti kättään kärsimättömänä. "Voiko niiden sanaan luottaa? Puhuvatko ne varmasti totta?"

Viimein Hermione seurasi Kalkaroksen ajatuksenjuoksua. Kalkaros epäili Binkyn valehdelleen.  
"Kotitontut eivät käsitä totuutta samoin kuin me", hän sanoi. "Ne ovat lojaaleja omistajilleen ja saattavat muuntaa totuutta näiden toiveesta. Luultavasti ne alkavat itsekin uskoa valheisiinsa."

Kalkaroksen otsa rypistyi. Hermione pystyi melkein kuulemaan, kuinka miehen mieli toimi. 

"Mutta", hän lisäsi. "Huonosti kohdeltu kotitonttu ei ole hyvä valehtelemaan. Ja jos se pakotetaan valehtelemaan jollekulle, josta se pitää, se saattaa tehdä sen tahallisen huonosti. Silloin sen pitää tietenkin rangaista itseään."  
"Kenelle taikaministeriön kotitontut ovat lojaaleja?"  
"Luulen, että ne ovat ennen kaikkea lojaaleja taikaministeriölle eli istuvalle taikaministerille ja hänen alaisilleen."

Kalkaros oli nojautunut eteenpäin. Hermione ei ollut koskaan nähnyt ketään yhtä kiinnostuneena tästä puheenaiheesta.

"Tontut vaikuttavat pitävän sinusta", Kalkaros sanoi. "Valehtelisivatko ne sinulle?"  
Hermione mietti hetken. "Uskon, että Binky kertoi totuuden. Hän todella näki jonkun sinunnäköisesi sotkevan sääloitsun."  
"Mutta tontut ovat taikaolentoja. Eivätkö ne erota monijuomaliemellä naamioitunutta henkilöä tai... varjosielua alkuperäisestä?"  
Hermione kohautti olkiaan. "Ehkä erottaisivat, jos ne kokisivat asian tärkeäksi. Eilen kaikki tontut olivat kuitenkin keskittyneet tehtäväänsä eli huolehtimaan vieraiden viihtymisestä."

Hermionen pettymykseksi Kalkaros vaipui taas ajatuksiinsa. Keskustelu vaikutti päättyneen. Hermione olisi voinut puhua kotitontuista vaikka koko päivän, kenen tahansa kanssa, joka suostui kuuntelemaan. Hän kurkisti tyhjään kaakaopikariin ja laski sen pöydälle.

Kalkaros vilkaisi pikaria. "Voitko jo paremmin?"  
"Kyllä, kiitos", Hermione sanoi ja onnistui yllätyksekseen hymyilemään. "Mutta loukkasin käteni suolla."  
Kalkaros katsoi Hermionen veristä kämmentä ja rypisti kulmiaan. "Pystytkö liikuttamaan sitä?"  
Hermione yritti kohottaa käsivarttaan ja irvisti kivusta.

Äkkiä hän hätkähti. Kalkaros oli noussut ja osoitti häntä taikasauvallaan. Ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä mitään, sanaton loitsu oli iskeytynyt hänen olkapäähänsä. Parannusloitsu, hän ymmärsi tuntiessaan loitsun voiman etenevän hartiasta sormenpäihin saakka. Hän nosti kätensä uudelleen ja koukisteli kokeilevasti sormiaan. Iho oli yhä vereslihalla, mutta kipu oli poissa.

"Se on taas kunnossa", hän sanoi. "Kiitos."  
Mutta Kalkaros oli jo kääntänyt selkänsä ja katosi taas toiseen huoneeseen. Tällä kertaa hän palasi pian pidellen kädessään pientä purkkia.  
"Tämä auttaa haavoihin", hän sanoi.  
Hermione ojensi kätensä, mutta Kalkaros ei antanut purkkia hänelle. Sen sijaan mies veti tuolinsa lähemmäs ja istui. Hän näytti epäröivän. "Saanko... katsoa kättäsi?"

Hermione olisi mieluiten hoitanut haavansa itse, sillä pelkkä ajatus Kalkaroksen jäisestä kosketuksesta sai hänet hytisemään. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut olla epäkohtelias ja asetti kätensä kuuliaisesti pöydälle. Kalkaros tarttui hänen hihaansa ja kääri sen. Miehen kädet olivat, yllättävää kyllä, lämpimät. Hän oli myös jossain välissä ehtinyt pestä ne puhtaiksi. Hän avasi purkin ja kaapaisi sormiinsa vaaleaa voidetta. Hermione yritti turhaan lukea, mitä purkin kylkeen oli kirjoitettu. Voiteessa vaikutti joka tapauksessa olevan lukuisia ainesosia. 

"Onko siinä myrsyliuutetta?" hän kysyi uteliaana.  
Kalkaros ei vastannut. Hän tarttui Hermionen käteen ja alkoi levittää voidetta. Kosketus ei ollut epämiellyttävä. Kalkaros vaikutti tietävän mitä teki, ja tuntui mukavalta antautua jonkun asiantunteviin käsiin.

"Luotatko minuun?" Kalkaros kysyi yllättäen.

Hermione epäröi. Kalkaros oli kaikkea muuta kuin miellyttävä mies. Siitä huolimatta hän ei ollut jättänyt Hermionea salaperäisyyksien osastolle. Eikä hän ollut liioin hylännyt Hermionea ankeuttajien armoille vaan tuonut hänet turvaan nauttimaan kaakaota. Ja kaiken lisäksi hän oli parhaillaan tekemässä kaikkensa parantaakseen Hermionen loukkaantuneen käden. Voide vaikutti tehoavan. Äkkiä Hermione oli kiusallisen tietoinen sormista, jotka etenivät hänen ihollaan hellävaroen, kuin hyväillen. Kalkaroksen ilme oli tutun ankara, mutta hänen kosketuksensa oli lempeä, vakaa, turvallinen.

"Luotan", Hermione vastasi.

Vaikka Kalkaroksen ilme ei värähtänytkään, Hermionesta tuntui, että vastaus miellytti miestä. Äkkiä Hermionen kävi sääliksi Kalkarosta. Hän oli saanut vapauttavan tuomion. Hän oli sotasankari. Silti kaikki karttoivat häntä, eikä kukaan luottanut häneen.

"Kyllä minä sinuun luotan", Hermione toisti vakaasti.  
"Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun näit kaksoisolentosi", Kalkaros sanoi. "Olet nähnyt hänet ennenkin, ja siksi hankit aihetta koskevan kirjan."  
Hermione nyökkäsi. Oli parasta kertoa koko tarina, jotta he voisivat ratkaista arvoituksen yhdessä. "Näin hänet eilen joulujuhlissa, yhdessä sinun kaksoisolentosi kanssa. Aioin kyllä kertoa sinulle, mutta..."  
"Mitä he tekivät?"

Hermione ei vastannut heti. Hän vilkaisi kättään, joka oli jo lähes parantunut. Kalkaros lopettaisi voiteen hieromisen, ja Hermionen oli myönnettävä, ettei hän pitänyt ajatuksesta. Hän muisti äkkiä elävästi, kuinka Kalkaroksen kaksoisolento oli kumartunut suutelemaan hänen omaa kaksoisolentoaan, ja puna levisi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Eivät mitään", Hermione sanoi nopeasti. "He vain... tiedäthän... juttelivat. Mitä nyt juhlissa on tapana tehdä."  
Kalkaroksen katse oli tutkiva. "Siinä kaikki?"  
"He myös... He... halasivat."


	8. Santsikuppi

Halasivat, Severus ihmetteli. Hänen kaksoisolentonsa ja Grangerin kaksoisolento olivat halanneet. Se selittikin, miksi Granger oli etsinyt hänet käsiinsä. Ja se selitti myös, miksi nainen kiemurteli parhaillaan niin kiusaantuneen näköisenä. Näky oli mahtanut järkyttää tämän nuorta mieltä.

Severus tukahdutti irvistyksen. Kaksoisolennolla vaikutti olevan parempi naisonni kuin alkuperäisellä. Siitä, kun nainen oli viimeksi sallinut Severuksen koskettaa itseään, oli jo useampi vuosi. Tai ei sittenkään, hän korjasi mielessään. Hänhän hieroi parhaillaan Grangerin käsivartta. Mutta ei hän ihan sellaista kosketusta ollut tarkoittanut. Sitä paitsi oli selvää, että Granger kavahti hänen kosketustaan. Ja miksei kavahtaisi? Hänen kätensä olivat kuolleen miehen kädet.

Grangerin kädet taas... Ne olivat sileät ja pehmoiset. Virheettömät. Hyväntekijän kädet täynnä nuoruuden intoa ja elämänjanoa. Oli suorastaan häpeällistä, että Severus joutui kajoamaan niihin, mutta se oli välttämätöntä. Hänen täytyi varmistaa, että haavat paranisivat täydellisesti.

Lisäksi hänen täytyi varmistaa, että Granger paljastaisi kaikki tietonsa.  
"Oletko nähnyt kenenkään muun kaksoisolentoa?" Severus kysyi.  
"En... tietääkseni."  
"Entä keille kaikille olet kertonut eilisillasta?"  
Granger ei vastannut heti. "En vielä kellekään."

Nainen valehteli. Tietenkin hän oli ehtinyt lörpötellä. Kaikeksi onneksi Granger ei ollut kuitenkaan itse nähnyt Severuksen kaksoisolennon sotkevan sääloitsua. Jos Robards saisi tietää, hän pistäisi Severuksen ahtaalle. Severus ei pystynyt todistamaan viettäneensä koko illan Tylypahkassa. Mutta ainut silminnäkijä vaikutti toistaiseksi olevan kotitonttu, ja kukapa niiltä kysyisi.

Grangerin käsi vaikutti olevan entisellään. Severus laski naisen hihan takaisin alas ja kiersi voidepurkin kiinni.

"Mistä luulet, että on kyse?" hän kysyi. Granger oli aina ollut poikkeuksellisen terävä oppilas. Ehkä hän oli jo ratkaissut tämän arvoituksen.  
Mutta Granger pudisti päätään. "En tiedä mitä ajatella. Vielä hetki sitten kuvittelin, että kaksoisolentoja on vain yksi ja että sinä tietäisit hänestä jotain. Mutta nyt... Meidän pitää miettiä seuraavaa siirtoamme tarkasti. Onko sinulla jotain ajatuksia?"

Severuksella oli paljonkin ajatuksia, mutta hän oli päättänyt pitää ne omana tietonaan. Hän oli paikannut Grangerin parhaan taitonsa mukaan. Ongelma oli enää se, että nainen oli yltä päältä mudan peitossa ja lemusi kamalammalta kuin eltaantunut hutsumyrkky. Severus nousi ja osoitti jälleen sauvallaan Grangeria. Oli huvittavaa katsella tämän säpsähtelyä. Kuinka nainen oli saattanut selvitä hengissä niin monesta taistelusta? Nopea hän ei ollut. Hänen täytyi siis olla joko todella neuvokas tai todella onnekas.

"Siistin vaatteesi", Severus sanoi.  
Granger näytti yllättyneeltä mutta ei esittänyt vastalauseita, joten Severus alkoi kuurata naisen vaatteita, kenkiä ja hiuksia. Lopulta tämä näytti varsin siedettävältä.

Oli tullut aika hankkiutua hänestä eroon.

Severus vilkaisi merkitsevästi kohti tulisijaa, ja Granger vaikutti ymmärtävän yskän.  
"Täytyykin tästä lähteä. Voinko lainata tulisijaasi? Minun..." Granger vilkaisi kelloaan, "Merlinin pieksut sentään! Ystäväni odottivat minua lounaalle, ja nyt on jo iltapäivä. Minun täytyy heti palata ministeriöön!"  
"Ei", Severus sanoi. "Et ole vielä kunnossa. Parasta, että menet kotiin lepäämään. Asutko… jonkun kanssa?"  
Granger pudisti päätään. "Vain kissani."  
Se oli hyvä uutinen, sillä Severus ei halunnut törmätä ylisuojelevaan poikaystävään. "Tule, saatan sinut kotiin."  
Granger ei hievahtanutkaan. Jostain syystä hän näytti taas hieman kehnommalta.  
"Voisinko saada vielä toisen kaakaon?" hän kysyi ojentaen pikariaan. "Se oli niin hyvää."

Toisen kaakaon? Kuvitteliko nainen istuvansa edelleen kahvilassa? Severus nieli kiukkunsa, nappasi pikarin ja suuntasi kohti keittokomeroa, jota Dumbledore vaikutti käyttäneen lähinnä mittavan tonttuviinikokoelmansa säilytykseen. Hän puhdisti pikarin ja valitsi sitten hyllystä kirjan, jonka kannessa leveästi hymyilevä velho piteli kulhoa suklaahippukeksejä: Parhaat herkut ankeuttajaa vastaan. Severus otti esiin maidon, kerman, kaakaojauheen, raakaruokosokerin ja siirapin. Mitattuaan ainekset hän sekoitti juoman samalla kun kerma vispaantui. Hän lisäsi kermavaahdon ja viimeisteli lopputuloksen ripottelemalla päälle vielä hieman kaakaojauhetta. Valmis.

Kun Severus palasi kansliaansa, Granger oli jo jalkeilla. Severus asetti pikarin pöydälle, josta Granger poimi sen hymyillen.  
"Hyvää", hän sanoi siemaistuaan kaakaota.  
"Mennään", Severus hoputti. Granger joi juomansa nopeasti loppuun ja suostui viimein seuraamaan häntä tulisijalle. "Missä asut?"  
"Viistokuja 25, asunto 9."  
Severus tajusi, että hänen pitäisi tarjota Grangerille käsivartensa, mutta jostain syystä hän ei kyennyt siihen. "Tätä... Tätä tulisijaa voin käyttää vain minä."  
"Luonnollisesti", Granger sanoi ja pujotti kätensä yllättävän mutkattomasti Severuksen käsikynkkään.

Hormiverkosto kiidätti heidät pieneen olohuoneeseen, jonka nurkkaan oli kasattu pahvilaatikoita. Iltapäivän aurinko paistoi sisään ikkunasta, josta avautui näkymä Viistokujan hälinään. Ovi makuuhuoneeseen oli raollaan, ja sängyn päällä loikoili oranssi karvakasa, joka tuijotti Severusta epäluuloinen kiilto keltaisissa silmissään.

Granger irrotti otteensa.  
"Anteeksi tämä epäjärjestys", hän sanoi. "En ole vielä ehtinyt hankkia riittävän isoa hyllyä kaikille kirjoilleni."  
Severus ei vastannut. Granger väänteli käsiään ja hymyili luonnottomasti. "Nyt kun olet täällä... Saako olla kuppi teetä?"  
"Ei kiitos", Severus sanoi. "Sinun on parasta istua alas."

Kun Granger istuutui sohvalle, oranssi kissa hypähti hänen syliinsä. Eläin oli valtava, ja sen pörheä turkki toi elävästi mieleen sen emännän hiuspehkon. Lemmikkien ja niiden omistajien väitettiin muistuttavan toisiaan, mutta Grangerin kasvot olivat kieltämättä kauniimmat kuin tämän otuksen lyttynaama. Kenties se olikin osittain gäätä. Severuksen oli syytä pitää sitä silmällä, sillä omistajaansa kiintynyt gäätä saattoi olla ylisuojelevaa poikaystävää vaarallisempi.  
"Kiitos kaikesta, professori", Granger sanoi rapsuttaen lemmikkiään korvan takaa.

Severus otti esiin taikasauvansa ja tähtäsi sen Grangerin silmien väliin. Nainen säpsähti jälleen kerran, samalla kun kissan niskavillat pörhistyivät.

"Ei kestä kiittää", Severus sanoi ja näpäytti sauvaansa. Unhoituta!

Severus katseli, kuinka Grangerin kasvot rentoutuivat ja silmiin levisi tyhjä katse. Nyt hänen tarvitsisi enää luoda yksinkertainen valemuisto äkillisestä päänsärystä kesken työpäivän ja nukuttaa Granger kotisohvalleen. Keskustelu kahvilassa, takaa-ajo ja salaperäinen hökkeli suon laidalla olivat pois pyyhityt. Severus voisi jatkaa kaksoisolentojen jäljittämistä kaikessa rauhassa.

Äkkiä Grangerin käteen oli ilmestynyt taikasauva.  
"Karkotaseet!" nainen kiljahti. Huone välähti punaiseksi, ja Severuksen sauva lensi korkealle ilmaan. Loitsu oli niin voimakas, että Severus horjahti ja joutui perääntymään askeleen. Sauva kimposi katosta pahvilaatikon kylkeen, kolahti lattiaan ja vieri viimein nurkkaan.

Severus tuijotti Grangeria ällistyneenä. Tarkemmin katsottuna naisen katse ei ollut lainkaan tyhjä. Se oli pettynyt.  
"Luotin sinuun", Granger sanoi kuin nuhdellen. "Ajattelin, että ratkaisisimme tämän arvoituksen yhdessä."

Jokin oli mennyt pahasti pieleen. Miten oli mahdollista, että Granger muisti yhä kaiken?

"Ihmetteletkö, miksei unhoitus tepsinyt?" Granger kysyi kepeästi ja sujautti sauvansa takaisin taskuunsa. "Ahmin kourallisen tamarindinsiemeniä sillä välin kun valmistit toista kaakaota. Siinä meni valitettavasti koko varastosi."

Tamarindinsiemeniä? Severus kirosi mielessään. Tamarindinsiemenet olivat tunnettu muistinvirkistysrohto ja suojelisivat Grangerin mieltä kaikenlaiselta muuntelulta vielä useamman tunnin. Samassa Severus tajusi jotakin muutakin huolestuttavaa. Mistä Granger oli löytänyt tamarindinsiemeniä? Naisen oli täytynyt livahtaa Severuksen makuuhuoneeseen, jossa hänen liemensä tekeytyi. Granger oli siis nähnyt tislauslaitteiston, mutta oliko hän ymmärtänyt näkemästään mitään?

Severus oli aliarvioinut Grangerin. Missä vaiheessa nainen oli alkanut haistaa palaneen käryä? Severuksen kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin kun hän ajatteli, miten nainen oli juoksuttanut häntä kaakaon perässä. Hän harppoi nurkkaan ja poimi taikasauvansa. Kissa oli hypähtänyt Grangerin sylistä ja tuijotti Severusta häntäänsä vispaten. Otus vaikutti odottavan pienintäkin syytä kynsiä häneltä silmät päästä.

"Pysy pois tieltäni", Severus ärähti Grangerille ja otti askeleen kohti tulisijaa. "En halua enää nähdä sinua!"  
Granger ponnahti ylös sohvalta ja asettui Severuksen ja tulisijan väliin. "Odota! Miksi emme toimisi yhdessä?"  
"Toimin parhaiten yksin", Severus vastasi astuen Grangerin ohitse.   
Granger astui uudelleen hänen eteensä. "Kaksoisolentommekin tekevät yhteistyötä."  
Severus puuskahti syvään. Mikä kiusankappale!  
"Olet lörpöttelijä. Et tiedä mitä minä tiedän enkä aio kertoa sinulle, koska et osaa pitää suutasi supussa."  
"En ole kertonut kellekään", Granger intti. "Tai no, kerroin Ronille, mutta hän oli niin humalassa, ettei muista enää mitään. Tämä liittyy jotenkin aamuiseen tapaamiseesi Kahlesalvan kanssa, eikö niin? Lupaan, etten lörpöttele."  
"Et pysty huolehtimaan itsestäsi. Minulla ei ole aikaa pelastaa nahkaasi ja paikkailla kolhujasi!"  
Granger näytti loukkaantuneelta.  
"Minä en pysty?" hän huudahti. "Toivotaan, ettet kohtaa enää ankeuttajaa, sillä seuraava tekee sinusta selvää. Suojeliuksesi oli suoraan sanottuna säälittävä ilmestys!"

Severus tunsi, kuinka hänen sydämensä alkoi äkkiä takoa, ja samassa kaulalla sykkivä kipu sai hänen näkökenttänsä sumentumaan. Grangerin suu kävi yhä, mutta Severus ei kuullut muuta kuin sihinää. Kammottavaa, niljaista, kuvottavaa sihinää. Hän sysäsi Grangerin kovakouraisesti syrjään ja haparoi tiensä tulisijalle.

Naisen itsensä puolesta hän toivoi, etteivät heidän polkunsa enää risteäisi.


	9. Minerva

Kun Severus kompuroi ulos tulisijasta, hänen polvensa pettivät. Hän kaatui kanslian lattialle eikä kyennyt enää liikahtamaan. Käärmeen sihinä tunkeutui korviin, ja kipu sai hänet haukkomaan henkeään. Naginin hampaat repivät hänen kaulaansa samalla kun iljettävä myrkky levisi jokaisen sydämenlyönnin myötä, vallaten hänen kehonsa kauttaaltaan. Nieluun nousi kaakaon äitelä maku.

Voldemortin hirviökäärme oli ehkä kuollut, mutta se iski uudestaan aina kun Severus oli heikoimmillaan.

Viimein kipu alkoi laantua, eikä Severus enää kuullut muuta kuin oman huohotuksensa. Kun raajat suostuivat jälleen tottelemaan, hän raahautui irvistäen nojatuoliin. Selkäkipu oli palannut entistä ilkeämpänä. Severuksen katse osui pöydälle jääneisiin tyhjiin kaakaopikareihin. Hermione Granger, hän ajatteli purren hampaansa yhteen. Granger oli vetänyt pidemmän korren. Ja kaiken kukkuraksi nainen oli pelastanut hänet ankeuttajalta ja pilkannut hänen suojeliustaan. Suojeliusta, jonka koko maailma tiesi merkitsevän Severuksen säälittävää pakkomiellettä Harry Potterin äitiä kohtaan. Severus tempaisi Grangerin pikarin käteensä ja viskasi sen seinään. Astia räsähti pirstaleiksi hyvin tyydyttävällä tavalla. 

Ajatus Lilystä sai Severuksen sykkeen jälleen kiihtymään, ja hetken hän pelkäsi uuden kohtauksen iskevän. Tällä kertaa Nagini jätti hänet kuitenkin rauhaan. Hän hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Hän halusi itkeä mutta ei kyennyt. Hän ajatteli lumoavan kaunista, hopeista naarashirveä, joka oli vuosikaudet ollut hänen turvansa ja auttanut häntä tiukan paikan tullen. Siitä lähtien, kun Severus oli luvannut Dumbledorelle suojelevansa Lilyn poikaa, tuntui kuin Lily olisi tarttunut Severusta kädestä ja yhdistänyt voimansa hänen kanssaan.

Severus vilkaisi vaistomaisesti tyhjää kohtaa, jossa Dumbledoren muotokuva oli riippunut, ja huomasi rehtoreiden tarkastelevan häntä uteliaina.  
"Mitä te siellä toljotatte!" hän karjaisi ja tarttui toiseen pikariin. "Kuka teistä haluaa tämän suoraan päin kurttuista naamaansa?"  
"Ei ole meidän vikamme, jos nokkela nuori nainen vetää sinua nenästä", joku vastasi.  
Severus kavahti pystyyn. "Kuka se oli?"  
Severus tunnisti tuon raivostuttavan tyynen äänen. Hän etsi katseellaan Dumbledorea, joka astui esiin Armando Dippetin takaa.  
"Tamarindinsiemenet taisivat olla minun", Dumbledore sanoi hymyillen ja huokaisi. "Pakko myöntää, että lopun lähetessä jouduin turvautumaan muistirohtoihin."

Severus paiskasi pikarin kaikin voimin kohti Dumbledorea ja Dippetiä, jotka pakenivat pois näkyvistä. Pikari iskeytyi keskelle tyhjää muotokuvaa ja helähti kappaleiksi.

"Sinä autoit häntä!" hän huusi yrittäen paikallistaa Dumbledoren uudelleen.  
"Minun ei tarvinnut auttaa häntä", Dumbledore vastasi. Hän seisoi nyt Phineas Nigellus Mustan vieressä.   
Phineas Nigellus heristi sormeaan. "Tyttö tajusi juonesi aivan itse. Odotin sinulta enemmän..."  
"Suu kiinni!" Severus osoitti muotokuvia vuoron perään taikasauvallaan. Rehtorit näyttivät paheksuvilta mutta eivät enää rohjenneet avata suitaan. Dumbledore oli poistunut.

Severus rojahti takaisin tuoliin ja tunsi kylmän väristyksen ajatellessaan kohtaamaansa ankeuttajaa. Olento oli vaistonnut hänen heikkoutensa ja suunnistanut suoraan kohti herkkuateriaa. Miksei Severus ollut yksinkertaisesti paennut? Se olisi ehkä ollut häpeällistä, mutta ei läheskään niin häpeällistä kuin päätyä Grangerin pelastamaksi.

Lily, Severus ajatteli. Hän yritti ajatella jotain onnellista: sitä kertaa, kun he olivat nukkuneet teltassa Lilyn kotitalon puutarhassa ja heränneet aamuvarhain kohmeisina lintujen sirkutukseen. Mutta sen sijaan Severus muistikin, kuinka oli vakoillut pensasaidan takaa James Potterin ensivierailua Lilyn vanhempien luona. Hän yritti palauttaa mieleensä, kuinka oli auttanut Lilyä hankalien läksyjen kanssa, mutta huomasi ajattelevansa itseään solvaamassa Lilyä kaikkien kuullen kuraveriseksi. Hän yritti ajatella sitä kävelyretkeä kiellettyyn metsään, jolloin hän oli melkein yrittänyt suudella Lilyä, mutta... Lily itki hädissään, ja itku katkesi vihreään välähdykseen. Severus hautasi taas kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hänellä ei ollut enää ainuttakaan onnellista muistoa. Ne kaikki olivat turmeltuneet. Oli kuin Lily olisi tiennyt, ettei hänen poikansa enää tarvinnut suojelua ja hylännyt Severuksen. Suojelius oli alkanut heikentyä, ja seuraavalla kerralla naarashirvi ei ehkä enää suostuisi ilmaantumaan lainkaan.

Severus huokaisi syvään. Jostain leijaileva ruuan tuoksu sai hänet taas muistamaan nälkänsä. Suuren salin lounaskattaus oli jo korjattu pois, mutta Severus oli huomannut, että Tylypahkan rehtorilla oli useita työsuhde-etuja. Yksi niistä oli aterioiden tarjoilu suoraan kansliaan niinä päivinä, kun ruoka-aika oli jäänyt väliin. Ahmiessaan munuaispiirakkaansa Severus mietti ensimmäistä kertaa, kuka annoksen oli mahtanut tuoda. Sen oli täytynyt olla kotitonttu, vaikka Severus ei ollut sellaiseen koskaan kansliassaan törmännytkään. Ajatus palautti hänen mieleensä kaksoisolentojen arvoituksen.

Yksinkertaisin selitys oli yleensä paras. Kaksi henkilöä, jotka olivat monijuomaliemen avulla naamioituneet Severukseksi ja Grangeriksi, olivat sekoittaneet pikkujoulujen lumiloitsun ja hiipineet kaaoksen turvin tuhoamaan taikaministerin työpöydän. Mutta miksi? Ja miksi he olivat naamioituneet juuri heiksi? Olivatko he vain sattumanvaraisesti valinneet kaksi kutsuvierasta? Entä Robards? Tiesikö auroriviraston päällikkö enemmän kuin antoi ymmärtää? Yrittikö Robards viimeinkin napata hänet? Sitten oli tietenkin vielä Salman Sharma, joka oli kirjoittanut Grangerin kirjan. Kuhnukerhon pitkäaikaisena jäsenenä Sharma oli luultavasti ollut myös pikkujouluissa. Ehkä oli parasta jututtaa kaksoisolentojen erikoisasiantuntijaa. Severus päätti tehdä sen heti. Hän sysäsi lautasensa syrjään ja nousi. 

Severus oli juuri astunut käytävälle, kun hän huomasi Minerva McGarmiwan lähestyvän kiireisin askelin. Severus nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi.

"Severus", vanha noita henkäisi tavalla, joka sai Severuksen pysähtymään niille sijoilleen. Minervalla oli selvästi jotain poikkeuksellista sydämellään. "Minun täytyy saada puhua Albuksen kanssa heti."  
Severus jäykistyi. Hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan ripustaa Dumbledorea takaisin seinälleen.  
"Voinko minä auttaa?"  
Minervan kasvoille ilmestyi kärsimättömiä juonteita. "Tämä on tärkeää! Tahdon puhua rehtorin kanssa."  
Severus nieleskeli kiukkuaan. Hän tiesi kyllä, ettei hänen uskottu pystyvän johtamaan Tylypahkaa. Kaikki kaipasivat vanhoja hyviä aikoja. Jopa Minerva vaikutti tiukan paikan tullen turvautuvan Dumbledoreen.  
"Minä olen tämän koulun rehtori."  
Minervan kulmakarvat hypähtivät, ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi huvittunut ilme. "Sinäkö? Lakkaahan jo hupsuttelemasta, poikakulta."  
Severus katsoi Minervaa tarkemmin. Naisen nuttura hapsotti, ja katseesta puuttui tuttu terävyys. Olihan Severus Minervaa huomattavasti nuorempi, mutta ei kai häntä hyvällä tahdollakaan voinut enää kutsua pojaksi?  
"Oletko kunnossa?" Severus kysyi varovasti. "Näytät... väsyneeltä."  
"Tietenkin olen kunnossa. Pois tieltä, Severus. Haluan puhua Albuksen kanssa!"

Severus vilkaisi ympärilleen, mutta käytävä oli onneksi autio. Mitä hän tekisi Minervan kanssa? Nainen, joka oli aina ollut selväjärkisyyden perikuva, oli alkanut hourailla.

"Dumbledore sanoi haluavansa keskustella jostain tärkeästä opettajainhuoneessa", hän keksi ja tarttui noitaa käsivarresta. "Saatan sinut sinne."  
"En tarvitse saattajaa", Minerva vastasi kopeasti. Hän ravisti kätensä vapaaksi mutta alkoi Severuksen helpotukseksi astella oikeaan suuntaan. Severus kiirehti perään.  
"Eikö sinulla ole oppituntia?" hän kysäisi vaikka tiesikin vastauksen. Professori McGarmiwan pitäisi olla parhaillaan opettamassa muodonmuutoksia seitsemäsluokkalaisille. Tunti oli alkanut jo kymmenen minuuttia sitten.

Minerva ei vaikuttanut kuulleen. Nainen väänteli käsiään ja mutisi jotakin poloisesta pikku Harrysta, jonka Albus oli jättänyt sen kamalan jästiperheen oven taakse. Severus mietti kuumeisesti, mitä tehdä. Seuraava vapaa opettaja, joka osuisi heidän eteensä, saisi luvan hoitaa Minervan oppitunnin.

Minerva avasi opettajainhuoneen oven ja asettui huolestuneen näköisenä sohvalle. Huone oli tyhjä lukuun ottamatta Wilhelmina Matoisa-Lankkua, joka poltteli piippua ikkunan ääressä. Professori Matoisa-Lankku ei mitenkään kykenisi opettamaan S.U.P.E.R.-tason muodonmuutoksia. Severuksen oli mentävä itse.

"Ota vaikka kuppi teetä odotellessasi", hän sanoi Minervalle ja alensi sitten ääntään. "Dumbledore tulee aivan kohta."

Severus säntäsi kohti muodonmuutosten luokkaa taakseen katsomatta. Oppilaat olivat olleet ilman valvontaa kokonaiset viisitoista minuuttia, ja oven takaa kantautui huutoa ja kiljumista. Kun Severus kiskaisi oven auki, häntä kohtasi piinallinen näky: tummatukkainen tyttö osoitti taikasauvallaan vaaleaa poikaa, joka roikkui ilmassa ylösalaisin, käsiään raivoisasti heiluttaen.

"Lopettakaa!" Severus karjaisi.

Luokka hiljeni. Tyttö kätki sauvansa, jolloin poika muksahti ähkäisten maahan. Severus kirosi mielessään tunnistaessaan pojan: se oli David Robards, suurisuinen rohkelikko ja Gawain Robardsin poika. Tämä kielisi kaiken välittömästi isälleen.

"Se oli Pyryjyvä, rehtori!" Robards huudahti. Hän nousi ketterästi jaloilleen ja osoitti sitten tummatukkaista tyttöä. "Hän hyökkäsi kimppuuni ilman mitään syytä!"  
Severus kääntyi katsomaan tyttöä, joka tuijotti kengänkärkiään kasvoillaan sulkeutunut ilme. Tara Pyryjyvä kuului hänen omaan tupaansa.   
"Pyryjyvä, Robards", Severus sanoi. "Tahdon molemmat kansliaani tunnin jälkeen."  
"Kyllä, rehtori", Robards sanoi väläyttäen voitonriemuisen hymyn. Tara vilkaisi Severusta kulmiensa alta ja nyökkäsi tuskin huomattavasti.

"Mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu?" kysyi tiukka, joskin hieman hengästynyt, ääni luokan ovelta. Oppilaat hätkähtivät ja niin hätkähti Severuskin, sillä professori McGarmiwa oli joskus ollut hänenkin opettajansa.  
"Ah... Minerva", Severus takelteli miettien samalla mitä tehdä. Naista ei voisi mitenkään päästää luokan eteen. "Entäpä jos minä pitäisin tämän oppitunnin?"  
Minervan ilme kiristyi. "Onko tuo määräys, rehtori?"  
Oppilaat tuijottivat heitä hiirenhiljaa. Joku tirskahti.  
Severus köhäisi. "Vain... ystävällinen tarjous."  
"Siinä tapauksessa kiitän huolenpidosta, mutta pystyn kyllä hoitamaan omat oppituntini. Satuin vain unohtumaan hetkeksi teekupin ääreen, siinä kaikki."

Minerva asteli vastausta odottamatta luokan eteen ja loi Severukseen vimmastuneen katseen. Nuttura oli suoristettu, eivätkä hiukset enää hapsottaneet. Mikä tahansa naiseen oli iskenyt, vaikutti toistaiseksi menneen ohi. Kävellessään ulos luokasta Severus tunsi oppilaiden uteliaat katseet selässään. Hän sulki oven hiljaa perässään, nojautui seinään ja henkäisi syvään.

Severuksella ei ollut varaa menettää Minervaa. Hän oli tärkeä liittolainen. Minerva McGarmiwan, Kingsley Kahlesalvan ja Harry Potterin avoin tuki oli ainut syy, miksi Severus oli saanut pitää työn, jonka sodan aikainen nukkeministeriö oli hänelle suonut. Ehkä Minerva oli vain rasittunut pitkän syyslukukauden päätteeksi? Joululomaan oli onneksi enää muutama päivä, ja kaikki saisivat hengähtää hetken.

Mitä Severus olikaan ollut tekemässä? Salman Sharma. Hän oli halunnut puhua Sharman kanssa. Severus lähti harppomaan kohti tyrmää, sillä se oli todennäköisin paikka löytää professori Sharma, Tylypahkan uusin juomamestari.


	10. Takaisin tyrmään

Askelten kaiku kimpoili yhä tyrmän käytävillä, vaikka Severus oli jo pysähtynyt taikajuomien luokan ovelle. Ilmassa leijui jonkin liemen vieno tuoksu. Hiustennostatusliemi, Severus ajatteli. Tämän täytyi olla toisluokkalaisten tunti. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli hetken olevansa kymmenen vuotta nuorempi. Sotien välinen aika ei ollut aina ollut epämiellyttävää. Silloin tällöin hän oli viihtynyt työssään juomamestarina ja tuntenut Tylypahkan kodikseen. Se oli ollut ennen kuin Potterin poika oli täyttänyt yksitoista ja ilmaantunut hänen tyrmäänsä viisastelemaan.

Tyrmä ei tietenkään enää kuulunut Severukselle. Sitä hallitsi nykyisin professori Salman Sharma. Väitettiin, että rehtori Kalkaros oli valinnut Sharman itse, mutta todellisuudessa hänellä ei ollut ollut valinnanvaraa. Mitä tahansa hän tekikin, jokaista liikettä arvosteltiin. Hänen oli ollut pakko palkata virkaan muodollisesti pätevin hakija, ja pätevyyttä Sharmalla riitti. Miehen ansioluettelolla oli pituutta toistakymmentä pergamenttia.

Severus ryhdistäytyi. Hänen oli häirittävä Sharmaa kesken oppitunnin, sillä tämä ei juuri viettänyt aikaa Tylypahkassa työajan ulkopuolella. Hän koputti ja avasi oven vastausta odottamatta. Pyylevä velho nosti katseensa kahden oppilaan hämmentämästä liemestä ja marssi Severusta vastaan käsi ojossa.

"Rehtori Kalkaros", Sharma sanoi ja epäröi tuskin silmänräpäystä ennen kuin alkoi vatkata Severuksen kättä. "Tämäpä iloinen yllätys. Voinko auttaa?"  
Severus nykäisi kätensä irti niin pian kuin suinkin kehtasi. "Haluaisin vaihtaa sanan kanssasi. Kenties heti oppitunnin jälkeen?"  
"Jopas sattui", Sharma sanoi näyttäen pahoittelevalta. "Minun on valitettavasti kiirehdittävä suoraan opetuslautakunnan kokoukseen."  
"Vai niin. No, huomenna sitten."  
"Ah. Me Rowena Korpinkynsi -stipendiaatit teemme silloin perinteisen retkemme Viistokujan joulumarkkinoille, minkä jälkeen lähden markkinoimaan uutta kirjaani Brasiliaan. Tiedäthän, että olen myös vieraileva professori Castelobruxossa. Palaan kuitenkin heti joulun jälkeen."

Juuri niin kuin Severus oli aavistellutkin. Professori Sharmalla oli niin monta rautaa tulessa, että mies ehti hädin tuskin hoitaa opettajantoimensa.

"Hienoa, Fawley", Sharma huikkasi tytölle, jonka pitkät, mustat hiukset olivat äkkiä alkaneet sojottaa joka suuntaan. "Kymmenen pistettä Korpinkynnelle."  
Tyttö näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Olen kylläkin puuskupuh."  
"Tietenkin", Sharma sanoi hymyillen. "Kymmenen pistettä Puuskupuhille."

Severus vilkaisi oppilaita, jotka vaikuttivat onneksi kiinnostuneemmilta toistensa hiuksista kuin rehtorinsa yllättävästä vierailusta. Jos hän aikoi puhua Sharman kanssa ennen tämän joululomaa, se olisi tehtävä nyt. Hän ei ollut vielä ehtinyt ajatella loppuun saakka. Miten ihmeessä hän voisi ottaa puheeksi kaksoisolennot?

Sharma oli taas kääntynyt Severuksen puoleen. "Mistä halusitkaan keskustella?"  
"Professori Kuhnusarviosta", Severus keksi nopeasti.  
"Mukava veikko, kertakaikkiaan. Juhlatkin olivat mainiot, eikö? Minulla oli mitä mielenkiintoisin keskustelu itsensä Harry Potterin kanssa."

Severus harkitsi sanojaan. Sharma, kuten Granger ja Robards, oli saattanut nähdä hänen kaksoisolentonsa. Severus ei voinut kieltää olleensa paikalla herättämättä kysymyksiä. Merlin vieköön, kaksoisolento oli saattanut keskustella Sharman kanssa opetuksen nykytilasta vaikka koko illan!

Sharman kasvoille oli yllättäen levinnyt tietäväinen hymy, ja hän iski silmää. "Olet onnenpekka, Severus. Koska ajattelit esitellä hänet meille?"  
Severus kätki hämmennyksensä tarkoin. "Kenet?"  
"Viehättävän naisystäväsi, tietenkin. Hän näytti kovin tutulta, mutten millään saa päähäni, missä olen nähnyt hänet aikaisemmin."

Severus pinnisti kasvoilleen jotain hymyntapaista. Sharmakin oli siis nähnyt kaksoisolennot halaamassa. Silminnäkijöitä saattoi olla enemmänkin. Severuksen oli syytä katkaista tällaisilta huhuilta siivet heti.

"Hän ei ole naisystäväni. Emme vain olleet nähneet pitkään aikaan."  
Sharma kohotti kulmiaan. "Se olikin melkoinen jälleennäkemissuudelma."

Severus tunsi äkkiä kylmän hien niskassaan. Hän otti tukea pöydästään, joka oli nykyisin tietenkin professori Sharman pöytä. Olivatko kaksoisolennot suudelleet? Kuinka vanha Granger oikein oli? Nainen oli hädin tuskin valmistunut! Jos joku ilkeämielinen alkaisi vihjailla rehtori Kalkaroksen syövän kuormasta, se olisi hänen lyhyen uransa häpeällinen loppu.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Sharma kysyi kallistaen päätään.  
Severus terästäytyi. "Tietenkin."  
"Olen huolissani sinusta. Joskus sinulla on tuo eksynyt katse... Olen nähnyt sen ennenkin. Eräällä miehellä, joka oli joutunut eroon varjosielustaan."  
Severus tuijotti Sharmaa epäuskoisena. Kummallisten tarinoiden keräily oli jo riittävän outoa, mutta ei kai mies todellisuudessa uskonut niitä kaikkia?  
Sharma madalsi ääntään. "Oletko harkinnut... virkavapaata?"

Severus onnistui pysäyttämään kätensä ennen kuin se ehti vetää taikasauvan esille. Oli Sharman onni, että keskustelu käytiin julkisella paikalla.  
"Professori Sharma", Severus lausui hitaasti pienelle, pyylevälle velholle, joka tarkasteli häntä sietämättömän myötätuntoinen hymy kasvoillaan. "Tiedän kyllä, kenen käsi olisi ensimmäisenä pystyssä, mikäli Tylypahkan rehtorin virka vapautuisi. Tämän henkilön pettymykseksi minun on kuitenkin ilmoitettava, että olen täysin kunnossa enkä harkitse virkavapaata. Onko selvä?"

Hymy oli kangistunut Sharman huulille. Mitään sanomatta hän kääntyi avaamaan nurkassa olevan puulaatikon, joka näytti olevan täynnä painotuoreita Kaksoisolennon kohtaamisia. Hän poimi yhden kirjoista, kirjoitti nimiösivulle koukeroisen omistuskirjoituksen ja ojensi kirjan Severukselle.

"Hyvää joulua, rehtori. Jos sinulle tulee vielä kysyttävää, Theodore auttaa mielellään", Sharma sanoi ja asteli takaisin oppilaiden luo. "No niin, aika katouttaa liemet. Lopetamme tänään jo hyvissä ajoin, sillä minulla on tärkeä kokous ministeriössä."

***

Kun Severus palasi kansliaan, huone oli siisti. Joku oli käynyt korjaamassa likaiset astiat ja siivoamassa lasinsirpaleet. Severus istuutui ja vilkaisi kirjaa, jota hän piti yhä kädessään. Hän avasi ensimmäisen aukeaman ja luki omistuskirjoituksen: Severukselle. Toivottavasti löydät varjosielusi. Lue lisää sivulta 134.

Severus avasi sivun satakolmekymmentäneljä. Varjosielunsa kadottanut ihminen oli alakuloinen, poissaoleva, ponneton… Tuntomerkit kieltämättä kuvasivat hänen nykytilaansa mainiosti. Severus oli valehdellut Sharmalle: hän oli kaikkea muuta kuin kunnossa.

Severus paiskasi kirjan pöydälle ja etsi käsiinsä Päivän Profeetan. Hän luki yleisönosastokirjoituksen, josta Kahlesalpa oli puhunut. Armo voittaa oikeuden? Hän oli luvannut kertovansa, jos saisi tietää jotain. Pitäisikö hänen mainita Kahlesalvalle kaksoisolennoista? Silloin Robards sekaantuisi asiaan. Toisaalta, Granger oli läheisissä väleissä auroriviraston kanssa. Eikö nainen jopa seurustellut sen yhden tomppelin kanssa, josta oli sodan jälkeen leivottu pikapikaa aurori? Hän oli luultavasti juuri parhaillaan vuodattamassa sydäntään poikaystävälleen. Molemmat nauraisivat makeasti inhokkiopettajansa kustannuksella.

Samassa Severus muisti jotain. Hän kaivoi taskustaan revenneen kaistaleen vaaleanpunaista kangasta. Kankaanpala oli mutainen, sillä Severus oli poiminut sen suolta ennen kuin oli tuonut Grangerin kansliaansa. Severus hymähti. Tämä oli hänen oma johtolankansa, jotain, mistä Granger ei tiennyt mitään. Hän käänsi kankaaseen kiinnitetyn lapun näkyviin ja luki: Velhovaatehtimo Hepene.

Ovelta kuului napakka koputus. Severus rypisti kulmiaan ja tunki kankaanpalan takaisin taskuunsa. Ovesta astui sisään leveästi hymyilevä vaaleahiuksinen poika.  
"Hyvää iltaa, rehtori", David Robards tervehti rehvakkaasti.

Severus huokaisi. Hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa välikohtauksen muodonmuutosten tunnilla. Tämä tästä vielä puuttui. Nyt hänen pitäisi vielä setviä Gawain Robardsin pojan kinasteluja. Hän pystyi jo tuntemaan hennon tykytyksen ohimoillaan.

Robards rojahti tuoliin lupaa kysymättä ja sipaisi vaaleita hiuksiaan. Severus ei voinut väittää pitävänsä pojasta. Robards oli suosittu oppilas, jota kiinnosti enemmän tyttöjen perässä juokseminen kuin koulunkäynti. Hän oli juuri sellainen ärsyttävä, itseään täynnä oleva nuorukainen, joka kuvitteli pääsevänsä pälkähästä silkalla omahyväisyydellä. Sitä paitsi Severuksen nuoruudessa rehtorin edessä istuttiin selkä suorassa.

Samassa Severus muisti jotain mielenkiintoista. Kolme Tylypahkan oppilasta oli osallistunut Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluihin. Severus tiesi sen, koska kaikki olivat anoneet poikkeuslupaa koululta poistumiseen. Oppilaat olivat olleet Galateia Malfoy, Emma Wong sekä David Robards.

Hän loi Robardsiin tutkivan katseen. "Oliko sinulla hauskat juhlat eilen?"

Tuttavallinen kysymys kuulosti luonnottomalta, mutta Robardsia se ei vaikuttanut häiritsevän. Pojan naamalle levisi typerä virnistys.

"Todellakin", hän sanoi retkahtaen entistä rennompaan asentoon. Oli kuin tuolille olisi pesiytynyt valtava fletkumato. "Tosin ensin siellä vain soitettiin jotain eläkeläisten musiikkia ja pönötettiin, mutta sitten joku neropatti sekoitti lumiloitsun, ja voi veljet, kuinka me Emman ja Galin kanssa naurettiin. Olisitpa nähnyt, miten jengi liukasteli ympäriinsä. Aivan hillitöntä menoa!"

Robards alkoi nauraa hekottaa. Olisitpa nähnyt, Severus toisti mielessään. Joko Robards ei ollut nähnyt Severuksen kaksoisolentoa tai tiesi, ettei hän ollut ollut paikalla. Oliko poika todella yhtä typerä kuin miltä näytti? Osaisiko hän valmistaa monijuomalientä? Robards oli aina ollut onneton taikajuomissa, mutta toisaalta neidit Malfoy ja Wong, korpinkynsiä molemmat, pystyisivät siihen varmasti.

Ovelta kuului uusi, vaimeampi koputus, ja sisään astui pyöreähkö, tummatukkainen tyttö. Tara Pyryjyvä loi halveksivan silmäyksen Robardsiin ja katsoi sitten uhmakkaasti Severusta.

"Istu", Severus kehoitti.

Tara oli aina ollut Severuksen lempioppilas. Severus piti Tarasta niin paljon, että oli yrittänyt olla tuomatta suosiotaan julki. Tytöllä ei juuri ollut ystäviä, mutta hän oli yksi vuosikurssinsa terävimmistä oppilaista. Severus tiesi olevansa puolueellinen mutta ei voinut olla tuntematta myötätuntoa tätä yksinäistä luihuista kohtaan. Tara oli aina ollut hiljainen, mutta kun hänen taikaministeriössä työskennellyt isänsä oli sodan jälkeen vangittu, tyttö vaikutti lopettaneen puhumisen lopullisesti.

Robards kohentautui viimein tuolissaan.  
"Pyryjyvä hyökkäsi kimppuuni kesken oppitunnin!" hän huudahti. "Juttelin kaikessa rauhassa kavereitteni kanssa, kun yhtäkkiä hän kiskaisi minut ilmaan. Onneksi satuit paikalle, rehtori. Olisin voinut taittaa niskani!"  
Severus siirsi katseensa Taraan. "Pitääkö se paikkansa?"

Tara tuijotti tiiviisti kenkiensä kärkiä koulukaavun hihoja hypeltäen.

"Pyryjyvä?" Severus kysyi. Hänen täytyi kuulla tarinan molemmat puolet.  
"Hän loukkasi isääni", Tara sanoi lopulta hiljaa.  
Robards nauraa hörähti. "Todellako? Mitä minä muka sanoin?"  
"Että... että... hän on siellä minne hän kuuluukin!" Tara sanoi räpytellen tuuheita ripsiään.  
Robards virnisti Severukselle. "Mistä lähtien totuus on ollut loukkaus? Tuomioistuimet ovat tehneet tehtävänsä, ja kaikki ovat siellä minne kuuluvatkin: syylliset vankilassa ja syyttömät… vapaalla jalalla. Vai mitä, rehtori?"

Severus ei voinut sietää Robardsin mielistelyä. Hän tiesi hyvin, että pojan erikoisalaa oli ärsyttää muita ja hankkia nämä jälki-istuntoon. Mutta toisaalta Tara oli tehnyt väärin. Severus olisi samanikäisenä luultavasti tehnyt aivan samoin, mutta nyt hän oli viisaampi. Tarankin täytyi oppia hillitsemään itsensä.

"Hän ei ole enää vankilassa!" Tara sanoi kiivaasti.  
"Ai ei vai?" Robards kysyi kohottaen huvittuneena kulmiaan. "Onko hän paennut?"  
"Hänet on vapautettu! Hän ei ole mikään… kuolonsyöjä. Hän teki vain työtään."  
Robardsin virne katosi. Hän suoristautui ja näytti äkkiä hyvin paljon isältään. "Älä ole naiivi. Sodan aikana ministeriössä tapahtui ihan järkyttäviä juttuja. He kaikki ovat vastuussa, pimeän piirto tai ei!"

Tara oli taas painanut päänsä. Hän hengitti katkonaisesti ja purskahtaisi itkuun hetkellä millä hyvänsä.

"Kaksi vuotta vankilassa ja äkkiä kaikki ministeriön roistot ovat vapaalla jalalla", Robards jatkoi. "Älytöntä! Vapauttakaa saman tien kuolonsyöjätkin! Samaa sakkia he ovat kaikki tyynni!"  
Tara painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä.  
"Joko lopetit?" Severus kysyi Robardsilta.  
Robards retkahti takaisin tuolilleen. Intohimoinen palo silmistä oli sammunut. "Toistaiseksi."  
"Hyvä", Severus sanoi. Hän nojautui eteenpäin, liitti sormenpäänsä yhteen ja osoitti sanansa Taralle. "Väitetään, että vanhemmat ovat vastuussa lapsistaan, mutta kaikkien näiden opetusvuosien jälkeen en olisi siitä niin varma."  
Tara vilkaisi häntä kulmiensa alta ja pyyhkäisi punertavaa nykerönenäänsä hihallaan.  
"Niin tai näin", Severus jatkoi. "Lapset eivät koskaan – koskaan – ole vastuussa vanhempiensa teoista. Jos se ei ole Robardsille vielä käynyt selväksi, se on hänen ongelmansa, ei sinun, Pyryjyvä. Onko selvä?"

Tara nyökkäsi. Severus toivoi, että joku olisi sanonut nuo sanat hänelle itselleen samanikäisenä.

Severus huokaisi ja nojautui taas taaksepäin. "Pyryjyvä tekee Robardsin läksyt joululomaan saakka."  
Tara nyökkäsi uudelleen, mutta Robards näytti tyytymättömältä.  
"Joululomaan on enää kolme päivää", hän huomautti. "Miten olisi tammikuun loppuun saakka?"

Robardsin röyhkeydellä ei näyttänyt olevan mitään rajaa. Severuksen päänsärky oli yltynyt, ja hän halusi päästä pojasta eroon niin pian kuin mahdollista.

"Hyvä on."  
Robards päästi pienen voitonriemuisen naurahduksen. Taran suu puristui viivaksi, mutta tyttö vaikutti tyytyvän tuomioon.  
"Ja Robards puolestaan tekee Pyryjyvän läksyt", Severus lisäsi.  
"Mitä?" molemmat oppilaat huudahtivat yhteen ääneen.  
"Mutta rehtori", Tara sanoi epätoivoa äänessään. "Hän ei selviä edes omista läksyistään, saati minun. En halua, että hän tekee minun läksyni."  
"Miksi minun pitäisi tehdä hänen läksynsä?" Robards tivasi samaan aikaan. "En ole tehnyt mitään väärää."  
"Lupaan tehdä hänen läksynsä kunnolla, kunhan saan tehdä myös omani."  
"Mistä minua rangaistaan?"

Molemmat oppilaat olivat ponnahtaneet ylös tuoleistaan ja kiljuivat nyt toistensa päälle. Severus tunsi päänsä olevan räjähtämispisteessä.

"Tämä voi vaikuttaa S.U.P.E.R.-arvosanoihini!"  
"Pyryjyvä nöyryytti minua koko luokan edessä. Olet aina suosinut luihuisia, tiedetään, mutta tämä on kyllä kaiken huippu!"  
"Enkö voisi vain päästä jälki-istuntoon? Teen ihan mitä tahansa ällöttävää!"  
"Kerron tästä professori McGarmiwalle! Kerron tästä isälleni!"  
"Vaiti!" Severus karjaisi.

Severus tuijotti Robardsia vaivautumatta enää peittelemään halveksuntaansa. "Tämä ei ole mikään rangaistus, Robards, vaan ainutkertainen tilaisuus parantaa arvosanojasi. Jos mielit seurata isääsi ministeriöön, nyt on viimeinen mahdollisuus kiinnostua koulunkäynnistä."  
Robards heilautti hiuksiaan ja risti kätensä puuskaan. "Voit olla varma, että teen Pyryjyvän läksyt niin huonosti kuin mahdollista."  
Severus hymähti. "Nähdäkseni teillä kahdella on nyt kolme vaihtoehtoa. Joko voitte tehdä kiusaa toisillenne ja tehdä toistenne läksyt huonosti. Tai sitten kumpikin voi yrittää parhaansa."

Tara ja Robards vilkaisivat toisiinsa.

"Siinä oli vasta kaksi vaihtoehtoa", Tara sanoi.  
"Totta", Severus sanoi. "Kolmas vaihtoehto on, että teette yhteistyötä. Pyryjyvä voi käydä asiat läpi Robardsin kanssa niin, että Robardskin oppii ne. Näin molempien läksyt hoituvat parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. Päätös on teidän."

Tara ja Robards vilkaisivat toisiaan uudemman kerran.  
"On ajanhukkaa yrittää takoa mitään hänen paksuun kalloonsa", Tara puuskahti lopulta.  
"Älä turhaan huolehdi", Robards vastasi purevasti. "Minulla ei ole aikomustakaan tuhlata aikaani kenenkään luihuisen seurassa."  
Severus henkäisi syvään ja painoi peukalot ohimoilleen.

"Häipykää! Molemmat! Heti!"


	11. Sitä on liikkeellä

Räikeään kaapuun pukeutunut, rehevä noita ripusti yhtä räikeän ja rehevän käsilaukkunsa tuolin selkänojalle. Hän istuutui suuren pyöreän pöydän ääreen, jonka ympärillä tusinan verran velhoja ja noitia jo istui odottamassa. Noita kaivoi käsilaukustaan pergamentin, sulkakynän sekä puisen nuijan.

"Tervetuloa taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosaston kuukausikokoukseen", hän sanoi kopauttaen nuijan pöytään. Sulkakynä heräsi välittömästi eloon ja alkoi kirjoittaa kokouspöytäkirjaa.

Nainen oli matami Maidenhair, taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosaston johtaja. Hermione järjesteli pergamenttejaan hermostuneesti. Hän oli paikalla ensimmäistä kertaa. Yleensä hänen esimiehensä, herra de Vries, osallistui näihin kokouksiin, mutta velho oli lähtenyt joululomalle tavallista aikaisemmin ja lähettänyt paikalle Hermionen, koska kotitonttujen parissa ei ollut tapahtunut "mitään merkittävää". Hermione oli eri mieltä. Hän oli aikeissa tehdä merkittävän ehdotuksen.

"Aloitetaan otusjaostosta", matami Maidenhair sanoi vilkaisten vasemmalla puolellaan istuvaa rotevaa velhoa, jonka nenän yli kulki vaalentunut arpi. "Lohikäärmeiden tutkimus- ja hallintavirasto?"

Hermione yritti kuunnella, miten tavalliset walesinvihreät olivat tänä vuonna sopeutuneet talven tuloon, mutta keskittyminen oli vaikeaa. Milloin olisi hänen vuoronsa? Mitä hän sanoisi? Hän uppoutui edessään olevaan pergamenttiin.

 _Arvoisat kollegat_ , Hermione luki mielessään. _Arvoisat kollegat. Arvaatteko, kuinka monta kotitonttua työskentelee taikaministeriön uudessa kahvilassa? Vastaus on: kaksikymmentäseitsemän! En ole voinut olla huomaamatta, että useat teistä sekoittavat kotitontut keskenään, vaikka ne ovat aivan yhtä persoonallisen näköisiä kuin sinä ja minäkin. Niinpä ehdotan..._  
  
"Entä onko menninkäisjaostolla jotain kerrottavaa?" matami Maidenhair kysyi.

Menninkäisjaostolla oli paljonkin kerrottavaa, mutta Hermionen ajatukset harhailivat taas toisaalle. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi unohtanut jotain tähdellistä. Se liittyi jotenkin keskusteluun, jonka hän oli käynyt professori Kalkaroksen kanssa muutama päivä sitten ministeriön kahvilassa. Älä mieti kaksoisolentoja nyt, hän kielsi itseään. Ja unohda Kalkaros! Juuri nyt oli tärkeintä hoitaa tämä kokous kunnialla.

"Siirrytään haamujaostoon."

Haamujaostolla oli kiireistä. Monet aaveet kaipasivat omaisiaan ja liikehtivät erityisen vilkkaasti joulun aikaan. Hermione palasi taas pergamenttinsa pariin. _Niinpä ehdotan, että kahvilan kotitontut alkaisivat käyttää nimikylttejä. Olen jo keskustellut asiasta Wonkyn kanssa. Wonky, kuten ehkä tiedätte, on..._

"Ja lopuksi henkilöjaosto", matami Maidenhair sanoi. Hermione ryhdistäytyi. Kohta olisi hänen vuoronsa. "Maahisyhteyksien virasto?"  
"Maahiset ovat kerrankin tyytyväisiä", pienikokoinen velho sanoi hykerrellen. "Joulukauppa käy kuumana, joten Irvetassa riittää vilskettä."

Matami Maidenhair vilkaisi kaulassaan riippuvaa pientä kultaista kelloa. "Siitä muistuikin mieleeni, että minun pitää vielä ehtiä ostaa lahjat kummitytöilleni. De Vries on jo lähtenyt lomalle, joten eiköhän seurata hänen esimerkkiään."

Matami Maidenhair kohotti nuijan ja katsoi kysyvästi ympärilleen. Kokoushuone täyttyi hyväksyvistä äännähdyksistä.

Hermione nosti kätensä. "Anteeksi, mutta –"  
"Ellei sitten", matami Maidenhair sanoi ja huone hiljeni. Hermione tarttui pergamenttiinsa ja selvitti kurkkuaan. Matami Maidenhairin kasvoille levisi virnistys. "Ellei sitten kentauriyhteyksien virastolla ole jotain lisättävää?"

Kaikki muut räjähtivät nauramaan. Kaikkihan tiesivät, ettei yksikään kentauri ollut vielä tähän päivään mennessä ollut yhteydessä kentauriyhteyksien virastoon. Nuija paukahti pöytään ja katosi takaisin värikkääseen käsilaukkuun. Sulkakynä ryhtyi viimeistelemään kokouspöytäkirjaa.

"Minulla..." Hermione sanoi, mutta hänen äänensä hukkui tuolien kirskuntaan ja hyvän joulun toivotuksiin. "Voisitteko kuunnella vielä..."

Hermione huomasi puhuvansa itselleen. Kokoushuone oli tyhjentynyt salamannopeasti. Hermione rullasi pergamenttinsa kasaan pala kurkussa. Hän tunsi pettäneensä kotitonttujen luottamuksen.

Hermione nousi ja laahusti työhuoneeseensa, joka hänen yllätyksekseen ei ollutkaan tyhjä. Ginny istui hänen tuolillaan selailemassa Me noitia. Niin tietenkin. Hermionehan oli lupautunut Ginnyn ja Ronin seuraksi Viistokujalle töiden jälkeen.

"Moi", Ginny sanoi. "Pääsin vähän aikaisemmin tänään."  
"Sitä on liikkeellä", Hermione puuskahti paiskaten pergamentit pöydälleen. Osaston kuukausikokous oli ollut fiasko, eikä Hermione ollut vieläkään saanut päähänsä, mitä hän oli unohtanut.

Ginny näytti salamyhkäiseltä. "Et ikinä arvaa, kenen kanssa Mary Bradbury on alkanut seurustella!"  
"No kenen?" Hermione kysyi. Hänen katseensa osui seinälle ripustettuun paperiarkkiin, johon hän oli yrittänyt hahmotella kaikkien taikaministeriössä työskentelevien kotitonttujen sukulaissuhteita. Ehkä se auttaisi häntä muistamaan, mitä hän oli unohtanut?  
"Samuel Wardwellin!"  
"Todellako", Hermione vastasi. Totta puhuen hän ei tiennyt Mary Bradburya eikä Samuel Wardwelliä, mutta Ginnyn tuntien molemmat pelasivat huispausta.  
"Niin täällä lukee", Ginny sanoi ja rypisti sitten kulmiaan. "Mikä ihme tuo on?"  
"Ministeriön kotitonttujen sukupuu."  
"Ovatko ne kaikki sukua keskenään?"  
"Luulen niin. Ne kaikki nimittäin polveutuvat kuudesta kotitontusta, jotka aloittivat taikaministeriön palveluksessa vuonna 1707, kun –"

Hermione vaikeni, sillä Ginny oli jälleen syventynyt lehteensä. Kotitonttujen sukulaissuhteet olivat äärimmäisen mielenkiintoisia, mutta ne eivät vaikuttaneet liikuttavan ketään. Ministeriön lähes kolmesataavuotisen historian aikana vain harva työntekijä oli yrittänyt pitää kirjaa kotitonttujen asioista, joten sukupuun kokoaminen oli vaatinut paljon työtä. Jos Ginny olisi vaivautunut katsomaan piirrosta yhtään tarkemmin, hän olisi huomannut erään jännittävän seikan...

"Tiesitkö, että kotitontut elävät matriarkaateissa?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Elävät missä?"  
"Niillä on yhteiskuntamalli, jossa valta periytyy suvun korkea-arvoisimmalle naispuoliselle jäsenelle eli matriarkalle. Kotitontuilla ei edes ole isiä."  
Ginny näytti epäuskoiselta. "Miten ne sitten lisääntyvät? Eivätkö ne... öö... parittele?"  
"Ne lisääntyvät suvullisesti. Ne eivät vain... pidä lukua siitä, kuka isä on. Äidin tai sisarustenkaan roolit eivät ole samanlaiset kuin meillä, koska kotitonttulapset kasvatetaan yhteisöllisesti."  
Ginny kohautti olkapäitään. "Vau."  
"Eivätkä ne lisäänny ilman isäntäperheensä lupaa."

Hermione huokaisi. Vaikutti siltä, että hän oli jälleen menettänyt Ginnyn mielenkiinnon Me noidille. Hän jatkoi sukupuun tutkimista, ja äkkiä yksi nimi pysäytti hänet: Tinker. Binky oli ollut aikeissa sanoa jotain Tinkeristä ennen kuin Kalkaros oli töykeästi keskeyttänyt heidät. Ajatus Kalkaroksesta laski Hermionen mielialaa entisestään, joten hän sysäsi sen päättäväisesti syrjään.

Ginny tunki lehden laukkuunsa. "Joko mennään?"  
"Minun pitää hoitaa vielä yksi juttu."  
"Hermione", Ginny aloitti varovasti. "Nyt on joululoma. Oletko varma, ettei se voi odottaa ensi vuoteen?"  
"Voitte mennä Ronin kanssa jo etukäteen."  
Ginny pyöräytti silmiään. "Kunhan muistat, ettei työt lopu tekemällä. Me odotetaan sinua Qaino Vahvahqolla tasan tunti. Sen jälkeen olet omillasi!"

Ginnyn poistuttua toimistoon laskeutui aavemainen hiljaisuus. Tuntui kuin Hermione olisi ollut ainut työntekijä koko neljännellä tasolla. Tinker vastasi neljännen tason siivoamisesta, mutta omituista kyllä Hermione ei muistanut nähneensä tonttua hetkeen.

"Tinker?" Hermione sanoi, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Jostain syystä Tinker ei ollut kuullut hänen kutsuaan. "Tinker? Ehtisitkö jutella?"  
Ei mitään. Hermione alkoi huolestua. Ehkä Tinkerillä ei ollut kaikki kunnossa.  
"Wonky?" hän sanoi seuraavaksi.

Kuului vaimea poksahdus, ja samassa Hermionen edessä seisoi köyryselkäinen kotitonttu. Tontun korvakarvat olivat harmaantuneet hopeanhohtoisiksi, ja sen terävässä nenässä kasvoi iso syylä. Suurimmalle osalle taikaministeriön työntekijöistä Wonky oli vain tonttu muiden joukossa. Harva tiesi, että se oli ministeriön matriarkka. Wonkyn isoäiti oli ollut kotitonttu nimeltä Pip, yksi "kuudesta ensimmäisestä". Wonky ei ollut koskaan maininnut Hermionelle mitään sukujuuristaan tai asemastaan. Kun Hermione oli kerran kysynyt asiasta, Wonky oli vaihtanut puheenaihetta. Sille vaikutti olevan kunnia-asia palvella ministeriön työntekijöitä kuten kuka tahansa kotitonttu.

Mutta Wonky ei ollut kuka tahansa kotitonttu. Se tiesi kaiken ministeriön tonttujen liikkeistä ja pystyi antamaan niille ohjeita. Siitä oli ollut Hermionelle usein hyötyä, ja hän olikin pyytänyt Wonkya ilmoittamaan, mikäli tontut näkisivät hänen kaksoisolentoaan tai professori Kalkarosta taikaministeriössä.

"Hermione Granger", Wonky sanoi kumartaen syvään. Tontun kasvot olivat kurttuiset, mutta sen tummissa silmissä oli terävä katse. Sen ääni oli poikkeuksellisen syvä ja soinnikas. "Olemme pitäneet silmämme auki, kuten Hermione Granger toivoi."  
"Oletteko nähneet... sisartani?"  
Wonky pudisti päätään. "Olisimme ilmoittaneet välittömästi, mikäli Hermione Grangerin sisar olisi vieraillut ministeriössä."  
"Tietenkin", Hermione kiirehti sanomaan. "Missä Tinker muuten on? En ole nähnyt häntä hetkeen."  
"Tinkerillä on..." Wonkyn ääni vavahti, ja sen lepakkomaiset korvat luimistuivat.  
"Niin?" Hermione kysyi huolestuneena. Wonky ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt yhtä murheen murtamalta.  
"Tinkerillä on flunssa!"  
Hermione yritti pysytellä vakavana. Hänen tietääkseen flunssa ei ollut kotitontulle sen vaarallisempi kuin ihmisellekään. "Sitä on liikkeellä."

Ginny oli oikeassa: työt eivät loppuneet tekemällä. Hermione päätti jättää työpöytänsä levälleen ja siirtyä Viistokujalle. Joululoma oli alkanut!


	12. Velhovaatehtimo Hepene

Viistokujalla odotti iloinen yllätys: ulkona satoi lunta. Hermione pysähtyi keskelle ihmisvilinää ihailemaan myyntikojuja, havuköynnöksin koristeltuja katuja ja keskusaukiolla komeilevaa valtavaa joulukuusta. Viistokujan perinteiset joulumarkkinat houkuttelivat kävijöitä ulkomailta saakka, ja Hermione erotti hälinän keskellä useita vieraita kieliä. Ihmiset näyttivät tungoksesta huolimatta onnellisilta. Juuri nyt sodasta ei näkynyt jälkeäkään.

Hermione avasi Qaino Vahvahqon kahvilan oven ja etsi katseellaan Ginnyä ja Ronia. Vaikka kahvila oli ääriään myöten täynnä, sisarukset olivat onnistuneet valtaamaan ikkunapöydän. Ginny ja Ron nauroivat jollekin, ja Hermionekin puhkesi hymyyn. Oli ihanaa nähdä ystävät niin hyvällä tuulella. Kun Ron huomasi Hermionen lähestyvän, hän nousi seisomaan. Hermione oli vähällä perääntyä mutta päätti lopulta vastaanottaa Ronin halauksen. Samalla hän tunsi syyllisyyden pistoksen: Ginny luuli edelleen, että he seurustelivat.

Samassa joku törmäsi Hermioneen. Se oli kireän näköinen tarjoilija, jonka nimikyltissä luki Mae.  
"Otatko jotain?" tarjoilija töksäytti.

Hermione vilkaisi, mitä Ginny ja Ron olivat tilanneet. Ginnyllä oli kuppi teetä ja mustikkamuffini. Ron oli tilannut kermakaljan. Hermionen teki kuitenkin mieli jotain muuta.   
"Kaakao, kiitos", hän sanoi hymyillen.  
Tarjoilija kääntyi kannoillaan sanomatta sanaakaan.

Hermione istuutui. Ron ja Ginny alkoivat pohtia, mitä hankkisivat joululahjaksi isälleen, ja Hermione jäi tuijottamaan ihmisvilinää. Kun hänen katseensa osui Säilä ja imupaperin näyteikkunaan, hän muisti taas kaksoisolentonsa. Osa hänestä halusi kertoa kaiken ystävilleen, mutta toinen puoli vastusteli. Tämä liittyi jotenkin Kahlesalpaan ja Robardsiin, joten aurorivirasto oli myös mukana. Ehkä Ron ja Harry tiesivät enemmän kuin Hermione, mutta eivät voineet paljastaa tietojaan. Hermione vilkaisi Ronia, joka siemaili hyväntuulisena kermakaljaansa. Ron olisi helppo saada puhumaan sivu suunsa, mutta Hermione ei tahtonut saattaa ystäväänsä vaikeuksiin töissä.

Samassa Ginny henkäisi. "Katsokaa!"  
Hermione hätkähti ja kääntyi seuraamaan Ginnyn katsetta. Hän näki kuitenkin vain täyden kahvilan, eikä siinä ollut mitään yllättävää.  
"Vauva", Ron totesi. Kahvilaan oli juuri astunut nuori noita, joka kantoi vauvaa jonkinlaisessa kantoliinassa. "Tosi söötti. Niin kauan kuin se nukkuu."  
"Onpa ihana", Hermione sanoi kohteliaasti. "Ja kantoliina onkin kätevä tässä tungoksessa."  
Ginny oli hetken hiljaa. "Minua hävettää vieläkin niin kamalasti se... juttu."  
Hermione hymyili. "Annetaan sen jo olla."  
"Jos joskus olen oikeasti raskaana, en takuulla kerro kenellekään ennen kuin vauva syntyy!"  
Ron purskahti nauruun. "Vihjaa kuitenkin vähän ennen, niin Harry tietää kärrätä sinut Pyhään Mungoon."

Tarjoilija nimeltä Mae paiskasi kaakaon Hermionen eteen niin hätäisesti, että juoma läikkyi pöydälle, ja hävisi sitten yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin. Hermione kaivoi esiin taikasauvansa.  
"Kuuraannu!"  
Ginny näytti närkästyneeltä. "Yleensä täällä on parempi palvelu!"  
Hermione tarkasteli surullisena kaakaotaan. Juoma ei näyttänyt järin herkulliselta, ja se maistui kitkerältä.  
"Yleensä täällä on myös parempaa kaakaota", hän huomautti. "Tämä ei ole lainkaan niin hyvää kuin..."

… professori Kalkaroksen tekemä kaakao, Hermione täydensi mielessään. Hän ei mitenkään voisi sanoa jotain sellaista herättämättä kysymyksiä.

Miten Kalkaros liittyi kaksoisolennon arvoitukseen? Hermione halusi yhä keskustella miehen kanssa, mutta tunne ei selvästikään ollut molemminpuolinen. Kalkaros oli raivoissaan eikä se ollut mikään ihme. Hermione ei ollut ylpeä itsestään: hän oli pilkannut Kalkaroksen suojeliusta. Hän oli kuullut naarashirven tarinan Harrylta ja ymmärsi loukanneensa Kalkarosta verisesti. Olisi epäviisasta tuppautua miehen seuraan ehdoin tahdoin.

"Penelope ei muuten ole tulossa meille jouluna", Ginny sanoi.  
"Miksei?" Hermione kysyi pettyneenä. Percyn tyttöystävä Penelope Clearwater oli kiva. Viime jouluna Hermionella ja Penelopella oli ollut mielenkiintoinen keskustelu numerologian opetuksesta.  
"He ovat Percyn kanssa eronneet", Ginny sanoi. "Minusta heidän touhunsa olikin näyttänyt vähän laimealta jo pitkään."

Hermione ei vastannut. Eikö Ginny todellakaan aavistanut mitään? Ginnyn ja Harryn suhde vaikutti kaikkea muuta kuin laimealta. Molemmat vaikuttivat yhä aivan yhtä päätä pahkaa rakastuneilta kuin kouluvuosina. Hermione katsoi Ronia, jonka punertava tukka oli poikkeuksellisen siististi leikattu, ja tunsi sydämensä pakahtuvan hellyydestä. Hän ei kestäisi nähdä Ronia onnettomana. Hermionella ei ollut sisaruksia, mutta ehkä oman veljen rakastaminen tuntui juuri tältä?

Entäpä jos he eivät kertoisi erosta kellekään, Hermione mietti. Entä jos he palaisivat yhteen kaikessa hiljaisuudessa? Ehkä suhde voisi toimia ilman intohimoakin? He voisivat silti perustaa perheen. Hermione karisti ajatuksen mielestään. Hänhän kuulosti aivan Ginnyltä!

"Täytyy käväistä vessassa", Ginny sanoi ja nousi ylös. "Mutta huomatkaa, että se on ihan normaalia. Minua ei missään nimessä pissata koko ajan."  
Ron pyöräytti silmiään. "Mene jo."  
Kun Ginny oli hävinnyt nurkan taakse, Ron virnisti Hermionelle. "Sinä olet tietenkin tehnyt kaikki jouluostokset jo syksyllä."  
Hermione hymyili, sillä se piti paikkansa. Hän oli valinnut kaikille juuri sopivan kirjan jo hyvissä ajoin. Hän hörppäsi kaakaotaan, irvisti ja sysäsi mukin syrjään. Litku oli juomakelvotonta. "Meidän pitää kertoa Ginnylle ja Harrylle."  
"Kertoa mitä?"  
"No että... Että me ollaan... Mennään käymään illalla heidän luonaan ja kerrotaan."  
Virne katosi Ronin kasvoilta, ja hän pudisti päätään. "Minulla on iltavuoro."  
"No jospa minä kerron heille?"  
Ron risti käsivartensa puuskaan. "Haluan kertoa siskolleni ihan itse."  
"Kerrotaan hänelle nyt."  
"Entä Harry? Hän on paras kaverini."  
Hermione puuskahti turhautuneena. "Arvasin tämän. Sinä yrität vältellä asiaa. Keksit mitä tahansa tekosyitä olla kertomatta!"  
Ron kulautti loput kermakaljastaan kurkkuunsa.  
"Enkä välttele", hän sanoi pamauttaen tuopin pöytään. "Itse et ilmestynyt lounaalle. Mitä minun olisi pitänyt sanoa? Että me ollaan erottu kaikessa ystävyydessä ja enkä muuten tiedä mihin olet häipynyt? Et ole vieläkään kertonut, missä olit."  
"Jouluun on enää muutama päivä", Hermione sanoi väistäen kysymyksen. "Eikö olisi parempi kertoa sitä ennen vai ajattelitko pudottaa pommin keskellä joulupäivällistä?"  
Mielikuva vaikutti herättävän Ronissa todellista kauhua. "Eikö me voida kertoa joulun jälkeen? Tiedät, että äiti aloittaa kamalan tenttaamisen."

Ron oli oikeassa. Hermione ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi, että Molly Weasley yrittäisi luultavasti selvittää, mistä kenkä puristi ja saattaa heidät taas yhteen. Se tästä vielä puuttuisikin.

"Ehkä minun –", Hermione aloitti mutta nipisti suunsa kiinni, sillä Ginny oli puikkelehtimassa takaisin kuuloetäisyydelle.  
"Mitä me oikein odotetaan?" Ginny kysyi. "Nyt shoppailemaan!"

Kaikki kolme tunkivat lumiselle kadulle, ja Ginny suuntasi päättäväisesti kohti lähintä kojua, joka myi lumottuja kuusenkoristeita.

"Ehkä minun on sitten parasta jäädä pois kokonaan", Hermione sanoi Ronille. "Voisin viettää vaihteeksi aikaa oman perheeni kanssa."  
Ronin naama venähti. "Et voi olla tosissasi. Bill on tulossa. George on tulossa. Charlie on tulossa. Jopa Andromeda ja Teddy –"  
"Me ei voida jatkaa tätä huijaamista!"  
"Mikä kiire sinulla on?" Ron kysyi terävästi. "Onko sinulla jo joku uusi kaikkarissa? Siinä ei kauan mennyt."  
"Älä viitsi. Ei tietenkään ole."  
Ron rentoutui silmin nähden. "No mitä merkitystä parilla päivällä sitten on? Vietetään kiva joulu koko porukalla."  
"Mistä te oikein puhutte?" Ginny kysyi näyttäen äkkiä epäluuloiselta. Hänen kädessään keikkui paperinen ostoskassi. "Onhan Hermione tulossa meille jouluksi?"  
Hermione loihti kasvoilleen hymyn. "Tietenkin."

Ronin työvuoro oli alkamassa, joten Hermione ja Ginny jatkoivat joulumarkkinoilla kiertelyä kahdestaan. He olivat juuri kävelemässä vaatepuodin ohitse, kun Hermione sai ajatuksen. Velhovaatehtimo Hepene oli se liike, josta hänen uusi, vihreä juhlakaapunsa oli ostettu. Kaksoisolennon juhlakaapu oli ollut vaaleanpunainen, ja se oli näyttänyt jotenkin tutulta. Nyt Hermione muisti, kenen päällä hän oli sen nähnyt. Hän oli sovittanut sitä itse!

"Mitä nyt?" Ginny kysyi. "Tarvitsetko lisää juhlatamineita?"  
"Ehkä… Muistatko sen vaaleanpunaisen juhlakaavun, jota sovitin? Sen, jossa oli paljon röyhelöitä?"  
Ginny nyökkäsi. "Se oli tässä kaupassa. Mutta minusta se ei ollut ihan sinun värisi."  
"Ehkäpä ei."  
"Kuule", Ginny sanoi. "Meidän pitää nyt erota hetkeksi. Minun pitää nimittäin käydä hommaamassa sinun lahjasi."

Se sopi Hermionelle paremmin kuin hyvin. Kun Ginny oli suu salamyhkäisesti supussa kadonnut ihmisvilinään, Hermione pujahti sisään velhovaatehtimo Hepeneeseen. Hän suuntasi kulkunsa kohti vaaleanpunaista rekkiä ja löysi pian etsimänsä juhlakaavun. Asusta ei voinut erehtyä, sillä vaaleanpunaisten rimssujen, pitsien ja röyhelöiden määrä oli todella silmiinpistävä. Oliko hän todella sovittanut sitä? Ei ainakaan tätä kappaletta, sillä koko näytti aivan liian suurelta.

"Voinko auttaa?" pienikokoinen keski-ikäinen noita kysyi sävyisästi. Sama myyjä oli palvellut Hermionea myös edellisellä kerralla.  
"Kävin muutama päivä sitten sovittamassa tällaista juhlakaapua. Onko teillä vielä minun kokoani jäljellä?"  
"Valitettavasti se on myyty", myyjä sanoi ja poimi rekistä toisen juhlakaavun. "Mutta miten olisi –"  
"Ette varmaankaan muista, kuka onnekas sen osti?" Hermione kysyi ja tunsi jännityksen kihelmöivän sisuksissaan. Kyseessä saattoi olla juuri se puku, johon kaksoisolento oli pukeutunut Kuhnusarvion pikkujouluissa. Mikä mahtava johtolanka!

Myyjä pudisti päätään. "Asiakkaiden yksityisyys on minulle kunnia-asia..."  
"Ymmärrän", Hermione sanoi pettyneenä.  
"….mutta tämä oli kyllä melkoinen tapaus. Puvun osti nimittäin eräs velho."  
"Velho?" Hermione toisti kohottaen kulmiaan. "Ilmeisesti aika pienikokoinen velho?"  
Myyjä vilkaisi ympärilleen ja alensi ääntään. "Ei suinkaan. Hän oli pitkä ja harteikas. Kaiken lisäksi hänellä oli huppu vedettynä silmille. Ei näkynyt muuta kuin musta parta. Outo tyyppi!"


	13. Maailman paras isä

Pienet muoviponit olivat suloisia. Ne olivat pulleita, hempeän värisiä ja hymyilivät arvoituksellisesti. Vaikka kimallekuviot olivat haalistuneet ja joskus niin kiiltävät harjat ja hännät olivat sotkussa, lapsuudenkodin hyllylle aseteltu ponikokoelma nosti silti hymyn Hermionen huulille. Vuodet olivat vierineet, mutta täällä mikään ei koskaan muuttunut. Maailma mullistui, mutta joka joulu Hermione pystyi hetkellisesti palaamaan kymmenvuotiaaksi, viattomaan ja huolettomaan aikakauteen.

Maa keikahti. Ponit lennähtivät ilmaan, ja lattia katosi Hermionen jalkojen alta. Hän kiljahti, putosi ilman halki vinhasti pyörien ja tömähti viimein maahan. Avattuaan silmänsä hän kohtasi äidin kysyvän katseen.

"Ei kai sattunut?"

Hermione katseli ympärilleen. Hän makasi olohuoneen lattialla lakanaan sotkeutuneena. Hän oli tipahtanut alas kapealta sohvalta, jolla hän oli nukkunut.  
"Ei sattunut", Hermione mutisi. Hän vapautti itsensä lakanasta ja kömpi sohvalle istumaan.  
Äiti hymyili. "Aamupala on kohta valmis."

Oli joulupäivä, ja Hermione oli nukkunut vanhempiensa luona. Poneja oli kuitenkin turha etsiä, sillä äiti ja isä eivät enää asuneet Hermionen lapsuudenkodissa. He olivat myyneet asunnon saadessaan pari vuotta sitten päähänsä emigroitua Australiaan. Ponit lojuivat nykyisin pahvilaatikossa Hermionen asunnon nurkassa.

Kun äiti palasi aamiaistarjottimen kanssa, huono omatunto valtasi Hermionen. Osasihan hän keittää teetä ja voidella paahtoleivän itsekin! Miksi hän taantui tällaiseksi avuttomaksi pikkulapseksi vanhempiensa seurassa? Äiti laski tarjottimen olohuoneen pöydälle ja istuutui sohvalle Hermionen viereen. "Täällä olohuoneessa on enemmän tilaa."  
"On minun vikani, että te joudutte asumaan näin ahtaasti", Hermione sanoi onnettomana. Muutto toiselle puolelle maapalloa oli syönyt hänen vanhempiensa kaikki säästöt. Uusi asunto oli niin pieni, ettei keittiöön mahtunut istumaan kuin kaksi ja olohuoneessa oli hädin tuskin tilaa joulukuuselle.  
Äiti hymyili. "Älä sinä siitä huoli. Australiaan muuttaminen oli jännittävintä, mitä isäsi ja minä olemme koskaan tehneet!"

Hermione venytteli ja irvisti. Hänen hartiansa olivat jumissa sohvalla nukutun yön jäljiltä.  
Äiti kaatoi teetä molemmille. "Olisit hyvin voinut nukkua omassa sängyssäsi ja tulla kyläilemään heti aamusta."  
"Ei se ole sama juttu", Hermione sanoi. "Haluan herätä jouluna teidän luota. Ihan niinkuin ennen."  
"Luulin, että olit menossa Weasleyille."

Hermione tunki suunsa täyteen paahtoleipää. Hän oli onnistunut typistämään vierailuaan Kotikoloon, mutta jouluateriaa hän ei voisi jättää väliin. Se ei olisi käynyt mitenkään päinsä ilman kunnollista selitystä. Kuinka kauan tämä näytelmä oli jo jatkunut? Yli viikon!

"Onko kaikki kunnossa?" äiti kysyi.  
Hermione huokaisi. Äiti oli ansainnut totuuden.  
"Me ollaan Ronin kanssa erottu", hän sanoi tuntien äkkiä palan kurkussaan. Hän nyyhkäisi silkasta helpotuksesta.  
"Voi sentään", äiti sanoi ja halasi Hermionea. "Oletko onneton?"  
"Tavallaan... Mutta olen myös helpottunut. Näin on parempi."  
"Ehkä muutat vielä mielesi. Joskus tarvitaan vain hieman etäisyyttä."  
Hermione pudisti päätään. Oli turha elätellä sellaisia kuvitelmia.  
Äiti nyökkäsi. "Hienoa, että olette yhä ystäviä ja pystytte viettämään joulua yhdessä."

Hermione puri huultaan. Kehtaisiko hän tunnustaa, että he aikoivat teeskennellä lempiväisiä koko Weasleyn suvun edessä?

Samassa isä asteli olohuoneeseen lahjapaketti kädessään. "Hyvää joulua, Hermione!"  
"Hyvää joulua", Hermione vastasi hymyillen ja otti lahjan vastaan. Paketti ei ollut erityisen iso, mutta se oli yllättävän painava.  
"Se on meiltä molemmilta", isä sanoi innostuneena ja nappasi tarjottimelta piparin. "Avaa se!"  
Hermione leikkasi lahjanarun ja teipit ja alkoi kääriä lahjapaperia auki. Sisältä paljastui pahvilaatikko, jonka kannessa komeili jonkinlainen elektroninen laite. Kyljessä luki: Nokia 5110.  
"Mikä tämä on?" Hermione kysyi ihmeissään. "Onko se kaukosäädin?"  
Isä nauroi. "Se on kännykkä. Kannettava puhelin."  
Hermione purki pahvilaatikon sisällön olohuoneen pöydälle. Kannettava puhelin? Jästit sitten keksivät kaikenlaista.  
"Tämä on SIM-kortti ja tämä on laturi", isä sanoi selaten ohjekirjaa. Äiti ja Hermione vilkaisivat toisiaan hymyillen. Isä oli aina rakastanut vempaimia eikä luultavasti antaisi kummankaan koskea laitteeseen ennen kuin se olisi toimintavalmis. Äiti otti esille Guardianin ja hävisi sanomalehden taakse.

Hermione kaivoi esille Päivän Profeetan. Kuhnusarvion pikkujouluista lähtien hän oli etsinyt erityisesti lehtijuttuja, jotka viittaisivat jotenkin kaksoisolentoihin. Sellaisia ei ollut kuitenkaan näkynyt. Myös kirja, jonka hän oli lainannut, Kaksoisolennon kohtaaminen, oli osoittautunut pettymykseksi. Velhovaatehtimo Hepenen johtolanka vaikutti umpikujalta – hän ei tiennyt ketään isokokoista miestä, jolla oli musta parta. Mikään laki ei kieltänyt miehiä ostamasta naisten vaatteita, eikä mikään todistanut, että puku edes oli sama, jonka hän oli nähnyt juhlissa.

Hermionen ajatukset keskeytyivät, kun hänen katseensa osui otsikkoon: Severus Kalkaros – Tylypahkan epäsuosituin rehtori kautta aikojen?

Tämä hänen täytyi lukea.

> _Puoli vuotta sitten Pyhän Mungon ovesta asteli ulos auringonpaisteeseen onnellinen mies. Kuoleman porteilla vieraillut Severus Kalkaros oli kokenut ihmeparantumisen taitavien parantajien käsissä. Pian Britanniaa ravisutti kohu-uutinen: Kalkaros saisi pitää työn, jonka Tiedätte-kai-kenen nukkehallitus oli hänelle suonut. Kun Kalkaroksen tukena olivat taikaministeri Kahlesalpa sekä itse Harry Potter, ei Minerva McGarmiwalle jäänyt muuta mahdollisuutta kuin väistyä Tylypahkan rehtorin virasta._

"Tuo oli jo kolmas pipari", äiti sanoi isälle, joka puuhasi edelleen kännykän parissa.

> _Ennen tätä päivää Tylypahkan inhotuimman rehtorin kyseenalainen kunnia on langennut Phineas Nigellus Mustalle. Saattaa kuitenkin olla, että Musta joutuu luopumaan tittelistään, sillä Kalkaroksen nimitys on nostanut paljon soraääniä._   
>  _"Mitä ihmettä Kahlesalpa oikein ajatteli", ihmettelee eräs Tylypahkan opettaja, joka haluaa pysyä nimettömänä."Kaikki rakastavat Minervaa. Hän on hoitanut rehtorin virkaa moitteetta. Tietenkin Kalkaros oli kaksoisagentti, mutta hän teki joitain aika hurjia juttuja Tylypahkassa tapettuaan edeltäjänsä. Hän ei sovellu työhön lasten parissa."_

"Nyt riittää", äiti sanoi siirtäen piparilautasen kauemmas. "Ne ovat Hermionelle."  
Hermione vilkaisi vanhempiaan. Mistä lähtien äiti oli pitänyt lukua siitä, kuinka monta piparkakkua kukin söi?

> _Myös Tylypahkan oppilaissa on niitä, jotka eivät ole varauksettoman innoissaan koulunsa nykyisestä johtohahmosta._   
>  _"Hän on pelottava", sanoo eräs oppilas, joka haluaa pysyä nimettömänä. "Hän suosii omiaan. Hän on palkannut tänne kuolonsyöjäkavereitaan opettamaan."_   
>  _Eräs Kalkaroksen henkilöstövalinnoista aiheutti todellakin pienen skandaalin heti lukuvuoden alussa, kun Theodore Nott, jonka vanhemmat kantavat pimeän piirtoa, palkattiin taikajuomien opetusharjoittelijaksi._

Hermione taitteli sanomalehden kasaan. Kalkaros-parka. Mies ei vaikuttanut tehneen mitään väärin. Koko artikkeli perustui nimettömiin lähteisiin, jotka vaikuttivat kantavan jotain henkilökohtaista kaunaa. McGarmiwa oli itse sanonut luovuttavansa pestin Kalkarokselle ilomielin. Ja mitä Theodoreen tuli, hän oli opiskellut taikajuomia yhdessä Hermionen kanssa ja hän oli loistava. Ei ollut oikein leimata häntä kuolonsyöjäksi ja epäpäteväksi laajalevikkisessä sanomalehdessä.

Isä oli saanut kännykän koottua ja liitti sen pistorasiaan. "Ensin sen täytyy latautua."  
Hermione katsoi kännykkää. Se oli todella hämmästyttävä laite. Miten ihmeessä se pystyi siirtämään puhetta ilman minkäänlaista taikuutta? Se oli niin pienikin. "Tämä oli varmasti kamalan kallis."  
"Tärkeintä on, että saamme sinut tarvittaessa kiinni. Kukaan ei ole vielä vetänyt puhelinlinjoja Viistokujalle!"

Kun äiti ja isä olivat avanneet Hermionen lahjat ja kehuneet hänen kirjavalintojaan, äiti alkoi siivota aamiaistarjotinta pois.  
"Anna kun minä", Hermione sanoi ja kantoi tarjottimen keittiöön. Hän oli jo etsimässä taikasauvaansa, mutta päätti sitten lastata likaiset astiat tiskikoneeseen. Äiti ja isä olivat niin läpensä jästejä, että olisi tuntunut jotenkin väärältä tiskata taikuudella heidän kotonaan. Äiti oli seurannut häntä keittiöön ja istuutui pienen pöydän ääreen.

Hermionen katse osui ikkunalaudalla olevaan lääkepurkkiin, jota hän ei muistanut aiemmin nähneensä. Hän poimi purkin käteensä.  
"Se on isäsi verenpainelääke", äiti sanoi alentaen ääntään.  
"Mihin sitä tarvitaan?" Hermione ihmetteli. "Onko hän sairas?"  
"Isälläsi alkaa olla jo ikää. Mutta älä huolehdi, hän on alkanut käydä kävelyillä ja vähentänyt herkuttelua. Hänen verenpaineensa on nyt paljon parempi."

Hermione ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Kuinka vanha isä oikein oli? Viisikymmentäjotain? Olihan hänellä vähän pyöreä vatsa, mutta ei hän ollut lihava. Hän vain piti ruuanlaitosta. Hermione katsoi äitiään tarkemmin. Missä vaiheessa kaikki juonteet olivat ilmaantuneet tämän kasvoille? Äkkiä Hermione oli tuskallisen tietoinen siitä, ettei mikään konsti voisi pitää hänen vanhempiaan ikuisesti hänen luonaan.

"Hermione..." äiti aloitti. "Isäsi ei halua tehdä tästä mitään numeroa."

Hermione nyökkäsi. Hän palasi olohuoneeseen, jossa isä istui näpelöimässä kännykkää.  
"Katso, tällä voi lähettää tällaisia tekstiviestejäkin", isä sanoi.  
Hermione kietoi käsivartensa isänsä ympärille ja rutisti lujaa. Isä tuoksui turvalliselle.  
Isä naurahti. "Tänä vuonna taisinkin ostaa oikean lahjan."  
"Niin", Hermione sanoi. "Olet maailman paras isä."


	14. Muuttuos sammakoks

Kotikolon oven avasi roteva, punatukkainen mies, joka hymyili leveästi, huiskutti kättään ja vei sitten etusormensa varoittavasti huulilleen.

"Hei Charlie", Hermione tervehti hämmentyneenä. Oliko Charliella ääni poissa?

Charlien silmät levisivät. Hän pudisti päätään, viuhtoi sormeaan ilmassa ja napautti sillä sitten uudelleen huuliaan. Hermione nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. Nyt oli kaikesta päätellen syytä pitää suu supussa. Charlie hymyili ja viittoi Hermionea peremmälle. Lopuksi hän vei sormen vielä kerran huulilleen.

Olohuoneessa odotti outo kuvaelma: herra ja rouva Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Bill, George ja Percy istuivat täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa, paikoilleen jähmettyneinä. Huomatessaan Hermionen kaikki hymyilivät ja veivät sormen huulilleen. Vaikka Ronin äiti yritti selvästi nousta varovasti, hänen tuolinsa narahti ja kaikki irvistivät. Molly hiipi huoneen poikki antamaan Hermionelle lämpimän halauksen. Ginny ja Ron tiivistivät sohvalla niin, että Hermione mahtui heidän väliinsä. Sitten kaikki istuivat taas hiirenhiljaa. Hermione vilkaisi Ronia. Mistä oikein oli kyse? Mutta Ron tuijotti eteensä katse lasittuneena, ja äkkiä hänen silmänsä lupsahtivat kiinni. Tarkemmin katsottuna koko perhe näytti väsyneeltä.

Samassa kuului vertahyytävä rääkäisy, joka sai kaikki hätkähtämään. Seuraavaksi kuului askeleita, ja äkkiä homssuisen näköinen nuori nainen törmäsi olohuoneeseen itkevä vauva sylissään.

"Olkaa 'iljaa!" nainen kivahti. "Te 'erätitte Victoiren!"

Bill ponnahti pystyyn.  
"Rauhoitu, rakas", hän sanoi. "Ehkä häntä ei vain väsytä."  
"Mutta nyt on 'änen päiväuniaikansa. Pikkuraasu on aivan sekaisin vieraassa paikassa."  
Mollykin nousi. "Anna hänet hetkeksi minulle. Et ole syönyt vielä mitään."

Nainen pudisti päätään ja istui nojatuoliin vauva tiukasti sylissään. Vauva oli hiljentynyt ja tuijotti nyt uteliaana ympärilleen.

"Tyypillinen ensimmäinen lapsi", Molly puuskahti. "Hössötetään vielä piloille."  
Hän katosi keittiöön, josta alkoi kuulua äkäistä kolistelua. Bill seurasi äitiään, ja herra Weasley, Charlie, George ja Percy käyttivät tilaisuuden hyväkseen luikahtaakseen kuka minnekin.

Hermione korjasi kiusaantuneena asentoaan ja katsoi naista tarkemmin. Oliko se todella Fleur? Häntä tuskin tunnisti samaksi kaunottareksi, joka oli hurmannut kaikki kolmivelhoturnajaisissa. Hän oli verhoutunut säkkimäiseen vaatteeseen, joka oli tahrojen peitossa. Vaaleat hiukset roikkuivat elottomina punottavien kasvojen molemmin puolin.

Äkkiä Fleurin harhaileva katse osui Hermioneen. Hermione pinnisti huulilleen pienen hymyn, ja hänen yllätyksekseen Fleur vastasi siihen.  
"'ermione", Fleur sanoi sydämellisesti. "Mukava nähdä."  
"Niin on", Hermione vastasi yrittäen keksiä jotain sanottavaa. "Onpa Victoire kasvanut."  
Se pitikin paikkansa. Siitä, kun Hermione oli viimeksi nähnyt ketään Billin perheestä, oli jo puoli vuotta. Fleur oli jo silloin näyttänyt väsyneeltä ja pahantuuliselta, mutta nyt hänen vointinsa vaikutti todella surkealta.  
"'än on jo seitsemän kuukautta. Ja kaksikymmentäkolme päivää."  
Bill kurkisti keittiön ovelta. "Tule nyt, Fleur. Sinun täytyy syödä."  
Fleur nousi ja ojensi Hermionen kauhistukseksi vauvaa häntä kohti. "Pidä 'änestä 'yvää 'uolta."

Samassa vauva oli jo Hermionen sylissä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen pidellyt vauvaa. Se oli lämmin, ja sen raajat olivat missä sattuu. Pullea naama oli hassusti rutussa, ja suusta valui jotain märkää. Olikohan sillä kaikki kunnossa? Alkaisiko se taas kiljua?

"Pitele päätä", Ginny sanoi.  
"Päätä?" Hermione kysyi hämmentyneenä. Pitikö vauvoja pitää kiinni päästä?  
"Näin", Ginny sanoi ja asetti Hermionen käsivarren vauvan niskan taakse. "Vauvan pää ei saa päästä retkahtamaan taaksepäin."  
Hermione puristi vauvaa kouristuksenomaisesti. Entä jos sen niska niksahtaisi? Entä jos hän pudottaisi sen?  
"Olet luonnonlahjakkuus", Fleur sanoi ja hävisi keittiöön.

"Onneksi olkoon", Ginny puuskahti. "Olet ensimmäinen, jonka Fleur antaa koskea Victoireen."  
"Minäkö?" Hermione ihmetteli. "Eihän minulla ole aavistustakaan siitä, miten vauvoja pidellään. Ota sinä hänet."  
Ginny otti vauvan ilomielin. Hän alkoi ilmeillä vauvalle ja sai sen hymyilemään. Hermione huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hänen vierellään Ron säpsähti ja katseli hämillään ympärilleen. Hän vaikutti torkahtaneen.  
"Hei Victoire", Ginny jutteli vauvalle. "Ginny-täti tässä. Oletpa sinä suloinen. Ja mikä ihana mekko! Mistä ostit?"  
"Älä anna ulkonäön pettää", Ron sanoi Hermionelle. "Tuo otus kuuluu luokkaan XXXXX: tunnettu velhontappaja ja mahdoton kouluttaa. Kukaan meistä ei ole nukkunut silmäystäkään viime yönä."  
"Fleur ei ole takuulla nukkunut seitsemään kuukauteen ja kahteenkymmeneenkolmeen päivään", Ginny sanoi. "Ja hän pukeutuukin nykyisin kuin kotitonttu."  
"Vauvanhoito vaikuttaa raskaalta puuhalta", Hermione sanoi.  
"Tiedät kai, mitä tyttövauvoista sanotaan..."  
"Mitä sitten?"  
"He vievät äidiltään kauneuden." Ginny kääntyi vauvan puoleen ja alkoi lässyttää. "Sinusta tulee vielä häi-käi-se-vä. Tylypahkan pojat varokoot!"  
Hermione huokaisi. "Älä viitsi olla ilkeä."  
"Anteeksi", Ginny sanoi. "Täällä on kaikilla pinna vähän kireällä."

Samassa ulko-ovelta kuului tömistelyä, ja pian olohuoneeseen ryntäsi pieni poika, jolla oli kirkkaanvihreät hiukset.

"Muuttuos sammakoks!" poika kiljahti ja osoitti Ronia koristeellisella taikasauvalla, joka näytti siltä kuin se olisi ostettu Weasleyn Welhowitseistä.  
"Voi ei, Teddy", Ginny sanoi teeskennellen kauhistunutta. "Nyt sinä taioit Ronin sammakoksi!"  
Ron kurnutti hyvin uskottavasti, ja kaikki purskahtivat nauruun. Herra Weasley tuli tervehtimään Teddyä sekä Harrya ja Andromedaa, jotka liittyivät pian seuraan. Myös Charlie ja George palasivat, ja olohuoneessa kävi melkoinen vilske kaikkien tervehtiessä toisiaan.

Äkkiä jostain kuului piipitystä. "Tidi-dii-dii tidi-dii-dii tidi-dii-dii-dii!"  
Kaikki hiljenivät. Hermione katsoi ympärilleen etsien äänen lähdettä. Muut näyttivät yhtä häkeltyneiltä.

"Tidi-dii-dii tidi-dii-dii tidi-dii-dii-dii!"  
"Hermione", Ginny sanoi. "Se taitaa kuulua sinun laukustasi."  
Samassa Hermione muisti jotain ja alkoi penkoa laukkuaan. "Ei hätää, se on vain uusi kännykkäni."  
"Tidi-dii-dii tidi-dii-dii tidi-dii-dii-dii!"  
Hermionen käsi osui viimein kännykkään. Miten ihmeessä sen sai hiljaiseksi? Hän painoi ensimmäistä nappia, jonka löysi.

"Tidi-dii–"  
Kännykkä vaikeni. Hermione vei laitteen korvalleen kiusallisen tietoisena siitä, että kaikki tuijottivat häntä. "Haloo?"  
"Hei Hermione", rahiseva ääni sanoi. Ääni tuntui kuuluvan jostain hyvin kaukaa, mutta se oli selvästi isän ääni. "Halusin vain kokeilla, toimiiko uusi puhelimesi."  
"Tuota... Joo... Hyvin toimii."  
"Hienoa. Unohdit muuten laturin meille. Ilman sitä akku tyhjenee muutamassa päivässä."

Luvattuaan hakea laturin Hermione hyvästeli isänsä ja painoi nappia, jossa oli punaisen luurin kuva. Kaikki tuijottivat häntä silmää räpäyttämättä. Sitten kaikki alkoivat puhua yhteen ääneen.

"Mikä tuo on?" Ron kysyi.  
"Onko tuo muka puhelin?" Harry kysyi.  
"Puhuitko sinä jonkun kanssa?" herra Weasley kysyi.  
"Kenen kanssa sinä puhuit?" Ginny kysyi.  
"ANNA, ANNA, ANNA!" Teddy kiljui kaikkien yli, pomppien tasajalkaa ja yrittäen napata kännykän itselleen.

Hermione joutui selittämään monta kertaa, mikä kännykkä oli ja mitä sillä tehtiin samalla kun tuo ihmeellinen esine kiersi kaikkien käsien kautta. Lopulta kännykkä päätyi herra Weasleylle, joka jäi hypistelemään sitä innostuneena.

"ANNA, ANNA, ANNA!"  
"Ei, Teddy", herra Weasley sanoi ja ojensi kännykän selvästi vastahakoisesti takaisin Hermionelle. "Tämä ei ole mikään lelu."  
Teddy purskahti itkuun.  
"Minulla on sinulle jotain muuta", Hermione sanoi kaivaen laukustaan lahjapaketin. Teddyn paha mieli unohtui, ja Hermione seurasi jännittyneenä, kuinka poika alkoi repiä papereita. Kaikista hänen valitsemistaan kirjoista tämä oli rakkain. Se oli upouusi lasten kuvakirja Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinoista. Kannessa komeili kuva velhosta, noidankattilasta ja tohvelista.  
"Onpa se hieno", Andromeda sanoi nyökäten Hermionelle ystävällisesti.  
"Hallykin antoi minulle kiljan", Teddy sanoi. "Ja mummo antoi tämän taikasauvan."  
"Niinkö? Toivottavasti Harry ei antanut tätä samaa kirjaa."  
Teddy pudisti päätään. "Se oli huispauskilja."

Fleur ilmestyi keittiöstä ja vei Victoiren, joka näytti olevan vähällä nukahtaa Ginnyn syliin. Mollykin tuli tervehtimään uusia vieraita. Hän halasi Andromedaa pitkään.

"No niin", Molly sanoi pyyhkäisten silmäkulmiaan. "George ja Ron, tarvitsen teitä keittiössä. Charlie, käy hakemassa kellarista lisää perunoita ja tonttuviiniä. Percy? Percy! Sinä katat pöydän. Ginny, tarjoa vieraille teetä odotellessa."  
"Voinko minä auttaa?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Et tietenkään, kultaseni", Molly sanoi ja purjehti takaisin keittiöön.  
"Odotas vaan kun olette Ronin kanssa naimisissa", Ginny kuiskasi. "Pääset takuulla osalliseksi tästä työleiristä."

Hermionen naurahdus oli niin väkinäinen, että hän melkein toivoi Ginnyn huomaavan. Ginny oli kuitenkin ehtinyt pyyhältää keittiöön. Ronin noustessa Hermione piti katseensa painettuna. Hän jäi olohuoneeseen Andromedan, Harryn, Teddyn ja herra Weasleyn kanssa. Hermione vilkaisi vaivihkaa Andromedaa. Hän ei ollut koskaan tutustunut Tonksin äitiin erityisen hyvin. Oli kummallista, että silloin tällöin Andromeda muistutti Dracon ylimielistä äitiä. Mutta mikä kammottavinta, hän muistutti joskus myös Bellatrixia, naista, joka oli tappanut hänen tyttärensä. 

"Miten teillä menee?" Hermione uskaltautui kysymään.  
"Hyvin", Andromeda vastasi päättäväisesti. "Aika kuluu nopeasti Teddyn kanssa."  
"Voin kuvitella. Hän on –"  
"Muuttuos sammakoks!" Teddy kiljahti osoittaen lelusauvallaan tällä kertaa Hermionea. Hermione hymyili. Teddy näytti päivä päivältä enemmän Remukselta. Remukselta, jolla oli purukuminpinkit hiukset.  
"Kvak, kvak", Hermione kurnutti kohteliaasti ja kääntyi takaisin Andromedan puoleen. "Hän on täynnä energiaa."  
Teddy heilautti sauvaa uudestaan. "Muuttuos kissaks!"  
"Miau", Hermione sanoi.  
Andromeda nyökkäsi. "Onneksi –"  
"Muuttuos hevoskotkaks!"

Hevoskotkaksi? Miten ne muka ääntelivät? Hermione teki parhaansa matkiakseen Hiinokan kiljahdusta. Harry purskahti nauruun, ja Ginny, joka oli tullut leijuttamaan kaikille teekupit, hihitti niin että oli pudottaa kupit. Hermione alkoi kyllästyä tähän leikkiin.

"Onneksi Harry ja Ginny viettävät paljon aikaa Teddyn kanssa", Andromeda jatkoi. "Heistä –"  
"Muuttuos possuks!"  
"– on iso apu."  
"Muuttuos possuks!"  
Hermione hymyili Teddylle kärsivällisesti. "Leikitään jotain muuta."  
"Muuttuos possuks! Muuttuos possuks! MUUTTUOS POSSUKS!"  
Hermione huokaisi. "Röh, röh."  
"Katsokaa Teddyn hiuksia", Harry sanoi. "Ne ovat taas muuttaneet väriä."

Pojan hiukset olivat todellakin muuttuneet leimuavan oransseiksi. Teddy oli metamorfimaagi, kuten äitinsäkin. Tonks oli ollut mestari muovaamaan ulkonäköään. Hermione sai ajatuksen. Pystyisikö taitava metamorfimaagi muuntautumaan jonkun toisen täydelliseksi kaksoisolennoksi? Ajatus jäi kesken, sillä Teddy tähtäsi taikasauvalla suoraan Hermionen nenään ja virnisti pahaenteisesti.

"Muuttuos fletkumadoks!"


	15. Oliverin uusi luuta

Hermione katseli herra Weasleyn ja Charlien velhoshakkipeliä, ja pelkäsi halkeavansa. Joka vuosi sama juttu: hän söi liikaa Mollyn jouluherkkuja. Valkoinen lähetti löi mustan moukan maahan ja raahasi sen pois pelilaudalta. Hermione värähti. Hän oli aina pitänyt enemmän jästishakista – etenkin jouduttuaan ensiluokkalaisena esittämään pelinappulaa jättimäisellä velhoshakkilaudalla.

Ron istahti hänen nojatuolinsa käsinojalle, ja hetken Hermione pelkäsi, että Ron kiertäisi käsivartensa hänen hartioilleen. Ron pysytteli kuitenkin kohteliaan välimatkan päässä.  
"Onko sinulla ollut hauskaa?" hän kysyi.  
Hermione nyökkäsi. Oli ihanaa nähdä kaikki pitkästä aikaa yhdessä ja huomata, että elämä jatkui.  
"Ei, Teddy", herra Weasley sanoi ja ohjasi pojan kauemmas pelilaudasta. "Saat katsoa, mutta älä koske."  
"Minä haluan pelata!"  
"Hieno juttu. Lupaan opettaa sinulle säännöt sitten kun olet vähän isompi."

"Isä taitaa voittaa", Ron sanoi.  
Hermione katsoi pelilautaa. Peliä oli pelattu jo tovi, ja iso osa nappuloista makasi elottomina laudan ulkopuolella. Mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kumpi oli vahvemmilla. Hän jäi tuijottamaan mustia nappuloita. Niissä oli jotain outoa.  
"Miten isälläsi voi olla kaksi kuningatarta?" Hermione kysyi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt shakista paljoakaan, mutta kaikkihan tiesivät, että kuningattaria oli kummallakin pelaajalla vain yksi.  
"Hänen moukkansa onnistui äsken etenemään laudan ylitse Charlien puolelle. Silloin hän saa korottaa moukan miksi nappulaksi tahansa. Yleensä se kannattaa vaihtaa kuningattareen, joka on pelin voimakkain nappula."  
"Äh, minä luovutan", Charlie sanoi ja ojensi kätensä isälleen. Miehet kättelivät, ja Charlie alkoi maanitella shakkinappuloita takaisin laatikkoon.  
Herra Weasley nousi ja venytteli.  
"Molly ja minä ajattelimme mennä tervehtimään Ksenofiliusta. Hän on tänä jouluna aivan yksin. Lähtisitkö mukaan?" hän kysyi Andromedalta, joka istui juttelemassa Harryn ja Ginnyn kanssa.  
Andromeda vilkaisi epäröiden Teddyä.  
"Me kyllä huolehditaan Teddystä. Eikö niin, Harry?" Ginny sanoi.  
Harry nyökkäsi. "Totta kai."  
"Meillä ei mene kuin pari tuntia. Teddy pärjää kyllä", Molly sanoi.

Andromeda suostui ehdotukseen, ja vanhempi väki alkoi pukea ulkovaatteita päälleen.

"Missä Luna on?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Matkoilla", Ginny sanoi. "Viimeksi hän lähetti papukaijan jostain päin Brasiliaa."  
"Minä haluan pelata", Teddy sanoi ja tarttui shakkilaatikkoon.  
"Ei käy, Teddy", Charlie sanoi ja nosti shakkilaatikon hyllyn päälle. "Tämä on sukukalleus."  
"Entäpä jos minä lukisin sinulle?" Hermione ehdotti, sillä Teddyn suupielet olivat vääntyneet uhkaavasti alaspäin. Sitä paitsi Hermione halusi päästä lukemaan Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinoita.  
"Joo!" Teddy innostui.

Portaat narisivat, kun Bill laskeutui olohuoneeseen.  
"Minua huvittaisi käväistä pubissa", hän sanoi. "Charlie? Ron? Harry?"  
"Ilman muuta", Charlie sanoi innostuneena.  
"Mitä oikein kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Ginny kysyi Billiltä. "Lähdet rilluttelemaan ja jätät Fleurin tänne vauvan kanssa!"  
Bill hymähti. "Voi Ginny pieni. Sitten kun sinulla on lapsia, ymmärrät paremmin."  
"Toivottavasti en!" Ginny kivahti. "Etkö näe, miten lopussa Fleur on? Entäpä, jos sinä hoitaisit vauvaa vaihteen vuoksi?"  
"Etkö näe, miten lopussa minä olen?" Bill vastasi yhtä kiivaasti. "Fleur on saanut päähänsä, ettei kukaan muu osaa hoitaa Victoirea oikein. Hän on niin keskittynyt vauvaan, ettei enää muista huolehtia itsestään. Hän ei nuku edes silloin kun vauva nukkuu. Ja tiedätkö millaista on olla töissä Irvetassa? Jos et tee pitkää päivää, joku nälkäisempi on heti kärkkymässä hommaasi. Viikonloppuisin yritän huolehtia, että Fleur muistaa syödä ja peseytyä. Olen ansainnut vapaaillan kerran vuodessa!"  
Bill tömisteli eteiseen. "Odotan pihalla!"

Harry kumartui suukottamaan Ginnyä poskelle. "Jään sinulle yhden velkaa, kulta."  
"Aivan varmasti jäät", Ginny mutisi.  
"Hermione?" Ron kysyi epäröiden. Hermione ymmärsi hyvin, ettei Ron halunnut jäädä paitsi pubireissusta.  
"Siinä toinen, johon on turha luottaa tiukan paikan tullen", Ginny tiuskaisi.  
"Voin minä jäädäkin", Ron sanoi onnettomana. Hermionesta tuntui, että Ron oli tosissaan. Mutta mitä hyötyä hänestä olisi? Hän ei tiennyt lapsista sen enempää kuin Hermionekaan.  
"Mene vain, kyllä me pärjätään."

Ron hymyili kiitollisena. Myös George ja Percy olivat saaneet vihiä Billin suunnitelmasta ja halusivat mukaan. Pian olohuoneessa ei ollut enää muita kuin Hermione, Ginny ja Teddy.

"Vau", Ginny puuskahti. "Äiti ja isä ovat poissa vain viisi minuuttia ja pojat ovat jo pubissa. Tytöt jäävät kiltisti kotiin katsomaan lasten perään. Harryn on turha odottaa, että makuuhuoneen puolella tapahtuu tänä iltana yhtään mitään!"  
Hermione tirskahti.  
"Tästä voi tulla ihan hauskaakin", hän sanoi. "Mutta muista, etten tiedä lapsista yhtään mitään. Onko jotain erityistä, mitä pitäisi muistaa?"  
"Joo. Huolehdi, että Teddy käy pissalla ennen kuin hätä yllättää. Äläkä koskaan, missään tapauksessa, anna hänelle taikasauvaasi!"

Hermione haki Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinat ja istuutui sohvalle.  
"Onko sinulla pissahätä?" hän kysyi Teddyltä.  
"Ei!" Teddy huusi. Hän juoksi Hermionen luo ja käpertyi hänen kainaloonsa. Hermione hymyili. Tämä olikin paljon mukavampaa kuin fletkumadon esittäminen.  
"Tämän tarinan nimi on Velho ja pomppiva pata", Hermione aloitti. "Olipa kerran velho, joka asui pienessä kylässä, metsän –"  
"En tykkää tästä."  
"Ai", Hermione sanoi pettyneenä. "Vastahan me aloitettiin. Tämä on hyvin opettavainen tarina."  
Mutta Teddy oli jo pompannut ylös ja hakenut kirjan, jonka kannessa piirretty pikkupoika lenteli luudalla. "Luetaan Hallyn kilja."  
"Hyvä on", Hermione sanoi. Hän otti kirjan ja luki sen nimen. "Oliverin uusi luuta."  
"Joo!"  
Hermione alkoi lukea. "Oliverilla on uusi luuta. Luudan nimi on Viima."  
"Viima!"  
"Viima asuu luutakomerossa. Joka aamu –" Hermione keskeytti, sillä portaista kuului taas askeleita. Hän vilkaisi Ginnyä, joka kohautti olkiaan. Fleur oli tulossa alakertaan Victoire sylissään. Kumpikaan ei, Mollyn suureksi harmiksi, ollut osallistunut jouluateriaan.  
"Lue", Teddy sanoi.

"Hei Fleur", Ginny sanoi. "Saiko Victoire nukuttua?"  
Fleur istuutui poissaoleva ilme kasvoillaan ja asetti Victoiren istumaan matolle jalkojensa juureen. Fleurin asento oli ryhditön. Hänellä oli yllään sama tahrainen vaate, mutta Victoirella oli eri mekko, vitivalkoiset sukkahousut ja jopa pikkuruiset valkoiset tossut.  
Fleur piti katseensa Victoiressa, joka oli pudottautunut vatsalleen ja tutki nyt olohuoneen mattoa. "'än nukkui kaksi tuntia ja kymmenen minuuttia. Se on vähän pitempään kuin yleensä. Toivottavasti se ei vaikuta 'änen yöuniinsa."  
"Lue!"  
Hermione jatkoi lukemista. "Viima asuu luutakomerossa. Joka aamu Oliver hakee Viiman, ja he lentävät yhdessä."  
Victoire oli nyt noussut nelinkontin ja alkanut heivata takamustaan hassusti eteen ja taakse.  
Ginny nauroi. "Kohtahan hän jo konttaa!"  
"Toivottavasti", Fleur sanoi. "Lapset oppivat konttaamaan keskimäärin kahdeksankuisina, ja Victoirehan on jo seitsemän kuukautta ja kaksikymmentäkolme päivää. 'än osasi kääntyä selältään vatsalleen jo neljäkuisena ja vatsaltaan selälleen viisikuisena."  
"Lue!"  
Hermione käänsi huomionsa taas kirjaan. "Eräänä aamuna tuuli ulvoi niin kovaa, että äiti kielsi Oliveria lentämästä. Oliver tuli surulliseksi."  
"Victoirella on ruoka-aika", Fleur sanoi ja nosti Victoiren syliinsä.  
"Syöttötuoli on keittiössä", Ginny sanoi. "Minä voin auttaa, niin sinäkin saat syötyä jotain."  
"Ei, kiitos."  
"LUE, LUE, LUE!"

Kirja ei ollut pitkä. Oliver päätti lähteä lentämään kiellosta huolimatta ja törmäsi Viimalla puuhun, jolloin Viima meni poikki. Kun isä oli korjannut Viiman, Oliver lupasi, ettei enää koskaan lentäisi liian tuulisella säällä.

"Sen pituinen se", Hermione sanoi ja sulki kirjan. "Nyt voidaan lukea pomppivasta padasta."  
"Luetaan tämä uudestaan."  
Hermione huokaisi ja avasi kirjan uudestaan. "Oliverilla on uusi luuta. Luudan nimi on Viima. Viima asuu luutakomerossa."  
Ginny jäi tuijottamaan Teddyä. "Teddy, mitä sinulla on suussa?"  
"Tutti", Teddy sanoi.  
"Ei tuo ole mikään tutti", Ginny sanoi ja otti esineen Teddyn kädestä. Se oli musta shakkinappula. "Mistä sinä tämän löysit?"  
"Sohvan alta."  
"Voi ei", Ginny sanoi ravistellen nappulaa. "Tämä taitaa olla entinen. Shakkinappulat on suunniteltu lyötäviksi, ei imeskeltäviksi."

Samassa keittiöstä kuului kolahdus, jota seurasi ryöppy ranskankielisiä kiljahduksia. Hermione ja Ginny säpsähtivät. Molemmat säntäsivät keittiöön ja löysivät Fleurin seisomassa keskellä keittiötä taikasauva kädessään. Victoire istui syöttötuolissa yltä päältä oranssin soseen peitossa. Kulho oli kumollaan lattialla, ja sose oli levinnyt pitkin poikin.

" _Récurvite!_ " Fleur rääkäisi osoittaen sauvallaan lattiaa, joka kuuraantui puhtaaksi.  
" _Récurvite!_ " hän toisti osoittaessaan Victoirea. " _Récurvite! Récurvite! Récurvite!_ "

Fleur viuhtoi ympäriinsä vielä kun kaikki paikat olivat putipuhtaita, ja purskahti lopulta itkuun. Victoirekin alkoi itkeä. Hermione ja Ginny katsoivat neuvottomina toisiaan.

"Haluaisitko mennä hetkeksi lepäämään?" Ginny sanoi varovasti. "Me katsotaan kyllä Victoiren perään."  
Fleur näytti hurjistuneelta. "Ei! Lapsi tarvitsee äitiään!"  
Fleur kuivasi kasvonsa hihaansa ja poimi kulhon lattialta. Victoiren itku yltyi.  
"Sano jotain", Ginny kuiskasi Hermionelle. "Hän on vaaraksi itselleen ja vauvalle."  
"Mitä minä voisin sanoa?" Hermione ihmetteli.  
"Ihan mitä tahansa. Hän kuuntelee sinua. Keksi jotain!"

Ginnyn piti palata olohuoneeseen, jossa Teddy oli alkanut leikkiä Oliveria pomppimalla sohvalla. Fleur nosti Victoiren syliinsä kuiskutellen jotain ranskaksi. Victoiren rauhoituttua Fleur asetti tämän uudelleen syöttötuoliin. Ginny oli oikeassa, Hermione ajatteli. Jotain oli tehtävä, ennen kuin Fleur romahtaisi täysin.

"Fleur..." Hermione sanoi.  
"Niin, 'ermione?" Fleur vastasi jäykästi kääntämättä päätään.  
"Olen tuntenut sinut nyt kuusi vuotta."  
"Ja?"  
"Joten väittäisin tietäväni, millainen olet. Pyrit täydellisyyteen kaikessa, mitä teet. Ja nyt yrität olla täydellinen äiti. Mutta ketään ei ole tarkoitettu kestämään tätä kaikkea yksin. Sinulla on paljon apua tarjolla, jos vain suostut ottamaan sen vastaan."  
Fleur kääntyi viimein katsomaan Hermionea. "Tiedän kyllä. Kaikki ovat 'yvin ystävällisiä. Mutta Victoire on vielä liian pieni vieraiden ihmisten 'oidettavaksi. Vain minä tiedän 'änen uni- ja ateriarytminsä."  
"Mollylla on paljon kokemusta lastenhoidosta."  
"Seitsemänkymmentäluvulta", Fleur sanoi. "Asiat tehdään toisin tällä vuosituhannella."  
"Ei Victoire tarvitse täydellisyyttä. Hän tarvitsee hyväntuulisen äidin, joka muistaa huolehtia myös itsestään. Mene ja... ota vaikka vaahtokylpy. Takaan, että se on parasta, mitä voit tehdä Victoiren hyväksi juuri nyt."  
Fleur näytti ällistyneeltä. "Vaahtokylpy?"  
"Tutkimusten mukaan vauvat, joiden äidit ottavat säännöllisiä vaahtokylpyjä, kasvavat tasapainoisemmiksi."  
Fleur tuhahti. "Saatan olla väsynyt, mutta en ole tyhmä. Ei tuollaista tutkimusta ole olemassakaan."  
"Ei olekaan", Hermione myönsi. "Mutta jos olisi, se pitäisi varmasti paikkansa."

Fleur oli pitkään hiljaa. Sitten hän huokaisi syvään. "Kuuntele tarkkaan."  
"Kuuntelen."  
"Ensinnäkin: pese kätesi ennen kuin kosket Victoireen tai 'änen ruokiinsa."  
"Selvä."  
"Toisekseen: Victoiren soseet ja astiat ovat tässä. 'änelle ei saa antaa mitään muuta ruokaa eikä varsinkaan lihaa, vehnää, lanttua, papuja tai lehmänmaitoa. Ruoka ei saa olla liian kuumaa. Maista aina itse ruokaa ensin, mutta älä koskaan samalla lusikalla kuin syötät vauvaa."

Hermione nyökkäsi uudelleen. Fleur kertoi seuraavaksi pumpatusta äidinmaidosta, vaipoista ja vaihtovaatteista sekä leikeistä, joista Victoire piti. Hän kuvaili useita tapoja, miten Victoire saattaisi loukata itsensä ja opetti Hermionelle loitsun, jota piti käyttää, jos vauva oli saanut vieraan esineen henkitorveensa. Lopuksi Fleur kertoi uudestaan vaipoista. Hänellä vaikutti olevan vaikeuksia muistaa, mitä hän oli jo sanonut.

"Niin ja muista, ettet käytä samaa lusikkaa kuin vauva", Fleur sanoi. "Onko kysyttävää?"  
"Kaikki on selvää", Hermione vakuutti, vaikka totta puhuen hän oli unohtanut jo puolet. Vauvanhoitoon tuntui liittyvän niin paljon erilaisia asioita, että sen olisi pitänyt olla yksi Tylypahkan oppiaineista.  
"'yvä", Fleur sanoi. Hän suukotti Victoirea otsalle sanoen jotain ranskaksi. Sitten hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja katosi olohuoneeseen. Hermione kuuli, kuinka portaat narahtelivat Fleurin noustessa takaisin yläkertaan.

Ginny kurkisti keittiön ovelta.  
"Minne hän meni?" hän kuiskasi.  
Yläkerrasta alkoi kuulua veden lorinaa.  
"Vaahtokylpyyn."  
"Vaahtokylpyyn? Hermione, olet nero!" Ginny istuutui keittiön pöydän ääreen ja otti lusikan käteensä. "Minä voin syöttää Victoiren sillä aikaa kun sinä viihdytät Teddyä."  
"Ei!"  
Ginny näytti yllättyneeltä.  
"Tai siis sopii", Hermione sanoi. "Mutta pese ensin kätesi."

"Lue, lue, luu-ee!" Teddy lallatteli pomppien sohvalla kirja kädessään. "Lue, lue, luu-ee! Lue, lue, luu-ee!"  
"Onko sinulla pissahätä?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Ei!"  
Hermione istui ja alkoi taas lukea. "Oliverilla on uusi luuta. Luudan nimi on Viima. Viima asuu luutakomerossa."

Kun Hermione oli lukenut kirjan viisi kertaa, Ginny palasi Victoire sylissään olohuoneeseen. Päästyään maahan Victoire alkoi ryömiä tomerasti kohti joulukuusta.

"Nyt luetaan pomppivasta padasta", Hermione sanoi tiukasti ja avasi Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinat. Hän ei halunnut kuulla enää sanaakaan Oliverista tai hänen luudastaan.  
"Ei, ei, ei!" Teddy huusi huitaisten kirjan lattialle. "Olivelin uusi luuta!"  
Hermione voihkaisi ja avasi kirjan jälleen kerran.  
"Oliver Woodilla on uusi tyttöystävä. Tyttöystävän nimi on Ginny", Hermione oli lukevinaan ja sai Ginnyn purskahtamaan nauruun.  
"Ei siinä lue niin", Teddy sanoi.  
"Lukeepas. Ja arvaa mitä? Ginny asuu Oliverin luutakomerossa. Hassu juttu."  
Teddy liukui alas sohvalta. "Leikitään piilosta. Minä menen vaatekomeloon piiloon."  
"Tämä on hyvä leikki", Ginny sanoi ja haki Victoiren pois joulukuusen kimpusta. "Hän jaksaa istua komerossa yllättävän pitkään ihan hiljaa."  
Hermione huomasi, että veden lorina oli loppunut eikä yläkerrasta kuulunut enää mitään. "Kunpa Fleurin vointi kohenisi."  
"Hmm", Ginny äännähti. "Mutta ainakaan Ron ei enää kuolaa hänen peräänsä. Muutenkin hän on ollut viime aikoina paljon huomaavaisempi sinulle. Millaista asuntoa te muuten etsitte?"

Hermione henkäisi. Tämän oli loputtava. Hän kertoisi totuuden Ginnylle nyt ja heti.

"Me ei olla etsimässä... Katso!" Hermione huudahti. Victoiren suusta oli pullahtanut oranssia nestettä hänen mekolleen. Hermione ponnahti seisomaan yrittäen muistella Fleurin ohjeita hätätapauksien varalle. "Mitä sinä oikein syötit hänelle?"  
"Ei tämä ole vaarallista. Vauvat pulauttelevat usein", Ginny sanoi ja otti esille taikasauvan. "Kuuraannu!"  
"Helmiiioneee!" Teddy huusi vaatekomerosta. "Mikset sinä etsi?"

Hermione etsi Teddyä olohuoneesta, keittiöstä, vessasta, eteisestä ja kellarista. Lopulta hän avasi vaatekomeron oven ja löysi kikattavan Teddyn. Samassa pojan housuihin ilmestyi märkä läntti joka levisi alas lahkeita sukkiin asti.

"Pissahätä", Teddy hihkaisi.

Kun Hermione oli saanut Teddyn vaatteet vaihdettua, jostain kuului repeävän paperin ääntä. Hermione huomasi kauhukseen, että Victoire istui yksin keskellä olohuonetta ja repi sivuja yksitellen irti Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinoista.

"Ei, Victoire, ei!" Hermione huudahti ja riuhtaisi kirjan Victoiren käsistä.  
Victoire purskahti itkuun.  
"Hys, hys", Hermione sanoi neuvottomana ojentaen kirjan takaisin, mutta Victoiren itku vain yltyi. "Mikset katsonut hänen peräänsä?" hän tiuskaisi Ginnylle, joka oli ilmestynyt paikalle.  
Ginny nosti Victoiren syliinsä. "Olen pahoillani. Kävin vain nopeasti vessassa."  
"Lapset ovat rasittavia! Ne vaativat jatkuvasti huomiota ja sotkevat ja rikkovat kaiken!"  
Samassa ulko-ovi kävi.  
"Mummi!" Teddy riemuitsi.

Hermione lysähti sohvalle ja otti kiitollisena vastaan Ginnyn tarjoaman lasillisen tonttuviiniä. Hän oli aivan pyörällä päästään. Katsellessaan kuinka iloisena Molly leikki Victoiren kanssa Hermionea alkoi hävettää kiukunpuuskaansa. Hän ei osannut edes kuvitella, millaista oli ollut kasvattaa seitsemän lasta. Kaksi tuntia Teddyn ja Victoiren seurassa oli ollut liikaa.

Pian ulko-ovi kävi uudelleen, ja Bill ilmestyi olohuoneeseen. Hän vaikutti palanneen yksin. Bill katsahti hämmentyneenä Victoireen. "Missä Fleur on?"  
"Lepäämässä", Ginny sanoi. Bill näytti epäuskoiselta. Hän harppoi portaat ylös kaksi askelta kerrallaan. Ginny seurasi veljeään. "Ei hänellä ole mitään hätää."

Hetken kuluttua Ginny laskeutui portaiden puoliväliin ja viittoili Hermionea tulemaan ylös. Hermione seurasi Ginnyä huoneeseen, joka oli ennen kuulunut Billille. Hän kurkisti sisään ja näki Fleurin nukkuvan nojatuolissa kylpytakkiin kietoutuneena. Fleurin hiukset olivat kosteat, mutta niissä kimmelsi häivähdys entistä hohdetta. Hänen kasvoillaan oli levollinen ilme. Bill otti esiin taikasauvan ja leijutti uupuneen vaimonsa varoen sänkyyn. Hermione vetäytyi hienotunteisesti ovelta. Pian Bill tuli käytävään ja sulki oven hiljaa perässään.

"Kiitos, Ginny", Bill sanoi. "On kuin kahdeksan kuukautta kestänyt päivä olisi viimeinkin kääntynyt yöksi."  
"Älä minua kiitä", Ginny sanoi. "Hermione sen teki."  
Bill kääntyi Hermionen puoleen. "Olet oikea enkeli."

Kun Hermione palasi alakertaan, Andromeda oli pukemassa Teddyä.  
"Täällä on ollut hauskaa", hän sanoi. "Mutta meidän täytyy vierailla vielä toisessakin paikassa."  
"Hei hei, Teddy", Hermione sanoi. Hänelläkin oli ollut hauskaa, mutta hän tarvitsisi muutaman päivän toipumiseen.  
"Tässä", Teddy sanoi ja ojensi jotain Hermionea kohti peukalonsa ja etusormensa välissä.  
Hermione ojensi kämmenensä.  
"Voi kiitos", hän sanoi tutkien pientä murusta kämmenellään. "Mikä se on?"  
"Läkää", Teddy sanoi. "Se tuli nenästäni."


	16. Kaksi kirjettä

Severus katseli kansliansa ikkunasta ilmassa leijailevia lumihiutaleita. Oli juuri sellainen idyllinen joulusää, jota hän ei voinut sietää. Hän oli jo pitkään epäillyt, että Tylypahkan neljää perustajaa olivat muinoin lumonneet opinahjonsa, sillä Tylypahkassa vietettiin poikkeuksetta valkoisia jouluja.

Missä postipöllö viipyi? Severus oli lukenut Päivän Profeetan joka päivä etsien uutisia, jotka viittaisivat kaksoisolentoihin. Erityisen tarkasti hän oli joutunut seuraamaan yleisönosastoa, mikä sai hänet aina pahalle päälle. Britannian taikovaa väestöä harmitti aivan kaikki: kermakalja oli aina joko liian makeaa tai liian kitkerää, lemmikkifloopereita koskevat säädökset liian tiukkoja tai liian väljiä ja maahisten palkat liian korkeita tai liian matalia. Ei kuitenkaan toistaiseksi mitään, mikä olisi liittynyt sotarikollisten vapauttamiseen Azkabanista.

Ikkunalta kuului koputus, ja Severus päästi suuren ruskean pöllön sisään. Pöllö pudotti sanomalehden hänen työpöydälleen ja ojensi sitten odottavasti jalkaansa, johon oli kiinnitetty pieni nahkapussi. Severus sujautti pussiin viisi sulmua ja antoi pöllölle vielä rotanhännän, jonka otus ahmaisi tyytyväisenä.

Kun pöllö oli kadonnut takaisin lumisateeseen, Severus huomasi lehden alla kaksi joulunpunaista kirjekuorta. Kuka kumma kirjoitti hänelle joulupäivänä? Severus istuutui ja repäisi päällimmäisen kuoren auki. Sisältä paljastui jästien postikortti, jossa tonttulakkiin puettu kissapolo leikki kuusenkoristeilla. Severus käänsi kortin ympäri.

_Hyvää Joulua Severukselle!_   
_Toivovat Emily & Ruth_

Siistin käsialan täytyi kuulua Ruthille. Emily-tädin harakanvarpaat olivat tunnetusti lukukelvottomia, eikä hän koskaan muistanut lähettää kortteja. Samassa Severus huomasi silmäkulmassaan liikettä ja veti taikasauvansa esiin. Toinen kirje oli alkanut täristä ja savuta. Severus kirosi mielessään. Räyhääjä. Se oli pakko avata ennen kuin se räjähtäisi.

"KALKAROS", räyhääjän ääni jylisi niin että ikkunalasit helisivät. Äänestä ei voinut erehtyä. Se kuului Gawain Robardsille. Severus puri hampaansa yhteen ja avasi Päivän Profeetan. Vaikka räyhääjää ei voinut vaimentaa, ei Severuksen tarvinnut tuhlata aikaansa sen kuuntelemiseen. Sanomalehden etusivulla vertailtiin seikkaperäisesti Viistokujan ja Tylyahon joulukoristeluita. Uutispäivä oli selvästi ollut hiljainen.

"TIEDÄN, MITÄ AJATTELIT TÄNÄ AAMUNA", räyhääjä jatkoi. "VOIHAN PEIKONPASKA. JUURI NIIN. VOIHAN PEIKONPASKA! TYHJÄ KOULU. EI AINUTTAKAAN OPPILASTA, JOTA PIINATA. EI KETÄÄN, JOLTA VIEDÄ TUPAPISTEITÄ. EI KETÄÄN, JONKA JÄTTÄÄ JÄLKI-ISTUNTOON. EI KETÄÄN, JONKA PÄIVÄN PILATA!"

Severus käänsi sivua ja jähmettyi. Hänen katseensa oli osunut otsikkoon: Severus Kalkaros – Tylypahkan epäsuosituin rehtori kautta aikojen?

"DAVID KERTOI, MITÄ VIIME VIIKOLLA TAPAHTUI. TOINEN OPPILAS ROIKOTTI HÄNTÄ JALASTA KESKEN OPPITUNNIN. REHTORI SAAPUU PARAHIKSI PAIKALLE JA MITÄ HÄN TEKEE? RANKAISEEKO HÄN KIUSAAJAA? EI TIETENKÄÄN. HÄN KÄSKEE KIUSATUN TEKEMÄÄN KIUSAAJAN LÄKSYT!"

Severus alkoi silmäillä reportaasia, jossa nimettömät lähteet haukkuivat häntä kilpaa. Hänen kätensä puristuivat nyrkkiin. Hän ei kuulemma soveltunut työhön lasten parissa. Hän oli pelottava. Hän suosi omiaan ja oli palkannut opettajiksi kuolonsyöjiä.

"KASVATA MUNAT, SENKIN NILKKI! LAKKAA SYYTÄMÄSTÄ KATKERUUTTASI VIATTOMIEN LASTEN NISKAAN! EI IHME, ETTÄ DAVIDIN ARVOSANAT OVAT TIPPUNEET!"

Severus rutisti sanomalehden kasaan ja viskasi sen takkatuleen. David Robards ei voinut syyttää arvosanoistaan ketään muuta kuin itseään. Jotkut vanhemmat eivät kyenneet näkemään omassa pikku kullannupussaan mitään vikaa.

"NOTT, ROWLE, MALFOY, DOLOHOV, CARROW... ", Robardsin pauhaava ääni luetteli. "KAIKKI TELKIEN TAKANA. EN AIO LEVÄTÄ ENNEN KUIN OLET OMIESI JOUKOSSA, KALKAROS!"

Räyhääjä oli sanonut sanottavansa. Se leimahti liekkeihin jättäen jälkeensä vain leijailevaa tuhkaa. Severus sulki silmänsä ja yritti rauhoittua. Eihän räyhääjissä ja herjaavissa lehtijutuissa ollut lopulta mitään uutta.

Severus nousi ja nytkähti kivusta. Hänen selkänsä oli jälleen huonona. Hän ontui makuuhuoneeseensa, jossa tislauslaite pulputti yhä tasaisesti. Liemi oli melkein valmis. Vain yksi ainesosa puuttui, ja sen saadakseen Severuksen olisi vierailtava erään viehättävän naisen luona. Mutta nyt oli joulu, eikä Severus tahtonut mennä tyhjin käsin. Hänellä ei ollut juurikaan kokemusta joululahjojen antamisesta tai saamisesta, mutta tällä kertaa hän uskoi tietävänsä juuri sopivan lahjan. Ja mikä parasta, hän voisi valmistaa sen itse. Kerättyään tarvittavat ainekset pöydälle hän alkoi etsiä kulhoa. Sellaista ei löytynyt, joten hän päätti lainata sopivaa taikajuomien luokasta. Itse asiassa hän voisi valmistaa liemen tyrmässä, sillä oppilaat olivat lomalla, ja professori Sharma oli poistunut maasta kiireen vilkkaa jo ennen lukukauden päättymistä.

Matkalla tyrmään Severus ei nähnyt edes haamua. Poikkeuksellinen hiljaisuus hiveli korvia. Hän avasi tyrmän oven ja katseli ympärilleen hyväksyvästi. Tuolit oli nostettu pöydille, lattia oli kuurattu perusteellisesti ja kaikki tavarat olivat oikeilla paikoillaan. Hän haki hyllyltä sopivan laakean lasimaljan. Tämä liemi valmistettiin kylmänä. Valmistukseen kuului joitain hankalia vaiheita, mutta jos kaikki menisi ensimmäisellä kerralla oikein, liemi olisi jo tunnin päästä valmis.

Samassa jostain kuului narahdus. Ennen kuin Severus ehti ajatella, hän oli vetänyt esiin taikasauvansa ja osoitti nyt kohti nuorta, tummatukkaista miestä, joka seisoi jähmettyneenä varastohuoneen ovensuussa.

"Theodore", Severus huoahti laskien sauvansa. Hän ei ollut aikonut säikäyttää poikaparkaa noin pahanpäiväisesti. Joskus hän vain unohti, että sota oli ohi. "Suo anteeksi."  
Theodore nyökkäsi ja seurasi tarkasti, kuinka Severus sujautti sauvansa takaisin taskuunsa.  
"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Severus kysyi.  
Theodore selvitti kurkkuaan. "Minä tuota... Olin siivoamassa varastoa."

Joulupäivänä? Severus ihmetteli ja muisti samassa, että herra ja rouva Nott olivat Azkabanissa. Perhe oli tuskin joulumielellä. Severus päätti antaa aiheen olla. Hän toivoi, ettei Theodore lukenut Päivän Profeettaa. Se pilaisi nuorukaisen joulun lopullisesti.

Severus alkoi pestä käsiään. Sitten hän otti esiin morttelin, siivilän, lasisen sauvan, leikkuulaudan ja veitsen. Hän testasi veitsen terävyyden leikkaamalla palan setripuuta. Tarkastellessaan leikkuupintaa hän huomasi, että Theodore seisoi yhä ovensuussa katsellen uteliaana hänen aineksiaan.

"Arvaatko mitä tästä tulee?" Severus kysyi.  
Theodore mietti. "Tappaako se koiperhosia?"  
"Toivottavasti ei!" Severus hymähti. "Valmistan hajuvettä."

Theodoren yllättynyt ilme hävisi yhtä nopeasti kuin oli ilmestynytkin. Severus piti siitä, että Theodore osasi tarvittaessa pitää suunsa kiinni. Severus halusi pitää yksityiselämänsä omana tietonaan.

Theodore sulki varaston oven huolellisesti. "Voinko auttaa?"  
Severus oli jo kieltäytymässä avusta mutta muutti kuitenkin mielensä. Vaikka hän oli tottunut toimimaan yksin, voisi taitavasta käsiparista todella olla apua. Severus ojensi Theodorelle lasisauvan. "Hämmennä lientä koko ajan niin, että se pysyy kirkkaana. Jos hämmennät liian laiskasti, liemi alkaa muuttua sameaksi ja haiskahtaa palaneelta. Jos liemi alkaa kuplia, hämmennät liikaa, ja liemi saattaa räjähtää."

Severus mittasi kulhoon yhden tuopin lähdevettä ja alkoi pilkkoa setripuuta. Theodore alkoi sekoittaa seuraten samalla tarkasti Severuksen toimia. He työskentelivät pitkään hiljaisuudessa.

"Professori Sharma ei juurikaan vietä aikaa koululla", Theodore sanoi äkkiä. Liemi näytti hieman samealta, ja hän alkoi sekoittaa nopeammin.  
"Tiedän", Severus vastasi.  
"Minä hoidan suuren osan oppitunneista, vaikka olen pelkkä harjoittelija. Miksei minua valittu juomamestariksi?"  
"Kärsivällisyyttä", Severus sanoi. "Olet vielä nuori."  
Liemen pohjalta purkautui sarja pieniä kuplia, ja Theodore alkoi heti sekoittaa hitaammin. "Olen kaksikymmentäyksi. Sinäkin aloitit juomamestarina kaksikymmentäyksivuotiaana."  
Severus huokaisi. Oliko hän todella ollut niin nuori?  
"Dumbledore halusi pitää ystävät lähellä ja viholliset vielä lähempänä."

Lasimaljasta leijaili vienon ylellinen tuoksu. Yhteistyössä liemi oli valmistunut ennätysajassa ja oli valmista siivilöitäväksi säilytysastiaan.  
"Jatka vain sekoittamista", Severus sanoi. "Haen varastosta kristallipullon."  
Theodore näytti äkkiä vaivautuneelta. "Minä voin kyllä hakea."  
Severus katsoi nuorta miestä tutkivasti. Eikö Theodore halunnut Severuksen menevän varastoon?  
"Minä menen", Severus sanoi, sillä hänen epäilyksensä olivat heränneet.

Varastossa ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään erityistä. Huone oli kieltämättä sekainen, mutta siinä ei ollut mitään huolestuttavaa. Severus oli jälleen ylireagoinut. Hän löysi sopivan kristallipullon ja oli jo lähdössä, kun hänen katseensa osui pesualtaaseen. Altaassa lojui noidankattila, jonka sisältö oli pahasti pinttynyt. Ilmeisesti jokin liemi oli mennyt pieleen. Severus kumartui haistamaan harmaata mönjää, jonka lemu oli jotenkin tuttu. Ei epäilystäkään. Joku oli epäonnistunut yrityksessä valmistaa monijuomalientä!

"Minä voin siivota", Theodore tarjoutui, kun Severus oli siivilöinyt hajuveden pulloon.  
"Kiitos. Olitko tekemässä jotain taikajuomaa itsekin?"  
"En se ollut minä", Theodore puolustautui. "Varasto oli jo valmiiksi kuin päättömän jättiläisen jäljiltä."

Kenties Theodore puhui totta tai sitten ei. Ehkä oli syytä pitää nuorta miestä silmällä.

"Vielä yksi asia", Severus muisti tyrmän ovella. "Mitä sinunikäisesi nuori mies toivoisi joululahjaksi?"  
Theodore kohautti olkiaan. "Pullon tuliviskiä."

Tuliviskiä oli helppo löytää, sillä rehtorin kanslia oli täynnä piilopulloja. Severus löysi kylpyhuoneen kaapista lahjakassin, jossa oli pullo erityisen kallista laatua. Hän sujautti hajuveden samaan kassiin ja repäisi irti Dumbledorelle osoitetun onnittelukortin.

Severus vilkaisi vastentahtoisesti kylpyhuoneen peiliin. Hän näytti kurjalta, kuten aina, mutta olisi silti kohteliasta siistiytyä. Hän kävi kylvyssä, ajoi partansa ja valitsi puhtaat vaatteet. Hän vilkaisi nenäkarvojaan ja totesi, etteivät ne olleet liian häiritsevät hienon naisen makuun. Oikeastaan hän ei näyttänyt niin kovin pahalta. Hän harkitsi rohkaisuryyppyä mutta päätti jättää sen väliin. Jos emäntä ehdottaisi lasillista, hyviin tapoihin kuului tietenkin hyväksyä tarjous. Jouluhan oli anteeksiannon ja hyvän tahdon aikaa. Kenties vieraanvarainen emäntä tekisi sen kunniaksi toisenkinlaisia ystävällisiä tarjouksia.

Ilta oli ehtinyt hämärtyä, ja kuunvalo sai Tylypahkan lumisen pihan kimmeltämään tunnelmallisesti. Severuksen hengitys höyrysi viileässä ilmassa. Lahjavalmistelut ja siistiytyminen olivat saaneet hänet tuntemaan olonsa yllättävän ihmismäiseksi. Vain Severuksen yksinäiset askeleet johtivat koskemattoman lumen poikki linnan porteille. Portin ulkopuolella hän kääntyi kannoillaan keskittyen ajattelemaan Malfoyn kartanoa. Ajatus sai hänen suupielensä kaartumaan hienoiseen hymyyn.


	17. Kasvot ikkunassa

"Lisää tonttuviiniä, Hermione?"  
Hermione hymyili Mollylle ja ojensi lasiaan. "Kyllä, kiitos."  
Kaadettuaan Hermionelle lisää juotavaa Molly istuutui hänen viereensä ja taputti hänen polveaan. "Tämä on ollut melkoista hullunmyllyä. Emme ole ehtineet jutella vielä lainkaan."  
"Se on ihan ymmärrettävää, kun talossa on pikkuisia."  
Molly naurahti. "Eihän tämä ole vielä mitään! Sinä jouluna, kun Ginny oli juuri syntynyt... No, se on pitkä tarina. Kuulin, että olette Ronin kanssa muuttamassa yhteen. Hieno juttu. Arthur ja minä olemme todella iloisia."

Voi ei, Hermione ajatteli. Ronin äiti toivoi takuulla lisää lapsenlapsia sekoittamaan huusholliaan. Onneksi Hermionen ei tarvinnut vastata, sillä ovi kävi ja eteisestä alkoi kuulua iloista puheensorinaa. Molly riensi hyssyttelemään pubista palannutta seuruetta, ettei Fleur heräisi.

Hermionen oli pakko saada hetki omaa rauhaa. Hän nousi ja livahti vaivihkaa tyhjillään olevaan huoneeseen, josta johti ovi takakuistille. Oven vieressä roikkui kauhtunut miesten viitta. Hermione heitti sen harteilleen, astui pimeälle kuistille ja hengähti syvään. Hän pyyhkäisi vanhalle tuolille pudonneet käpristyneet vaahteranlehdet syrjään ja istuutui. Täältä kukaan ei löytäisi häntä.

Äkkiä hänestä alkoi tuntua ettei hän ollutkaan yksin.  
"Hei Hermione", joku sanoi, ja Hermione oli hypähtää säikähdyksestä ilmaan. Viereisellä tuolilla istui joku.  
"Percy!" Hermione hengähti helpottuneena tunnistaessaan Ronin veljen. "Anteeksi, en huomannut sinua."

Mitä ihmettä Percy teki yksin pimeällä kuistilla? Eikö hänen pitänyt olla pubissa? Percy näytti poikkeuksellisen synkältä, eikä Hermione tiennyt, kuuluiko asia oikeastaan hänelle lainkaan.

Percy hymähti. "Olen lapsesta saakka tullut aina tänne, kun perheeni alkaa käydä hermoilleni."  
"Taisin tulla pilaamaan piilopaikkasi."  
"Ei, ei... Et lainkaan", Percy sanoi ja siirsi tuolinsa lähemmäs.

"Tiedän mitä ajattelet", Percy sanoi tapittaen Hermionea suoraan silmiin. Hänen tavallisesti huolellinen ääntämyksensä oli sössöttävä ja hengitys haiskahti alkoholilta.  
Hermione tajusi, että Percy saattaisi sanoa jotain, mikä myöhemmin nolostuttaisi molempia ja naurahti kiusaantuneena. "Ai?"  
"Ajattelet, että Percyn täytyy olla onnellinen. Mittatilauskaapu, kultakello, ura taikaministeriössä..." Percy kaivoi esiin kellonsa ja riiputti sitä vitjoista. "Entä tämä sinettisormus sitten? Ja katso, minulla on jopa sulkakynä, jolla voin allekirjoittaa papereita Kingsley Kahlesalvan nimissä!"  
Hermione katseli hämmentyneenä Percyn esittelemiä tavaroita. Hän ei ollut koskaan välittänyt ulkokultaisista statussymboleista. "Oletko sitten onneton?"  
Percy naurahti kuivasti. "Tämä on varmasti vaikea uskoa, mutta joinain aamuina mietin, onko missään mitään järkeä. Haluaisin jättää neljänsadan kaljuunan kaavun kaappiin ja hautautua peiton alle koko päiväksi."  
"Voi Percy..." Hermione sanoi. "Johtuuko tämä Penelopesta?"  
Percy tuijotti pimeyteen eikä vastannut.

"Miten sinulla ja Ronilla muuten menee?" Percy sanoi äkkiä kääntämättä katsettaan. "Olen huolissani."  
Hermione oli tyytyväinen siitä, että pimeys kätki hänen punaisiksi lehahtaneet poskensa. "Minusta ja Ronistako? Miksi ihmeessä?"  
Percy vilkaisi häntä syrjäsilmällä. "Onhan minulla silmät päässä. Kun katselet häntä, sinulla on samanlainen ilme kuin..."  
Hermione ponnahti pystyyn ja teeskenteli hytisevänsä kylmästä. "Pakko mennä sisään lämmittelemään. Oli tosi ikävä kuulla, että olet alamaissa."

Hermione kiirehti sisään vastausta odottamatta. Tuntui kamalalta jättää Percy yksin, mutta hän ei halunnut valehdella enää kenellekään. Kukapa olisi uskonut, että kaikista Weasleyistä juuri Percy osoittautuisi lopulta tarkkanäköisimmäksi? Hermione ripusti lainaviitan takaisin naulaan. Huone ei ollut enää tyhjillään, sillä Herra Weasley oli kumartunut pöydän ääreen tutkimaan jotain. Huomatessaan Hermionen hän hätkähti kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni pahanteosta.

Hermione jäi tuijottamaan pöydälle levitettyjä piirilevyjä ja muita elektronisia osia.  
"Herra Weasley..." hän sanoi. "Mitä olet tehnyt kännykälleni!"  
Ronin isän korvat olivat muuttuneet tulipunaisiksi. "No tuota... Halusin vain... nähdä, mitä sen sisällä oli. Hetki vain, niin kokoan sen uudelleen."

Herra Weasley sai kännykän kasattua ja ojensi sen vuolaasti pahoitellen Hermionelle. Hermione tarkasteli laitetta huolestuneena. Näytöllä näkyi tuttu puhelinoperaattorin logo, ja akku näytti olevan täynnä. Ihme kyllä, kännykkä vaikutti olevan kunnossa.

"Hermione", Ginny huikkasi ovelta. "Me ollaan etsitty sinua kaikkialta. Lähdetään."  
"Ketkä lähtevät ja minne?" Hermione ihmetteli.  
"Te lähdette meille. Victoire on oikea mussukka, mutta yksi yö vauvan kanssa saa luvan riittää."

Jatkot Ginnyn ja Harryn luona ei kuulostanut hassummalta idealta. Hermione keräsi tavaransa ja hyvästeli Ronin perheen. Sitten hän, Ginny, Harry ja Ron kaikkoontuivat Kalmanhanaukio 12:een. Pian kaikki löhöilivät olohuoneen sohvilla Oljon tarjoillessa hehkuviiniä ja pipareita. Hermione pani tyytyväisenä merkille, että Oljo vaikutti hyväntuuliselta ja reippaalta. Hän siemaisi hehkuviiniä ja tunsi olevansa juuri sopivan leppoisassa humalassa.

"Huh", Hermione puuskahti. "Ei millään pahalla, Ron ja Ginny, mutta olen tottunut vähän rauhallisempiin jouluihin. Entä sinä, Harry?"  
Harry virnisti. "Lapsena minunkin jouluni olivat tosi rauhallisia. Jännintä oli se kun sain leikkiä Dudleyn lahjojen käärepapereilla."  
"Voi sinua ressua", Ginny kuiskutti Harryn korvaan. Harry näytti sittenkin saaneen anteeksi pubireissunsa, siltä pariskunta alkoi kuherrella varsin lemmekkäästi.  
"Äh, hankkikaa huone", Ron sanoi.  
Ginny näytti veljelleen kieltä mutta irrotti näppinsä Harryn paidankauluksista.

Hermione katseli ympärilleen. Ginny ja Harry olivat onnistuneet tekemään Sirius Mustan perintötalosta oikein kodikkaan. Tänne sopisi useampikin pikkuinen tepsuttelemaan. Ron alkoi kertoa jostain pubireissulla tapahtuneesta hauskasta sattumuksesta, mutta Hermione ei jaksanut enää keskittyä. Hän ajatteli isänsä verenpainetta, Fleurin pakonomaista suorittamista, Percyn kulissielämää... Ginny ja Harry nauraa hekottivat, Ron ahtoi pipareita suuhunsa, ulkoa kuului outoa ääntä. Kun Hermione vilkaisi ikkunaa, hän kohtasi omat kasvonsa.

"Hermione?" Ron kysyi.  
Myös Ginny ja Harry katsoivat Hermionea kummissaan. Hermione loihti kasvoilleen hymyn. "Anteeksi, säikähdin omaa heijastustani ikkunassa."

Hetken ajan Hermione oli kuvitellut nähneensä kaksoisolentonsa, mutta se oli ollut vain hänen väsyneen mielensä temppuilua. Hänen teki mieli kertoa kaksoisolennoista ystävilleen, mutta se olisi ollut professori Kalkaroksen luottamuksen pettämistä. Eikä Hermione ollut vielä suostunut luovuttamaan Kalkaroksen suhteen. Samassa hän sai idean. Harryhan oli nykyisin hyvissä väleissä Kalkaroksen kanssa. Ehkä Harry saisi suostuteltua miehen puhumaan Hermionen kanssa.

"Harry..." Hermione aloitti. "Milloin viimeksi puhuit professori Kalkaroksen kanssa?"  
Harry näytti yllättyneeltä. "Sanoitko Kalkaroksen?"  
"Hän oli Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluissa, eikö?" Ginny sanoi.  
"Niin oli. Mutta en puhunut hänen kanssaan silloin. Viimeksi taisimme vaihtaa sanasen syksyn alussa, kun vierailin Tylypahkassa pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnilla."  
Ron purskahti nauruun. "Ai vaihdoit sanasen professori Kalkaroksen kanssa, vai? Ennen vanhaan se tiesi yleensä alusastioiden jynssäämistä, rotan aivojen säilömistä tai jotain muuta yhtä kivaa."  
Hermione ei antanut periksi. "Mutta ettekö te ole nykyisin hyvissä väleissä?"  
Harry kohautti olkiaan. "En oikein tiedä, missä väleissä me ollaan. Haluan kunnioittaa hänen yksityisyyttään."  
"Ajattele", Ginny sanoi. "Kalkaroshan oli ihastunut Harryn äitiin. Tosi kiusallista!"

Se oli todella ihmeellistä. Hermione oli muiden tavoin kuvitellut, että Kalkaros oli vain pikkumainen mies, joka halusi kostaa koulukiusaajalleen ottamalla tämän pojan silmätikukseen. Mutta se ei ollut koko totuus. Samaan aikaan Kalkaros oli toiminut Dumbledoren juoksupoikana suorittaen useita itsemurhatehtäviä, joista viimeisin oli todellakin ollut viedä häneltä hengen.

"Hänen on täytynyt rakastaa äitiäsi suunnattomasti", Hermione sanoi. "Kaiken aikaa me arvuuttelimme, oliko hän uskollinen Dumbledorelle vai Voldemortille. Todellisuudessa hän ei ollut uskollinen kummallekaan. Hän halusi vain suojella rakastamansa naisen poikaa."  
Ron pyöräytti silmiään. "Kalkaros ja rakkaus samassa lauseessa. Nyt menee jo vähän liian pitkälle."

Hermione vilkaisi Ronia sivusilmällä. Miksi Ronin täytyi aina esittää pelleä? Sitä paitsi: Kalkaros ja rakkaushan kuuluivat erottamattomasti yhteen. Vain rakkaus selitti Kalkaroksen käytöksen tyhjentävästi.

"Tiedättekö mitä", Ginny sanoi. "En usko, että hän oli rakastunut Lilyyn."  
Hermione rypisti kulmiaan. "Miten niin?"  
"Tarkoitan, että hän oli oikeastaan rakastunut omaan mielikuvaansa Lilystä. Kaikesta päätellen hän oli aina Lilylle vain kaverivyöhykkeellä, ja viimeisinä vuosina heidän välinsä olivat suorastaan jäätävät. Tuollainen yksipuolinen pakkomielle on vähän karmivaa."  
"Eikä aivan vähänkään!" Ron säesti ja tyhjensi lasinsa yhdellä kulauksella. "Oljo! Lisää juotavaa!"

Ginny oli sillä välin alkanut hihittää.  
"Minulla on sinulle jotain, Hermione", hän sanoi ja ojensi Hermionelle pitkänomaisen paketin, joka oli kääritty vaaleanpunaiseen lahjapaperiin. "Hyvää joulua!"  
"Kiitos!" Hermione sanoi ja alkoi avata käärettä. Hän olikin ihmetellyt, miksei ollut saanut lainkaan lahjaa Ginnyltä. "Unohditko tämän kotiin?"  
Ginny muikisti suutaan. "En... Ajattelin että on parempi avata se myöhemmin."  
"Ei voi olla totta", Ron huudahti, kun Hermione oli saanut kääreen avattua. "JokaNoidan taikasauva!"

Ron ja Harry purskahtivat nauruun. Hermione tuijotti häkeltyneenä pahvirasiaa, jonka kyljessä maireasti hymyilevä velho iski hänelle silmää. Miehellä oli päällään pelkät tiukat alushousut, joiden pullotus ei jättänyt paljoakaan arvailujen varaan.

Ginny virnisti. "Me noitien mukaan tämä on uutuusmalleista paras. Ostin sen alan liikkeestä Iskunkiertokujalta."  
"Vai niin", Hermione vastasi. "Ajattelitko, että tarvitsen tällaista?"  
"Tarvitsetko?" Ginny kysyi vilkaisten merkitsevästi Roniin. "Tai no... Tarkemmin ajateltuna en haluakaan tietää!"  
"Näytäpäs vähän", Ron sanoi, mutta Hermione tunki paketin laukkuunsa. Ginnyn lahja sai Hermionen oman lahjan, sisustuslehden juhlakirjan, näyttämään aika pliisulta. Ensi jouluna Ginny saisi jotain roisimpaa luettavaa.

Hermione oli aikeissa juoda lisää hehkuviiniä mutta muutti mielensä. Hän oli jo aivan tarpeeksi huppelissa. Hän meni keittiöön hakemaan vettä, sillä oli turha juoksuttaa vanhaa Oljoa vesilasin takia.

Samassa Hermione tunsi jonkun käden takamuksellaan ja pyörähti ympäri.  
"Ron!" hän kivahti. "Lopeta!"  
"Älä nyt viitsi", Ron sanoi ja kietoi käsivartensa Hermionen ympärille. Äkkiä Ronin kieli oli Hermionen korvassa. "Mitäs jos kokeiltaisiin uutta taikasauvaasi yhdessä?"  
Hermione sysäsi Ronin luotaan niin kovakouraisesti, että tämä horjahti ja kaatui.  
"Vitsi vitsi", Ron sönkötti kompuroidessaan ylös.

Hermione ei jäänyt kuuntelemaan Ronin selityksiä, vaan kääntyi kannoillaan ja ilmiintyi omaan kotiinsa. Sitten hän kääntyi kannoillaan uudelleen ja ilmiintyi takaisin Kalmanhanaukiolle. Siepattuaan unohtuneen laukkunsa ällistyneen Ginnyn ja Harryn nenän edestä hän kaikkoontui kolmannen kerran eikä enää palannut.


	18. Todellinen Malfoy

Severus tunsi kenkiensä uppoavan johonkin niljaiseen ja oli vähällä menettää tasapainonsa. Kimmeltävä lumivaippa oli poissa, ja kirpeä pakkasilma oli vaihtunut kosteaan pimeyteen. Hän oli ilmiintynyt keskelle mutalammikkoa.

Edessä kohosi takorautainen portti, jonka kaltereiden välistä ei erottanut paljoakaan. Vain pari valaistua ikkunaa paljasti Malfoyn kartanon olemassaolon. Jylhä rakennus näytti lähes hylätyltä. Siitä ei ollut kuin muutama vuosi, kun täällä oli järjestetty prameita juhlia, joissa kristallilasit olivat välkkyneet ja vuosikertaviini virrannut. Iso osa vieraista oli nyt madonruokaa. Loput olivat lukkojen takana Azkabanissa, mukaan lukien kartanon isäntä. Vaikka Malfoyt olivat hylänneet Voldemortin viime hetkellä, olivat Luciuksen synnit lopulta painaneet liikaa. Jäljellä olivat enää Severus ja Narcissa.

Severus tarttui portin kahvaan vain huomatakseen, ettei se hievahtanutkaan. Ymmärrettävää. Malfoyiden ystävät olivat nykyisin harvassa. Portin harjaa koristi tyylitelty lohikäärme, joka tuijotti Severusta elottomilla silmillään. Severus osoitti lohikäärmettä taikasauvallaan, jolloin otuksen silmät välähtivät punahehkuisina ja se avasi kitansa äänettömään karjahdukseen. Pian kartanon ovi raottui ja joku alkoi lähestyä polkua pitkin.

Kouluvuosina pojat eivät olleet saaneet silmiään irti kauniista Narcissasta. Toisaalta kaikki nuoret tytöt olivat omalla tavallaan hyvännäköisiä. Narcissan kauneus oli kuitenkin sellaista harvinaista laatua, joka kesti ikääntymistä. Nainen näytti harmaaseen villashaaliin verhoutuneena ja ilman voimakasta ehostustakin hyvin miellyttävältä. Oli vaikea kuvitella, että hän oli Severusta vanhempi. Severus vilkaisi itseään. Kengät olivat rapaantuneet ja toisen kengän kärki irvisti, mutta oli liian myöhäistä tehdä asialle mitään. Hän henkäisi syvään. Tämä sai luvan kelvata. 

Narcissa pysähtyi jonkin matkan päähän ja tarkasteli vierastaan selvästi varuillaan. Sitten hänen silmänsä laajenivat.  
"Severus!" hän hengähti astahtaen lähemmäs. "Mitä ihmettä sinä täällä teet?"

Edellisestä tapaamisesta oli aikaa. Severus ei kantanut kaunaa, vaikka Narcissa ei ollutkaan tullut katsomaan häntä Pyhään Mungoon. Se olisi herättänyt liikaa kysymyksiä. Narcissan ilme oli kopea, mutta Severus tiesi, että viileän kuorensa alla nainen oli herkkä ja haavoittuva. Siitä, kun Severus oli viimeksi hymyillyt, tuntui olevan ikuisuus. Nyt se kuitenkin onnistui jotenkuten.

"Tulin vain toivottamaan hyvää joulua."  
Narcissa vastasi hymyyn varovasti. "No... Sehän oli kauniisti ajateltu. Hyvää joulua."

Tuulenpuuska ravisti lehdettömiä puita ja tarttui Narcissan vaaleisiin hiuksiin. Nainen sipaisi hiussuortuvan takaisin korvansa taakse ja kietoutui tiukemmin shaaliinsa.

Severus rykäisi. "Näytät oikein sievältä."  
"Sinäkin näyt toipuneen", Narcissa vastasi luoden Severukseen silmäyksen, joka pysähtyi hänen kenkiinsä. Severuksen toinen sukka oli alkanut tuntua kostealta.  
"Totta puhuen olisi miellyttävämpää jutella sisätiloissa."  
Narcissa ei hievahtanutkaan. "En ole yksin."  
"Et tietenkään. Mitä Dracolle kuuluu?"

Jokin Narcissan ilmeessä paljasti, ettei kyse ollut Dracosta. Severus hymähti omalle naiiviudelleen. Kuka mahtoi olla tuo mies, joka sai parhaillaan nauttia Malfoyn kartanon vieraanvaraisuudesta ja jolle Narcissa tänä iltana antautuisi? Severus etsi mielestään mustasukkaisuuden tunnetta, mutta sitä ei löytynyt. Hän oli vain pettynyt, sillä kaiken vaivannäön jälkeen joulusta tulisi sittenkin yksinäinen.

"Vai niin", hän sanoi. "Tietääkö Lucius?"  
Narcissa vetäisi henkeä näyttäen loukkaantuneelta.  
"Andromeda on käymässä", hän sanoi viileästi.  
Severus kohotti kulmiaan. Olivatko sisarukset tehneet sovinnon? Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen?  
"Siinä tapauksessa", hän sanoi. "Saisinko tulla sisään ja ojentaa Dracon lahjan henkilökohtaisesti? Siinä ei mene kuin hetki."  
Narcissan sievä suu mutristui, ja hän vilkaisi kartanoon päin. "Olen pahoillani. Minun pitää nyt mennä."

Severuksen leukapielet kiristyivät. Hänen teki mieli tehdä portista selvää jälkeä ja sanoa sitten Narcissalle muutamia valittuja sanoja. Mutta sirot kalterit oli takuulla varmistettu lukuisilla suojaavilla taioilla. Kukaan ei astuisi kartanon maille ilman asukkaiden suostumusta, ja vaikutti siltä, ettei emäntä aikonut päästää sisälle miestä, joka oli vannonut rikkumattoman valan pelastaakseen hänen poikansa hengen.

Severus astui niin lähelle, että hänen otsansa lähes kosketti porttia. "Pidin huolen Dracosta, kun vaara uhkasi häntä. Missä on kiitollisuutesi?"

Narcissa ei ollut aina käännyttänyt Severusta oveltaan. Severus muisti naisen kuulaan virheettömän ihon, sopusuhtaiset rinnat, pehmeän sylin. Sinä iltana Narcissa oli ollut yksinäinen ja peloissaan. Hän oli sallinut Severuksen koskettaa itseään ja oli antanut ymmärtää nauttivansa siitä.

Narcissa nyrpisti nenäänsä. "Senkö takia olet täällä? Hakemassa lisää... kiitollisuutta?"  
"Olen täällä, koska on joulu."  
"Kuinka kehtaat saarnata kiitollisuudesta?" Narcissa kivahti. "Dumbledore oli kuolemansairas. Olit jo lupautunut päästämään hänet tuskistaan. Valasi oli mitätön!"  
Severus huokaisi. "Olen pahoillani, että jouduin valehtelemaan myös sinulle. Mutta rikkumaton vala ei ole koskaan mitätön. Olen aina pitänyt huolen Dracosta, eikä hän tehnyt sitä helpoksi."  
Narcissa vilkaisi uudestaan selkänsä taakse. "Severus, en voi..."  
"Sinä ja minä", Severus jatkoi, "olemme pohjimmiltamme samankaltaisia: hämärän ystäviä, jotka viihtyvät parhaiten valon ja varjon rajamailla."  
Narcissan kalpeille poskille levisi poikkeuksellisen terveennäköinen hehku. "Mekö muka samanlaisia? Meillä ei ole mitään yhteistä! Tiedät-kai-kuka oli parasta, mitä sinulle koskaan tapahtui. Hetken ajan sait kuvitella olevasi jotain muuta kuin pelkkä nolo peräkammarin poika!"  
"Tiedät-kai-kuka?" Severus pärskähti. Kuolonsyöjät eivät olleet koskaan kutsuneet Voldemortia tuolla nimellä. "Olet todellinen Malfoy, Narcissa."  
"Mitä tuo tarkoitti?"  
"Varsinainen takinkäännön mestari. Seurani kelpasi sinulle juuri niin pitkään kun ajattelit hyötyväsi siitä jotenkin. Oletko jo lakannut kutsumasta Andromedaa verenpetturiksi? Kenen suosioon ajattelit seuraavaksi madella? Kohta kukaan ei enää muistakaan, miksi miehesi viruu Azkabanissa!"

Narcissa nosti leukaansa pystyyn. "Häivy. Äläkä tule enää kolkuttelemaan tämän portin taakse!"  
"Hyvä on", Severus sanoi. "Mutta sitä ennen vielä yksi asia. Pyysin sinua toimittamaan minulle jotain. Missä se on?"  
Narcissa hymähti. "Pyysitkö? Unohdin koko jutun."

Severuksen sydän jätti lyönnin väliin. Sitten se alkoi jyskyttää entistä kiivaammin.

"Mutta..." Severus ähkäisi. "Narcissa..."  
Narcissan ivallinen ääni tuntui kantautuvan jostain kaukaa. "Kas, alkaa sataa. Varohan, ettet vallan vilustu."   
Severus tunsi veren maun suussaan. Polvet pettivät, ja hän tarrautui kaltereihin molemmin käsin.  
"Narcissa!" hän huusi, mutta nainen oli poissa. "Narcissa!"

Se on kuollut, se on kuollut, se on kuollut, Severus hoki mielessään. Nagini oli kuollut, ja Severus oli elossa. Lopulta Severuksen sydän rauhoittui. Kuinka kauan hän oli ollut polvillaan Malfoyn kartanon portilla? Tihkusade oli ehtinyt kastella hänet läpikotaisin, ja kaltereita puristavat kädet olivat kohmeessa. Severus kompuroi pystyyn, horjahti ja kaatui mutaan. Päästyään taas jaloilleen hän sieppasi kuraisen lahjakassin käteensä ja ilmiintyi takaisin Tylypahkan porteille.

Kansliassa Severus asetti märän viittansa nojatuolin selkänojalle ja käänsi sen takkatulta päin. Hän vajosi toiseen nojatuoliin ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Narcissa ei ollut toteuttanut hänen pyyntöään. Viimeinen ainesosa puuttui, ja ilman sitä liemi oli hyödytön. Severus kurkotti kohti vettynyttä lahjakassia ja kaivoi esiin tuliviskipullon.

"Tulejo viskilasi", hän sanoi ja sopiva lasi lennähti hänen odottavaan käteensä jostain Dumbledoren kaappien kätköistä.

Severus kaatoi viskiä lasiin tärisevin käsin. Juoman polttava maku palautti hänet todellisuuteen kuin läimäytys vasten kasvoja. Narcissa oli kutsunut häntä noloksi peräkammarin pojaksi. Kenties se pitikin paikkansa. Severus oli jo hyväksynyt, ettei kukaan nainen voisi kiinnostua hänestä. Paljon vaikeampi oli kuitenkin hyväksyä sitä, ettei hän itse tuntenut todellista vetoa ketään kohtaan. Narcissalla oli avunsa, mutta Severus ei ollut koskaan tuntenut naista kohtaan mitään sellaista kuin... Severus siemaisi lisää viskiä.

Puut raksahtelivat takassa. Leimuava tuli sai varjot liikkeelle, ja jostain kuului kaukaista ulinaa. Oliko se tuuli vai Verinen paroni?

Koputus.

Severus hätkähti. Oliko hän vain kuvitellut? Ei, joku oli selvästi koputtanut oveen. Hän laski lasin kädestään ja selvitti kurkkuaan. "Sisään."  
Oven avasi skottiruutuiseen aamutakkiin ja tohveleihin sonnustautunut iäkäs noita, joka näytti yllättyvän kohtaamisesta yhtä paljon kuin Severus itse.  
"Hyvää iltaa, Severus", Minerva sanoi kohteliaasti. "Mihin Albus on mennyt?"

Severus huokaisi. Minerva näytti taas unohtuneen menneisyyteen, eikä häntä voinut päästää harhailemaan linnan käytäville.

"Rehtori Dumbledore palaa pian", Severus sanoi. "Mutta hän sanoi, että jos professori McGarmiwa sattuisi piipahtamaan, tämä voi kaikin mokomin jäädä nauttimaan takkatulen lämmöstä."

Severus heitti viittansa syrjään nojatuolin selkänojalta ja tarjosi tuolia Minervalle. Vanha nainen oli hetken kahden vaiheilla. Sitten hän nyökkäsi ja istuutui. "Hyvin ystävällistä."  
"Saako olla..?" Severus kysyi kohottaen lasiaan.  
Minerva rypisti kulmiaan. "Oletko sinä jo täysi-ikäinen?"  
"Kyllä, professori."  
"No jos nyt pieni tilkka", Minerva myöntyi. Severus kutsui paikalle toisen lasin ja kaatoi Minervalle sormenleveyden viskiä. Ja koska Minerva ei näyttänyt täysin tyytyväiseltä, lorautti Severus vielä toisenkin sormenleveyden ennen kuin ojensi lasin seuralaiselleen.  
"Kiitos." Minerva maistoi lasistaan ja irvisti. "Onpa sinusta tullut kohtelias poika, Severus. Viisi pistettä Luihuiselle."

Takkatuli paukkui, tuli liikutteli varjoja ja tuuli ulisi. Severus tajusi nauttivansa seurasta, ja tunne vaikutti olevan molemminpuolinen. Hän vilkaisi vaivihkaa vanhaa noitaa, joka katseli liekkejä pää kallellaan. Kaikilla oli aikansa. Joillekuille lähtö oli iso pamaus, toisille hidas hiipuminen. 

Severus kaivoi esiin hajuvesipullon. Hän voisi yhtä hyvin keksiä sille jotain käyttöä. "Dumbledore käski minun antaa sinulle tämän. Hyvää joulua."  
Minerva hypisteli siroa kristallipulloa hämmentyneen näköisenä ja vilkaisi taakseen. Kun hän kääntyi takaisin Severukseen päin, katse oli tarkka kuin haukalla. "Missä Albuksen muotokuva oikein on?"  
"Vein sen puhdistettavaksi", Severus valehteli.  
"Sehän oli aivan uusi."  
"Kuule", Severus sanoi. "Syksy on ollut raskas. Mitäpä jos pitäisit hieman virkavapaata keväällä?"  
Minerva näytti yllättyneeltä. "Miksi ihmeessä?"  
"Ajattelin, että se tekisi hyvää. Sinun iässäsi..." Severuksen sanat hiipuivat, sillä Minerva ei selvästi halunnut tulla muistutetuksi iästään.  
"Ei käy päinsä", Minerva napautti. "Tiedät kyllä, mitä lehdet kirjoittaisivat. Väitettäisiin, että olet savustanut minut ulos. Sitä paitsi: nuorten seura tekee kaltaisekseen. Minulla on vielä monta vetreää vuotta edessä."

Minerva kulautti lasinsa tyhjäksi ja nousi. "Täytyy tästä mennä. Kiitos lahjasta ja hyvää joulua."


	19. Velhon kosketus

Hermione tirvaisi tyynyä nyrkillään.

Siitäs sait, Ron! Ja siitä! Senkin mulkero törkimys! Senkin nilkki vedättäjä! Senkin... Hermione ei edes keksinyt sanoja kuvaamaan Ronin käytöstä. Hän pöyhi tyynynsä, heittäytyi sängylleen ja veti peiton päälleen. Vaikka hän oli väsynyt, ajatukset säntäilivät ympäriinsä. Hän oli liian humalassa nukahtaakseen.

Hermione muisti Ginnyn joululahjan, jota hän ei ollut vielä katsonut lähemmin. Hän kurkotti kohti taikasauvaansa.  
"Valois", hän sanoi ja asetti valaisevan sauvan sängylleen.  
Hän haki pahvirasian laukustaan. Sisältä paljastui läpinäkyvästä aineesta valmistettu dildo, jonka pinnalla oli sinisiä kohokuvioita. Hermione kiersi sormensa seksilelun ympärille ja puristi. Esine tuntui yllättävän painavalta, kovalta ja viileältä. Lasia. Loistava idea, Hermione ajatteli. Lasi oli helppo pitää puhtaana. Dildon kärki oli pyöreä; toisessa päässä oli tyylitellyt kivekset, joiden varassa esine seisoi tukevasti. Hermione asetti seksilelun pystyyn yöpöydälleen kootun kirjapinon päälle ja hymähti. Se oli oikeastaan kaunis. Kuin taideteos.

Hermione sammutti valon ja kaivautui takaisin peiton alle. Hän katseli kirjojen selkämyksiä: Sinkkunoidan paljastukset, Lemmenjuomaa ja vaahtokarkkeja, Velhon kosketus... Kaikki olivat eroottisia romaaneja. Hermione ei olisi pistänyt pahakseen pientä vipinää makuuhuoneen puolella. Merlin vieköön, hänhän oli suorastaan puutteessa. Himokas. Kiimainen. Harmi vain, ettei hän ollut juuri nyt kiinnostunut kenestäkään. Viimeisin mies, jonka kosketus oli tuntunut yhtään miltään, oli... ei kukaan. Ei, Hermione kielsi itseään. Älä ajattele häntä.

Älä ajattele professori Kalkarosta.

Hermione tukahdutti hihityksen. Tämä ei käynyt järkeen. Miten hän saattoi edes leikitellä ajatuksella? Hermione huokaisi ja käänsi kylkeä, mutta mielikuva Kalkaroksen laihoista, suonikkaista käsistä hieromassa hänen käsivarttaan palasi itsepintaisesti. Toisaalta, miksi taistella vastaan? Ehkä tämä oli yksi niistä ajatuksista, joka piti vain käydä läpi, jotta se lopulta häviäisi omaan mahdottomuuteensa. Eikä se, mikä tapahtui vain hänen omassa mielikuvituksessaan, voinut loukata ketään.

Kun Hermione sulki silmänsä, hän istui taas rehtorin kansliassa. Takkatuli lämmitti, ja herkullinen kaakao höyrysi pöydällä. Kalkaros istui Hermionen käsivarren puoleen kumartuneena, sysimustat hiukset kasvoille valahtaneina. Hermione uskaltautui vilkaisemaan miehen ankaria kasvoja. Kasvot olivat katkeruuden uurtamat, mutta tarkemmin katsottuna ilme ei ollut vihamielinen. Se oli ennemminkin... keskittynyt. Vaikka Kalkarosta ei voinut väittää komeaksi, oli hänen piirteissään silti jotain kiehtovaa. Kenties se oli miehen huomiotaherättävä nenä? Kaikkihan tiesivät, mitä isonenäisistä miehistä väitettiin! Entä miltä tuntuisi suudella miestä, jolla oli noin valtava nenä? Olisiko se tiellä? Hermione tunsi kihelmöintiä vatsanpohjassaan. Miksi ihmeessä? Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut vetoa pahoihin poikiin. Johtuiko se Kalkaroksen älykkyydestä? Viekkaudesta? Traagisuudesta? Ja oliko sillä lopulta mitään väliä? Juuri nyt Hermione halusi vain päästää mielikuvituksensa valloilleen ja katsoa, mitä siitä seuraisi.

Hermionen käsi näytti jo parantuneen. Jos hän ei tekisi mitään, Kalkaros lopettaisi tuota pikaa ja yrittäisi seuraavaksi hankkiutua hänestä eroon. Se ei käynyt päinsä.

"Tuntuu mukavalta", Hermione uskaltautui mutisemaan.  
Kalkaroksen ilme ei värähtänytkään. Mies ei vaikuttanut kuulleen.  
Hermione köhäisi.  
"Tuntuu ihanalta", hän sanoi kuuluvammin.  
Kalkaros vilkaisi Hermionea kulmiensa alta mutta ei vastannut.  
Hermione henkäisi syvään. Hienovarainen vihjailu ei selvästikään tuottaisi tulosta.  
"Hmm", hän äännähti nautinnollisesti. "Hmm-mm."

Hermione jäi pidättämään hengitystään. Mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi? Se oli täysin hänen itsensä päätettävissä.

Kalkaros loi Hermioneen edellistä pidemmän katseen. Sitten hän laski Hermionen käden pöydälle ja tarttui voidepurkkiin. Hän piteli purkkia käsivarren mitan päässä ja siristi silmiään. Hermione puri huultaan. Hyvänen aika, mieshän tarvitsi lukulasit! Kalkaros siirsi katseensa takaisin Hermioneen, joka järjesteli kasvoilleen hymyn.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Kalkaros kysyi.  
Hermione nyökkäsi innokkaasti. "Sinulla on taitavat kädet."  
Kalkaros alkoi kiertää purkin kantta kiinni.  
"Ei!" Hermione kiirehti sanomaan. "Älä lopeta."  
"En voi tehdä tämän enempää. Kätesi on kunnossa."  
"Mutta entä jos minulla on lisää ruhjeita? Eikö sinun pitäisi tarkistaa? Luulen että... että selässäni on jotain."  
Kalkaros vetäytyi syvemmälle tuoliinsa kasvoillaan vieras ilme. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän näytti neuvottomalta. "Haluatko nähdä matami Pomfreyn?"

Hermione puuskahti turhautuneena tyynyynsä. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut nähdä matami Pomfreyta! Oliko hänellä näin kehno mielikuvitus? Keskustelu ei johtanut mihinkään.

Oli parempi aloittaa kokonaan alusta. Takkatuli, höyryävä kaakao, Kalkaroksen parantava kosketus... Ja sitten suoraan asiaan.

"Hmm-mm", Hermione ynähti.  
Kalkaros pysähtyi mutta piteli edelleen Hermionea kädestä. "Taidat pitää tästä?"  
Hermione hymyili. "Sinulla on taitavat kädet."  
"Ja sinulla on hyvin kauniit kädet", Kalkaros vastasi huulillaan poikkeuksellinen hymynkare, joka sai Hermionen punastumaan. Tämä sujui paljon lupaavammin.  
Kalkaros laski Hermionen käden pöydälle. "Kätesi on nyt kunnossa. Voinko tehdä vielä jotain hyväksesi?"  
"No... Minusta tuntuu, että selässäni on jotain."  
Kalkaros nousi ja käveli Hermionen tuolin taakse.  
"Saanko riisua viittasi?" Kalkaros kysyi. Hermionen nyökättyä hän kumartui irrottamaan viitan solkea. Hermione tunsi Kalkaroksen hengityksen ihollaan ja oli äkkiä hyvin tietoinen käsivarsista, joiden saartamaksi hän oli jäänyt. Samassa mies sipaisi hänen hiuksensa syrjään ja painoi kevyen suudelman hänen kaulalleen.

Hermione puuskahti uudestaan. Ei, ei ja vielä kerran ei! Vaikka kaikki sujui oikein miellyttävästi, ei tämäkään toiminut, sillä Kalkaros ei tuntunut lainkaan omalta itseltään. Aivan kuin kohtaus olisi poimittu jostain Hermionen eroottisista romaaneista. Koko idea oli ollut surkea, ja se oli viimein kadonnut omaan mahdottomuuteensa.

Hermione pöyhi taas tyynynsä, käänsi kylkeä ja yritti nukahtaa. Ulkona Viistokujalla pöllö huhuili ja kello kumahti kahdesti. Hermione löysi itsensä jälleen kerran rehtorin kansliasta.

"Hmm-mm", Hermione mumisi. "Sinulla on taitavat kädet."  
Tällä kertaa Kalkaros päästi irti hänen kädestään ja antoi sen retkahtaa pöydälle.  
"Älä lopeta", Hermione sanoi hymyillen kiusoittelevasti.  
Kalkaros sinkosi Hermioneen pistävän katseen. "Mitä oikein yrität?"  
Hermione nielaisi. Hän ei tuntenut oloaan enää niin itsevarmaksi. "Mitä luulisit?"  
Kalkaros hymähti. "Luulen, että yrität testata viehätysvoimaasi opettajaasi."  
Hermione painoi katseensa. "Et ole enää opettajani."

Hermione halusi vajota maan alle. Hän oli tehnyt itsestään täydellisen idiootin. Ehkä olisi parasta antaa Kalkaroksen pyyhkiä tämä nolo välikohtaus hänen muististaan.

"Nouse ylös", Kalkaros sanoi äkkiä. Hermione totteli enemmän kuin mielellään. Hän ei kestäisi tätä kiusallista tilannetta enää hetkeäkään. Kalkaros ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen. "Tule tänne."  
Hermione astui epäröiden Kalkaroksen eteen. Kalkaros nojautui taaksepäin nojatuolissaan. Hermione pystyi lähes tuntemaan miehen arvioivan katseen vartalollaan, ja hänen vatsanpohjaansa kouraisi.  
"Taidat kuvitella, että olen epätoivoinen", Kalkaros sanoi. "Että kelpuutan sänkyyni mitä tahansa, mitä satun suolta noukkimaan?"  
Hermione pudisti päätään. "En minä –"  
"Ja olet oikeassa. Minulla ei todellakaan ole varaa nirsoilla."

Hermione värähti. Tämä tuntui aidolta Kalkarokselta. Jokainen pilkallinen sivallus sai hänet yhä kiihottuneemmaksi.

Kalkaros kallisti päätään. "Sääli että olet pelkkä tyttönen. Et tiedä miehistä vielä mitään."  
"Tiedän miehistä... kaikenlaista", Hermione vastasi yrittäen pitää äänensä vakaana.  
"Riisuudu."

Kuvitelma oli niin todentuntuinen, että Hermione tunsi sydämensä nousevan kurkkuun. Missä järjestyksessä vaatteet kannattaisi ottaa pois? Viitta ensin, sitten pusero... eikun kengät... Ja mitkä alusvaatteet hän oli aamulla pukenut päälleen? Ne virttyneet, joissa oli jonkin lapsellisen piirroshahmon kuva?

"No?" Kalkaros sanoi. "Minulla ei ole koko päivää aikaa."

Hermione riisui kiireesti viittansa ja heitti sen nojatuolille. Hän avasi kenkien nyörit, napitti auki paitansa ja pujottautui ulos housuistaan. Jäljellä olivat enää valkoiset pitsialusvaatteet, jollaisia hän ei todellisuudessa edes omistanut. Strippausesitys ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt tekevän suurtakaan vaikutusta yleisöön. Kalkaroksen välinpitämättömyys sai Hermionen häveliäisyyden väistymään eikä hän arastellut paljastaa alastomuuttaan. Riisuessaan alushousujaan Hermione pisti tyytyväisenä merkille, ettei Kalkaros kyennyt täysin kätkemään kiinnostustaan. Hän oli lopulta vain mies. Mies, joka katseli alastonta ja halukasta nuorta naista.

Kalkaros nousi äkisti, käveli avaamaan oven toiseen huoneeseen ja viittasi Hermionen sisään. Hermione käveli rehtorin makuuhuoneeseen, jota hallitsi leveä pylvässänky. Sänky vastasi todellisuutta, sillä Hermione oli nähnyt sen etsiessään tamarindinsiemeniä. Äkkiä alastomuus alkoi tuntua kiusalliselta. Hermione istahti sängyn reunalle ja risti jalkansa.

"Turha odottaa esileikkiä", Kalkaros sanoi. Hän siirsi tuolin sängyn päätyyn ja istuutui. "Hoida itsesi valmiiksi."

Hoida itsesi valmiiksi? Hermionen mielikuvitus hämmästytti jopa häntä itseään. Kalkaros halusi siis katsella, kuinka Hermione sormeilisi itseään. Hermione kävi selälleen ja koukisti jalkansa niin että hänen naiseutensa kaikessa kauneudessaan oli miehen nähtävillä. Sitten hän vei kätensä jalkoväliinsä. Esileikki ei ollut tarpeen, sillä hän oli jo kostea. Hänen jalkovälinsähän suorastaan tulvi. Mutta hän halusi silti antaa pienen esityksen. Hermione kostutti sormensa työntämällä sen puolittain sisälleen ja alkoi sitten kiusoitella itseään. Liukkaan sormen kosketus sai hänet henkäisemään mielihyvästä ja hetkeksi hän unohti, ettei ollut yksin. Kalkaroksen katse ei harhaillut. Mies tuskin muisti räpytellä silmiään, niin kiinteästi hän katseli naista, joka hyväili itseään hänen sängyllään.

Hermione kaipasi jo kipeästi jotain sisäänsä. "Olen valmis."

Kun Kalkaros nousi, Hermionen syke kiihtyi uudelleen. Hän vastusti kiusausta sulkea silmänsä, sillä hän halusi nähdä jokaisen yksityiskohdan. Sänky notkahti, kun mies asettui polvilleen Hermionen reisien väliin, ja Hermione säpsähti tuntiessaan vieraan sormen työntyvän sisäänsä. Hermione seurasi hengästyneenä, kuinka Kalkaros vei sormensa hitaasti huulilleen. Miehen sieraimet laajenivat, kun hän nuuhkaisi sormeaan ja nuolaisi. Hermione olisi mielellään tuntenut tuon kielen häpykukkulallaan, mutta tämän kummoisempaa cunnilingusta oli tuskin luvassa.

"Pue päällesi", Kalkaros sanoi. "Vien sinut kotiin."  
Hermionen suu loksahti auki. Mitä tämä oli olevinaan? Hän makasi jo Kalkaroksen sängyllä jalat levällään, himosta kiemurrellen, ja mies halusi lopettaa.  
"Mutta..."  
"Jos joku saisi tietää, saisin syytteen ties mistä. Kukaan ei uskoisi, että suostut tähän. Tuskin uskon itsekään."  
"Mutta minä suostun!"  
Hermione kohottautui ylös. Kalkaros ei saisi perääntyä enää tässä vaiheessa. Hermione ottaisi sen, mitä halusi, vaikka hänen pitäisi riisua mies omin käsin. Mutta kun hän ojensi kätensä, Kalkaros tarttui hänen ranteisiinsa ja painoi hänet alleen. Miehen hiukset pyyhkäisivät Hermionen kasvoja, ja vaatteiden karkea kangas raapi hänen paljasta ihoaan.  
"Tahdotko todella", Kalkaros mutisi hänen korvaansa, "että inhottava entinen opettajasi nai aivosi pihalle?"   
"Tahdon", Hermione kuiskasi. Hän olisi ilmaissut asian hieman toisin, mutta nyt ei ollut oikea hetki saivarrella.

Kalkaros nousi sängyltä. Hän riisui kenkänsä ja housunsa mutta ei ilmeisesti aikonut luopua kaavustaan. Kun Kalkaros asettui uudelleen Hermionen reisien väliin, Hermione tarttui yöpöydällään odottavaan dildoon. Ja kun mies kumartui painamaan kalunsa hänen sisäänkäynnilleen, Hermione teki samoin ja työnsi. Viimeinkin. Nautinto sai hänet vaikertamaan.

"Pidä pienempää metakkaa", Kalkaros murahti hampaidensa raosta.

Se oli vaikeaa. Hermione tiesi laukeavansa pian. Miehen lanteet liikkuivat eteen ja taakse samalla kun hän tuijotti Hermionen pompahtelevia rintoja.

"Sovit...", Kalkaros sai sanotuksi huohotuksen lomassa, "...kuin...", hän jatkoi, "...hansikas."

Hermione ei enää kyennyt hillitsemään itseään. Hän alkoi voihkia, ja joku löi kämmenen hänen suunsa eteen. Tuntui kuin jokin olisi alkanut kiehua hänen sisuksissaan ja hyökyi äkkiä joka suuntaan, sormiin ja varpaisiin saakka. Kalkaros oli jäykistynyt kasvot irvistykseen vääntyneinä.

Raukeus levisi Hermionen koko kehoon, ja hän tunsi leijuvansa. Kalkaros vetäytyi ja rojahti hänen viereensä. Hermione käänsi päätään ja näki, että mies makasi silmät kiinni, otsa hiestä kiiltäen. Kasvojen juonteet olivat silinneet, ja hän näytti melkeinpä onnelliselta. Vain kaavun alta pilkistävät paljaat jalkaterät antoivat syytä epäillä, ettei hän ollut täysissä pukeissa.

Kalkaros raotti silmiään. "Mitä sinä siinä vielä teet? Häivy."  
Hermione purskahti hervottomaan nauruun. Mikä hurmuri!

Kalkaros huokaisi. "Ja yritä olla sotkematta lakanoita."


	20. Jäljet lumessa

Hermione havahtui yltä päältä hien peitossa. Koukkujalka oli palannut yöllisiltä retkiltään, käpertynyt hänen kylkeensä ja hohkasi nyt lämpöä. Kalpea talviaurinko oli noussut, mutta Viistokuja kuulosti tänään poikkeuksellisen hiljaiselta. Hermione vapautti itsensä lemmikkinsä alta, mutta jomottava päänsärky pakotti hänet jäämään sängyn laidalle istumaan. Viimeinen lasi hehkuviiniä oli ilmeisesti ollut liikaa, sillä hänen olonsa oli kuin Koukkujalan kakomalla karvapallolla.

Eilisen tapahtumat palautuivat vähitellen mieleen. Hän oli häipynyt Kalmanhanaukiolta hyvästelemättä. Se oli ollut epäkohteliasta, mutta asialle ei voinut enää mitään. Oli tapaninpäivä, ja Ron ja Ginny olivat lähteneet setänsä luokse ja raahanneet Harryn mukanaan. Onneksi sukulointi Weasleyjen parissa oli Hermionen osalta viimein suoritettu. Heti kun Ron palaisi, he laittaisivat yhdessä pisteen tälle näytelmälle, ja uusi vuosi pääsisi alkamaan puhtaalta pöydältä.

Lopulta Hermione uskaltautui nousemaan ja tassuttelemaan keittiöön. Hän pisti teeveden kiehumaan, lämmitti paahtoleipää ja levitti päälle erityisen paksun kerroksen mansikkamarmeladia. Mikään ei tepsinyt krapulaan niin kuin vahva tee ja paahtoleipä. Odotellessaan teen hautumista hän jäi katselemaan nurkkiin pinottuja pahvilaatikoita. Milloin hän saisi aikaiseksi hankkia hyllyn, johon purkaa kirjat?

Tee oli valmista. Kun Hermione kaatoi höyryävää juomaa kuppiin, hänen katseensa osui keittiön pöydällä lojuvaan mustakantiseen muistikirjaan. Tähän kirjaseen hän oli merkinnyt säntillisesti kaikki kaksoisolentoihin liittyvät päivämäärät, tapahtumat ja muut johtolangat. Muistikirja auttoi pitämään ajatukset koossa, mutta ennen kaikkea se tulisi tarpeeseen, jos joku saisi jälleen päähänsä yrittää peukaloida hänen muistiaan. Joku, kuten esimerkiksi...

Teekuppi Hermionen käsissä vavahti, ja hän laski sen kiireesti pöydälle.

Hän vilkaisi makuuhuoneeseen. Valonsäde taittui lasipeniksen läpi heijastaen seinille kirkkaansinisiä kuvioita. Hermione hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Mikä likainen mielikuvitus hänellä olikaan! Ja likaisuudesta puheen ollen: hän oli suihkun tarpeessa.

Mitä hän pukisi päälleen, Hermione mietti rutistellessaan märkiä hiuksiaan pyyhkeellä. Suihku oli antanut uutta puhtia. Hän leijutti virallisimman työkaapunsa silityslaudalle ja osoitti taikasauvallaan silitysrautaa. Silitysrauta puhisi ja puhkui sillä välin kun Hermione etsi toisiinsa sointuvia alusvaatteita. Oliko hän todella fantasioinut seksistä professori Kalkaroksen kanssa? Mikä omituinen päähänpisto. Kalkaroshan oli aina ollut ilkeä kaikille, joista Hermione välitti. Ja ikänsä puolesta mies voisi olla hänen isänsä! Kun silitysrauta oli suorittanut tehtävänsä, Hermione pukeutui ja vilkaisi itseään peilistä. Mitä tehdä joka suuntaan sojottaville hiuksille? Poninhäntä oli hyvä. Se sai hänet näyttämään vanhemmalta.

Hermione vilkaisi taas muistikirjaansa ja huokaisi. Kuhnusarvion pikkujouluista oli jo yli viikko, eikä kaksoisolentojen arvoitus ollut edennyt lainkaan. Olisiko Kalkaros mahtanut saada selville jotain uutta? Sitä Hermione ei luultavasti saisi koskaan tietää, sillä mikään mahti maailmassa ei saisi miestä enää puhumaan hänen kanssaan. Kalkaroksen seuraan hakeutuminen voisi olla jopa vaarallista. Edellisellä kerralla Hermione oli joutunut kangistetuksi, kohdannut ankeuttajan, päätynyt kolkatuksi ja ollut lopulta vähällä menettää muistinsa!

Kevyt vai paksu viitta? Hermione vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta. Viime viikolla satanut lumi oli sulanut, ja vähälukuiset jalankulkijat joutuivat nyt väistelemään vesilätäköitä. Hermione puki päälleen paksun viitan, lapaset ja villamyssyn. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran peiliin, käännähti kannoillaan ja kaikkoontui. Puristava mustuus nielaisi Hermionen ja väänsi häntä kuin tiskirättiä. Kun rutistus äkkiä hellitti, oli niin kirkasta, että hän joutui siristelemään silmiään. Hohtava lumipeite sai valon siroamaan joka suuntaan. Edessä kohosi portti, jota vartioi kaksi siivekästä villisikaa esittävää patsasta. Kauempana siinsi linna, josta törrötti lukuisia eriparisia torneja.

Kirpeä pakkasilma sai Hermionen turhautuneen henkäyksen höyrystymään. Mitä ihmettä hän teki Tylypahkan porteilla? Hänhän oli juuri vakuuttanut itsensä siitä, että oli viisainta pysyä erossa Kalkaroksesta. Hänen pitäisi palata heti kotiin.

Hermione vilkaisi lumipeitteistä linnaa eikä voinut olla hymyilemättä, sillä näky oli kuin satukirjan sivuilta. Jostain syystä joulut Tylypahkassa olivat aina valkoisia. Ehkä Hermione voisi kävellä hieman linnan mailla? Raitis maalaisilma tekisi hyvää. Hän ei astuisi jalallaankaan linnan sisälle. Sitä paitsi, ehkä Kalkaros ei ollut edes paikalla.

Hermione päätti kävellä tervehtimään Hagridia. Tuore lumi pöllysi ja narskui kengissä, kun hän asteli pihan poikki pysytellen kunnioittavan välimatkan päässä tällipajusta. Lähestyessään riistanvartijan mökkiä Hermione näki kuitenkin jo kaukaa, ettei ketään ollut kotona. Mökki oli lähes lumen hautaama. Oikeastaan koko Tylypahka näytti hylätyltä. Ainoat jäljet pihamaalla kuuluivat Hermionelle. Hän suuntasi kulkunsa takaisin ja huomasi ensimmäisen elonmerkin: joku lähestyi linnan suunnasta. Hermione jähmettyi aloilleen.

Se oli Kalkaros.

Mitä Hermione voisi tehdä? Kalkaroksen oli täytynyt jo huomata hänet. Linnan mailla ei voinut kaikkoontua eikä pakoon juokseminenkaan tuntunut erityisen tyylikkäältä ratkaisulta. Hermionen pohtiessa vaihtoehtojaan oli käynyt ilmeiseksi, että Kalkaros oli matkalla hänen luokseen. Ehkä mies halusi sittenkin keskustella? Ainakaan hän ei uhitellut taikasauvallaan, sillä hän piteli kädessään jotain muuta, joka näytti... miltä? Kukalta? Kalkaros oli nyt niin lähellä, että Hermione kuuli askelten narskahtelun ja erotti miehen tummat silmät. Samassa hänen mielessään välähti yöllinen mielikuva Kalkaroksesta laukeamassa hänen sisäänsä, ja hän painoi kiireesti katseensa. Kalkaros oli tunnetusti etevä lukilitiksessä. Yksi vilkaisu Hermionen mieleen juuri nyt ja Hermione luultavasti kuolisi puhtaaseen nolotukseen.

Askeleet lähestyivät, mutta Hermionen yllätykseksi ne alkoivat seuraavaksi etääntyä. Kun hän nosti katseensa, Kalkaros oli ohittanut hänet ja asteli nyt kohti järveä. Mitä ihmettä hän oikein puuhasi? Rannalla oli yksinkertainen, valkoinen marmoripaasi. Kalkaros käveli Dumbledoren haudalle, laski kukan sen päälle ja jäi seisomaan pää painuksissa.

Hermione tunsi palan kurkussaan. Tuijottaminen oli epäkohteliasta, hän tajusi. Tämä ei kuulunut hänelle. Kalkaros ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut välittävän Hermionen tunkeilusta, joten hän voisi yhtä hyvin mennä sisälle tervehtimään kotitonttuja. Sehän kuului hänen työnkuvaansa.

Hermione kopisteli lumet kengistään linnan portaille. Kun hän työnsi pääoven auki, miellyttävä havujen tuoksu tervehti häntä. Aula oli koristeltu havuköynnöksin, ja keskellä komeili valtava joulukuusi. Hermione oli kävelemässä kohti keittiötä, kun hän näki Kalkaroksen uudestaan käytävän päässä.

Samassa ilmassa lensi loitsu, ja ennen kuin Hermione ehti tarttua taikasauvaansa, se karkasi hänen taskustaan ja lähti kiitämään kohti Kalkaroksen ojennettua kättä. Seuraava loitsu heitti Hermionen taaksepäin. Hän tömähti vasten seinää, löi päänsä ja lyyhistyi istumaan. Kalkaros seisoi hänen edessään, kasvot jähmettyneinä ja taikasauva tähdättynä hänen silmiensä väliin.

"Luettele kaikki taikaministeriön kahvilassa työskentelevät kotitontut."  
Hermione epäili kuulleensa väärin. "Mii-mitä?"  
"Nyt heti!" Kalkaros ärjäisi. Taikasauvaa pitelevä käsi vavahti huolestuttavasti.  
"No odotas", Hermione sopersi. "Niitä on yhteensä kaksikymmentäseitsemän, joten tässä menee hetki. Wonky tietenkin. Dokey, Miffy, Bubby... Lasketaanko Tinker? Se nimittäin –"  
"Riittää!" Kalkaros keskeytti ja laski sauvansa.

Hermione tajusi, etteivät kotitontut kiinnostaneet Kalkarosta. Mies oli vain halunnut varmistua hänen henkilöllisyydestään. Hyvä idea. Mutta miten Kalkaros oli taas päässyt yllättämään hänet näin nolosti?

"Tämä ei ole reilua. Juuri äskenhän sinä..." Hermione vaikeni, sillä hän oli tajunnut jotain hyvin huolestuttavaa. "Taisin juuri nähdä sinun kaksoisolentosi."  
"Mitä?" Kalkaros huudahti kohottaen sauvansa uudestaan. "Missä?"  
"Rehtori Dumbledoren haudalla."

Kalkaros käännähti ja pisti puolijuoksuksi. Hermione kompuroi pystyyn. Miksi ihmeessä hän ei ollut epäillyt mitään? Hänen pitäisi ottaa opiksi Kalkaroksen epäluuloisuudesta. Kun Hermione ennätti pihamaalle, Kalkaros oli jo puolimatkassa kohti Dumbledoren hautaa. Ketään muuta ei näkynyt. Hermione sai Kalkaroksen kiinni haudan luona.

"Toinko minä tuon?" Kalkaros kysyi hengästyneenä osoittaen marmoripaaden päällä lepäävää valkoista kukkaa.  
Hermione nyökkäsi. "Sinä kävelit haudalle, pysähdyit laskemaan kukan ja..."

Hermionen huomio kiinnittyi lumeen painautuneisiin jälkiin. Haudalle johti kolmet jalanjäljet, mutta vain yhdet johtivat pois häviten linnan taakse. Hermione pinkaisi juoksuun. Jäljet päättyivät huomaamattomalle takaovelle, jota hän ei muistanut ennen nähneensä. Kenties se oli ilmestynyt vasta Tylypahkan uudelleenrakentamisen jälkeen. Hän avasi oven ja kurkisti sisään. Lattialla näkyi märkiä jalanjälkiä, jotka kävivät yhä haaleammiksi kunnes hävisivät näkymättömiin. Käytävä oli tyhjä lukuun ottamatta kirjapinoa kantavaa tummatukkaista tyttöä.

Hermione vilkaisi taakseen. Henkeään haukkova Kalkaros oli viimein saanut hänet kiinni.  
"Mitä odotat?" Kalkaros sai sanotuksi ennen kuin sai yskänpuuskan. "Mene kysymään, onko joku nähnyt minua!"  
Se oli hyvä idea. Olisikin ollut perin kummallista, jos Kalkaros itse olisi kysellyt itsensä perään. Sitä paitsi mies näytti niin rasittuneelta, ettei Hermione voinut sallia hänen ottavan enää askeltakaan.  
"Käytä tarvittaessa tätä", Kalkaros lisäsi ojentaen Hermionen taikasauvan takaisin.

Hermione kiirehti puhuttelemaan tummatukkaista tyttöä. Tytöllä oli aasialaiset piirteet, ja koulukaavusta päätellen hän kuului Korpinkynnen tupaan. Hän likisti kirjojaan rintaansa vasten, kohensi silmälasejaan ja loi Hermioneen kysyvän katseen.

"Oletko sattunut näkemään rehtori Kalkarosta?"  
Tyttö nyökkäsi. "Hän meni äsken tuohon suuntaan."  
"Kiitos!" Hermione huikkasi kiirehtien eteenpäin. Mutta kun hän kääntyi kulman ympäri, edessä oli vain tyhjä käytävä. Hän pyörähti ympäri epävarmana siitä, mihin suuntaan lähteä. Samassa ovi hänen takanaan avautui, ja nuori tummatukkainen mies astui ulos poikien vessasta.

"Oletko..." Hermione aloitti mutta vaikeni tunnistaessaan miehen. "Ai hei, Theodore."  
"Hei", Theodore tervehti jäykästi. He eivät olleet koskaan olleet varsinaisesti puheväleissä.  
"Oletko nähnyt rehtori Kalkarosta?"  
Theodore vaikutti punnitsevan sanojaan, ja Hermione alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi. Ei tämä ollut mikään kompakysymys.  
"Kyllä hän on paikalla", Theodore sanoi viimein. "Näin hänet aamupalalla."

Hermione henkäisi pettyneenä. Vesiperä.

Hän kuljeskeli vielä hetken mutta ei kohdannut enää muita kuin Melkein päättömän Nickin, jota koulun luihuisrehtorin olinpaikka ei kiinnostanut. Kun Hermione palasi takaovelle, Kalkaros oli saanut itsensä koottua. Mies nojasi seinään käsivarret ristittyinä.

"No?"

Hermione hymyili. Tällä kertaa hän pelaisi korttinsa fiksummin. "Minä kerron, mitä minä tiedän, jos sinä kerrot, mitä sinä tiedät."


	21. Köynnös ja orapihlaja

"Käytä tarvittaessa tätä", Severus sanoi ojentaen Grangerin taikasauvan takaisin. Toivottavasti nainen painaisi neuvon mieleensä!

Kun Granger käänsi selkänsä, Severus irvisti ja taittui kaksinkerroin. Sydän hakkasi ja kylkeen pisti kaiken säntäilyn jäljiltä. Ellei Granger olisi sattunut syntymään noidaksi, hän olisi voinut tehdä kotimaalleen kunniaa olympiatason sprintterinä. Saatuaan hengityksensä tasaantumaan Severus suoristautui varoen ja kurkisti käytävään. Kirjapinoa kiikuttanut oppilas oli mennyt menojaan.

Oli liian hiljaista. Severus hypisteli taikasauvaa taskussaan. Pitäisikö hänen lähteä Grangerin perään? Entä jos kaksoisolento oli tehnyt naisesta selvää jälkeä? Aprikoituaan hetken, olisiko lopputulos toivottava vai valitettava, Severus totesi tarvitsevansa Grangeria ja tämän tietoja. Mutta juuri kun hän oli lähdössä etsimään Grangeria, kuului ripeitä askeleita, ja nainen ilmaantui kulman takaa typerä raidallinen tupsupipo päässään keikkuen.

Vai oliko se sittenkään Granger?

Severus ei voinut olla varma, mutta koska myssy oli samanlainen kuin hetki sitten, hän päätti jättää kuulustelun tällä kertaa väliin. Sitä paitsi hän ei keksinyt enää yhtään henkilökohtaista kysymystä, johon vain Granger tietäisi vastauksen.

"No?" Severus kysyi yrittäen tulkita naisen mietteliästä ilmettä.  
Granger hymyili. "Minä kerron, mitä minä tiedän, jos sinä kerrot, mitä sinä tiedät."

Severus sadatteli mielessään. Viimeksi hänen oli onnistunut nyhtää Grangerista irti kaikki tarvittava, mutta tällä kertaa nainen oli varuillaan. Ja molemmat ymmärsivät, että jos Tylypahkassa liikkui rehtorin kaksoisolento, täytyi Severuksen saada tietää kaikki yksityiskohdat.

Severus hymähti. "Sinä ensin."  
"Hyvä on", Granger sanoi vilkaisten ympärilleen. "Missä voisimme puhua?"

Severus ei aikonut viedä Grangeria enää lähellekään kansliaansa. Sen sijaan hän ohjasi naisen tyhjään luokkahuoneeseen ja loitsi vaimennusloitsun. Luokka oli hämärä, hiljainen ja niin viileä, että hengitys huurusi. Severus nojautui opettajanpöytään. Granger riisui piponsa ja lapasensa, ja kiipesi istumaan pulpetille. Kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat, Granger painoi hätäisesti päänsä. Kaikki sanomatta jäävät asiat roikkuivat painostavina heidän välillään. Granger ei halunnut muistuttaa Severusta kohtaamisesta ankeuttajan kanssa ja epäonnistuneesta muistiloitsusta, mutta naisen yritys säilyttää keskustelukumppaninsa kasvot oli lopulta nöyryyttävämpää kuin avoin pilkka.

Granger pyöritteli myssyään käsissään. Hiljaisuuden jatkuessa Severuksen valtasi ikävä epäilys, että hän joutuisi kiskomaan joka ikisen sanan yleensä niin suulaan naisen suusta. Kunpa olisi jokin tapa saada kaikki tarvittava tieto ilman turhauttavaa keskustelua. Ja itse asiassa... se oli mahdollista. Millainen mieli Grangerilla mahtoi olla? Naurettavan suojaton, tietenkin. Naisen suuret, ruskeat silmät olivat kuin raollaan oleva ovi hyvin hoidettuun kirjastoon. Severuksen tarvitsisi vain tönäistä kevyesti, ja ovi avautuisi. Hän kävelisi oikean hyllyn luo, poimisi etsimänsä kirjan ja alkaisi lukea.

Granger oli odottamatta jäykistynyt.  
"Ei!" hän henkäisi pusertaen myssyään nyrkeissään. "Et saa käyttää lukilitista ilman lupaani. Se on laitonta!"

Valitettavaa mutta totta. Ja tarkemmin ajatellen Severusta ei huvittanut kurkistaa parikymppisen noidan yksityiselämään. Hän tiesi kyllä, mitä odottaa: mitättömiä riitoja poikaystävän kanssa, syyllisyyttä joka ikisestä syödystä suupalasta, pukeutumis- ja hiusongelmia, julkkisjuoruja ja omaan ihmeellisen napaansa tuijottelua... Ei, kiitos! Älä huijaa itseäsi, pieni ilkeä ääni kuiskutti. Et rohkene kurkistaa Grangerin mieleen, koska pelkäät nähdä itsesi hänen silminsä. Ihmisraunio, joka tuskin pystyy pitelemään taikasauvaa vapisevissa hyppysissään. Mies, joka ei suostu hyväksymään kuolleensa jo kauan sitten. Murhaaja, joka yrittää epätoivoisesti täyttää uhriltaan varastamansa valtavat saappaat.

"Viitsisitkö siis viimein kertoa, mitä tapahtui?" Severus sanoi hiljentääkseen ajatuksensa.  
Granger ryhdistäytyi. "Siinä ei ole paljon kertomista. Se korpinkynsi, joka tuli vastaan käytävällä, oli nähnyt kaksoisolentosi, mutta sen jälkeen eksyin jäljiltä. Kukaan muu ei ollut nähnyt sinua hetkeen."  
Severus tuhahti. "Kuvittelin, että sinulla olisi jotain kertomisen arvoista."  
"Minulla on uutta tietoa!" Granger sanoi. "Minusta meidän pitäisi koota yhteen kaikki, mitä tiedämme. Ehkä keksimme yhdessä lisää johtolankoja."

Severus tarkasteli pulpetilla istuvaa nuorta naista. Hän voisi hätistää Grangerin taas tiehensä, mutta jokin kertoi hänelle, että Granger oli kuin rikkinäinen vieteriukko, joka ponnahtaisi esiin laatikostaan yhä uudelleen riippumatta siitä, kuinka monta kertaa Severus hänet sinne survoisi. 

Severus huokaisi. "Hyvä on."  
"Aloitetaan siitä, minkä tiedämme varmasti", Granger sanoi innostuneena. "Toistaiseksi kaksoisolentoja vaikuttaa olevan kaksi, ja ne ovat tehneet ainakin kolme esiintymistä. Ensin Kuhnukerhon pikkujouluissa, jolloin molemmat olivat läsnä. Seuraavana päivänä näimme minun kaksoisolentoni taikaministeriössä ja seurasimme sitä suolle. Ja tänään sinun kaksoisolentosi näyttäytyi Tylypahkassa."

Severus nyökkäsi. Jos tarkkoja oltiin, hän ei ollut vielä kertaakaan nähnyt omaa kaksoisolentoaan, mutta ei ollut syytä epäillä Grangerin kertomuksia. Olivathan myös Robards, Sharma ja ministeriön kotitonttu väittäneet nähneensä hänet pikkujouluissa. Kaikki eivät voineert olla samassa juonessa.

"Mietitään sitten mahdollisia selityksiä", Granger jatkoi. "Ehkä kyseessä ei olekaan varsinainen kaksoisolento, vaan joku hyvin samannäköinen henkilö."  
Severus pudisti päätään. Kaksi identtistä kaksosta oli liian suuri sattuma.  
"Monijuomaliemi", Severus sanoi, sillä hän oli epäillyt sitä alusta lähtien.  
"Ehkä", Granger sanoi mietteliäänä. "On luontevaa, että etsit ratkaisua taikajuomasta, koska olet niiden asiantuntija. Mutta ehkä olemmekin tekemisissä metamorfimaagin kanssa?"  
Severus harkitsi. Miksipä ei? "Älä unohda varjosieluja."  
Granger pyöräytti silmiään. "Tuohon et usko itsekään. Ennemminkin kyse on aikamatkustuksesta. Minulla on siitä kokemusta."

Granger osoitti taikasauvallaan liitua, joka pomppasi ilmaan ja alkoi kirskua liitutaulua vasten.

1\. Samannäköinen henkilö  
2\. Monijuomaliemi  
3\. Metamorfimaagi  
4\. Henkimaailman ilmiö  
5\. Aikamatkustus

"Kumpikaan meistä ei usko vaihtoehtoon yksi", Granger sanoi, ja liitu yliviivasi ensimmäisen rivin. "Eikä tässä liioin ole kyse mistään varjosieluhölynpölystä, sillä henkimaailman ilmiöt eivät jätä jalanjälkiä."  
"Voimme myös unohtaa aikamatkustuksen."  
"Miten niin?" Granger kysyi. "Minulla oli ajankääntäjä kolmannella luokalla, ja saattaisin joskus toistekin saada sellaisen käsiini."  
"Toki", Severus myönsi. "Ja saattaisit myös olla niin typerä, että näyttäytyisit itsellesi. Mutta se ilmestys, jonka perässä juoksin Viistokujalla, et ollut sinä. Hän ei näyttänyt sinua juuri vanhemmalta, mutta... liikkui eri tavalla."

Nainen, jota Severus oli ajanut takaa, oli ollut kömpelö, ja Severus oli ollut vähällä saada hänet kiinni. Tämänpäiväisestä päätellen aito Granger olisi karistanut hänet kannoiltaan helposti.

Granger rypisti kulmiaan. "Saatat olla oikeassa. Muistin nimittäin juuri, mitä Binky sanoi Kuhnusarvion pikkujouluissa. Hän luuli kaksoisolentoa sisarekseni ja väitti tämän potkaisseen häntä. Kamalaa! En ikinä tekisi mitään sellaista."

Äkkiä Severus muisti Dumbledoren haudalla levänneen valkoisen liljan, ja hänen kätensä puristuivat opettajanpöydän reunaan niin, että teki kipeää. Severus kuolisi ennemmin kuin kunnioittaisi sen vanhan kääkän muistoa, etenkään liljalla. Irvokas näky oli ollut vähällä aiheuttaa uuden kohtauksen.

"Näetkö?" Granger kysyi iloisesti. "Tästä on paljon hyötyä."  
"Onko? Emme ole vielä yhtään lähempänä ratkaisua."  
Granger jäi tuijottamaan liitutaulua. "Ehkä emme. Mutta huomaatko, mitä tämä tarkoittaa?"

Severus vilkaisi liitutaulua. Jäljellä oli enää kaksi vaihtoehtoa: monijuomaliemi ja metamorfimaagi. Mitä Granger oikein ajoi takaa?

"No", Granger aloitti aivan kuin olisi selittämässä jotain pikkulapselle. "Saisinko nähdä taikasauvasi?"  
"En todellakaan aio luovuttaa sauvaani sinulle", Severus töksäytti.  
Granger hymyili kärsivällisesti. "Eikä se ole tarpeen. Haluaisin vain nähdä, miltä se näyttää."  
Nainen ojensi omaa sauvaansa pidellen sitä kiinni keskeltä.  
"Köynnöstä", hän sanoi. "Kymmenen ja kolme neljäsosatuumaa. Jos metamorfimaagi tai monijuomaliemellä naamioitunut henkilö yrittäisi esittää minua, hänellä olisi edelleen oma sauvansa. Jatkossa meillä on keino tunnistaa toisemme, eikä sinun enää tarvitse... viskoa minua päin seiniä."

Naisen sanoihin kätketty syytös sai Severuksen tuntemaan piston omassatunnossaan. Sota oli ohi, mutta hän kuvitteli yhä olevansa jatkuvassa hengenvaarassa. Severuksen oli myönnettävä, että Granger oli oikeassa sauvojen suhteen. Miksei hän ollut tullut ajatelleeksi sitä itse? Hän otti esille oman orapihlajasauvansa ja tarkasteli sauvoja vierekkäin.

"Erikoista", hän sanoi.  
"Köynnössauvat ovat suhteellisen harvinaisia", Granger sanoi selvästi mielissään.  
"Totta. Mutta sauvasi on myös poikkeuksellisen pitkä – naiselle."  
Granger tunki sauvansa takaisin taskuunsa. "Mitä tuo muka tarkoitti?"  
"Se on totuus. Kerro sinä, mitä se tarkoittaa."  
Grangerin suu puristui viivaksi, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään. Sääli. Naisen härnääminen oli hyvin viihdyttävää.

"Sanoit, että sinulla on uutta tietoa", Severus sanoi. "Et ole vieläkään kertonut mitään uutta."  
Grangerin ilme muuttui salamyhkäiseksi. "Tunnistin juhlakaavun, johon kaksoisolentoni oli pukeutunut pikkujouluissa, ja luulen tietäväni, mistä se on ostettu."

Samassa Severus muisti vaaleanpunaisen kankaanriekaleen, jonka hän oli poiminut suolta. Mitä siinä olikaan lukenut? Velhovaatehtimo jotain?

"Minkävärinen se oli?"  
"Vaaleanpunainen. Olin itse sovittanut sitä velhovaatehtimo Hepeneessä, joten kävin kysymässä, kuka oli ostanut minun kokoni. Sain myyjältä selvät tuntomerkit."  
Velhovaatehtimo Hepene, Severus toisti mielessään. Kankaanriekaleen täytyi olla peräisin kaksoisolennon juhlakaavusta, joka oli jotenkin päätynyt suolla räjähtäneeseen hökkeliin.  
"Mikset heti sanonut?" Severus kysyi.  
"No... Emmehän voi olla aivan varmoja, oliko se sama puku. Mutta ostaja herätti heti epäilykseni."

Severus varoi näyttämästä innostustaan. Granger ei tiennyt, että Severus pystyi yhdistämään puvun kaksoisolentoihin. Viimeinkin johtolanka!

"Myyjän mukaan juhlakaavun osti isokokoinen mies, jonka hupun alta ei näkynyt muuta kuin musta parta."  
"Mies?" Severus toisti.  
Granger nyökkäsi. "Omituista, eikö? Tuleeko mieleen ketään?"  
Severus oli ehtinyt tavata elämänsä aikana useampiakin isokokoisia ja mustapartaisia miehiä. Mutta jos joku oli hankkimassa valepukua, tekisikö hän sen avoimesti? "Musta parta ja huppu? Vaikuttaa lähinnä tökeröltä naamioitumisyritykseltä."  
Granger näytti pettyneeltä. "Sitten se voi olla kuka tahansa."

Severus painoi sormensa ohimoilleen. Hän ei saanut mielestään taikajuomaluokan varastosta löytynyttä monijuomalientä. Hänellä oli tunne, että hän oli unohtanut jotain tärkeää. Kuhnusarvion pikkujoulujen ja jouluisen Tylypahkan välillä oli eräs yhteys. Voisiko se olla vain sattumaa?

"Kenet sinä näitkään tänään jäljittäessäsi kaksoisolentoani?"  
"En ketään!" Granger puuskahti. "Koulu on autio. En nähnyt muita kuin sen Korpinkynnen tytön, Theodore Nottin ja Melkein päättömän Nickin."

Severus vilkaisi pulpetilla istuvaa nuorta naista. Hän voisi pitää oivalluksensa omana tietonaan, mutta se olisi tylsää. Vaikka Granger olikin varsin nokkela, tällä kertaa Severus oli vetänyt pidemmän korren. Oli aika todistaa, että Tylypahkan rehtori oli yhä iskussa.

Severus suoristautui ja poisti vaimennusloitsun. "Tämä riittää. Arvoitus on ratkennut."


	22. Moukka

Hermione oli niin yllättynyt, että oli tipahtaa pulpetilta. Oliko professori Kalkaros juuri väittänyt ratkaisseensa kaksoisolentojen arvoituksen? Noin vain?

Kun Kalkaros asteli luokkahuoneen ovelle, Hermionen ällistys alkoi muuttua suuttumukseksi. Mies oli tehnyt sen taas: kuunnellut auliisti Hermionen osuuden suostumatta kuitenkaan jakamaan omaansa. Mitä mahdollisuuksia Hermionella oli vetää minkäänlaisia johtopäätöksiä näin vaillinaisin tiedoin?

"Eikö sinua hävetä olla... tuollainen!" Hermione kivahti ristien käsivartensa puuskaan. "Teimme sopimuksen. Sinä lupasit kertoa, mitä tiedät. En aio jättää sinua rauhaan ennen kuin kerrot, ketä epäilet ja miksi!"  
Kalkaroksen käsi pysähtyi ovenkahvalle.  
"Niin pelkäsinkin", hän sanoi luoden Hermioneen viiston katseen. "Tule, niin kaikki selviää."

Hermione hypähti alas pulpetilta ja kiiruhti käytävälle, jossa Kalkaros jo asteli määrätietoisesti, viitta perässään liehuen. Hermione juoksi Kalkaroksen rinnalle, mutta mies ei kiinnittänyt häneen enää mitään huomiota. Hermione huokaisi ja tyytyi kävelemään Kalkaroksen kannoilla. Kerrankin hänellä oli tilaisuus tarkastella miestä tämän huomaamatta. Kukaan ei voinut kutsua Kalkarosta komeaksi, mutta miehen sisukkuudessa oli jotain ihailtavaa. Hän ei ollut enää pelkkä opettaja vaan Dumbledoren seuraaja, ja kaikista ilkeistä juoruista huolimatta rehtori vaikutti pitäneen Tylypahkan toimintakunnossa. Se ei varmasti ollut helppoa. Äkkiä Hermione muisti Kalkaroksen tummat silmät ja hänen sydämensä hypähti. Miehen tutkiva katse oli kerta toisensa jälkeen saanut hänet ajattelemaan juuri sitä, mikä hänen oli syytä haudata mielensä syvimpiin loukkoihin.

"Minne me olemme menossa?" Hermione kysyi lopulta. Tämä osa linnasta ei näyttänyt lainkaan tutulta.  
Kalkaros kääntyi ja lähti kipuamaan kierreportaita. "Kaksoisolennon piilopaikkaan."

Samassa Hermione äkkäsi, missä he olivat: Korpinkynnen tornissa. Löytyisikö vastaus sieltä? Kalkaroksen askeleet olivat hidastuneet ja hengitys kulki raskaana. Hermione jättäytyi kunnioittavan välimatkan päähän, sillä oli tarpeetonta muistuttaa miestä tämän heikentyneestä kunnosta. Lopulta portaat päättyivät ja he pysähtyivät jykevän tammioven eteen. Ovea komisti kotkan pään muotoinen kolkutin.

"Mikä kulkee aamulla neljällä, päivällä kahdella ja illalla kolmella jalalla?" kolkutin lausui soinnikkaalla äänellä.

Luna oli joskus maininnut, etteivät korpinkynnet käyttäneet salasanoja. Oleskeluhuoneeseen pääsi sen sijaan ratkaisemalla arvoituksen. Kalkaros vilkaisi Hermionea, mutta Hermione ei keksinyt vastausta. Hänen päähänsä ei mahtunut enää yhtään enempää arvoituksia.

"Ihminen", Kalkaros vastasi.

Ovi naksahti auki. Tietenkin, Hermione ajatteli. Pikkulapsi konttasi, kun taas vanhus tukeutui kävelykeppiin.

Korpinkynnen oleskeluhuonetta koristivat sinisen ja pronssin sävyiset kankaat. Korkeista holvi-ikkunoista siivilöityvä valo antoi Rowena Korpinkynttä esittävälle marmoripatsaalle kalpean hehkun. Huone vaikutti autiolta, kunnes Hermione huomasi jonkun tarkkailevan heitä nojatuolin uumenista. Se oli sama silmälasipäinen tyttö, joka oli aiemmin opastanut hänet kaksoisolennon jäljille. Kuka hän mahtoi olla?

Kalkaros asteli tytön luo. "Hyvää päivää, neiti Wong."  
"Päivää, rehtori", tyttö vastasi. Hän sulki kirjan, jota oli ollut lukemassa, ja vilkaisi uteliaana Hermionea.  
"Tässä on Hermione Granger", Kalkaros sanoi ennen kuin Hermione ehti päättää, mitä sanoa. "Hän työskentelee taikaministeriössä."

Hermione tunsi sulavansa. Tämän täytyi olla ensimmäinen kerta kun Kalkaros mainitsi hänen etunimensä. Miten hyvältä se kuulostikaan! Entäpä "Hermione Granger, joka työskentelee taikaministeriössä"? Aivan kuin Hermione olisi aikuinen noita, lähes Kalkaroksen vertainen.

"Lumoavat huonekasvit ja niiden hoito", Kalkaros luki tytön kirjan kannesta.  
Neiti Wong hymyili. "Koskaan ei ole liian aikaista valmistautua S.U.P.E.R.-kokeisiin."  
"Jos oikein muistan, et edes opiskele yrttitietoa."  
"Ei se haittaa. Suurin aarre on –"  
"Ymmärrys rajaton", Kalkaros keskeytti. "Haluan vilkaista makuusalien puolelle. Mikä niistä on sinun?"  
Neiti Wong nousi. "Tulen näyttämään. Mutta anna minun ensin varoittaa Isobelia. Hän saattaa olla suihkussa."  
"Ei", Kalkaros sanoi kääntäen katseensa Hermioneen. "Neiti Granger menee."  
Hermione hätkähti kuullessaan nimensä. Hän vilkaisi marmoripatsaan vieressä olevia kierreportaita ja arvasi niiden johtavan makuusaleihin.  
Neiti Wong kohautti olkiaan ja istui uudestaan. "Toinen ovi vasemmalta."

Noustessaan portaita Hermione tunsi molempien katseet selässään. Mitä Kalkaros odotti löytävänsä Korpinkynnen tyttöjen makuusalista? Hengitystään pidätellen Hermione seisahtui oven taakse. Hän otti esille taikasauvansa ja nykäisi oven auki.

Huoneessa ei ollut ketään. Se oli aivan tavanomainen tyttöjen makuusali, jossa tosin sattui olemaan tavallista enemmän kirjahyllyjä. Vaatteita, kenkiä, hiuspompuloita, pergamentteja ja aikakauslehtiä lojui hujan hajan. Seinille oli kiinnitetty laulajien ja huispaajien kuvia. Ilmassa leijui hajuvesien ja kosmetiikan tuoksu.

"Isobel?" Hermione sanoi.

Yhä sauvaansa puristaen Hermione avasi jokaisen vaatekaapin ja kumartui jopa kurkistamaan sänkyjen alle. Kaikki vaikutti olevan kunnossa.

Äkkiä jostain kuului narahdus. Hermione käännähti ympäri ja osoitti sauvallaan kylpyhuoneen ovea. Hän hiipi lähemmäs. Kun hän tönäisi oven auki, sen takaa kuului vinkaisu.

"Voi, anteeksi!" Hermione voihkaisi, kun vaniljakiisselin värinen karvapallo kieri vinhaa vauhtia hänen jalkojensa välistä sängyn alle. Onneksi puhpallurat tunnetusti sietivät kovakouraistakin kohtelua.

Kylpyhuone oli tyhjä. Mitä ikinä Kalkaros oli olettanut löytävänsä, hän oli erehtynyt. Hermione sujautti sauvan taskuunsa ja loi makuusaliin viimeisen silmäyksen. Samassa hän tajusi, mistä ilmassa leijaileva tuoksu oli peräisin. Yhtä yöpöytää komisti ruukkukasvi, jossa oli jotain erikoista. Hermione astahti lähemmäs. Kasvin valkoiset kukat näyttivät aivan samanlaisilta kuin se, minkä kaksoisolento oli laskenut Dumbledoren haudalle. Ja yksi kukista näytti äskettäin leikatulta!

Hermione nappasi ruukun kainaloonsa ja laskeutui takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen. Hän pisti tyytyväisenä merkille tavan, jolla Kalkaroksen katse nauliutui hänen löytöönsä.

"Kenen tämä lilja on?" Kalkaros kysyi tytöltä.  
Tyttö kohautti olkiaan. "Ei aavistustakaan."  
"Neiti Wong", Kalkaros lausui niin samettisella äänellä, että Hermione värähti. Hän tiesi kokemuksesta, ettei se tiennyt lainkaan hyvää. "Parasta että jatkamme tätä keskustelua rehtorin kansliassa."

***

"Te korpinkynnet olette hyviä arvoituksissa", Kalkaros sanoi nojautuen eteenpäin työpöytänsä takana. Neiti Wong istui hänen edessään vakavana. Hermione ei ollut varma, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, ja tyytyi tarkkailemaan tilannetta syrjemmällä. Hän ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt, miten tyttö voisi liittyä tähän kaikkeen. "Ehkä voisit auttaa minua ratkaisemaan sellaisen?"  
Neiti Wong nyökkäsi. "Voin yrittää."  
"Hienoa", Kalkaros sanoi. "Viime viikolla pidettiin Kuhnukerhon pikkujoulut, joihin minutkin oli kutsuttu. Moni näkikin minut kyseisissä juhlissa, huolimatta siitä, että vietin illan Tylypahkassa. Mutta ei siinä vielä kaikki. Tänään neiti Granger nimittäin näki minun laskevan kukkia Dumbledoren haudalle samaan aikaan kun olin nauttimassa lounasta suuressa salissa."  
Neiti Wongin ilme ei värähtänyt. "Mielenkiintoista."  
"Mielenkiintoista on myös se, että Tylypahka on parhaillaan lähes tyhjillään. Niistä harvoista henkilöistä, jotka viettävät joulunsa koululla, eräs osallistui myös pikkujouluihin. Sama henkilö on kasvattanut huoneessaan liljaa, jonka kukan kaksoisolento jätti haudalle. Sama henkilö nähtiin käytävällä, jolle kaksoisolento katosi. Ja sama henkilö epäonnistui yrityksessään valmistaa monijuomalientä taikajuomaluokan varastossa!"  
Kalkaroksen ääni oli käynyt yhä myrkyllisemmäksi, ja viimeiset sanat hän lähes sylki neiti Wongin päälle. Tyttö oli kalvennut.  
"Arvoitus ei ratkea pelkillä oletuksilla", hän sanoi. Hermionen oli myönnettävä, että tytöllä riitti sisua.

"Totta", Kalkaros sanoi ja nousi. Neiti Wong seurasi rehtorin aprikoivia askeleita kulmiensa alta. Kalkaros seisahtui ja loi tyttöön pistävän katseen. "Todisteita on vähänlaisesti. Mutta riittävästi, että minun täytyy aloittaa perinpohjainen tutkinta. Saatan joutua... lykkäämään S.U.P.E.R.-kokeesi ensi vuoteen."  
"Ei!" neiti Wong henkäisi. "Se oli professori Sharma!"

Professori Sharma, Hermione ihmetteli. Hänen täytyi olla joku Tylypahkan uusista opettajista. Mutta miksi nimi kuulosti niin tutulta?

Kalkaroksen kulmat olivat kurtistuneet. "Professori Sharma esiintyi kaksoisolentonani?"  
"Ei", neiti Wong sanoi onnettomana. "Tai ei ainakaan tänään. Tänään se olin minä. Mutta se oli ainut kerta. Professori Sharma käski minun harjoitella."  
"Miksi?"  
"Luulen, että hän yrittää edistää kirjansa myyntiä", neiti Wong sanoi väännellen käsiään. "Luomalla mielenkiintoa kaksoisolentoja kohtaan. Hän käski minun hankkia sinun hiuksiasi."  
"Miten sait minun hiuksiani?"  
"Se oli ihan helppoa. Kaapusi selkämys on täynnä niitä."

Hermione oli vähällä tirskahtaa.

"Sen piti olla vain hauska pila", neiti Wong sanoi räpytellen silmiään. "Voinko osallistua S.U.P.E.R.-kokeisiin?"  
Kalkaros sivuutti kysymyksen. "Mitä Sharma lupasi sinulle siitä hyvästä, että osallistut hänen juoneensa?"  
"Hän sanoi tuntevansa ihmisiä. Että voisi auttaa minua jatko-opinnoissani. Rehtori kiltti, jos en suorita S.U.P.E.R.-kokeita –"  
"Jos sinä et esittänyt minua pikkujouluissa, kuka esitti?" Kalkaros keskeytti.  
"En tiedä."  
Kalkaros naksautti kieltään. "Neiti Wong..."  
"En tiedä, en tiedä, en tiedä!" tyttö huudahti ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä.

"Riittää", Hermione sanoi. Keskustelijat näyttivät huomaavan hänen olemassaolonsa ensimmäistä kertaa, ja Kalkaros vaikutti valmiilta kiroamaan hänet siihen paikkaan.

Hermione ojensi neiti Wongille nenäliinan ja veti tuolin tytön tuolin viereen. "Myös minulla on kaksoisolento. Tiedätkö mitään siitä?"  
Tyttö niisti nenänsä ja pudisti päätään. "Olen kertonut kaiken, minkä tiedän. Toimitin professori Sharmalle ainakin tusina hiusta ja pidin itse kolme. En tiedä, mitä hän teki lopuilla. Sinusta hän ei ole puhunut sanaakaan."  
"Hyvä on", Kalkaros sanoi. "Voit mennä"  
Neiti Wong ponnahti seisomaan. "Kiitos, rehtori."  
"Eikä sanaakaan tästä Sharmalle."

Hermione ja Kalkaros jäivät kahden. Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin äkkiä, että Hermione oli aivan pyörällä päästään. Kalkaros oli palannut työpöytänsä taakse ja istui ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena: kenties hänkään ei ollut osannut aavistaa oppilaansa motiiveja. Tylypahkan entiset rehtorit näyttivät hämmentyneiltä, ja osa kuiskutteli naapurinsa kehyksissä.

Hermione tajusi viimein, miksi Sharman nimi kuulosti niin tutulta. "Ovatko professori Sharma ja kirjailija Salman Sharma sama henkilö?"  
Kalkaros nyökkäsi synkkänä. "Sharma opettaa taikajuomia."  
"Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut olla niin tyly neiti Wongille."  
Kalkaros tuhahti. "Juuri tämän vuoksi en halunnut sinun sekaantuvan tähän. Selvitin arvoituksen omalla tavallani."  
"Sinä selvitit arvoituksen", Hermione myönsi. "Mutta päädyit oikeaan johtopäätökseen vääristä lähtökohdista."  
"Mitä tarkoitat?"  
"Päättelysi perustui siihen, että sama henkilö oli paikalla molemmilla kerroilla, kun kaksoisolentosi esiintyi. Mutta neiti Wong ei esittänyt sinua pikkujouluissa. Hän oli paikalla sattumalta."  
"Ei se ollut sattumaa!" Kalkaros sanoi kiivaasti. "Sharma oli paikalla, ja hän on tämän ilveilyn takana."

Hermione epäröi. Kaikki palaset eivät olleet vieläkään loksahtaneet kohdilleen. "Mutta kuka esitti sinua pikkujouluissa? Ja kuka esitti minua?"  
"Nämä kysymykset minä esitän Sharmalle, kunhan saan hänet kynsiini", Kalkaros sanoi. "Entä mitä sinä ajattelit tehdä?"  
"Minäkö? Ehkä voisin tutkia professori Sharman –"  
"Ei", Kalkaros keskeytti. "Sinä et tee enää yhtään mitään."

Kalkaros vilkaisi merkitsevästi kohti ovea, ja Hermionen mieliala laski. Heidän yhteisestä arvoituksestaan oli tullut Kalkaroksen oma arvoitus. Keskustelu oli päättynyt, ja jos Hermione ei pian ymmärtäisi poistua, rehtori epäilemättä poistaisi hänet kansliastaan voimakeinoin ilman tunnontuskia. He eivät välttämättä näkisi enää koskaan. Hermionen katse eksyi taas rehtoreiden muotokuviin. Keskellä oli tyhjä kohta: professori Dumbledore oli yhä poissa. Viimeksi se oli tuntunut omituiselta, mutta tarkemmin ajateltuna asia oli päivänselvä.

"Ymmärrän, miksi olet vihainen professori Dumbledorelle", Hermione sanoi hiljaa.

Sanat toimivat loitsun tavoin. Mies hänen edessään henkäisi lähes kiitollisena. Kuin hän olisi vain odottanut jonkun lausuvan nuo taikasanat. Sitten hetki oli ohi. Ehkä Hermione oli kuvitellut kaiken.

"Todellako?" Kalkaros kysyi tutun purevaan sävyyn.

Hermione nyökkäsi. "Dumbledore pelasi shakkia ihmiskohtaloilla. Minäkin olin tietämättäni osa hänen suunnitelmaansa murhata Harry."  
Kalkaros kääntyi katsomaan tyhjää kohtaa seinällä. "Minä olin hänelle pelkkä moukka. Aina altis uhrattavaksi."  
"Mutta tiedätkö mitä?" Hermione sanoi. "Jos moukan onnistuu edetä pelilaudan yli, tunkeutua vihollisen kaikkien rintamien läpi, se saa uuden elämän."  
Hermione nousi ja käveli ovelle.  
"Ja juuri niin sinä teit", hän sanoi ja painoi oven kiinni, jättäen Kalkaroksen istumaan hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan.


	23. Tinker

Taikaministeriön atrium oli autio. Askeleet kaikuivat avarassa tilassa, jonka joululomakausi oli tyhjentänyt. Hermione peitti haukotuksen. Paluu töihin oli aina yhtä vaikeaa.

"Neljäs taso. Taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosasto, maahisyhteyksien virasto sekä otus-, henkilö- ja haamujaostot sekä tuholaisneuvontakeskus", viileä naisääni ilmoitti, ja hissin ovet avautuivat.

Hermione haukotteli uudelleen ja otti suunnan kohti osaston kahvinurkkausta. Kuppi teetä toivottavasti piristäisi. Äkkiä jotain pientä ja mustaa vilahti hänen ohitseen. Samassa hetkessä kulman takaa oli rynnännyt pienikokoinen velho, joka törmäsi suoraa päätä Hermioneen.

"Anteeksi kamalasti", velho, jonka Hermione tunnisti herra Grimblehawkiksi otusjaostosta, sanoi hengästyneenä. "Mihinpäin se meni?"  
"Mikä?" Hermione ihmetteli. Samassa kuului ryminää. Joku kiljahti ja kirosi heti perään värikkäästi. Hermione vilkaisi velhoa merkitsevästi. "Tuo kuulosti matami Maidenhairilta."  
"Merlinin pöksyt!" herra Grimblehawk henkäisi sännäten kohti osaston johtajan toimistoa. Velhoparka oli vähällä törmätä uudestaan, tällä kertaa pomoonsa, joka oli harpponut häntä vastaan.  
"Grimblehawk!" matami Maidenhair huudahti tuohtuneena. "Oletko päästänyt haiskun vapaaksi?"  
"No tuota... En varsinaisesti... Se karkasi aivan itse."  
"Ota se kiinni ennen kuin se aiheuttaa lisää kaaosta! Se juoksi kohti maahisosastoa!"  
Kun herra Grimblehawk oli taas saanut jalat alleen, matami Maidenhair nyökkäsi Hermionelle.  
"Ole kiltti ja tarkista arkistohuone", hän huikkasi. "Mokoma riiviö taisi vähän sekoittaa paikkoja."

Hermione lupasi käväistä arkistossa heti kun oli saanut kupin teetä. Kahvinurkkauksen pöydällä lojui Päivän Profeetta. Hermione avasi sanomalehden ja huomasi jälleen vaistomaisesti etsivänsä mitä tahansa kaksoisolentoihin liittyvää. Anna jo olla, hän sanoi itselleen. Kalkaros hoitaa professori Sharman. Hän kielsi sinua, varsin suorasanaisesti, tekemästä mitään. Hermione paiskasi lehden menemään, joi kuppinsa tyhjäksi ja lähti tarkistamaan arkistohuonetta.

Arkisto oli kaaoksen vallassa. Asiakirjat olivat levinneet pitkin poikin ja yksi hyllyistä lojui kumollaan. Hermione poimi maasta pergamentin, joka osoittautui taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosaston kuukausikokouksen pöytäkirjaksi syyskuussa 1979. Seuraava pergamentti oli hylätty apuraha-anomus härklöttejä koskevaa kenttätutkimusta varten. Kolmas oli kirjoitettu riimuilla ja vaikutti liittyvän jotenkin lohikäärmeisiin. Hermione huokaisi. Sellaista loitsua, joka saisi kaikki pergamentit kerralla järjestykseen, ei ollut keksittykään.

"Hupsista!" joku sanoi. Herra Grimblehawk seisoi arkiston ovella roikottaen murjottavaa haiskua niskavilloista.  
"Eipä uskoisi, että noin pieni otus voi saada aikaan näin ison sotkun", Hermione puuskahti.  
Velho naurahti. "Tulisin auttamaan, mutta minun täytyy viedä tämä pikkukaveri kotiinsa. Ja sitten minulla on paljon rästihommia odottamassa."

Niinpä niin. Arkiston siivoaminen olikin juuri sopivaa puuhaa harjoittelijalle, jolla ei ollut tähdellisempää tekemistä. Hermione olisi onnekas, jos onnistuisi selvittämään tiensä ulos tämän pergamenttikasan alta uuteen vuoteen mennessä. Herra Grimblehawkin mentyä Hermione osoitti sauvallaan kaatunutta hyllyä ja nosti sen pystyyn. Tämä hylly oli hänelle tuttu, sillä siinä säilytettiin kotitonttuihin liittyviä vähäisiä asiakirjoja. Ja tontuista puheen ollen... Hermionella oli tunne että hän oli unohtanut jotain tärkeää kotitonttuihin liittyvää.

Tinker.

Kun Hermione ja Kalkaros olivat istuneet taikaministeriön kahvilassa, Dinky oli ollut aikeissa sanoa jotain Tinkeriin liittyvää. Mutta kun Hermione oli yrittänyt jutella tontun itsensä kanssa, tämä oli ollut flunssassa.

"Tinker?" Hermione kutsui, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.

Oliko flunssa näin vakavaa laatua? Tarkemmin ajateltuna Hermione ei ollut koskaan kuullut kotitontun pitävän sairauslomaa. Hänen oli parasta tarkistaa Tinkerin kunto. Jos tonttu ei tullut hänen luokseen, hän menisi tontun luo. Hermione jätti siivoamisen sikseen ja palasi kahvinurkkaukseen. Seinässä oli ritilä, johon harva kiinnitti huomiota. Se oli sisäänkäynti taikaministeriössä risteileviin tunneleihin, joissa kotitontut asuivat ja toimittivat askareitaan. Irrotettuaan ritilän Hermione livahti tunneliin, joka oli niin matala, että hän joutui kävelemään kyyryssä. Sinne tänne asetellut kristallit loivat käytävälle himmeää valoa.

Samassa kuului vaimea poksahdus, ja Hermionen edessä seisoi kotitonttu.  
"Hermione Granger!" tonttu sanoi kumartaen. "Voinko auttaa?"

"Hei Dinky", Hermione vastasi. Tontut vaikuttivat olevan selvillä siitä, kuka tunneleissa liikkui, ja ennemmin tai myöhemmin joku niistä ilmestyi opastamaan Hermionen takaisin ihmisten ilmoille. "Etsin Tinkeriä. Kuulin, että hän on sairaana."  
Dinky näytti äkkiä siltä kuin sen lannevaate olisi kuhissut kirppuja. "Tinker... ei ole täällä."  
"Niinkö?" Hermione ihmetteli. "Mitä muuten olit sanomassa hänestä aiemmin?"  
"En mitään!" Dinky sanoi onnettomana. "Hermione Grangerin ei pitäisi vaellella tonttutunneleissa. Hän voi vahingossa vaikka kolauttaa päänsä."

Hermionen kävi sääli tonttua, joka värisi kuin haavanlehti. Mutta kaikki ei ollut kunnossa, ja oli hänen työnsä selvittää, mistä oli kyse.

Hermione kyykistyi tontun tasolle. "Minun on varmistettava, että Tinker on kunnossa. Ehkä voin auttaa häntä."  
Dinky räpytteli tennispallon kokoisia silmiään.  
"Kukaan ei voi auttaa Tinkeriä", se kuiskasi.  
"Haluan silti yrittää."

Dinky hautasi kasvonsa lapiomaisiin kouriinsa ja teki pienen eleen, jonka Hermione tulkitsi kehoitukseksi seurata. Tonttu piti kävellessään edelleen käsiään kasvojensa peittona, niin että oli törmätä seinään monta kertaa. Vaikka tehtävä vaikutti epämieluisalta, jokin osa Dinkystä selvästi halusi opastaa Hermionen Tinkerin luo. Kotitontut olivat joskus hyvin ristiriitaisia olentoja. Dinky pysähtyi käytävien risteykseen. Se viittilöi hätäisesti kohti yhtä tunneleista ja katosi. Hermione tajusi olevansa täysin eksyksissä. Hän henkäisi ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti Dinkyn osoittamaa suuntaa. Tämä tunneli oli pimeä ja niin matala, että hän joutui etenemään nelinkontin.

Hermione kaivoi esiin taikasauvansa. "Valois."

Hän jatkoi matkaansa sauva hampaiden välissä. Ilma tuoksui ummehtuneelle, ja Hermionen tunsi kämmentensä alla hiekkaa ja oljenpätkiä. Tunneli päättyi pieneen kammioon, joka näytti hylätyltä. Lattialla lojui Kahlesalvan kehystetty valokuva, joka näytti olevan saksittu sanomalehdestä. Kehys oli särkynyt ja tomun peitossa.

Samassa Hermione huomasi pienen liikkumattoman hahmon makaamassa olkikasan päällä ja kiiruhti lähemmäs. Olento makasi selin, silmät kiinni, luisevat lapaluut törröttäen. Hermione tarttui kotitontun käteen ja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Se oli lämmin.

"Tinker", Hermione kuiskasi silittäen kotitontun ryppyistä otsaa. Mikä Tinkeriä vaivasi? Se oli nuori tonttu, tuskin viittäkymmentä. Miksei se enää käynyt töissä? Miksi se oli päästänyt pesänsä näin siivottomaan kuntoon?  
"Hermione Granger..." Tinker sanoi särkyneellä äänellä, silmät yhä ummessa. "Olen pettänyt teidät."  
Hermione pudisti päätään. "Olet sairaana. Sattuuko sinuun?"

Tinker ei vastannut. Hermione katsoi tonttua tarkemmin ja henkäisi ihmetyksestä. Ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, kuului vaimea poksahdus.

"Hermione Grangerin ei pitäisi olla täällä", joku sanoi. Hermione käännähti ja hätkähti näkyä. Iäkäs kotitonttu tuijotti häntä pistävästi eikä tehnyt elettäkään kumartaakseen.  
"Wonky", Hermione sanoi tiukasti. "Ei Tinkerillä ole flunssaa. Hän on raskaana! Näethän, ettei kaikki ole kunnossa. Hän tarvitsee hoitoa!"  
Wonkyn korvat luimistuivat. Matriarkka näytti suorastaan vihamieliseltä. "Hermione Grangerin ei pidä sekaantua asioihin, jotka eivät hänelle kuulu."  
Hermione huokaisi. "Yritän vain ymmärtää teitä kotitonttuja. Tämähän on iloinen uutinen. Taikaministeriö ei ole myöntänyt tontuille lisääntymislupaa moneen vuoteen."

Wonky oli vaiti. Samassa Hermione uskoi ymmärtävänsä, mistä kiikasti. Jos ministeriön kotitontuille olisi myönnetty lisääntymislupa, olisi Hermione kyllä kuullut siitä.

"Onko tämä kiinni lisääntymisluvasta?" hän sanoi hymyillen. "Minä voin, taikaministeriön edustajana, myöntää luvan."  
Hermione katseli neuvottomana Wonkyn synkkää ulkomuotoa. Oli selvää, että hän oli työntänyt nenänsä johonkin, mihin hänen arvovaltansa ei riittänyt. Omissa tunneleissaan ministeriön kotitontut elivät omaa salattua elämäänsä, joka ei kuulunut velhoille ja noidille, joita ne palvelivat.  
"Lupa ei ole Hermione Grangerin myönnettävissä", Wonky sähähti. "Sen voi tehdä vain taikaministeri."  
"Olen varma, että taikaministeri antaa luvan, kun kuulee tästä!"

Hermione vilkaisi hädissään Tinkeriä, joka makasi yhä liikkumatta. Tontun vatsanseutu oli paisunut niin selvästi, ettei tilanteesta ollut epäilystäkään. Tinkerin silmäkulmasta oli vierähtänyt kyynel, joka vaelsi nenänpäähän ja tipahti likaisille oljille.

"Myöhäistä", Wonky murahti.  
"Miten niin myöhäistä?" Hermione kiljahti. "Wonky! Tinker on tyttärentyttäresi!"  
Wonky irvisti ja kohotti käppyrän kätensä. "Ei lupaa. Ei lasta."

Kun matriarkka teki pienen eleen sormillaan, Hermionen silmissä sumeni.


	24. Hyvät ja huonot taikaministerit

Hermione käveli Kingsley Kahlesalvan toimiston ohi jo kolmatta kertaa. Ovi oli kiinni eikä sisältä kuulunut hiiskaustakaan. Taikaministeri saattoi olla poissa tai ehkä huone oli vain suojattu vaimennusloitsulla.

Hermione pysähtyi oven taakse ja tunsi kämmentensä hikoavan. Et voi vain saapastella taikaministerin toimistoon, hän sanoi itselleen. Kahlesalpa on kiireinen mies. Sinun pitää varata tapaamisaika etukäteen. Sitten hän ajatteli Tinkeriä, joka makasi hylättynä siivottomassa kammiossaan ja pientä kotitonttuvauvaa, jonka henki oli vaarassa. Asia ei voinut odottaa hetkeäkään!

Kun Hermione koputti, kaikkien ensimmäisellä tasolla työskentelevien uteliaat katseet tuntuivat kääntyvän häneen. Mitään ei tapahtunut, eikä Hermione tiennyt pitäisikö hänen luovuttaa vai koputtaa uudelleen. Hän oli juuri pyyhkimässä nihkeitä kämmeniään kaapuunsa, kun ovi avautui. Ovella seisoi kookas tummaihoinen velho, jonka toista korvaa komisti kultainen korvarengas. Kahlesalpa näytti yllättyvän tunnistaessaan Hermionen.

"Tule sisään", hän sanoi ystävällisesti.

Äkkiä Hermione ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Häntä jännitti niin että hän joutui miltei komentamaan jalkojaan liikkumaan. Kahlesalpa ei tietenkään ollut yksin, vaan Hermione näytti keskeyttäneen taikaministerin neuvonpidon auroriviraston päällikön kanssa. Gawain Robards kääntyi katsomaan tunkeilijaa kärsimättömän näköisenä.

"Jatketaan myöhemmin", Kahlesalpa sanoi Robardsille.  
Robards kohotti kulmiaan. "Mutta entä..."  
"Myöhemmin", Kahlesalpa sanoi. "Hermionella vaikuttaa olevan jotain kiireellistä sydämellään."

Vaalea velho puuskahti. Sitten hän nousi, nyökkäsi molemmille ja paiskasi oven perässään kiinni. Älä ota sitä henkilökohtaisesti, Hermione rauhoitteli itseään. Robards vaikutti henkilöltä, joka saattoi paiskoa asioita puhtaasti huvin vuoksi.

Kahlesalpa istuutui työpöytänsä taakse.  
"Mukava nähdä pitkästä aikaa", hän sanoi viitaten kohti tuolia, jonka Robards oli juuri vapauttanut. "Miten taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosastolla sujuu?"  
Hermione istuutui tuolin reunalle. "Tarvitsen apuasi."  
Kahlesalpa naurahti. "Niin arvelinkin."

Hermione ei ollut koskaan ennen ollut taikaministerin toimistossa. Massiiviset huonekalut huokuivat arvokkuutta. Työpöytää koristi kimeeraa esittävä marmoriveistos, joka näytti olevan lahja Kreikan taikaministeriöltä. Seinällä Kahlesalvan takana poseerasi puuteroidussa peruukissa ja pitsikauluksessa velho, jonka kasvonpiirteet toivat mieleen sammakon. Se oli tietenkin Ulick Gamp, Britannian ensimmäinen taikaministeri. Melkein kaikki Hermionen ihailemista taikaministereistä olivat työskennelleet tässä huoneessa: Artemisia Lufkin, Leonard Spencer-Moon, Millicent Bagnold ja tietenkin Kahlesalpa itse. Kahlesalpa, joka tarkasteli Hermionea odottavasti.

"En tiedä tiesitkö, mutta kotitontut ovat nisäkkäitä ja ne lisääntyvät suvullisesti", Hermione ryöpsäytti ajattelematta. Mikäli taikaministeri oli yllättynyt puheenaiheesta, ei se näkynyt päällepäin. Kahlesalpa nyökkäsi, ja Hermione rohkaistui jatkamaan. "Tontut eivät kuitenkaan lisäänny ilman omistajansa lupaa. Mutta jos niin kävisi, tonttu joutuisi hyljeksityksi. Ja vauva... häviää. Taikaministeriön tontut tarvitsevat luvan istuvalta taikaministeriltä", Hermione selitti. Hän kaivoi laukustaan kellastuneen pergamentin ja rullasi sen auki. "Se on tällainen. Edellisen myönsi Wilhelmina Tuft vuonna 1955."  
Kahlesalpa näytti ensimmäistä kertaa hämmentyneeltä. "Tulitko pyytämään lisääntymislupaa kotitontulle?"  
Hermione puri huultaan ja nyökkäsi.

"Kykysi myötätuntoon hämmästyttää minua kerta toisensa jälkeen", Kahlesalpa sanoi vakavana.  
"Kiitos", Hermione vastasi, vaikkei ollutkaan varma siitä, oliko häntä juuri kehuttu.  
"Elämä kolhii meitä kaikkia. Älä silti koskaan menetä myötätuntoasi. Se tulee viemään sinut vielä pitkälle."  
Hermione hymyili. Kahlesalpa oli todellakin oikea mies taikaministeriksi.  
"Mutta ole varovainen kotitonttujen suhteen", Kahlesalpa jatkoi. "Älä asetu niiden yläpuolelle. Niillä on omat tapansa, etkä voi pakottaa niitä muuttumaan. Se olisi alentavaa."  
"Alentavaa", Hermione toisti kitkerästi. "Eikö tämä pikku tonttu ansaitse elää, koska paperityöt jäivät hoitamatta?"

Kahlesalpa vilkaisi Hermionea terävästi, ja Hermione oli vähällä puraista kieltään. Hän oli hetkeksi unohtanut asemansa.

Kahlesalpa puhkesi hymyyn. "Kuten sanoin: tulet pääsemään vielä pitkälle. Laadin lisääntymisluvan tänä iltana."  
Hermione alkoi kääriä pergamenttia takaisin rullalle. "Nyt on jo liian myöhäistä. Luvan olisi pitänyt olla voimassa ennen raskautta."  
Kahlesalpa rypisti kulmiaan. "Mitä siis voin tehdä? Minun olisi pitänyt laatia asiakirja jo aiemmin."  
"Kuusi kuukautta sitten", Hermione sanoi. "Muista siis kirjoittaa lupaan aiempi päivämäärä."  
Kahlesalpa pudisti päätään. "Olen pahoillani, mutta eihän taikaministeri voi ryhtyä väärentäjäksi."  
"Mitä haittaa siitä olisi?" Hermione vetosi.  
Kahlesalpa ei vastannut. Hän oli alkanut rummutella pöytää sormillaan. Lopulta hän huokaisi. "En voi auttaa sinua."  
Hermionen kädet puristuivat tuolin reunaan. Ei tässä näin pitänyt käydä.

Kahlesalpa hymyili surumielisesti. "Sinun täytyy seurata sydäntäsi, Hermione. Mutta muista, että taikaministerin allekirjoitusta ei voi noin vain väärentää. Jos jäät kiinni asiakirjojen peukaloinnista, oli vaikuttimesi miten jalo tahansa, urasi ministeriössä on ohi. Tulen pitämään siitä huolen henkilökohtaisesti."

Hermione nyökkäsi tyrmistyneenä ja kiirehti ulos. Oliko hän todellakin kuvitellut, että taikaministeri vaivaisi päätään kotitonttujen takia? Hän joutui käyttämään kaiken tahdonvoimansa ettei purskahtaisi itkuun keskellä käytävää. Työnteosta ei tulisi enää mitään, joten hän haki takkinsa ja suuntasi suorinta tietä kotiin.

Kotona Hermione vajosi istumaan eteisen lattialle ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Ajatus Tinkeristä ja vauvasta puristi hänen sydäntään sietämättömällä tavalla.

Samassa ovelta kuului koputus. Hermione kompuroi pystyyn, vilkaisi itseään eteisen peilistä ja avasi oven. Ovella seisoi nuori punatukkainen mies, jonka ilme toi mieleen koiranpennun, joka oli mennyt pureskelemaan emäntänsä lempitohvelit. Ronin käsi ilmestyi selän takaa pidellen värikästä kukkakimppua.

"Anteeksi", hän sanoi surkeana. "Käyttäydyin sikamaisesti."

Joulusta tuntui olevan ikuisuus. Ronin humalainen törttöily oli aivan yhdentekevää. Hermione huokaisi ja otti kukat Ronilta, jonka kasvoille levisi helpottunut hymy. Hän viittasi Ronin sisään ja lähti etsimään maljakkoa. Palattuaan olohuoneeseen hän huomasi, että lattialle oli ilmestynyt isokokoinen pahvilaatikko.

"Vielä yksi joululahja!" Ron sanoi.  
Hermione tarkasteli laatikkoa epäluuloisena. "Mikä tämä on?"  
"Avaa se!"

Uteliaisuus vei voiton. Hermione kävi laatikon kimppuun ja löysi sen sisältä laudanpätkiä, paperivihkosen sekä pussillinen tappeja ja ruuveja. Hän vilkaisi Ronia neuvottomana.

"Se on kirjahylly", Ron sanoi vilkaisten merkitsevästi nurkkaan pinottuja pahvilaatikoita.  
Kirjahylly! Juuri sellaista Hermione oli kaivannut siitä lähtien, kun oli muuttanut. Ron osasi joskus yllättää.  
"Voi kiitos!" Hermione sanoi. "Kokoan sen... heti kun minulla on vähän enemmän aikaa."  
"Entäpä jos minä kokoaisin sen samantien?"  
"Ei sinun tarvitse..."  
Ron oli jo alkanut levittää hyllyn osia lattialle. "Ei tässä mene kuin hetki. Tuleeko se tälle seinälle?"

Juuri sille seinälle Hermione oli kirjahyllyä ajatellut. Hän antoi Ronin jatkaa puuhiaan ja lähti keittämään teetä. Kun hän palasi kahden kupin kanssa, Ron oli jo alkanut loitsia hyllyä kokoon. Ruuvit lensivät hallitusti ja kiertyivät sukkelaan. Hylly seisoi suorassa. Hermione ei ollut aiemmin huomannutkaan, miten kätevä Ron oli tällaisissa käytännön asioissa. Ilman Ronia uusi huonekalu olisi saattanut jäädä vain ylimääräiseksi pahvilaatikoksi olohuoneen nurkkaan.

"Kiitos", Ron sanoi, kun Hermione ojensi hänelle höyryävän kupin. "Joko kuulit, että Harry ja Ginny saivat flunssan setäni luona? Toivottavasti he paranevat ennen ministeriön uudenvuodenjuhlia."  
Puhe flunssasta palautti Hermionen mieleen Tinkerin. Hän istuutui sohvalle ja hörppäsi teetä niin että poltti suunsa.  
"Onko kaikki kunnossa?" Ron kysyi.  
Hermione nyyhkäisi ja pudisti päätään.  
"Voi Hermione..." Ron sanoi laskien taikasauvansa lattialle. "Tiedän, että oli vaikeaa viettää joulua sukuni kanssa."  
"Ei tämä johdu meistä."  
Ron nousi ja istuutui Hermionen viereen. "Saanko... halata? Ihan kaverina vain?"

Hermione laski teekupin pöydälle ja antoi Ronin kietoa käsivartensa ympärilleen. Hän painoi poskensa Ronin olkapäätä vasten. Tällaista halausta hän oli kaivannut. Ihan kaverina vain.

"Haluatko jutella siitä?" Ron kysyi silittäen Hermionen selkää.  
Hermione irrottautui ja henkäisi syvään. "Muistatko, kun kerroin, että kotitontut lisääntyvät vain omistajansa luvalla?"  
Ron nyökkäsi epävarman näköisenä.  
"Nyt yksi ministeriön tontuista on raskaana ilman taikaministerin lupaa ja muut tontut ovat hylänneet sen. Kotitonttulapset kasvatetaan aina yhteisöllisesti. En... en tiedä mitä vauvalle käy!"  
"Kuulostaa kamalalta", Ron sanoi. "Sinun täytyy puhua Kahlesalvan kanssa. Hän hoitaa homman."  
Hermione tuhahti. "Niin minäkin ajattelin. Mutta lisääntymisluvan olisi pitänyt olla voimassa jo puoli vuotta sitten. Kahlesalpa kieltäytyi väärentämästä lupaa ja uhkasi jopa hankkia minulle potkut, jos yrittäisin sitä itse."  
"Ihanko totta? Kuvittelin hänet reiluksi tyypiksi."  
"Niin minäkin", Hermione sanoi synkkänä. Kahlesalpa oli juuri pudonnut monta sijaa Hermionen ihailemien taikaministereiden listalla, jonnekin Cornelius Toffeen ja Perseus Parkinsonin välimaastoon.

Ron nousi ja palasi puolivalmiin hyllyn luokse. "Tiedätkö mitä? En ole lainkaan huolissani."  
"Miten niin?"  
"Sinä keksit kyllä jotain. En tajua miten, mutta niin sinä aina teet."

Hermione hymähti. Vaikka Ronin horjumaton luottamus tuntuikin lohdulliselta, ei Hermionekaan pystynyt ratkaisemaan tätä ongelmaa. Ei ainakaan ilman ajankääntäjää. Hän tarttui teekuppiinsa ja maisteli juomaa mietteliäänä. Ehkä hän pystyisi sittenkin tekemään jotain. Mutta ei yksin. Hän tarvitsi erään henkilön apua.


	25. Kutsumattomia vieraita

Severus oli elämänsä aikana ehtinyt tutustua useisiin poikkeuksellisen isokokoisiin kirjoihin. Harva niistä kuitenkaan veti kokonsa puolesta vertoja opukselle, jota hän parhaillaan lehteili työpöydällään. Sivuja oli toistatuhatta, ja jokainen oli täynnä pikkuruista kirjoitusta, päivämääriä ja numeroita. Tämä järkäle oli Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulun viimeisin tilikirja.

Vaikka Tylypahka ei perinytkään lukukausimaksuja, ei opinahjon pyörittäminen ollut ilmaista. Kotitontut eivät tietenkään vaatineet palkkaa, mutta opettajille, vahtimestarille ja riistanvartijalle täytyi maksaa. Rapistuva linna ja sen mittavat tilukset vaativat jatkuvaa ylläpitoa, opetus ei sujunut ilman riittäviä tarvikkeita, ja koko koulun väki piti ruokkia. Kaikki tämä nieli valtavasti kaljuunoita, jotka kustansi lopulta Britannian taikova väestö maksamalla taikaveroa. Dumbledoren aikana Tylypahka oli saanut nauttia taikaministeriön avokätisyydestä, mutta nyt tilanne oli toinen. Kriittiset äänet syyttivät rehtori Kalkarosta rahanmenosta, joka hänen edeltäjänsä aikana oli ollut täysin hyväksyttyä. Severus oli jo lukuvuoden alussa pyytänyt opettajia miettimään tapoja säästää ilman että opetuksen laatu kärsisi. Kun kulut eivät siltikään olleet kääntyneet laskuun, oli Severus pistänyt erään maahisten tilitoimiston penkomaan asian pohjamutia myöten.

Suurimmaksi syylliseksi oli paljastunut professori Sharma. Juomamestarilla oli paljon selittämättömiä kuluja, ja taikajuomatarpeita oli hankittu leväperäisesti. Sharma oli esimerkiksi äskettäin tilannut kokonaisen laatikollisen kalleinta mahdollista vyötiäisen sappea. Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä. Edullisempi laatu riitti opetuskäyttöön, ja osa ehtisi joka tapauksessa mennä vanhaksi, vaikka kaikki oppilaat saisivat päähänsä luntata päättökokeissa valmistamalla älynteroitusjuomaa. Severus läimäytti tilikirjan kiinni. Ongelma olisi pois päiväjärjestyksestä, kunhan Sharman hämäräperäiset puuhat kaksoisolentojen parissa tulisivat julki. Jos Sharma ymmärtäisi oman parhaansa, hän irtisanoutuisi itse. Severuksella oli jo uusi juomamestari mielessä: Theodore oli täysin valmis tehtävään.

Severus tarttui tilikirjaan kaksin käsin ja kantoi sen takaisin hyllyyn. Hän vilkaisi ulos ikkunasta, mutta ei nähnyt muuta kuin hahmotonta hämärää. Illat pimenivät tähän aikaan vuodesta varhain. Severus rojahti nojatuoliin. Päivä oli ollut oudon hiljainen. Kukaan ei ollut häirinnyt häntä, ja hän olikin saanut valmiiksi kaikki syyslukukaudelta jääneet kiireelliset työt.

Severus paloi halusta vaihtaa muutaman valitun sanan Sharman kanssa. Mihin Sharma oikein pyrki? Ketkä olivat esittäneet Severusta ja neiti Grangeria Kuhnusarvion pikkujouluissa? Severus tunsi harmistuksen kasvavan sisällään ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Granger oli oikeassa. Epäilys Emma Wongia kohtaan oli ollut silkka onnenkantamoinen. Severus oli kuvitellut todistavansa kyvykkyytensä, mutta Granger oli heti huomannut hänen päättelyssään ammottavan aukon. Mikäli neiti Wong ei ollut syyllinen, epäilys kohdistui seuraavaksi muihin pikkujouluihin osallistuneisiin oppilaisiin. Kenties David Robards tiesi enemmän kuin antoi ymmärtää. Tiesikö Robards vanhempi, mitä hänen jälkikasvunsa oikein puuhaili? Yrittikö hän suojella poikaansa?

Severus suoristautui. Tämä oli ajanhukkaa. Hänen ajatuksensa pyörisivät samaa ympyrää, kunnes hän saisi tietää jotain uutta. Hän kohotti molemmat kätensä. Tulejo tonttuviini. Tulejo viinilasi.

Viinipullo ja korkeajalkainen lasi lennähtivät Severuksen odottaviin käsiin, ja hän kaatoi itselleen lasillisen. Hän kallisti päänsä taaksepäin keskittyen juoman väkevään ja makeaan aromiin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hengitti rauhallisesti. Sisään. Ulos. Sisään. Ulos. Keho alkoi rentoutua, ja ulkomaailma tyhjänpäiväisine ongelmineen hämärtyi jokaisella henkäyksellä kauemmas taka-alalle.

Samassa ovelta kuului koputus. Severus avasi silmänsä ja henkäisi syvään. Se siitä hiljaisesta päivästä. Tylypahkan rehtori ei näyttänyt olevan koskaan lomalla.

"Sisään", hän sanoi pamauttaen viinilasin pöydälle.

Severus oli odottanut näkevänsä Voron tuuppaamassa sisään kuritonta oppilasta tai jopa Minervan etsimässä edesmenneitä tuttaviaan. Mutta ovella seisoikin raidalliseen tupsupipoon sonnustautunut nuori nainen. Hän piteli taikasauvaansa keskeltä ja ojensi sitä Severuksen nähtäville. Köynnöstä. Luultavasti kymmenen ja kolme neljäsosatuumaa. Tämä oli siis aito ja alkuperäinen Hermione Granger.

Varautuneesta ilmeestä päätellen Granger tiedosti itsekin olevansa kutsumaton vieras. Severuksen pitäisi käskeä naista häipymään. Granger oli tehnyt tehtävänsä eikä voisi enää valaista kaksoisolentojen arvoitusta enempää. Mikä ihme mahtoi ajaa hänet Severuksen tylyyn käsittelyyn kerta toisensa jälkeen?

Granger vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. "Voinko tulla sisään?"  
Severus huokaisi. "Jos on aivan pakko."

Severus kirosi hellämielisyyttään. Tietenkin Grangerin oli aivan pakko. Nainen väläytti pikaisen hymyn, tunki taikasauvan taskuunsa ja alkoi kuoriutua ulkovaatteistaan. Poninhännälle sitaistut hiukset ja harmaa työkaapu saivat hänet näyttämään ikäistään vanhemmalta. Älä tuijota, Severus sätti itseään. Hän käänsi katseensa ja siemaisi lisää viiniä.

"Mitä haluat?" Severus kysyi.  
Granger oli kävellyt kirjahyllyn luo. "Joko olet puhunut professori Sharman kanssa?"  
"Hän on matkoilla ja tuskin näyttää naamaansa ennen lukukauden alkua."  
Jos silloinkaan. Sharma oli myöhästynyt syyslukukauden aloituksesta yli viikon.

Tieto ei näyttänyt lannistavan Grangeria, joka jatkoi kirjahyllyn tarkastelua. Severus ei raaskinut kieltää naista. Eivät kirjat katselusta rikki menneet, ja Granger vaikutti aidon kiinnostuneelta rehtorin henkilökohtaisen kirjaston harvinaisuuksista. Samalla Severus sai tilaisuuden tarkastella vierastaan vaivihkaa. Kasvonpiirteissä oli pehmeyttä ja raikkautta, mutta mietteliäs ilme loi kasvoille juonteita, jotka tulisivat vielä joskus jäämään pysyviksi. Ennen kuin Severus huomasikaan, oli hänen katseensa laskeutunut selän kaarta pitkin lantiolle ja takamukselle. Näky oli niin vangitseva, että hän laski katseensa hämillään viinilasinsa pohjalle. Säälittävää. Granger oli lausunut muutaman ystävällisen sanan, ja Severus alkoi kuvitella ties mitä. Nainen oli nuori ja viehättävä. Siinä kaikki. Miehellä oli tarpeensa.

Granger kääntyi, ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat.  
"On epäkohteliasta tuijottaa", Granger sanoi.  
"Minun on parasta pitää sinua silmällä", Severus vastasi. "Juoma-aineksilla on tapana kadota, kun olet lähettyvillä."  
Granger hymähti. "Sinä teet maailman parasta kaakaota. Mutta nyt minulle maistuisi lasi viiniä."

Yllättävä ehdotus sai Severuksen sanattomaksi. Hän kohotti kätensä ja kutsui kaapista toisen viinilasin. Kaadettuaan lasin puolilleen hän leijutti sen Grangerille.

"Tiedän että haluat jotain", Severus sanoi. "Entäpä jos säästäisit molempien aikaa ja kertoisit sen suoraan."  
"Halusin vain tulla kiittämään, että sain olla mukana ratkaisemassa arvoitusta kanssasi."  
Severus tuhahti. "Mielistely ei auta asiaa."  
Granger maistoi viiniä miettiväisenä. "Onko totuus mielistelyä? Vai voisiko joku joskus olla ystävällinen ilman taka-ajatuksiakin?"

Granger oli nojautunut kirjahyllyn reunaan. Toinen käsi nojasi rennosti lanteille, ja huulilla käväisi vino hymy, joka sai Severuksen puristamaan lasiaan tiukemmin. Ellei ajatus olisi ollut täysin mahdoton, hän olisi kuvitellut naisen flirttailevan.

"Tiedän mistä professori Sharman löytää", Granger sanoi. "Taikaministeriön uudenvuodenjuhlista. Hän ei vaikuta henkilöltä, joka malttaisi jättää hyvät bileet väliin."

Granger saattoi olla oikeassa. Tällaiset juhlat olivat juuri sellaisia tilaisuuksia, joissa Sharma haluaisi näyttäytyä ja verkostoitua. Harmi vain, että ne olivat samalla juuri sellaisia tilaisuuksia, joita Severus vältteli viimeiseen saakka. Liikaa hälyä, liikaa tyhjänpäiväistä prameilua ja liikaa uteliaita katseita. Sharman hiillostaminen ei ollut sen arvoista. Grangerin lasi oli tyhjä. Severus leijutti sen takaisin pöydälle ja nyökkäsi kysyvästi kohti viinipulloa. Nainen pudisti päätään.

"Haluan tietää, kuka esiintyy minuna", Granger sanoi vakavana. "Hän vaikutti... pahantahtoiselta."

Severus pyöritteli tummanpunaista juomaa lasinsa pohjalla. Hän oli taipumassa samalle kannalle. Grangerin kaksoisolennossa oli ollut jotain pielessä, ja yhdennäköisyydestä huolimatta se oli ollut kuin irvikuva alkuperäisestä. Samassa Severus sai ajatuksen. Taikaministeriön uudenvuodenjuhlat pidettäisiin ministeriön juhlasalissa, aivan kuten Kuhnusarvion pikkujoulutkin. Kenties Sharma oli suunnitellut kaksoisolennoille uuden esiintymisen? Severus tyhjensi lasinsa, laski sen Grangerin lasin viereen ja nousi.

"Älä ole huolissasi", hän sanoi. "Tulen juhliin, etsin Sharman käsiini ja selvitän tämän perinpohjaisesti."

Kun hymy valaisi Grangerin kasvot, Severus tunsi olonsa keveäksi. Grangerilla oli kauniit silmät. Severus halusi pitää huolen, että ne pysyisivät aina yhtä huolettomina. Ennen kuin Severus huomasikaan, hän oli astahtanut lähemmäs. Hän kohotti kätensä kohti pehmeänä kaartuvaa, ruusuista poskea.

Granger otti hätäisen askeleen taaksepäin.  
"Mitä oikein..." hän henkäisi. "Et kai kuvittele... että sinä... että minä..."

Severus jähmettyi. Häpeä valui hänen niskaansa jääkylmän veden tavoin ja sai hänet kätensä vapisemaan. Mikä häneen oli oikein mennyt? Nainen oli silmin nähden järkyttynyt eikä vaikuttanut löytävän edes sanoja kuvaamaan Severuksen puistattavaa yritystä. Samassa kuului räksähdys ja vihreä hehku valaisi koko huoneen. Severuksen silmät rävähtivät auki, ja hän huomasi istuvansa nojatuolissa. Tulisijasta harppasi ulos kookas hahmo, joka pudisteli tuhkaa olkapäiltään.

"Hyvää iltaa", Kingsley Kahlesalpa toivotti.

Severus etsi katseellaan Grangeria, mutta nainen oli poissa. Pöydällä oli vain yksi viinilasi.


	26. Lyhty pimeydessä

Severus ponnahti seisaalleen. "Herra taikaministeri!"

Hänen katseensa poukkoili ympäri huonetta. Kirjahylly. Ikkuna. Työpöytä. Ei ketään. Granger oli poissa eikä ollut koskaan paikalla ollutkaan. Koko vierailu oli tietenkin ollut pelkkä sivuraiteille eksyneen mielen houre.

Kahlesalpa oli saanut suittua tuhkat kaavultaan. "Ei tarvitse olla noin virallinen, Severus."

Severus asteli kirjahyllyn eteen. Tässä. Juuri tässä Granger oli seisonut. Mielikuva oli vaikuttanut niin todelliselta viimeistä hiuskiehkuraa myöten. Severus oli lähes tuntenut naisen hengityksen kädellään. Hän oli kuvitellut haistavansa shampoon miedon tuoksun. Ja kaikki, mitä Granger oli sanonut, oli sopinut hänen suuhunsa täydellisesti. Mitä tämä merkitsi? Oliko Severus menettämässä viimeisenkin luotettavasti toimivan osan itsestään – järkensä?

"Severus?"

Severus käännähti kannoillaan ja ymmärsi käyttäytyneensä oudosti. Kahlesalpa tarkasteli häntä utelias ilme kasvoillaan. Hienostunut violetti kaapu oli somistettu kultaisin yksityiskohdin. Kädessään taikaministeri kantoi virallisen näköistä salkkua. Mitä ihmettä Kahlesalpa teki Tylypahkassa tähän aikaan illasta ja vieläpä kesken joululoman?

"Jospa tulen aamulla uudestaan?" Kahlesalpa ehdotti vilkaisten syrjäsilmällä avattua tonttuviinipulloa.  
Severus pudisti päätään ja heilautti kättään, kuin hätistäen Grangerin kuvajaisen lopullisesti tiehensä.  
"Huomenna ei ole sen parempi kuin nytkään." Hän palasi nojatuoliin ja naulitsi katseensa Kahlesalpaan. "Mitä asiaa?"

Kahlesalpa istuutui ja asetti salkkunsa syliinsä. "Kaksi asiaa. Eikä kumpikaan ole erityisen mukava."  
"Vai niin", Severus sanoi. Kenties taikaministeri oli tullut henkilökohtaisesti ojentamaan rehtoria verovarojen tuhlaamisesta.  
"Opetuslautakunta on tehnyt sinusta valituksen."  
"Miksi?" Severus kysyi yllättyneenä. "Sen Päivän Profeetan juoruartikkelin takiako?"  
Kahlesalpa näytti siltä kuin olisi ollut aikeissa sanoa jotain. Sitten hän huokaisi. "Kuinka voit, Severus? Vaikutat väsyneeltä."  
Severuksen kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin. "Olen ymmärtääkseni hoitanut työni kelvollisesti."  
"Minun mielestäni Tylypahkassa on nähty huonompiakin rehtoreita. Ei millään pahalla", Kahlesalpa sanoi vilkaisten rehtoreiden muotokuvia. "Mutta kaikki eivät ole samaa mieltä."

Severus jäi katselemaan entisiä rehtoreita, joista osa näytti ottaneen Kahlesalvan sanat itseensä. Severus ei ollut koskaan tavoitellut rehtorin virkaa, mutta kun tilaisuus oli tarjoutunut, hän oli pitänyt sitä suurena kunniana. Mutta Dumbledoren kunniaksi oli myönnettävä, että hän oli saanut työn näyttämään helpommalta kuin se olikaan. Pesti oli raskas ja vaati ympärivuorokautista omistautumista. Ja vaikka sota oli ohi eikä Tylypahka ollut enää suoranaisessa vaarassa, riitti rehtorilla silti puuhaa. Severus sai toimia erotuomarina, kirjanpitäjänä, sijaisopettajana, lastenhoitajana, vanhustenhoitajana... Ja mitä hän sai vastineeksi? Pahoja puheita, räyhääjiä ja kaiken kukkuraksi opetuslautakunnan valituksen. Miksei hän vain luovuttanut? 

"Voit aina pitää virkavapaata", Kahlesalpa sanoi. "Onhan meillä kokenut vararehtori."  
Harmi vain, ettei vararehtori kyennyt tällä hetkellä hoitamaan edes omia oppituntejaan. Minerva ei ymmärtänyt tilansa vakavuutta. Hän luultavasti suostuisi ja päätyisi nolaamaan itsensä.  
"Myös professori Salman Sharma on ilmaissut kiinnostuksensa rehtorin sijaisuuteen", Kahlesalpa lisäsi.

Severus käännähti tuijottamaan Kahlesalpaa. Vai Sharma. Sharma, joka oli opetuslautakunnan jäsen. Sharman täytyi olla valituksen takana. Samassa Severus tiesi, ettei hän voinut luovuttaa. Hän selvittäisi Sharman juonittelut eikä tuntisi armoa. Juomamestari saisi potkut vaikka se olisi Severuksen viimeinen teko.

"Ei käy", Severus äyskäisi. "Sharma on tämän kaiken takana."  
Kahlesalpa kohotti kulmiaan. "Professori Sharma on varsin arvostettu velho."  
"Enkä ymmärrä miksi! Vaikka hänellä on titteleitä vaikka muille jakaa, hän haluaa vielä Tylypahkan rehtoriksikin! Hän juonittelee pääni menoksi ja on sotkenut mukaan oppilaitakin!"  
Kahlesalpa synkistyi. Hänen sormensa alkoivat rummutella salkun kantta. "Tuo on erittäin vakava syytös. Onko sinulla todisteita?"

Tietenkään Severuksella ei ollut todisteita. Hän tiesi kuulostavansa kateelliselta ja katkeralta. Kahlesalpa huokaisi. Hän napsautti salkkunsa auki ja otti esille silkkinauhalla solmitun pergamenttirullan.

"En aio toistaiseksi ryhtyä toimenpiteisiin valituksen suhteen", Kahlesalpa sanoi laskien pergamentin pöydälle. "Mutta sinun on syytä lukea tämä tarkkaan. Olen ollut pitkämielinen kanssasi, mutta jos haluat pitää työsi, on asioiden oltava lukuvuoden päätteeksi paremmalla tolalla."

Severus loi pergamenttiin vihamielisen silmäyksen. Hänellä ei ollut voimia tutustua siihen juuri nyt.   
"Entä se toinen asia?" hän kysyi.  
"Se on tämä", Kahlesalpa sanoi. Hän kaivoi salkustaan viinipullon ja asetti sen pöydälle. Pullon kaulan ympärille oli kierretty lahjanaru, josta roikkui pieni kortti.  
"Kiitos vain", Severus sanoi hieman ystävällisemmin. Kaikki eivät saaneet joululahjaa taikaministeriltä ja vieläpä tämän itsensä toimittamana. Tämä tekisi Sharmankin kateudesta vihreäksi.  
Kahlesalpa hymähti. "Se on myrkytetty."

Severuksen uteliaisuus heräsi. Hän tarttui pulloon ja tarkasteli sen sisältöä valoa vasten. Hän käänsi pullon varovasti ylösalaisin ja pani merkille lähes huomaamattoman saostuman. Kenties jokin myrkkykatkoon perustuva seos? Hän napautti pulloa taikasauvallaan.

Pulloon lehahti punertava hehku, joka alkoi hiipua nopeasti. Arvaus oli osunut oikeaan. Joku oli todellakin sekoittanut viiniin myrkkykatkoa, hermomyrkkyä, joka lamautti sydämen. Vaikka yritys oli ollut helppo paljastaa, olisi yksikin lasillinen taannut epäonniselle nauttijalleen hitaan mutta varman kuoleman. Ja myrkyistä puheen ollen... Severus muisti liemen, jota hän oli valmistellut jo useamman viikon, ja vilkaisi vaistomaisesti makuuhuoneensa suljettua ovea. Miksei hän ollut jo kaatanut keskeneräiseksi jäänyttä litkuaan menemään?

Severus laski pullon takaisin pöydälle. "Kun seuraavalla kerralla yrität myrkyttää minut, ei kannata mainita asiasta etukäteen."  
"Se ei ole sinulle."

Severus käänsi pulloon kiinnitetyn kortin oikeinpäin. Lahja olikin osoitettu taikaministerille itselleen. Yllättävää kyllä, kortti oli myös allekirjoitettu. Severus hymähti lukiessaan allekirjoituksen: Gawain Robards. Auroriviraston johtaja oli täysi pölvästi, mutta...

"Edes Robards ei jättäisi puumerkkiään myrkytettyyn lahjaan."  
"Ei tietenkään", Kahlesalpa sanoi. "Mutta kuka yrittäisi päästää minut päiviltä ja sysätä syyn Robardsin niskaan?"  
Sitä Severus ei osannut sanoa. Kahlesalpa oli poikkeuksellisen suosittu taikaministeri. Entä Robards? Kaikki hänen vihamiehensä istuivat Azkabanissa.  
"Robardsilla on oma teoriansa", Kahlesalpa sanoi tarkastellen Severusta vakavana. Viimein Severus ymmärsi, mitä Kahlesalpa ajoi takaa.  
"Minäkö?" hän huudahti ja ponnahti pystyyn. Hän harppoi ikkunan luo, sitten tulisijan luo ja pysähtyi lopulta kirjahyllyn eteen. "Älä loukkaa ammattiylpeyttäni! Jos minä haluaisin murhata sinut, olisit mennyttä. Valmistaisin niin huomaamattoman myrkyn, ettei kukaan osaisi edes epäillä!"  
Kahlesalpa nyökkäsi. "Uskon sen."

Severus painoi kasvot käsiinsä ja yritti saada ajatuksensa liikkeelle. Kuka halusi Kahlesalvan pois päiviltä? Voisiko tämä liittyä Sharman vehkeilyyn? Murhayritys oli jotain aivan muuta kuin monijuomaliemen kanssa puuhastelu. Ja jos Sharma oli sotkenut mukaan Tylypahkan oppilaita... Tämä ei näyttänyt lainkaan hyvältä David Robardsin kannalta. Severus oli toivonut, että yhteistyö Taran kanssa olisi pelastanut pojan koulumenestyksen, mutta idea oli kääntynyt itseään vastaan. Ja jos David jäisi kiinni jostain näin vakavasta, Severus joutuisi erottamaan pojan.

Samassa Severus haistoi hennon kukkaistuoksun. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, hän ei enää yllättynyt nähdessään edessään Grangerin. Hän vilkaisi Kahlesalpaa, joka istui nojatuolissa ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena. Vain Severus näki nuoren naisen, joka mutristi huuliaan mietteliäänä. Severus puristi kämmenensä reisiään vasten samalla kun hänen katseensa tutki Grangerin häpeilemättä päästä varpaisiin saakka. Tällä kertaa hän tyytyisi katselemaan ja pitäisi näppinsä kurissa.

"Ehkä tämä ei liity professori Sharmaan mitenkään?" Granger sanoi.  
Severus vilkaisi uudestaan Kahlesalpaa varmistaakseen, että vain hän itse kuuli naisen sanat. Kenties hänen alitajuntansa käytti Grangeria apuna ongelmanratkaisussa? Tällä kertaa Granger oli kuitenkin väärässä. Tämän täytyi liittyä Sharmaan. Jostain syystä Severus oli siitä aivan varma.  
"Saatat olla oikeassa", Granger myönsi. "Muistuttiko Gawain Robardsin nimellä allekirjoitettu kortti sinua jostakin?"

Severus rypisti kulmiaan. Siinä todellakin oli jotain tuttua. Eikö joku muukin ollut yrittänyt vierittää syyn Robardsin niskoille? Samassa Severus muisti, mistä kaikki oli saanut alkunsa: Kahlesalvan turmeltu työpöytä ja siihen liittyvä yleisönosastokirjoitus. Kirjoituksen lähettäjä oli esiintynyt Robardsina. Tämä ei voinut olla sattumaa.

Granger vilkaisi Kahlesalpaa huolestuneena. "Sinun on varoitettava taikaministeriä. Sharma saattaa olla vaarallinen."  
Mitä se hyödyttäisi? Sharma oli varsinainen mallikansalainen, eikä Severuksella ei ollut minkäänlaisia todisteita syytöstensä tueksi. Hän kuulostaisi naurettavalta.  
Granger kallisti päätään. "Sitten sinun on hankittava todisteita. Tule ministeriön uudenvuodenjuhliin. Tapaat Sharman siellä."  
Severus huokaisi. Muuta vaihtoehtoa ei vaikuttanut olevan.  
"Ehkä tapaat minutkin."

Grangerin hymy sai Severuksen pään niin pyörälle että hänen oli otettava tukea kirjahyllystä. Tämä oli järjetöntä. Severus tiesi, että hänen pitäisi pysyä kaukana oikeasta Grangerista. Mutta hän oli kuin yöperhonen, jota lyhty houkutteli luokseen pimeyden keskellä. Entä jos hän erehtyisi liian lähelle?


	27. Vahinko

"Ensimmäinen taso. Taikaministerin toimisto ja taikaministerin apuhenkilökunta", viileä naisääni ilmoitti.

Hermione henkäisi syvään. Astuttuaan ulos hissistä hän alkoi kävellä kohti ensimmäisen tason kahvinurkkausta. Hän ei voinut olla hypistelemättä olkalaukkunsa hihnaa. Katsoiko tuo vanhempi noita häntä tavallista pitempään? Tuskinpa. Hermione kuvitteli vain.

Hermione istuutui tyhjän kahvipöydän ääreen. Pöydällä lojui Taikuuden ja talouden viimeisin numero. Hermione tarttui sanomalehteen ja vilkaisi otsikot Viistokujan asuntojen hintakehityksestä, numerologian opetuksen kasvavasta merkityksestä sekä kokeilukäytössä olevista, entistä tehokkaammista porttiavaimista. Hän loi lehden yli halveksivan katseen kohti taikaministerin suljettua ovea. Ron oli ollut oikeassa, Hermione ajatteli. Hermione oli sittenkin keksinyt keinon auttaa Tinkeriä ja tämän vauvaa. Yön yli nukuttuaan hän oli yhä varmempi suunnitelmastaan. Hermione vatsaa kouraisi. Jos hän epäonnistuisi, hänen uransa taikaministeriössä saattaisi hyvinkin olla ohitse. Hermione ajatteli Tinkeriä ja äkkiä hän oli täysin tyyni. Hän oli oikealla asialla. Sitä paitsi, Hermione ajatteli kitkerästi, taikaministerihän oli itse kehoittanut häntä seuraamaan sydäntään. Juuri niin hän aikoi tehdä.

Samassa taikaministerin ovi aukesi. Hermione piiloutui Taikuuden ja talouden taakse ja seurasi, kuinka Kingsley Kahlesalpa harppoi ulos vanavedessään hontelo punatukkainen mies, jonka nenällä keikkuivat sarvisankaiset silmälasit. Percy jolkotti taikaministerin perässä kasa kirjoja kainalossaan. Pian kaksikko oli hävinnyt kulman taakse.

Hermione heitti lehden pöydälle. Nyt oli hänen tilaisuutensa. Taikaministeristä ei ollut ollut apua, mutta kenties tämän henkilökohtaisesta avustajasta olisi. Hermione käveli Percyn ovelle ja tarttui ovenkahvaan, joka hänen onnekseen ei ollut lukossa. Tähän mennessä kaikki sujui hyvin.

Percyn huone oli täydellisessä järjestyksessä. Irralliset paperit oli arkistoitu lukuisiin kaappeihin ja kirjat seisoivat suorissa riveissä. Seinille oli ripustettu kehystettyjä kunniakirjoja. Lasivitriinissä komeili kokoelma pokaaleja. Kaikki viittasi siihen, että huoneen haltija oli menestynyt virkamies. Niin Hermionekin olisi olettanut, ellei olisi tiennyt toisin. Hän tunsi piston sydämessään muistaessaan kohtaamisen Percyn kanssa Kotikolossa. Hermione oli paennut hälyä ja tungettelevia kysymyksiä terassille ja löytänyt humaltuneen Percyn alamaissa. Percy oli esitellyt hänelle kallisarvoisia tavaroitaan: kultakelloaan, sinettisormustaan ja sulkakynää, jolla taikaministerin henkilökohtainen avustaja pystyi allekirjoittamaan papereita Kingsley Kahlesalvan nimissä.

Juuri tuota kynää Hermione nyt tarvitsi. Hän kaivoi laukustaan pergamentin, jolle hän oli laatinut uuden lisääntymisluvan. Vain taikaministerin allekirjoitus puuttui.

Työpöydällä oli lokerikko tulevalle ja lähtevälle postille, mustepullo sekä kehystetty valokuva, jossa leveästi hymyilevä Percy poseerasi Kingsley Kahlesalvan kanssa. Sulkakyniä oli useampi, mutta ne näyttivät aivan tavallisilta. Kynä, jota Percy oli hämärällä terassilla esitellyt, oli ollut oranssi, kenties feeniksinsulka. Hermione veti auki työpöydän laatikon ja irvisti huomatessaan valokuvan viehättävästä vaaleahiuksisesta tytöstä, valokuvan, joka oli luultavasti vielä hiljattain somistanut Percyn työpöytää. Hermione huokaisi. Percy ja Penelope olivat näyttäneet kivalta yhdessä. Sääli ettei se ollut toiminut.

Hermione sulki laatikon ja avasi seuraavan. Hän toivoi löytävänsä kynän pian, sillä tuntui kamalalta penkoa Percyn tavaroita. Papereita, muistikirjoja, tyhjä karkkipussi, taikateippiä, ilmikumi... Hermione sulki laatikon.

Samassa ovelta kuului kolahdus. Ennen kuin Hermione ehti miettiä mitä tehdä, oli Percy astunut huoneeseen. Huomattuaan vieraansa mies säpsähti niin että oli pudottaa kirjansa.

"Ai hei, Hermione", Percy sanoi.  
Hermione puraisi huultaan. Hän piilotti pergamentin selkänsä taakse, kiersi työpöydän ja nojautui siihen.  
"Siinähän sinä olet", hän kiirehti sanomaan, sillä Percyn katseessa häivähti epäluulo. "Olin jo kyllästyä odottamaan."  
Hämmennys valtasi taas Percyn kasvot.  
"Vai onko nyt huono hetki?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Ei..." Percy sanoi epäröiden. "Tai siis mihin, tarkalleen ottaen?"  
"Tulin pyytämään anteeksi, että käyttäydyin niin tökerösti jouluna."

Percy oli lehahtanut punaiseksi kasvoiltaan. Hän rykäisi ja kohensi silmälasejaan. "Minunhan tässä pitäisi anteeksi pyytää. Olin pahalla päällä ja puhuin mitä sattuu. En ollut tosissani."  
"Mukava kuulla, että olet paremmalla tuulella", Hermione sanoi, vaikka ei ollutkaan aivan vakuuttunut selityksestä. Olisi ollut hienotunteisempaa antaa asian olla, mutta se oli ollut ainoa tekosyy, jonka Hermione oli kiireessä keksinyt. Samassa hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi Percyn kaavun taskuun, josta pilkotti jotain oranssia. Tietenkin. Percy kantoi näin tärkeää esinettä aina mukanaan!

Hermione astui askeleen lähemmäs. "Hei, onko tämä se kuuluisa kynä?"

Percy vilkaisi taskuaan ja näytti äkkiä taas omalta turhantärkeältä itseltään.  
"Kyllä vain", hän sanoi vetäen kynän esille. "Sulkakynä, jolla voin allekirjoittaa papereita Kingsley Kahlesalvan nimissä. Edes taikaministerillä itsellään ei ole tällaista!"

Hermionen ei saanut silmiään irti sulkakynästä. Miten ihmeessä hän pääsisi käsiksi kynään, jota Percy piti taskussaan?

"Haluatko katsoa sitä?" Percy kysyi ojentaen kynää.  
"Mielelläni", Hermione henkäisi, mutta juuri kun hän oli tarttumassa kynään, Percy nykäisi sen hänen ulottuviltaan.  
"Varovasti sitten. En nimittäin saisi päästää tätä käsistäni hetkeksikään."  
"Et tietenkään", Hermione vakuutti Percyn viimein luovuttaessa kynän hänelle. Lisääntymislupa oli rullalla hänen toisessa kädessään selän takana. Miten hän saisi sen allekirjoitettua Percyn huomaamatta?  
"Onpa sinulla paljon pokaaleja", Hermione sanoi nyökäten kohti vitriiniä. "Mistä sait tuon ison hopeisen?"

Kävi juuri niin kuin hän oli toivonut. Percy kääntyi, laski kirjansa arkistokaapin päälle ja meni avaamaan vitriiniä. Samaan aikaan Hermione avasi lisääntymisluvan ja sohaisi sulkakynällä kohti alareunaa, jossa oli tyhjä kohta taikaministerin allekirjoitukselle. Kynä alkoi liikkua itsestään ja raapusti pergamentille epäselvän syherön, josta erottui kaksi K-kirjainta. Hermione ehti tunkea pergamentin laukkuunsa juuri ennen kuin Percy kääntyi.

"Tämäkö?" Percy kysyi hopeinen pokaali käsissään. Hän näytti varsin tyytyväiseltä itseensä. "Tähän liittyy varsin hauska tarina. Varmaan tiedätkin, ettei ihan mitä tahansa mörskää voi yhdistää hormiverkostoon. Tai ei ainakaan saisi yhdistää..."

Hermione yritti keskittyä Percyn polveilevaan kertomukseen, jonka ymmärtäminen näytti vaativan useiden hormiverkoston säädöksien poikkeustapauksien yksityiskohtaista selittämistä, mutta ajatukset harhaantuivat lisääntymislupaan. Uskomatonta. Suunnitelma oli onnistunut. Hän yritti nyökytellä ja naureskella oikeissa paikoissa, kunnes näytti siltä, että tarina oli saanut päätöksensä.

"Aikamoinen tarina", Hermione sanoi hymyillen ja ojensi sulkakynän takaisin. "Täytyy mennä. Päästän sinut jatkamaan töitä."  
Percy näytti äkkiä vakavalta. "Odota..." hän sanoi. Sitten hän laski katseensa jälleen punastuneena. "Oli tosi ystävällistä tulla käymään."

Hermione yritti pitää hymyn yllä, vaikka hänen omatuntoaan pistikin ikävästi. Eihän hän ollut todellisuudessa tullut Percyn takia. Se oli ollut pelkkä hätävalhe.

"Olen viime aikoina ollut usein... pahalla päällä", Percy jatkoi.  
Hermione nyökkäsi. "Ymmärrän kyllä."  
"P– Penelope", Percy sanoi kuin sana olisi takertunut hänen kitalakeensa. "Penelopen mielestä minun pitäisi olla spontaanimpi. Mitä mieltä sinä olet? Pitäisikö minun olla spontaanimpi?"  
"Voi Percy", Hermione sanoi huokaisten. Kuka hän oli neuvomaan parisuhdeasioissa? "Ethän voi muuttua vain toisen mieliksi. Tee niin kuin parhaalta tuntuu."

Percy henkäisi kiivaasti. Punastus oli muuttunut kuolonkalpeudeksi, joka korosti hänen pisamiaan. Hän puristi pokaalia rintaansa vasten kouristuksenomaisesti.

"Olet aina niin viisas", Percy sanoi käheästi. Hän huojahti eteenpäin niin äkillisesti, että Hermione uskoi miehen pyörtyvän. Samaan aikaan kun Hermione astahti tukemaan Percyä, tämän käsi tarrautui hänen kaapuunsa. Hermione haistoi partaveden tuoksun ja tunsi äkkiä viileiden huulien hipaisevan poskeaan. Hän kavahti taaksepäin ja jäi tuijottamaan ällistyneenä Percyä, joka näytti aivan yhtä kauhistuneelta tapahtumien saamasta käänteestä.

"Suo anteeksi", Percy ähkäisi. "Se... oli vahinko"

Mitään sanomatta Hermione kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän paiskasi oven kiinni, juoksi hissille ja takoi hissin painiketta niin kauan kunnes hissin ovet aukesivat. Se oli vahinko, hän vakuutti itselleen painautuessaan vasten hissin seinää. Se oli vain vahinko. Samaan aikaan hän tiesi, ettei se pitänyt paikkaansa. Percy vaikutti henkilöltä, jolla oli paljon salattavaa, kenties jopa itseltään. Todelliset tunteet pulpahtivat pintaan hillityn ulkokuoren alta vain harvoin. Toisin oli Ronin laita, jonka mielenliikkeet eivät pysyneet salassa keltään. Ja Ronista puheen ollen: hehän olivat yhä virallisesti pari. Kuinka Percy kehtasi lähennellä veljensä tyttöystävää? Ja heti oman eronsa jälkeen? Tässä ei ollut mitään henkilökohtaista, Hermione päätti. Percy oli vain siipi maassa ja kaipasi läheisyyttä keltä hyvänsä.

"Neljäs taso. Taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosasto, maahisyhteyksien virasto sekä otus-, henkilö- ja haamujaostot sekä tuholaisneuvontakeskus."

Samassa Hermione muisti, mitä oli ollut tekemässä. Lisääntymislupa. Hän kiiruhti arkistoon, jota hän ei ollut saanut vieläkään täysin siivotuksi.

Hermione karautti kurkkuaan. "Wonky?"

Kuului poksahdus. Hermionen edessä seisoi köyryselkäinen kotitonttu, jonka terävää nenää hallitsi iso syylä. Tontun kumartaessa kohteliaasti Hermione nyökkäsi aivan yhtä kohteliaasti, vaikka vasta eilen Wonky oli tainnuttanut Hermionen tämän vieraillessa Tinkerin kammiossa. Jälkeenpäin Hermionen pomo, herra de Vries, oli löytänyt alaisensa nukkumasta kahvihuoneen sohvalta, mikä oli luonnollisesti ollut hieman kiusallista.

"Aikamoinen sotku, vai mitä?" Hermione sanoi viitaten ympäröivään kaaokseen. "Täällä pääsi eilen haisku vapaaksi."  
"Wonky auttaa mielellään siivoamisessa."  
"Ei hätää", Hermione sanoi. "Kyllä tämä tästä järjestyy. Halusin vain näyttää, mitä juuri löysin. Se on Tinkerin lisääntymislupa."  
Wonkyn ilme synkistyi. Se tarkasteli Hermionea harmailla mulkosilmillään pitkään ennen kuin puhui. "On liian myöhäistä. Lupaa ei voi tekaista, kun vahinko on jo tapahtunut."  
"Tiedän. Tämä on päivätty viime keväälle."  
Wonkyn katse kohdistui pergamenttiin ensimmäistä kertaa. "Mahdotonta."  
"Mikä tämä sitten on?" Hermione kysyi ojentaen pergamenttia. Wonky ei tehnyt elettäkään tarttuakseen siihen.  
"Se on väärennös", tonttu tiuskaisi niin vihaisena, että se polkaisi jalallaan maata. "Hermione Granger on hellämielinen ja hänen aikeensa ovat hyvät, mutta tämä asia ei kuulu hänelle."

Hermionen suu puristui viivaksi. Koskaan ennen ei kotitonttu ollut puhunut hänelle yhtä suorasukaiseen sävyyn. Kaiken lisäksi Wonky ei näyttänyt tuntevan mitään tarvetta rankaista itseään tylyydestään. Hermione häpesi heti omaa närkästymistään. Eikö hän ollut itse aina kannustanut kotitonttuja tekemään oman päänsä mukaan ja olemaan mielistelemättä velhoja ja noitia?

"Mistä tiedät, että tämä on väärennös?" Hermione kysyi.  
"Sitä ei ole kirjoitettu viralliselle pargamentille ja siitä puuttuu taikaolentojen sääntö- ja valvontaosaston leima ja istuvan taikaministerin allekirjoitus."  
"Todellako..." Hermione sanoi rypistäen kulmiaan. "Olisin voinut vaikka vannoa, että tämä on aito lisääntymislupa, joka oli vain epähuomiossa päätynyt väärään hyllyyn. No... Parasta viskata se sitten roskikseen."

Hermione kohotti kätensä ja tähtäsi kohti nurkassa seisovaa paperikoria. Hän loi Wonkyyn haastavan katseen. Tontun suuret silmät sinkoilivat pergamentin ja Hermionen välillä. Lopulta se ojensi käppyrän kätensä.

Laskiessaan pergamentin Wonkyn käteen Hermionen sydän alkoi lyödä kiivaammin. Tonttu hypisteli rullaa laihoissa sormissaan avaamatta sitä. Se työnsi terävän nenänsä aivan liki, sulki silmänsä ja nuuhkaisi syvään. Kun se avasi silmänsä, katseessa oli uusi hehku. Se rullasi pergamentin hätäisesti auki ja näytti tutkivan joka sanan erikseen. Se jopa nosti pergamentin ylös ja tutki sitä valoa vasten. Lopulta tontun katse pysähtyi alareunaan, jossa Kingsley Kahlesalvan allekirjoitus komeili. Se loi Hermioneen lävistävän katseen, joka sai Hermionen pidättämään hengitystään. Miksi Wonky näytti niin epäilevältä? Oliko allekirjoitus mennyt kiirehtiessä pieleen? Näyttikö se liian tuoreelta? Oliko joku tontuista nähnyt, kuinka Hermione oli onnistunut sen hankkimaan?

Samassa vanhan tontun silmänurkasta pullahti iso kyynel. Se lähti vaeltamaan pitkin nenänvartta, kohtasi syylän ja läiskähti pergamentille.

"Hermione Granger", Wonky sanoi nikotellen. Sen kädet vapisivat, ja kyyneleet valuivat yhä vuolaampina. "Kiitos, Hermione Granger."

Kuului vaimea poksahdus. Wonky oli hävinnyt. Jäljelle oli jäänyt vain pergamentti, joka maahan tipahtaessaan räpsähti takaisin rullalle ja pyöri lopulta nurkkaan. Hermione poimi pergamentin ja arkistoi sen samaan hyllyyn muiden lisääntymislupien kanssa.


	28. Se hienonhieno ero

Hermione punnitsi kännykkää kädessään. Hän ei vieläkään täysin käsittänyt, miten niin pieni, langaton kapistus pystyi välittämään puheluita. Jästiteknologia tuntui joskus vähintään yhtä ihmeelliseltä kuin taikuus. Hän etsi puhelimen valikosta vanhempiensa puhelinnumeron. Isä oli tallentanut sen valmiiksi, joten Hermione pystyi nyt soittamaan vanhemmilleen vain muutamalla näppäimen painalluksella. Se oli niin kätevää, että hän pelkäsi ennemmin tai myöhemmin unohtavansa vanhempiensa numeron kokonaan. Painettuaan näppäintä, jossa oli vihreän luurin kuva, hän painoi kännykän korvalleen. Parin tuuttauksen jälkeen äiti vastasi.

"Hermione täällä. Halusin vain toivottaa hyvää uutta vuotta."  
"Hyvää uutta vuotta", äiti sanoi ilahtuneen kuuloisena. Hermione oli epäillyt, ettei kännykkä toimisi kunnolla Viistokujalla, jota monet taiat suojasivat jästien maailmalta, mutta ääni oli kirkas ja kuuluva. Aivan kuin äiti olisi puhunut samassa huoneessa. "Ajatella: vuosi 2001. Milloin oikein totun siihen, että vuosiluku alkaakin kakkosella?"  
Hermione kuuli taustalta isänsä äänen. "Onko se Hermione? Muistuta häntä hakemaan laturinsa."  
"Ai niin", Hermione sanoi. "Tulen ensi viikolla käymään ja haen samalla laturin."

Hermione käveli ikkunan ääreen ja kurkisti ulos. Hän pystyi nyt liikkumaan ilman pelkoa puhelimen johtoon sotkeutumisesta. Katulamppujen valokiilojen paljastamasta tihkusateesta huolimatta Viistokuja kuhisi juhlimiseen valmistautuvaa väkeä.

"Miten Kotikolossa sujui?" äiti kysyi.  
"Ihan hyvin. Päädyin lapsenvahdiksi, ja sekin meni ihan hyvin."  
Äiti naurahti. "Hieno juttu. Olin vähän huolissani, kun... No..."  
"Kaikki meni tosi hyvin", Hermione sanoi päättäväisesti. Äidin ei tarvinnut tietää, ettei Hermionen ja Ronin ero ollut vielä yleisesti tiedossa. "Olen kohta lähdössä taikaministeriön uudenvuodenjuhliin."  
"Sehän kuulostaa mukavalta. Me saimme kutsun naapuriin. Kilistämme lasin kuohuviiniä ja katselemme ilotulituksia."  
Samassa Hermione muisti isänsä verenpaineongelmat. Mahtoiko alkoholi olla hyvä idea? "Kuinka isä voi?" hän kysyi yrittäen kuulostaa luontevalta.  
"Vallan mainiosti", äiti vakuutti. "Nautihan illastasi."

Toivotettuaan vanhemmilleen hauskaa iltaa Hermione painoi näppäintä, jossa oli punaisen luurin kuva. Hän vilkaisi kännykän näyttöä, joka väitti akun olevan yhä täynnä. Ehkä laturilla ei ollut vielä kiire. Hän sujautti kännykän käsilaukkuunsa ja ripusti laukun olalleen.

"Hei sitten", hän sanoi isolle oranssille kissalle, joka istui sohvalla nuolemassa tarmokkaasti takajalkansa anturoita. "En viivy pitkään."

Koukkujalka pysähtyi vilkaisemaan emäntäänsä takajalka yhä koholla. Hermione olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että se näytti epäilevältä. Paraskin puhuja. Koukkujalalla itsellään oli tapana viipyä öisillä seikkailuillaan pikkutunneille saakka. Joskus sen turkkiin oli pinttynyt outoja hajuja, ja kerran sen korvassa oli ollut vertavuotava naarmu.

Hermione viskasi kourallisen hormipulveria tulisijaan. "Taikaministeriöön."

Hän oli aikaisessa. Vain muutama vieras parveili Atriumin hissien edessä, ja yksi heistä vilkutti Hermionelle.  
"Hei Harry", Hermione sanoi tunnistaessaan ystävänsä. "Mitä oikein teet?"  
Harry irvisti. "Miltäs näyttää? Olen töissä. Toivottavasti otit kutsukorttisi mukaan. Robards nimittäin listii minut, jos päästän sisään kuokkavieraita."  
Hermione kaivoi kutsunsa laukustaan ja vilkaisi muita lipuntarkastajia. Kaikki olivat pukeutuneet juhlakaapuihin ja näyttivät etäisesti tutuilta Harryn ja Ronin työtovereilta. Tuntui liioittelulta pistää auroreita vahtimaan ministeriön uudenvuodenjuhlia. "Missä Ginny on?"  
"Hän on tulossa. Joudun tarkistamaan hänenkin kutsunsa", Harry sanoi ja napautti kutsua taikasauvallaan. Taustalle painettu taikaministeriön tunnus lehahti vihreäksi. "Kaikki kunnossa, neiti Granger. Tervetuloa ja hyvää uutta vuotta."  
Hermione naurahti Harryn viralliselle äänelle ja astui hissiin.

Juhlat olivat vallanneet koko seitsemännen tason, mutta juhlasali oli vasta täyttymässä vieraista, jotka tervehtivät toisiaan hieman jäykästi. Pöytäliinat hohtivat valkoisina. Tarjottimille asetellut herkkuröykkiöt olivat toistaiseksi koskemattomia, boolimaljat täynnä ja niiden kauhat suorassa. Samassa Hermionen katse osui poikkeuksellisen sievään kotitonttuun, joka oli kävellyt hänen luokseen. Tontun nenä oli pieni ja pyöreä, ja ulkonevia silmiä varjostivat tuuheat silmäripset. Tavanomaisen lannevaatteen virkaa toimittavan keittiöpyyhkeen lisäksi se oli sitonut toisen pyyhkeen suojaamaan rintojaan ja pyöristynyttä vatsaansa.

"Näytät tosi kauniilta", Hermione sanoi Tinkerille ihastuneena. Vaikka kotitontut eivät yleensä käyttäneet koruja, oli Tinkerillä jotain kaulassaan. Tarkemmin katsottuna se oli yhteenpujotetuista paperiliittimistä tehty ketju. "Hieno kaulakoru."  
"Tinker sai sen taikaministeriön muilta kotitontuilta", tonttu sanoi hymyillen ja teki kömpelön yrityksen kumartaa.  
Hermione kyykistyi maahan. "Älä rasita itseäsi."  
Tonttu tarttui pienillä käsillään Hermionen käteen ja räpytteli suuria silmiään. "Tinker tuli kiittämään."  
"Eipä kestä. Olin vain onnekas, kun löysin kadonneen lisääntymisluvan siivotessani."

Tinker nyökkäsi. Hermione ei tiennyt, uskoivatko kotitontut todella hänen selitykseensä. Ne eivät olleet tyhmiä. Mutta kenties ne olivat vain päättäneet uskoa. Se riitti.

"Tinkerillä on myös uutisia", tonttu sanoi näyttäen innostuneelta.  
"Vielä lisää uutisia?" Hermione kysyi. Toivottavasti hän ei joutuisi väärentämään toista lisääntymislupaa.  
Tonttu nojautui salaperäisen näköisenä eteenpäin. "Rehtori Kalkaros saapui juuri taikaministeriöön."

Hermione katsoi Tinkeriä hämmentyneenä, kunnes muisti itse pyytäneensä tonttuja raportoimaan Kalkaroksen liikkeistä ministeriössä. Rehtori oli siis tullut juhlimaan vuoden vaihtumista. Mikäs siinä. Hermione osaisi kyllä pysyä poissa miehen tieltä.

Tinker lyllersi tiehensä eikä Hermione voinut tehdä muuta kuin hymyillä. Samassa hän aisti jonkun seisovan vieressään. Hän käännähti ja näki Kingsley Kahlesalvan, joka katseli mietteliäänä Tinkerin perään.

"Siinäpä onnea hehkuva kotitonttu", Kahlesalpa sanoi kääntyen katsomaan Hermionea tutkivasti. "Ilo silmälle."  
Eikä se ollut Kahlesalvan ansiota, Hermionen teki mieli sanoa, mutta hän hillitsi kielensä.  
"Seurasit siis sydäntäsi", Kahlesalpa sanoi.  
Hermione vilkaisi Kahlesalpaa huolestuneena. Äkkiä hän tiesi, että Kahlasalpa tiesi, mitä Hermione oli tehnyt. "Aiotko erottaa minut?"  
"Vain jos lisääntymislupa paljastuu väärennökseksi", Kahlesalpa sanoi. "Paljastuuko se?"

Hermione yritti tulkita Kahlesalvan ilmettä. Oikeastaan Kahlesalpa oli itse kehottanut Hermionea seuraamaan sydäntään ja muistuttanut heti perään, ettei taikaministerin allekirjoitusta voinut noin vain väärentää. Siksi Hermione oli hankkinut aidon allekirjoituksen.

"Ei", Hermione vastasi tyynesti. "Lisääntymislupa on aito."  
"Hienoa", Kahlesalpa sanoi. "Olet rohkea ja neuvokas noita, Hermione. Tulet pääsemään vielä pitkälle."  
"Kiitos", Hermione sanoi kiittäen paitsi rohkaisevista sanoista myös Kahlesalvan avusta. Taikaministeri oli sittenkin ollut hänen puolellaan.

Kahlesalpa jatkoi matkaansa. Sali alkoi täyttyä ihmisistä. Orkesteri viritteli soittimiaan. Hermione yritti etsiä väkijoukosta tuttuja kasvoja ja huomasi Ronin, joka oli matkalla hänen luokseen.

"Tykkään tuosta juhlakaavusta", Ron sanoi mittaillen Hermionea hyväksyvästi päästä varpaisiin.  
"Niin minäkin", Hermione sanoi hymyillen. Asu oli sama, jonka hän oli ostanut Ginnyn kanssa Kuhnusarvion pikkujouluihin. Ron näytti itsekin oikein asialliselta. Ehkä jopa liian asialliselta. "Anna kun arvaan..." Hermione sanoi kiinnittäen huomionsa vesilasiin Ronin kädessä. "Olet töissä."  
Ron vei sormen huulilleen ja vilkaisi merkitsevästi ympärilleen. "Olen peitetehtävissä."

Jotain oli todellakin tekeillä. Vaikutti siltä, että aurorit oli hälytetty töihin lyhyellä varoitusajalla, sillä aiemmin Ron oli ollut juhlista innoissaan. Tuskin hän oli odottanut malttamattomana mahdollisuutta toimia järjestyksenvalvojana. Hermione antoi asian olla. Se ei kuulunut hänelle, ja Ron oli aivan liian helppo saada puhumaan ohi suunsa.

"Et kai mennyt sanomaan mitään harkitsematonta taikaministerille?" Ron kysyi vilkaisten kohti Kahlesalpaa, jonka joukko tärkeännäköisiä velhoja oli piirittänyt. "Kotitontuista siis."  
"Itse asiassa... Kahlesalpa on okei. Ja lisääntymislupakin on nyt kunnossa."  
Ronin kasvot kirkastuivat ja hän halasi Hermionea. "Mahtavaa. Sanoinhan, että keksisit jotain. Mitä oikein teit?"  
Hermione irrottautui Ronin otteesta. "Mitä vähemmän tiedät, sen parempi."  
Se vaikutti sopivan Ronille. Hän vilkaisi orkesteria, joka oli alkanut soittaa. "Haluatko tanssia?"  
Hermione huokaisi. "Minusta se ei ole hyvä idea."  
"Olet oikeassa", Ron sanoi kuulostaen helpottuneelta. "Olen tosi huono tanssimaan. Haetaanko syötävää?"  
Hermione vilkaisi Ronia terävästi. "Meidän pitää etsiä Harry ja Ginny ja kertoa heille viimeinkin, että me ollaan erottu."

Ron vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja joi kulauksen vettä.

"Eikö niin?" Hermione kysyi.  
"No jaa... Meillähän on mennyt ihan mukavasti", Ron sanoi lopulta.

Hermione pudisti päätään. Olihan heillä mennyt ihan mukavasti, mutta se johtui juuri siitä, etteivät he enää seurustelleet. Mitä Ron oikein yritti?

"Uusi vuosikin on alkamassa", Ron sanoi. "Uusi vuosi, uusi alku."  
"En ole muuttanut mieltäni", Hermione sanoi. "Lopeta tuo –"  
"Entä jos muutettaisiin sittenkin yhteen? Eihän sitä koskaan tiedä. Se saattaisi toimia."  
"Ei!" Hermione huudahti. "Me ollaan puhuttu tästä jo monta kertaa, eikä mikään ole muuttunut. Jos et sinä halua kertoa, kerron yksin. Nyt tämä valehtelu saa riittää."  
Ron synkistyi. "Siinä tapauksessa älä sano, että me erottiin yhteisymmärryksessä. Sano, että jätit minut! Että olet sydämetön etkä halunnut antaa meille toista mahdollisuutta!"

Hermione tuijotti Ronia saamatta sanaa suustaan.  
"En voi uskoa tätä", hän sanoi lopulta. "Suostuin valehtelemaan puolestasi meidän ystäville ja sinun sukulaisillesi. Sinulla ei ollut aikomustakaan kertoa totuutta!"  
Kyyneleet alkoivat poltella Hermionen silmiä. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja syöksyi väkijoukkoon. Hän oli niin vihainen, että olisi voinut kiljua. Päästyään boolimaljan luo hän kaatoi itselleen lasillisen juomaa ja jäi tuijottamaan lasia. Oliko tämä hänen syytään? Oliko hän antanut Ronin ymmärtää muuttaneensa mieltään? Entä missä Ginny viipyi? Hermionen oli pakko saada puhua jonkun kanssa. Kun Hermione etsi katseellaan Ginnyä, hänen eteensä pysähtyi tyhjää tarjotinta kantava kotitonttu.

Hermione kuivasi silmäkulmansa. "Hei Binky."  
Binky kumarsi syvään. "Rehtori Kalkaros on saapunut taikaministeriöön."  
"Kiitos", Hermione sanoi. "Tiesin sen jo."

Binky kumarsi uudestaan ja alkoi kasata pöydälle kerääntyneitä tyhjiä laseja tarjottimelle. Hermione kulautti juoman kurkkuunsa. Jahkailu sai riittää. Mitä hän voisi tehdä saadakseen Ronin luopumaan turhista toiveistaan? Jospa hän flirttailisi jonkun kanssa? Hermione vilkaisi tummatukkaista nuorukaista, joka näytti etäisesti tutulta. Kenties hän oli Ginnyn huispaustuttuja. Mutta ennen kuin Hermione uskaltaisi lähestyä ketään, hän tarvitsi lisää boolia.

Toisen lasillisen jälkeen juhlat alkoivat äkkiä näyttää paljon hauskemmilta. Musiikki sai Hermionen keinahtelemaan ja hyräilemään. Mihin komea huispaajapoika oli mennyt? Hermione vaihtaisi hänen kanssaan muutaman sanan. Nuori mies oli kadonnut, mutta äkkiä Hermione tunnisti Kalkaroksen pujottelevan kenenkään häiritsemättä läpi ihmismassan. Ehei, Hermione kielsi itseään. Ei missään nimessä. Älä vain mene sössöttämään mitään Kalkarokselle. Siitä ei seuraa mitään hyvää.

Samassa häiritsevä ajatus nousi Hermionen mieleen. Kaksi eri kotitonttua oli maininnut Kalkaroksen saapumisesta eri aikaan. Entä jos...? Tätä oli syytä tutkia tarkemmin.

Hermione raivasi tietään ihmisjoukon lävitse, kun hän törmäsi harmaahiuksiseen noitaan, joka näytti tutulta. Se oli Mafalda Hopkirk taikuuden sopimattoman käytön virastosta. Hermione sopersi anteeksipyynnön, sillä rouva Hopkirkin näkeminen sai hänet aina hämilleen. Sodan aikana heidän tiensä olivat sattumalta kohdanneet, kun Hermione oli tainnuttanut rouva Hopkirkin naamioituakseen taikaministeriön työntekijäksi. Kun Hermione oli livahtanut noidan ohi, Kalkaros oli poissa. Hermione katseli pettyneenä ympärilleen, kunnes huomasi tumman hahmon avaavan huomaamattoman oven ja livahtavan sisään. Hermione löysi tiensä ovelle ja kurkisti sisään käytävälle, jonka hän oletti johtavan syvemmälle seitsemännen tason työtiloihin. Oliko Kalkaros mennyt tänne? Ja oliko ilmestys edes Kalkaros vai joku Tylypahkan oppilaista pilailemassa monijuomaliemen kanssa? Ehkä asialla olikin professori Sharma itse?

Hermione otti esille taikasauvansa. Hän oli viimein oppinut, miten vaarallista Kalkaroksen varjostaminen saattoi olla. Kokolattiamatto hiljensi askelten äänet ja juhlinnan äänet jäivät taakse. Käytävä päättyi lopulta avoimeen tilaan, johon oli aseteltu sohvaryhmä. Vierellä kulki kaide, jolta avautui näkymä alemmalle tasolle. Hermione puristi sauvaansa ja pysähtyi kuuntelemaan. Hän kurkisti kaiteen ylitse. Alhaalla näkyi hämärästi valaistu tila, joka oli yhtä autio kuin käytäväkin.

Samassa Hermione kuuli askeleita, jotka pysähtyivät äkisti. Kalkaros seisoi ovensuussa. He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan. Sitten Kalkaros käännähti kannoillaan.  
"Pysähdy!" Hermione huusi ja kohotti sauvansa. "Tainnutu!"

Loitsu meni pahasti ohi. Hermione syöksyi piiloon sohvan taakse juuri ennen kuin Kalkaroksen loitsu lensi hänen päänsä yli niin läheltä, että hänen hiuksensa pelmahtivat. Lattia keinahti ikävästi, ja Hermione katui, että oli mennyt juomaan boolia. Hän ei ollut erityisen hyvä kaksintaistelemaan edes selvänä. Hän ponnahti pystyyn uusi tainnutusloitsu valmiina huulillaan.

"Menejo!"

Loitsu iski Hermionea vatsaan, punahehkuisena kipinöiden ja täynnä vihaa. Hän lennähti sokaistuneena taaksepäin ja horjahti kaiteen ylitse. Taikasauva kirposi hänen otteestaan. Aika tuntui hidastuvan, ja hän tunsi putoavansa ikuisuuden. Ero elämän ja kuoleman välillä oli hienonhieno. Niin moni asia oli jäänyt tekemättä. Hermione sulki silmänsä hyvästellen kaiken, mikä oli koskaan ollut hänelle rakasta.


End file.
